Eu Nunca Fui Beijada
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: TERMINADA -Epílogo- Gina Weasley é uma jornalista,e na sua primeira chance como repórter terá que voltar a Hogwarts e investigar como os jovens atuais comportam-se.Mas, ela nunca foi popular,nunca foi da turma...até agora.
1. Furo Jornalístico

Explicações: Essa fanfic é inspirada no filme Nunca fui Beijada, mas apenas inspirada, ou seja, não seguirá seu curso exatamente como no filme, podendo chegar a ser completamente diferente, afinal muito do conteúdo se modifica ao universo Harry Potter.

Sinopse: Gina Weasley agora é uma jornalista que trabalha no Profeta Diário, e na sua primeira chance como repórter terá que voltar a Hogwarts e investigar como os jovens atuais comportam-se. Mas, ela nunca foi popular, nunca foi da turma, nunca foi sexy ... até agora.

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 1 - Furo Jornalístico

Passaram-se quatro anos desde que me formei em Hogwarts, agora aqui estou, no meu primeiro emprego, trabalhando no Profeta Diário, depois de cursar jornalismo em uma faculdade bruxa. Tudo seria perfeito, se não fosse por um detalhe, eu apenas cuido do arquivo do jornal, nada de investigação, nada de matérias bombásticas, como sonhei no curso... Eu sonho demais, acho que esse é meu maior problema, por causa dele sou diferente de todas outras pessoas, por um fato que é normal a todos, mas que a mim não passa de um sonho: um beijo. Eu nunca beijei, nunca fui beijada. Não porque ninguém me quis, ou porque eu não quis ninguém, mas pelo fato de sonhar demais, eu esperava que meu primeiro beijo fosse com um "príncipe encantado", que por oito anos foi Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, porém ele nunca me beijou e eu fiquei esperando, agora acho que já passou do tempo... Pelo menos superei minha paixão platônica por ele, não sonho mais com seus beijos, me conformei em ficar sozinha. Tudo que quero é me realizar no um trabalho, meu maior sonho é publicar livros, ou melhor, os romances que tenho escrito nos últimos anos, engraçado uma pessoa que nunca beijou escrever romances...

-WEASLEY! VOCÊ ESTÁ OUVINDO? CADÊ O ARTIGO QUE TE PEDI HÁ DUAS HORAS? - um homem baixo, gordo e careca, que vestia roupas bruxas verde-limão esperneava a sua frente.

-Calma! Está aqui! - respondi entregando a meu chefe, Anderson Roman, chefe de redação do jornal.

Ele retirou um lenço de seu bolso e limpou o suor de sua brilhante e roliça careca, o que me causou um certo desconforto.

-Sabe, chefinho, - tentava acalmar a fera - e sobre a minha reportagem? Olha, eu tenho várias pautas interessantíssimas!

-Virgínia Weasley, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que você não está pronta para isso. Você é mole, desorganizada e tímida. Como quer fazer uma matéria?

Dizendo isso ele saiu do arquivo deixando-me sozinha novamente. Quando ele iria me dar uma chance de provar que estava errado? É verdade que sou tímida e um pouquinho mole mesmo, mas posso ser eficiente quando quero, e principalmente quando preciso, trabalhar nesse arquivo já estava começando a me deixar maluca! Não tem nada mais entediante do que ficar horas em uma sala olhando para as paredes e somente vendo outro ser humano, quando um repórter estressado vem pedir um artigo.

Não estava feliz trabalhando nesse jornal, onde quase todos são antiéticos, sensacionalistas e só querem saber de manchetes e furar o outro. Fora as várias matérias que eram vendidas ao Ministério da Magia, que tentava encobrir suas falhas e corrupções.

No fim do dia voltei para minha casa, um apartamentinho na Londres trouxa, foi o melhor que encontrei, não queria mais morar na Toca, queria independência e consegui. No entanto, me sinto muito sozinha longe de minha família e, minha vizinhança não é nada amigável, aposto que meu pai deixaria de admirar os trouxas se morasse aqui! Minha única companhia é um gato angorá chamado Fluf, pelo menos dele sempre ganho carinho. Nos fins de semana sempre vou a Toca, vejo minha família, que agora incluí Hermione, já que ela e Rony casaram-se há um ano, também vejo Harry, que agora é apanhador do Chudley Cannons.

Jantei sozinha, assisti um pouco do aparelho trouxa chamado televisão, que descobri porque estava no apartamento quando o aluguei, e fui dormir. Mais um dia _emocionante_ de trabalho me aguardava. Entretanto não aconteceu o que eu esperava...

Quando cheguei na redação, Roman avançou sobre mim, dizendo várias frases muito rápido para que eu entendesse.

-Espera! Não estou entendendo nada, fale devagar! - disse encurralada numa das paredes da sala.

-Você é minha única esperança para uma matéria que o dono do jornal quer publicada. - Roman disse muito rápido novamente, mas eu pude compreender dessa vez.

Ele parecia mesmo desesperado, estava roxo e transpirava muito, sem falar que poderia ter um ataque do coração a qualquer instante.

-Co..como assim? - até gaguejei com a informação ouvida.

-Você é a pessoa mais jovem que trabalha no jornal. - agora ele estava se acalmando. -Preciso que você faça uma matéria exclusiva. Será um verdadeiro furo jornalístico! Ninguém fez isso antes!

-O quê? - já estava começando a ficar desconfiada.

-Você vai analisar a juventude em seu habitat natural. - Roman dizia enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, uma luminosidade quase insana.

-Não estou entendendo?

Ele puxou-me pelo braço e levou-me até sua sala, que estava uma bagunça generalizada. Como ele ousava dizer que eu era desorganizada?!

-Escuta. Eu preciso que você se infiltre em uma dessas escolas nas quais os alunos ficam internados e passam meses longe das famílias. Entendeu? Como Hogwarts. Os pais querem saber o que passa-se nessas escolas, o que seus filhos fazem longe deles!

-Mas, como vou fazer isso? - eu já começava a me desesperar.

-Problema seu! Você não queria uma reportagem? Esse assunto vai lhe render várias. - ele respondeu enquanto coçava o queixo. -Acho que será uma por semana! O que você acha?

-Não sei! - como eu iria me infiltrar em uma escola? 

-Pois trate de se organizar, eu quero um relatório amanhã dizendo: Como, quando e onde, você vai pesquisar. - dizendo isso ele me empurrou, muito _delicadamente_ para fora da sala. -E não volte enquanto não estiver pronta!

Eu queria dizê-lo que ele tinha razão, eu não sirvo para repórter, sou tímida, desorganizada, mole... mas agora era tarde. Vou ter que correr atrás da notícia, como sempre ouvi falar na faculdade, agora colocaria na prática! Que escola escolheria? Só podia ser Hogwarts. A escola que conhecia, que estudei e se formei. Bom, teria que enganar o novo diretor, arranjaria um certificado de transferência falso para o sétimo ano, porque eu até posso ter cara de novinha, mas abaixo do sétimo não cola. Por esse lado era bom que Dumbledore não estivesse mais lá, porque com certeza ele me reconheceria.

Corri atrás de um amigo meu, meio espertinho que faria a transferência para mim.

No dia seguinte entreguei, toda orgulhosa, o relatório para Roman dizendo:

__

Como: Passando-me por aluna transferida de Kurshken, escola de magia inglesa, para cursar o sétimo ano.

Quando: 1º de Setembro, início do ano letivo, e por coincidência, as aulas começam amanhã.

Onde: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Ele leu em voz alta, para todos os repórteres ouvirem.

-Então, parabéns. - Roman elogiou sem a mínima vontade. -A partir de amanhã quero que você anote tudo o que vir e ouvir naquela escola, e te dou uma semana para me mandar a primeira matéria a respeito.

-Sim, senhor!

-Pode ir embora, precisa organizar tudo o que vai precisar para as aulas.

Depois de ele dizer isso que lembrei-me, precisava de todos os materiais para cursar as aulas! Será que eram os mesmos de quatro anos atrás? 

Corri para casa, arrumei as malas e fui ao Beco Diagonal, perguntei nas lojas e acabei conseguindo comprar tudo o que eu precisaria.

Agora estava pronta para voltar a Hogwarts.

__

Continua...

N.A.: E aí, gente? Tá bom esse cap? Ainda tem mta história para desenvolver e esse é apenas o inicio, portanto: Aguarde e confie! Dessa vez, como esse é o 1º cap, não vou agradecer colocando o nome das pessoas, mas vocês, minhas "miginhas" sabem que sem seu apoio (e váriooos e-mails) eu não estaria escrevendo mais, porque quando a gente escreve uma história, não é só para gente, e sim, para os leitores. Como diz meu professor de Teoria do Jornalismo, o compromisso do jornalista vem 1º com o leitor, depois consigo... Ah, não resisti a escrever uma fic inspirada nesse filme porque eu acho que a personagem princ. tem tudo a ver comigo, afinal onde se viu jornalista tímida? Só eu mesmo (depois que eu me formar...) Ai, ai, ai já tô falando d+, que coisa, hein!

Beijinhos! REVIEWS JÁ!!!! (p/ eu continuar a escrever, sabe?)

Biba Akizuki


	2. Expresso de Hogwarts

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 2 - Expresso de Hogwarts

Meia hora antes do embarque eu já estava em King's Cross, com minhas malas e meu gato Fluf, atravessando para a Plataforma nove e meia. Precisava me enturmar com os estudantes, o que provavelmente não seria fácil, já que nunca fui muito enturmada, nunca fui amiga de todos.

Cinco minutos antes das onze horas, horário da partida, estava dentro do trem, instalada em uma cabine, esperando que alguém pedisse para ocupar a mesma comigo. Olhava meus livros, sim, os livros mudaram em quatro anos, como eu havia imaginado, principalmente os de Poções, mas eu já tinha aprendido, ou devia ter aprendido, todo o conteúdo deles. Não me sentia como se voltasse a ser adolescente retornando de mais um período de férias, porque estava tudo muito diferente, não havia nenhum rosto conhecido, nenhum dos meus irmãos para conversar. Porém o trem, a paisagem da viagem, agora que o expresso começava seu trajeto, continuavam idênticos. Mergulhada em meus pensamentos e acariciando meu gatinho, nem percebi um garoto que entrava na cabine.

-Eí? Posso ficar aqui? - o cabelo dele era de um tom louro escuro, parecia um pouco doente, e segurava com certa dificuldade suas malas. Devia ter em torno de dezessete anos.

-Ah, na cabine? - eu estava realmente avoada.

-Sim. Você está esperando alguém? - ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Não. - ele virou-se para sair. -Espera. Quero dizer que não estou esperando ninguém, pode ficar.

-Que bom. Sou Jimmy Bradley. - o garoto respondeu estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar.

-Sou Claire Corr. - esse era o nome falso que meu amigo tinha arranjado para colocar na transferência, eu não gostei muito, mas fazer o quê? Não podia me apresentar como Gina.

-Prazer, Claire. Você é nova? Nunca te vi. - Jimmy disse colocando as malas no bagageiro.

-Estou me transferindo.

-Você é de onde?

-Kurshken.

-Legal! Como é lá?

-Ahn... a paisagem é linda! Os professores meio chatos, e aqui? - menti sem jeito, não tinha a mínima idéia de como era nessa escola. "Não tem jornalista mais desinformada que eu"

-Aqui não é diferente, os professores também são chatos, principalmente o de poções. Ele foi da Sonserina e agora implica com todos grifinórios... - respondeu Jimmy enquanto ajeitava suas malas no bagageiro, isso parecia ser difícil para ele.

"Algumas coisas não mudam", pensei.

-Então você é um grifinório? - eu não sabia antes porque ele ainda não vestia o uniforme.

-Com muito orgulho! Espero que você também se torne uma. Vai ter que passar pelo chapéu seletor.

-Eu sei, acho que serei da Grifinória.

-Como você sabe?

-Meu pai foi. - disfarcei. Como eu sabia? É claro que eu já havia passado pelo chapéu antes.

-Mas isso não é certeza. Meu pai foi da Corvinal... - ele respondia quando uma garota surgiu à porta.

-Jimmy! Eu estava te procurando! - ela dizia com as mãos na cintura lançando um olhar não muito amigável a mim.

-Eu não te encontrava Magie. - Jimmy respondeu abraçando a garota.

-Era só procurar melhor. Quem é ela? - perguntou apontando para mim, Magie era muito bonita, tinha os cabelos cacheados pretos, na altura dos ombros, mas não era simpática, sustentando um ar bem arrogante.

-Acabei de conhecê-la. Claire Corr. -disse apontando para mim. -Essa é minha namorada Margareth Drennan, ou Magie. - dessa vez apontou para ela.

-Prazer. - respondi, mas a garota parecia não ter um pingo de educação, nem auto-estima, pois não me respondeu e ainda segurou o namorado pelo braço o arrastando para fora da cabine.

Fiquei sozinha por alguns minutos e resolvi dar uma volta pelo trem, estava faminta. Guardei Fluf em sua casinha e sai da cabine e não vi nem Jimmy, nem sua namorada, provavelmente ela o tirou de perto de mim. Caminhei pelo vagão procurando a moça dos doces, mas encontrei alguém que não esperava.

-Gina! - era Neville, eu não o via desde meu sexto ano, quando ele formou-se, estava mais velho, alto e mais gordinho também.

-Shiiii! - disse tampando a boca dele com minha mão. -Ninguém sabe que meu nome é Gina. - ele fez uma expressão de espanto diante de minha frase. -Vou tirar a mão, mas não me chame de Gina, tá?

-Tá! O que você faz aqui? Por que não posso te chamar de... - Neville parou ao ver meu sinal negativo.

-Me chame de Claire Corr. Eu estou disfarçada. Você ficou sabendo que fiz jornalismo?

-Não, Gi... quer dizer Claire.

-Pois eu fiz, agora estou aqui, como aluna, para fazer matérias para o Profeta Diário.

-Sério? Que legal!

-O que você faz aqui?

-Sou o novo professor de Herbologia. Sabe, Mrs. Sprout, como vários outros professores, se aposentou.

-É seu primeiro ano?

-É. Você será minha aluna. Ilegalmente...

-Verdade. Você não vai me entregar, vai?

-Claro que não, Gina. - reparando que disse o nome errado levou a mão à boca. -Desculpa! Como é mesmo?

-Claire Corr.

-Ah! Tá bom. Tenho que ir, me reunir com os outros professores. Depois nós nos vemos. - ele disse virando e saindo do vagão, não sem antes tropeçar e quase cair.

-Certo. - "Neville nunca vai mudar!"

Saí do vagão e entrei no da frente, encontrei o que procurava: o carrinho de doces, e com ele mais problemas. Ao lado da moça estavam cinco alunos, três sonserinos e duas grifinórias, que discutiam para ver quem seria atendido primeiro. Pensei novamente: "Algumas coisas não mudam". Eu também queria ser atendida, então me aproximei do grupo.

-O que está havendo? - perguntei olhando para a moça que vendia ao doces. Ela me lançou um olhar de quem já estava cansada de tudo isso, e se virou, deixando todos sem o que queriam, não atendendo à ninguém.

-Foi culpa sua! - o mais alto dos sonserinos virou-se para mim.

-Como? - respondi.

-Ela foi embora por sua causa! - agora o sonserino mais baixo e gordinho que me acusava.

-Claro que não! Foi culpa de vocês! - a grifinória loura quem me defendeu.

-Já estou cansado de vocês, grifinórios sujos! - o mais alto respondeu sacando a varinha de suas roupas e apontando para as grifinórias.

Rapidamente peguei minha varinha. Eu não podia deixar aquele garoto fazer nada contra elas, ainda mais com meu sentimento de pessoa mais velha do local, ou seja, a responsável.

-O que você pensa que vai fazer? - respondi agora apontando minha varinha para os três sonserinos.

-Quem você pensa que é? Nem te conheço? - respondeu o aluno que segurava a varinha.

-Não importa. Você não vai fazer nada para elas.

-Quero ver você me impedir. - ele provocou balançando a varinha, e lançando-me um olhar superior.

-_Expeliarmus!_

Logo ele encontrava-se desarmado, e sentado no chão.

-Vamos sair daqui. - eu disse levando as duas garotas comigo.

-Você vai se ver comigo, ruivinha! - o mais alto dos sonserinos me disse sentado ao chão.

Saímos apressadas do vagão e fomos até a minha cabine. As duas pareceram aliviadas.

-Ufa! Pensei que ele nos atacaria! - a loura voltou a falar comigo. -Muito obrigado! Sou Cameron McCreary, e ela é Shely Larsen. - ela continuou apontando a amiga mais tímida, que era morena e alta.

-Me chamo Claire Corr. - respondi. -Vocês são grifinórias, não é? Esses sonserinos sempre implicam com vocês?

-Eles são os piores. Pegam no nosso pé desde o primeiro ano até agora, no sétimo. - respondeu Shely.

Foi quando me conscientizei que durante os três anos dessas garotas eu estava em Hogwarts, mas nunca tinha reparado nelas. Será que algum aluno mais novo me reconheceria? Espero que não, afinal acho que estou bem diferente, meu cabelo está curto, além de tudo o mais que se modifica com o tempo.

-Ah... - respondi meio sem graça.

-Você é nova? Oh, que gatinho mais fofo! - foi a vez de Cameron falar.

-Sim, transferida de Kurshken. Pode pegá-lo!

-Uau! Por quê ? Sempre me disseram que lá é muito melhor, que os alunos tem mais liberdade. - continuou Cameron, tirando Fluf de sua casinha.

-Meus pais queriam que eu tivesse menos liberdade. - foi a melhor resposta que encontrei.

-Qual o nome dele? Eu amo gatos!

-Fluf! Não gosto muito de gatos, a não ser ele, que é um angorá, essa raça não é tão independente quanto as outras... ele vive atrás de mim. - sem falar que Fluf havia sido um presente muito especial.

Ficamos conversando até o fim da viagem, quando voltou à cabine Jimmy e Magie.

-Vim pegar minhas coisas Claire. - ele disse enquanto sua namorada ficou emburrada à porta.

-Tudo bem, desde que sua namorada não me morda! - respondi sorrindo e olhando para Magie, que me ignorou. Jimmy sorriu, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

-Ela é insuportável! Sempre tem ciúmes dele, como se Jimmy fosse o garoto mais lindo da escola. - Cameron disse fazendo uma careta.

-Todos sabem que ela está atrás dele pelo dinheiro, Magie é pobre, e ele rico. - Shely disse. -Mas, nunca a vi com tanto ciúme quanto com você, Claire.

-Estranho, vai ver me achou muito simpática com ele.

-Você deixou algum namorado em Kurshken? - a amiga perguntou.

Achei essa idéia ótima, se eu tivesse um namorado, nenhum garoto ficaria atrás de mim, não que isso ocorresse com muita freqüência, e não correria o risco de envolver-me com um aluno.

-Tenho... - respondi fazendo uma cara triste. -Vai ser difícil namorar por carta.

-Vai dar certo! Vocês podem se ver nas visitas a Hogsmeade. - Cameron disse.

"Não, não posso, simplesmente porque ele não existe!" Pensei.

-Não, estou mudando de escola na verdade, por causa desse namoro. Nossos pais não aceitam.

-Que chato, eu já passei por isso. - ela continuou. -Vamos sair do trem!

Minutos depois eu estava em uma das carruagens, com minhas duas novas amigas, voltando à Hogwarts.

__

Continua...

N.A: Mais um cap., esse foi até rápido! Quero agradecer à quem me mandou review do cap 1: Lessy, KK-Watson, *** t@shy ***, Victória , Hydra-chan, Isabella, Lilith e Lady Malfoy!!! Valeu mesmo! E também ao meu maninho, Victor Ichijouji e minha miga, Jaqueline Granger!

Bjokas

Biba Akizuki


	3. O Berrador Individual

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 3 - O Berrador Individual

Hogwarts continuava linda, e imponente como sempre fora, mas muitas coisas haviam mudado depois da guerra contra Voldemort. Os professores, como logo percebi no jantar de recepção aos alunos, eram todos novos, e o diretor também. Dumbledore falecera há quatro anos, na trágica batalha final de Harry, agora quem dirigia a escola era Napoleon Wright, um bruxo jovem para ser um diretor, somente 100 anos, ele ajudou muito na guerra, com astúcia e estratégias.

Antes do jantar fui recebida pela nova professora de Transfiguração, Arlinda Trix, que me levou até a sala do diretor, na qual passei pelo chapéu seletor, que quase me entregou dizendo _'Hum, conheço essa cabecinha... Grifinória'_. Ainda bem que alunos transferidos não passavam por esse teste como os alunos do primeiro ano, na frente de todos os demais.

Fui até a mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal e sentei-me ao lado das minhas novas amigas, Cameron e Shely.

-Que bom! Você também é uma grifinória! - Cameron exclamou.

-Bem que você disse! - foi a vez de Shely comentar.

Assisti a cerimônia de seleção das casas, mas não pude evitar a estranheza que era não ver todos os rostos conhecidos dos professores que sentavam-se na mesa à frente da nossa. Causava uma dor no coração, era um tempo que não voltaria mais... a Hogwarts de Dumbledore, McGonagall, que se aposentou depois da morte do ex-diretor, Snape, "espera aí?" - pensei.

-Cadê o professor de Poções? - perguntei.

-Não está. Deve ter havido alguma coisa... - Shely disse.

-Ele também é novo?

-É. Começou a dar aulas no ano passado, mas ele é igual ou pior que Snape. - ela continuou. -Ai, que fome! Não vão liberar a comida, não?

Assim que Shely reclamou, o diretor anunciou que os alunos podiam se servir do banquete. Como era bom, sentir o sabor da comida de Hogwarts, que era o mesmo apesar de tudo. "Os elfos domésticos continuam os mesmos" - pensei. Lancei mais um olhar à mesa dos professores e me surpreendi, havia um professor conhecido, fora o Neville, é claro. Bins, o professor fantasma continuava a lecionar, parecia que nada abalava-o, bem, se nem depois de morto ele parou, não seria uma "guerrinha" à toa que o impediria de continuar a dar suas aulas de História da Magia. Por sorte, ele nunca reparou muito em mim, portanto, provavelmente não me reconheceria.

Depois de terminada a refeição fomos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, lá arranjei um jeito, com a ajuda das garotas, de ficar no mesmo quarto que elas, nós fizemos uma troca com outra garota, que mudou-se para o quarto que eu deveria ir. No Salão encontrei novamente Jimmy e Magie, dessa vez, ela até me cumprimentou, o que achei estranho...

Nós três fomos dormir depois de algum tempo conversando. Era ótimo voltar a deitar-me em uma das camas, nas quais eu havia passado sete anos de minha vida. Fechei os olhos, assim, no dormitório, na cama de olhos cerrados, tive a impressão que o tempo não passara, que a qualquer momento eu abriria os olhos para ir para as aulas, e reencontraria Rony, Hermione, Harry... ah, Harry... pensando nisso adormeci.

-Acorda, Claire! - era Cameron que estava sobre mim. -Se não levantar logo vamos nos atrasar para a aula.

-Ahn... - respondi bocejando, e me levantando rapidamente. "Claire?" - pensei até me recordar que era eu.

-De quê serão as aulas de hoje? - perguntei depois que havia acordado.

-Primeiro, de manhã, Transfiguração, e depois do almoço, Poções, e para continuar a tradição de humilhar a nós, grifinórios, essas duas matérias serão compartilhadas com nossos amiguinhos sonserinos. - respondeu Shely ironicamente.

Comecei a perceber a maior característica de minha nova amiga, Shely era, realmente, muito irônica e reclamona, quase nunca dizia algo feliz e divertido, ao contrário de Cameron, que era sempre brincalhona e alegre.

-Que ótimo. - respondi. "Não basta sofrer sete anos com Snape, tenho que voltar e sofrer um pouquinho mais com outro professor!"

Me arrumei, e achei muito esquisito ver-me novamente com o uniforme de Hogwarts... Pensando nisso descia distraidamente as escadas da torre do dormitório feminino, mas meu pé prendeu no carpete e caí, rolando o mais desajeitadamente o possível as escadas, o que levou todos os alunos que estavam no Salão Comunal as gargalhadas, inclusive como pude perceber, Magie e três amigas dela. Tentava me reerguer, com uma dor horrível nas costelas, quando alguém me ofereceu sua mão para auxiliar-me. Aceitei sem nem ver quem era, levantei, e observei o garoto que me ajudou, fiquei paralisada. Era impressionante sua semelhança com Harry! Os olhos eram idênticos, o mesmo tom de verde esmeralda brilhante, a não ser por um detalhe, ele não usava os óculos redondos, os cabelos também eram pretos, no entanto menos rebeldes, e o porte, o formato do rosto, igualzinho. Ah, outro detalhe, ele obviamente, não possuía a cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa. Percebendo que eu o olhava espantada disse:

-Você está bem? - "Até a voz parece!" -Parem de rir! Já acabou a graça! - ele disse aos colegas, e impressionantemente eles pararam no mesmo instante.

-Está tudo bem sim. - respondi, mas ainda estava desconcertada.

-Sou Robert Brown, mas pode me chamar de Bob. - ele disse simpaticamente.

-Claire Corr.

-Você é aluna nova, não é? Seja bem vinda à Hogwarts! - Bob sorria sinceramente, dizendo isso soltou minha mão, que segurava esse tempo todo e saiu.

-Ai, ai! Ele é lindo! - Cameron veio em minha direção dando pulinhos.

-Mas o que ele tem de lindo, tem de galinha. - Shely disse com seu sarcasmo.

-Vocês não acham que ele se parece muito com Harry Potter? - perguntei ainda meio tonta com o acontecimento.

-É mesmo, nunca notei isso, parece sim. - a loura respondeu.

-Mas, se a gente não ir tomar café da manhã agora vamos perder a hora da aula. - Shely nos chamou à realidade.

-Vamos!!! - eu e Cameron respondemos juntas, saindo do Salão Comunal e correndo as três para o Salão Principal.

Tomei o café da manhã recebendo vários olhares hostis, de Magie e seu grupinho, e dos três sonserinos do Expresso. Pelo visto minha estada aqui não seria nada fácil. Mas também me surpreendi, vendo que Bob olhava para mim. Suspirei, ele se parece tanto com o Harry...

-Tá me ouvindo, Claire? - Cameron me chamou de volta à terra.

-Não, desculpa! O que você disse?

-Estava comentando, você reparou como o Jimmy parece doente?

-Ele não é assim sempre?

-Não! Até o final do sexto ano ele estava muito saudável!

-Ele é do time de quadribol. Se continuar doente assim, vamos perder de novo para Sonserina, como no ano passado. - Shely disse emburrada.

-Quem mais é do time? - perguntei curiosa.

-Bom, - disse Cameron- Jimmy, Bob e Ronald Straws são artilheiros, o batedor é, aquele ali Kamui Kinomoto -ela disse apontando um garoto japônes- e era o Davis McCarthy, mas ele terminou ano passado, então vamos ter um novo batedor, a apanhadora é Mary Stuart, tirando Harry Potter, ela é a melhor apanhadora que tivemos, e o goleiro é, aquele ali, moreno em pé, - disse apontando um jovem, alto que ria com os amigos- o Vicent Orwell.

-Mas esse time, fora a Mary, está um lixo! Ficamos em último ano passado... - Shely disse fazendo uma careta.

-A Grifinória também perdeu o campeonato das casas? - perguntei.

-Sim, quem ganhou foi a Sonserina. O trio Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger - não pude evitar um engasgo.- faz muita falta, eles sempre marcavam vários pontos. Você está bem? - Cameron disse.

-Tá ficando roxa! - Shely disse largando uma torrada e dando um tapa forte nas minhas costas.

-Ai! Que violência! Você bateu muito forte... quase arrancou meu pulmão! - respondi enquanto tentava me recompor do engasgo e do tapa.

-Desculpe, não queria que você morresse logo no primeiro dia de aula. 

-Tudo bem, dramática! - eu respondi a Shely rindo, estava me divertindo tanto que tinha até me esquecido do meu trabalho...

Magie, a morena, e as amigas dela, duas garotas louras e com o mesmo ar arrogante que ela, passaram ao nosso lado, e não deixaram de nos humilhar.

-Aqui estão as esquecidas. - disse Magie.

-As isoladas agora tem uma nova amiga... - a loura mais alta comentou como se nós não pudéssemos ouvir. -Mais uma isolada, para nós ignorarmos.

E saíram rindo, o que deixou-me extremamente revoltada. "Quem elas pensam que são?"

-Não liga, Claire, além dos sonserinos nós temos que aturar essas três metidas. - Cameron disse com um ar triste.

-Elas ainda vão se ver comigo! - Shely estava irada -Já estou cansada disso tudo! Só porque elas são populares ficam nos rebaixando!

-Calma, o dia delas vai chegar. - respondi. -Não vamos mais pensar nisso, a aula da professora Trix vai começar, vamos lá! - tentava animá-las, mas não estava dando certo.

Saímos do Salão Principal e fomos em direção à sala de Transfiguração. Cameron estava calada, como não costumava ficar, e Shely pisava pesado o caminho todo. Chegando na sala nos alojamos, Cameron queria sentar-se comigo, mas eu fiz questão que ela continuasse com Shely, como fazia antes de eu chegar na escola.

-Pode deixar que sento com qualquer um. - dizendo isso alojei-me sozinha em uma mesa atrás delas. 

Estava observando os outros alunos, pensando em o que escreveria na minha primeira matéria, quando entraram na sala os três sonserinos com os quais eu havia brigado no trem. Eles pareceram não me ver, então eu me abaixei sob a carteira, não queria confusão no primeiro dia de aula. Por sorte de debaixo da mesa os vi passarem e sentarem em mesas ao fundo. Fingi que pegava minha pena, que supostamente havia caído e me levantei. Aliviada por eles não terem me notado. Virei-me para falar com minhas amigas, queria saber quem eram os garotos, pois não recordava-me deles do tempo que estudei em Hogwarts anteriormente.

-Cameron, como se chamam aqueles garotos sonserinos, que discutiram conosco no Expresso? - ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a professora entrou na sala bem na hora.

-Bom dia, alunos! - disse sorridente a professora Arlinda Trix, realmente ela era bem diferente da McGonagall, que aparentava sempre seriedade. 

-Peguem seus livros... - mas ela parou ao ver entrar Bob na sala. -Atrasadinho, senhor Brown. - fez uma cara feia, mas que não assustava ninguém. -Sente-se ali, - apontou para minha mesa. -ao lado da aluna nova. Claire Corr, não?

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. Bob veio em minha direção e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-É, parece que hoje vamos ficar amigos mesmo, não é? - ele me disse sorrindo.

-Parece que sim. - respondi encabulada. Eu não agüentava olhar para ele, a semelhança com Harry me assustava e deixava insegura.

-Continuando a aula, vocês do sétimo ano estão no mais alto grau da Transfiguração, sendo capazes de mudar a aparência de vários objetos...

Depois do incidente com Bob, os sonserinos me notaram, e passei a ouvir ameaças do fundo da sala como "A ruivinha a gente dá um jeito depois..." e coisas do tipo, mas não estava realmente me preocupando com isso. Meu medo maior era do meu _chefinho querido_, Roman, já até podia vê-lo reclamando da matéria que enviaria a ele na sexta.

Revi toda a matéria da minha primeira aula de Transfiguração há quatro anos, é verdade que muitos detalhes eu não me recordava, e a didática de Trix era bem diferente de McGonagall, mas a essência é a mesma.

A professora nos dispensou no fim da aula e pude finalmente conversar com as meninas, mas não antes de Bob despedir-se de mim, com um beijo na minha mão.

-Ele é muito galinha! - Shely vinha revoltada em minha direção.

-Ah, ele é galanteador, é diferente. - Cameron defendia.

-Só que ele nunca deu em cima de você, não é mesmo?

-Como você é invejosa, Shely! - a loura tinha se magoado com o comentário da amiga.

-Esquece isso! Vocês, tão amigas, não vão brigar por causa de um qualquer, vão? - eu tentava consertar. Parecia que hoje os ânimos estavam soltos na escola.

-Você tem razão, Claire. Desculpa, Cameron, não devia ter dito isso. - Shely pegou a mão da amiga.

-Não devia mesmo! - eu estava percebendo que Cameron era orgulhosa.

-Mas, que droga! Já não pedi desculpas?!

-Tá bom. Aceito as desculpas... - meio relutante Cameron abraçou a amiga.

Andando até o Salão Principal para almoçarmos, consegui chegar no assunto que queria desde a aula, mas não obtive as respostas desejadas.

-Quem são os sonserinos? Você não me respondeu na aula, Cameron.

-São três nojentos, sabe de Sangue-Puro, família tradicional...

-Implicam com a gente, porque além de grifinórias, eu e Cameron somos filhas de trouxas...

-E isso é motivo de sobra para eles, que não mudaram nada mesmo depois da queda de Você-Sabe-Quem. - continuou Cameron, que parou de falar assim que chegamos ao Salão, no qual encontrava-se uma baderna, todos os grifinórios estavam reunidos em volta de algo na mesa. Rapidamente nos aproximamos para ver o que era, e para minha surpresa uma coruja, cinza azulada, era o objeto da curiosidade geral. Ao ver-me ela soltou um pio alto, e deu um pequeno vôo a mim, soltando na minha mão um berrador individual: que se diferencia do berrador normal por ser azul e só poder ser escutado pelo remetente sozinho; e indo embora. Todos automaticamente viraram-se para mim, inclusive os corvinais, sonserinos e lufa-lufos. Um grifinório mais novo, que eu não conhecia exclamou:

-Ah, que pena, nem adianta a gente se empolgar! É um berrador individual! - sentando-se na mesa. -Vamos comer que ganhamos mais!

Depois de ele dizer isso todos sentaram-se imediatamente e passei a ser ignorada.

-Acho melhor você ir para outro lugar e abrí-lo logo, antes que exploda.

-Que estranho, até hoje ninguém recebeu um berrador desses... - disse curiosa Shely.

-Meu pai é discreto. - menti. -Deve ser outra bronca pelo meu namoro...

-Depois você tem que contar essa história melhor para gente, hein?! - Cameron disse. -Ele é gatinho?

-É claro! Se não eu não brigaria com minha família por ele! - "Você está se saindo uma ótima romancista, Gina Weasley!" -Deixa eu ir ouvir isso.

Caminhei até a Torre da Grifinória pensando no porquê de eu receber um berrador, seria do trabalho? Mas o quê Roman quer? Ou seria de casa?

Chegando fui até o meu dormitório, ninguém podia ouvir a mensagem do berrador, se não eu estaria encrencada. O abri, e a voz ecoante e irritadíssima de minha mãe gritou:

"Virgínia Weasley! Eu não acredito que você está fazendo um trabalho ilegal para aquele jornal sujo! Que decepção! Eu preferia você trabalhando como faxineira! Enganando a todos que estudam nessa escola maravilhosa. E também aos professores! Estou mandando você largar esse emprego e voltar para casa agora, existem outros jornais melhores minha filha, você pode fazer reportagens decentes sem sujar sua reputação. eu dou três dias para você largar tudo e vir para A Toca, senão serei obrigada a tomar minhas providências, e você conhece as minhas providências, não?"

Além de mim, quem ouviu a mensagem foi Fluf, mas ele nem se incomodou com a gritaria e continuou deitado na minha cama. Apesar de individual o berrador gritava altíssimo como qualquer outro. Quando acabou dei um longo suspiro. 

Precisava acalmar minha mãe, desde o início ela não me apoiou a trabalhar no Profeta Diário, mas eu tinha que adquirir experiência para trabalhar em outro jornal melhor. Eu não podia largar tudo! Essa era minha chance de ser bem sucedida, de ser reconhecida, para enfim, quem sabe, mudar de jornal já com um certo prestígio. Depois da aula escreveria uma carta à ela explicando meus motivos melhor. 

O meu maior erro foi não ter avisado que viria para Hogwarts, tentar esconder algo dos Weasleys não é tarefa fácil, e eu falhei, pois minha mãe descobriu rápidinho.

Desci para o Salão Principal para reencontrar as meninas e ir para a aula.

-E aí? O que era? - Cameron perguntou ávidamente.

-O que eu disse, só que em vez do meu pai, era minha mãe, me avisando que se tentasse encontrar Ian em Hogsmeade, ela descobriria. - estava evoluindo como mentirosa.

-Ian? - Shely perguntou.

-É Ian Dalsemer, meu namorado.

-Ah! É que você nunca tinha dito o nome dele... - Cameron respondeu sorrindo. -Estamos atrasadas, vamos para a aula. Nem vai dar tempo para você almoçar.

-Não faz mal. É poções?

-Sim, vamos à aula de Poções... -Shely disse desanimada.

Saímos juntas em direção às masmorras. Eu nem imaginava o que me aguardava naquela aula.

Ps: A guerra contra Voldemort, nessa fanfic realizou-se um ano após Harry formar-se, quando Gina cursava seu sétimo ano. Nela Dumbledore faleceu, e depois dela terminar, quando Gina já fazia a faculdade os professores acabaram por se aposentar, entre eles McGonagall, Snape e todos os outros, menos Binns.

N.A.: Estou aproveitando o feriado para postar mais esse cap. para vocês lerem... O próximo pretendo postar Sábado, tá?! Qualquer dúvida é só me mandar um e-mail, mas eu acho que a história está clara. Tá sendo estranho reconhecer a Gina como Claire? É que não tinha jeito, ela tinha que mudar de nome, então escolhi um bem simplezinho... Aguardem o próximo cap, modéstia a parte voou avisando que tá muito legal!

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!

Agradecimentos a quem me mandou reviews do cap 2: Lessy, Angel DeLinx, Amanda, Vitória (é a Gi não tá sofrendo tanto quanto a Jose, mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente...) e do cap 1: Victor Ichijouji e Ania (sua fic Trinta dias p/ Amar tá fofa!) e também a Green (que deixou um review para o meu maninho e disse que leu e amou as minhas fics, me manda um review também!)


	4. O Novo Mestre das Poções

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 4 - O Novo Mestre das Poções

As aulas de Poções continuavam a se realizar nas gélidas masmorras do castelo, na mesma sala onde Snape lecionava, e isso me trazia péssimas lembranças. Snape tinha implicado muito comigo durante os anos que eu havia estudado em Hogwarts, ele parecia não admitir que eu fosse apaixonada por Harry, fato que infelizmente até ele conhecia, e por isso costumava sempre me destratar na frente dos outros alunos com piadinhas sobre meus sentimentos. Agora voltando a aquela sala tudo isso retornava a minha mente. Cada objeto estava intacto, o novo professor, fosse quem fosse, respeitava a memória de Snape, conservando tudo em seu lugar, inclusive os frascos de vidro nas paredes com os animais embalsamados e todos detalhes.

Shely, Cameron e eu chegamos na sala antes do professor, e muitos alunos já encontravam-se lá, diziam que o professor não deixava ninguém entrar depois dele. Dessa vez Cameron fez questão que eu me sentasse com ela, e como Shely permitiu, dividimos a mesma mesa. Shely sentou-se na carteira da frente com uma garota que eu não conhecia.

Um pouco depois de nós, chegou os trio sonserino, me lançando olhares de desprezo. Dessa vez obtive os nomes deles por Cameron. Eram: Filipe Macnair, o louro mais alto que eu havia desarmado no Expresso de Hogwarts, Nicholas Nott, o mais baixo gordinho e Daniel Goyle, o terceiro, que era moreno e também gordo, só que alto. Pelos sobrenomes já percebi à que lado eles pertenciam. Mesmo sabendo que eles eram aliados do derrotado Voldemort, tive pena, afinal provavelmente eram os únicos sobreviventes de suas famílias que haviam sido dizimadas durante a guerra, é claro que por pertencerem ao lado errado. Comecei a pensar a respeito e cheguei a conclusão que eles não mereciam qualquer pena, ou misericórdia, já que não haviam aprendido nada nem com a morte de seus familiares. Pelo menos agora eu tinha noção de com quem eu estava encrencada.

Mergulhada em meus pensamentos só despertei-me quando o professor entrou na sala. Ele me pareceu familiar, reparei melhor, tinha os cabelos louros, quase brancos compridos, na altura do ombro, entrou na sala com certa desenvoltura, um ar superior, balançando sua capa preta. Seu rosto era extremamente pálido, e pontudo. Quando o vi lembrei-me rapidamente de Lúcio Malfoy, e não pude conter um arrepio na espinha. Mas, não podia ser, Lúcio estava morto! E com certeza o professor era mais jovem que ele. Quando falou:

-O último ano de vocês na arte das poções começa hoje. Espero que sejam melhores do que no ano anterior, tenham competência para aprenderem tudo o que tentarei enfiar nessas cabeças duras.

Com essa voz lenta e arrastada percebi de quem se tratava: Draco Malfoy. Como Neville não me avisara antes, agora estava despreparada. Será que ele me reconheceria? Apesar dos anos que estudamos juntos ele nunca havia prestado atenção em mim, mas talvez pelo meu cabelos ruivos, sardas, e como ele costumava dizer, rosto sem expressão, de repente me reconhecesse como uma Weasley.

O professor começou a chamada, e a cada nome parava e lançava um olhar frio e desprezível ao aluno, quando chegou minha vez, Malfoy fez um pouco pior.

-Corr, Claire Corr. Ah! A nova grifinória. - disse com ironia, andando lentamente até a minha mesa, na qual parou de frente a mim, e olhou profundamente para meu rosto. "Já era, Gina, agora ele te reconheceu!" - pensei, mas para meu espanto ele apenas disse: -Saiba que aqui é muito mais rigoroso que em Kurshken. E depois da aula quero que fique para ser avaliada. Preciso ver o quanto você aprendeu lá.

Após essas palavras virou-se de costas e voltou até sua mesa, continuando a chamada. Cameron deu um sorriso amarelo e falou com os lábios sem soltar som algum _'Meus pêsames.' _Eu dei um sorriso amarelo a ela também. Estava aliviada por ele não ter dito algo como: _'Weasley? Você já não se formou? Repetiu todos esses anos?' _

-Começaremos por uma das poções mais complicadas, de preparo rápido, porém minucioso. Chama-se Ofídicum, e pode salvar a vida de alguém picado por cobras venenosas, contudo, se for preparada errada, ao invés disso leva o ferido e o salvador, ou seja, a pessoa que a faz; à morte, pois solta um gás fatal. Peguem os ingredientes, e as instruções estão no livro "Preparando Curas" que exigi de vocês na lista de materiais.

Cameron e eu pegamos rapidamente os ingredientes, eu nunca havia feito essa poção, Snape não era insano o suficiente para dá-la em aula, se qualquer aluno errasse algo, provavelmente todos ou morreriam, ou no mínimo ficariam internados. Malfoy com certeza não estava são.

-Estarei de olho em vocês, qualquer dúvida me consultem. - disse entediado.

Uma sonserina o chamou em sua mesa, e disse algo muito baixo para que eu ouvisse enquanto cortava as raízes de cipó de floresta das fadas, ele ficou muito irritado e respondeu alto ao que ela havia dito.

-Como não tem o livro? O que faz uma pobre na Sonserina? Menos dez pontos para a Sonserina! E se na próxima aula você não tiver o livro, considere-se reprovada! - ele parou e olhou para os alunos. -O que estão olhando? Menos quinze pontos para Grifinória por bisbilhotar a conversa alheia!

Logo notei que ele era _muito_ justo, por não ter o livro tirou dez pontos de uma sonserina, se fosse o contrário tiraria vinte, e por "bisbilhotar a conversa alheia", Malfoy não tirou nenhum ponto dos sonserinos.

Malfoy parou na mesa de Mcnair e Nott, elogiando em alto e bom som que a poção estava perfeita. Já nossa mesa ele resmungou "cuidado ao medir a quantidade, vocês estão colocando errado". O que levou Cameron a mostrar-lhe a língua, mas quando ele virou as costas. Eu estava ficando irada, já tinha passado da idade de aturar professor chato!

Cameron e eu fomos as primeiras a terminar a poção, percebi que ela era boa nisso, ao contrário de mim, que sempre fui melhor em feitiços. Malfoy veio até minha mesa, examinou a poção cuidadosamente.

-A cor está regular, e o aroma também, mas só há uma maneira de saber se está boa. Provando. Você, aluna nova, quero que beba-a. - dizendo isso ele ficou me olhando. 

-Mas, e se me fizer mau? Eu nem fui mordida por cobra alguma! - respondi, não iria beber aquilo só porque ele queria.

-Isso é fácil de se resolver. - Malfoy fez um feitiço com sua varinha e em um minuto surgiu uma cobra coral, no chão da sala, próxima ao meus pés. 

-Aaah! Você está maluco? - disse ficando em pé na cadeira. 

A classe inteira em segundos começou a gritar e subir nas mesas e cadeiras.

-SE ALGUÉM SAIR DESSA SALA CONSIDERE-SE REPROVADO! - o professor gritou quando alguns alunos aproximaram-se da porta. -E você mocinha, acho melhor deixar ser mordida, nem dói tanto assim. - ele respondeu a mim sorrindo ironicamente . -Ou eu farei ela morder-te.

-Eu não saio daqui de maneira alguma! Sai de perto de mim.- _"Ele está louco!"_

Malfoy abaixou-se e pegou, com uma espantosa facilidade a cobra nas mãos. Levantou-se e a aproximou de mim, que instintivamente fui para trás, quase derrubando Cameron da cadeira. Em um instante senti a dor da picada em meu braço, tudo começou a girar e escurecer, senti meus joelhos fracos, pareciam não suportar mais meu peso. Tombei para frente e senti ser acolhida por Malfoy, queria gritar para ele me soltar, mas ficou tudo completamente escuro.

Aquilo tudo parecia um imenso pesadelo, queria ser acordada por minha mãe a qualquer minuto... não poderia estar acontecendo isso. Eu de volta à Hogwarts, Malfoy e Neville professores, um garoto idêntico a Harry, só podia ser um sonho! Até que, ao abrir meus olhos, ao invés de meu quarto na Toca, ou meu apartamento, vi o que não queria: Malfoy e Cameron. E o mais estranho é que ele parecia preocupado.

Reorganizei meus pensamentos, estava viva, estava bem, mas era tudo verdade.

-Viu? Não foi nada, a poção funcionou. Você está bem? - ouvi a voz de Malfoy distante perguntando. Levei alguns segundos para entender e respondi:

-Não sei. - me sentia estranha, tonta, confusa.

-Saiam de cima! - o ouvi dizer, depois disso passei a focalizar que atrás dele e minha amiga estavam todos os outros alunos amontoados. -Ela precisa de ar.

Passei a raciocinar mais rapidamente, e com isso voltei a ficar irritada. De súbito levantei-me dizendo:

-Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso... - mas no mesmo instante tudo escureceu novamente, e senti braços me segurando, a ultima frase que ouvi foi:

-Garota estúpida!

Acordei deitada em lençóis brancos e senti que estava em uma cama fofa. Olhei ao redor, estava na enfermaria, isso me causou pânico. "Certamente Madame Pomfrey me reconheceu!". Foi o que pensei, vi que pessoas discutiam atrás da cortina que envolvia a cama. Apurei os ouvidos e percebi que eram Malfoy e Wrigth, o diretor. Ele parecia muito nervoso pelo ocorrido, brigava com Malfoy, chamando-o de irresponsável e coisas piores, e pelo que ouvi até o ameaçou mandar embora se ele continuasse a dar "aulas malucas". Mas logo adormeci, despertando horas mais tarde com Cameron e Shely ao meu lado.

-Shely. Ela acordou! Claire, tudo bem? - Cameron despertava a amiga que parecia estar cochilando ao meu lado na cama.

-Estou bem, eu acho. - respondi com a voz falhando um pouco. -O que houve?

-Nossa! Você nem viu. Depois que você desmaiou pela segunda vez, Wright entrou na sala e gritou muito com o professor, ele disse que foi avisado do barulho que nós fizemos na hora em que subimos nas carteiras.

-Ele deu um ultimato ao Malfoy, - Shely dizia entre bocejos - se ele der outra aula dessa vai para rua. Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso, ano passado um garoto ficou internado por uma poção do sono mal feita que ele o fez tomar. 

-Sorte que a nossa poção estava correta. - Cameron sorriu. -Se não, eu não sei o que seria de você.

-Mas a dos outros alunos também estavam corretas, se não todos estariam internados, e não apenas eu.

-É verdade! A Ofídicum é mortal, se preparada errada. - disse Shely recordando-se. -Mais uma prova que o Malfoy é maluco, imagina se um de nós erra!

-Dizem que depois da guerra ele surtou. Os pais morreram. - Cameron parecia triste ao dizer isso.

Eu me lembrei de tudo que havia ouvido sobre Draco Malfoy nesse últimos anos. Soube que ele tinha se juntado aos Comensais da Morte quando ainda cursava o sexto ano em Hogwarts, mas dois anos depois, com a derrota de Voldemort, acabaram-se os Comensais, com a morte da maioria deles nas perseguições dos aurores, entre os mortos estavam Lúcio e Narcisa, desde então eu pensava que Draco também tinha morrido, ele parecia estar em Hogwarts escondido, porque nada foi anunciado, sobre um professor ex-comensal nos jornais, e isso era um verdadeiro furo. Poderia ser um assunto para minha primeira matéria! 

"Vai ver que é proibido aos outros professores contar, por isso Neville não me disse nada. Depois que eu sair dessa cama vou encostá-lo na parede."

Madame Pomfrey surgiu repentinamente ao lado de minha cama e disse meio brava:

-Saíam de cima da garota! Já está tarde, vão para o dormitório, provavelmente a amiga de vocês estará recuperada amanhã e assistirá aula com vocês. - dizia praticamente empurrando Shely e Cameron para fora da enfermaria.

Depois que elas já tinham saído a medi-bruxa parou e virou-se para mim com as mãos na cintura, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos, parecia esperar que as garotas afastassem-se o bastante. 

-Gina Weasley! O que você faz aqui? - ela parecia muito brava. -Espero que seja uma boa resposta!

-Adiantaria dizer que não sou eu? - perguntei tentando disfarçar.

-Não mesmo, mocinha. Cuidei de você noites o suficiente para lhe reconhecer até com muitas gotas de Poção para Envelhecer!

Era verdade, eu passei muito tempo dos meus sete anos na enfermaria, mas a maior quantidade foi, sem dúvida no final do segundo ano.

-E se eu dissesse, que estou aqui disfarçada, fazendo a primeira reportagem da minha carreira jornalística. Se for denunciada agora, meu emprego vai para o brejo. - continuei, fazendo cara de coitadinha, precisava convencê-la a não me entregar. "Que sufoco, tenho que convencer agora, além de minha mãe, a enfermeira!"

-Aqui nas minhas guias diz: Claire Corr, é essa sua _identidade alternativa_? - Madame Pomfrey disse dando ênfase as ultimas palavras.

-Sim, não poderia me matricular com Virginia Weasley novamente.

-Aqui também diz que você é órfã.

-Sério? Eu não acredito que o Brian fez isso! Ele nem avisou que eu era _órfã_! Disse para minhas novas amigas que tenho pai e mãe. Cretino!

-Não faz mal, se elas descobrirem diz que você tem vergonha de admitir. - Madame Pomfrey disse sorrindo do que eu havia dito.

-Então você não vai me entregar?

-Não. Mas se você fizer algo errado...

Eu nem a deixei terminar e levantei da cama abraçando-a e dando vários beijinhos em seu rosto: 

-Obrigado! Obrigado!

-De nada! Agora volte para cama, pensa que é fácil ser picada por uma coral? E amanhã você vai para aula, mocinha!

-Sim, senhora! - respondi batendo continência e retornado para a cama.

Rapidamente adormeci e tive um sono sem sonhos. No dia seguinte teria que enfrentar as aulas, escrever uma ótima e persuasiva carta para minha mãe, além de pressionar o Neville.

__

Continua ...

N.A: Malfoy surgiu na história agora, que mistérios ele esconde e que ligações ele pode ter com o diretor? O que faz um ex-comensal na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts? Será que ele reconhecerá Gina Weasley? . . . Isso tá até parecendo fim de seriado, só falta aparecer escrito: To be continued...

Eu amei esse cap., sei que nem acontece tanta coisa assim, mas...

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!

Agradecimentos a quem me mandou review do cap 3: Diana Pralon (eu ainda tô no cap 9 de OOP... nem sei o que vai acontecer...), Victória, May Malfoy (Você nem me mandou o cap da sua fic, hein...), Lessy e Sabrina Malfoy. E também ao Victor Ichijouji que adorou esse cap (já que ele lê antes de todo mundo, vantagens de ser meu maninho...), e a Bru Malfoy que me mandou um review do cap 1 (eu entendo você estar lendo aos poucos, eu também tô atrasada com várias fics que acompanho!)

Beijinhos


	5. Jogos Ilegais e Apostas

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 5 - Jogos Ilegais e Apostas

Acordei me sentindo disposta no dia seguinte. Madame Pomfrey me dispensou, e ordenou que eu fosse para a aula, após o café da manhã. "Agora tenho um vigia aqui!" - pensei. Cheguei no Salão Principal antes de Cameron e Shely, então sentei-me sozinha na mesa. Comia minhas torradas quando alguém veio falar comigo:

-Bom dia, Claire! - era Bob -Você está melhor? Aquele Malfoy é maluco, e se a poção de vocês não estivesse boa?

-Estariamos todos mortos. Qualquer erro é fatal, esqueceu? - respondi. "Nada é perfeito, Gina, ele não poderia ser muito inteligente mesmo. Bonito, jogador, popular... e inteligente? Não combinaria... Se bem que o Harry era inteligente... Pára de pensar nele!"

-É mesmo. Se ele fizer outra coisa dessas será demitido. 

-É o segundo ano de aulas dele, não é? - tentaria extrair algo de útil dele.

-É sim. - Bob respondeu de boca cheia, enquanto comia um muffin. Nada galanteador.

-O que ele fazia antes de vir dar aula aqui? - será que todos sabiam que ele era comensal?

-Mistério, ninguém sabe.

-Ah... - estava formulando outra pergunta quando Bob tornou a falar.

-Claire, você gostaria de ir a um lugar especial comigo?

-O quê? - "Lugar especial?"

-É que nós, grifinórios, nos reunimos todas terças para jogar, em um salão escondido. Você curte buraco, pôquer?

-Claro, eu vou sim! - "Perfeito, jogo ilegal, é ótimo para a primeira matéria!", mas é claro que eu não sabia jogar nada disso, afinal sempre preferi xadrez bruxo e snap explosivo.

-Depois das aulas me encontre no Salão Comunal que eu te levo até lá. - depois de dizê-lo Bob levantou-se, pegou mais um muffin da mesa e saiu do salão.

Terminei minha refeição sozinha. Resolvi ir a Torre da Grifinória para pegar meus livros quando encontrei Cameron e Shely.

-Claire! Você já acordou, tudo bem? - Cameron disse já vindo e me abraçando.

-Tudo ótimo! - respondi surpreendida, em tão pouco tempo tinha arrumado uma grande amiga.

-Você estava indo para o Salão Comunal? - Shely perguntou, ela não costumava demonstrar muita afeição, mas percebi que estava feliz por eu estar bem.

-Estou indo. Preciso pegar minha mochila. Eu já tomei café, vão lá depois a gente se encontra na aula.

-Está certo. Até mais! - dizendo isso as duas continuaram o caminho delas e eu o meu.

No meu dormitório encontrei Fluf, que quando me viu veio logo enrolar-se nas minhas canelas. O peguei no colo, e sentei acariciando-o.

-Passei essa noite fora, mas está tudo bem, viu Fluf? - não tinha jeito, a minha mania de falar com os animais não mudava, para mim eles entendem o que dizemos, só não podem responder com palavras.

Fiquei um tempinho com ele, e percebi que estava atrasada, peguei meus livros e a mochila e corri para a aula, que era de Herbologia. "Perfeito! No final da aula vou falar com o Neville."

Fui rapidamente para as estufas, que continuavam as mesmas, frescas e acolhedoras. As plantas e ervas continuavam lá, mesmo com a ausência de Professora Sprout, realmente Neville era um ótimo substituto, pelo menos para as plantas, nas aulas eu ainda não sabia, será que atrapalhado como ele era, conseguiria dar boas aulas? Percebi novas plantas, não conhecia seus usos, talvez fossem descobertas recentes dos herbologistas.

Fiquei ao lado de minhas amigas, por sorte essa aula não era compartilhada com os sonserinos, comecei a pensar em como seriam as aulas que Neville dava aos sonserinos... Agora quem assistia aula conosco eram os lufa-lufos, sempre desprezados pelas outras casas, eu pessoalmente nunca tive nada contra, pelo contrário, os achava pessoas simpáticas e divertidas.

Neville entrou apressando pela porta da estufa, carregava mudas de uma planta que eu não conhecia.

-Desculpem o atraso. Bom dia, alunos. - eu não pude conter uma risada, pior do que ver o Malfoy como professor era ver o Neville.

Ele me lançou um olhar irritado, coloquei minha mão sobre a boca. Se continuasse rindo era capaz dele me entregar de bandeja para Wright.

-Foi mal, professor.

-Tudo bem, _Corr. _- ele respondeu irônico.

Os outros alunos pareciam não entender nada, deviam estar achando muito estranho, eu rindo do nada e o professor falando daquela maneira com uma aluna nova.

-Agora que vocês estão no sétimo ano, e já estudaram todas as plantas e ervas clássicas, vamos conhecer as plantas novas. As recentes descobertas comprovadas cientificamente, do ramo. - dizendo isso ele virou-se para pegar sua varinha no bolso, e consequentemente, derrubou todas as plantas que estavam perto dele, o que causou uma gargalhada geral, eu tinha razão, ele continuava atrapalhado.

-Pronto, desculpem. Eu queria mostrar-lhes a planta amplificada, mas vou fazer isso agora. - ele pegou uma das mudinhas e pronunciou fazendo um gesto com a varinha: -_Engorgio!_ - Aumentando-a dez vezes de tamanho, deixando uma muda gigante flutuando acima da mesa.

-Conseguiu! - Shely falou baixo para nós ouvirmos.

-Essa é uma muda de Triatius Deslefente, foi descoberto recentemente que a seiva dessa muda serve para curar pessoas que estejam em coma, de qualquer tipo. Porém, deve ser ministrado com cuidado ao doente, se ultrapassar a dose permitida a pessoa acorda e não dorme mais, o que a leva a loucura.

-Isso foi comprovado com testes em seres humanos professor? - uma lufa-lufa perguntou.

-Infelizmente, sim. Mas foi preciso. - Neville respondeu.

A aula toda ficou em torno dos estudos sobre a planta. Neville até que era um bom professor, apesar de algumas trapalhadas.

-A aula acaba aqui, quero que vocês façam uma redação de dois pergaminhos sobre as propriedades da Triatius Deslefente, e entreguem na próxima aula.

-Vão indo para o almoço que eu já vou. - disse para Cameron e Shely, que me olharam desconfiadas. -Ai, eu só quero esclarecer algumas dúvidas com o professor. 

Após as minhas palavras elas foram embora. Aproximei-me de Neville, que recolhia as plantas que tinham ido ao chão, e as recolocava nos seus lugares.

-Desculpa por rir, Neville. Eu não agüentei. - falei abaixando-me e ajudando-o no seu trabalho.

-Tudo bem. - ele respondeu meio ressentido. -Você está bem? Fiquei sabendo da aula do Malfoy.

-Estou bem, quem não vai estar daqui há pouco é o Malfoy. - quando eu disse isso Neville derrubou novamente algumas plantas. -Você precisa me dizer que história é essa de um ex-comensal dar aulas para os jovens dessa escola.

-Gina, isso é segredo do diretor, você não quer me comprometer.

-Por que não saiu em nenhum jornal essa notícia? O diretor tem rabo preso com o Malfoy?

-Eu não sei ao certo. Só sei que nós, professores, não podemos comentar sobre ele. Com ninguém, inclusive você. - dizendo isso ele levantou e saiu pela porta praticamente correndo.

-ESPERA, Neville! - eu gritei, mas não adiantou. Ele não queria me dizer nada. 

Eu iria esclarecer esse assunto, não poderia deixar passar, era uma matéria muito boa!

Almocei com as meninas e depois tive aula de Astronomia, com o novo professor Angus Cornwell, que ensinava bem, só que dava muito mais ênfase a matemática do que a observação dos planetas, tornando a aula extremamente sonolenta.

Saíamos as três bocejando. Com sono demais até mesmo para conversar. Quando entramos no Salão Comunal que lembrei-me do encontro com Bob, mas só lembrei porque ele veio falar comigo.

-E aí? Vamos? - ele também parecia um pouco sonolento depois da aula de Astronomia.

-Aonde? - Cameron perguntou virando-se para mim.

É verdade! Eu não havia comentado a respeito disso com elas.

-Bob, espera um minuto que vou falar com minhas amigas?

-Tá. - "Nossa! Como ele é eloqüente!", agora estava começando a ver apenas os defeitos dele, esse fato trazia um lado bom e um ruim. O bom é que não ficava mais o observando e suspirando, o ruim é que o comparando com Harry passava a gostar mais do Harry, o que estava fazendo minha paixonite aguda emergir de mim.

Arrastei as duas até um canto do salão e comecei a explicar:

-O Bob me chamou para jogar com eles na sala escondida.

-Que sala escondida? - Cameron olhava-me confusa.

-Não sei! Só sei que ele me disse que os grifinórios se reuniam em uma sala para jogar cartas. Você não sabem disso?

-Não! Ele está querendo te enrolar! - Shely parecia revoltada.

-Se for isso, vou descobrir por conta própria! - agora quem estava revoltada era eu.

-Cuidado, e depois conta tudo para gente. - Cameron me disse.

-Tá bom. - respondi a elas, indo a onde Bob me esperava.

-Vamos? Pronta? -ele disse 

-Sim. - respondi.

-Elas não sabiam de nada, não é?

-É.

-As duas são isoladas pelo nosso grupo, elas não são populares, não tem potencial para isso. Mas você, que é gatinha, com certeza tem, mas só se esquecer aquelas perdedoras. - ele disse já me levando até um canto sob a escada do dormitório dos garotos. -Espera aí - Bob levantou uma tapeçaria que guardava um alçapão, abriu-a e entrou. 

Eu queria xingá-lo de vários nomes horríveis, e até bater nele! Que absurdo! Eu não queria ser popular, queria que tudo isso se explodisse. Não iria me separar das únicas pessoas, fora ele, que haviam sido minhas amigas desde o começo. Mas segurei minha boca, tinha que entregar uma matéria, e bem interessante, em três dias.

Dois minutos depois ele retornou.

-Vem. - Bob disse puxando minha mão e me arrastando por dentro do buraco que o alçapão escondia.

Havia uma escadinha de madeira que passei a descer seguindo-o. Era escuro e não via-se um palmo à frente dos olhos, o que dificultava a descida para mim, mas não para ele que parecia estar habituado a isso.

Depois de um tempo descendo passei a ver uma luz mais embaixo, quando chegamos vi que era uma sala, bem iluminada por tochas. Já estavam lá todos os alunos do time de quadribol e Magie na companhia de sua duas amigas nojentas.

-Pronto, Claire. Chegamos! Deixe-me lhe apresentar todos meus amigos: Jimmy, que você já conhece, não? - ele me dizia com as mãos nas minhas costas, meio que me abraçando.

-Sim. 

-Ronald Straws, artilheiro do time.

-Oi. - respondi.

-Kamui Kinomoto, Mary Stuart e Vicent Orwell. - Bob continuou.

-Prazer. - disse forçando um sorriso, eu não me sentia nada a vontade entre eles.

-Eu apresento minhas amigas, Bob. - era Magie que entrava na conversa. -Apesar de eu, - ela disse empertigando-se toda -achar que essa perdedora não devesse estar aqui. Essas são: Samantha Rivers, - apontando para a loura de cabelo curto -e Virginie de Troyes. -indicando a outra loura, de cabelo compridíssimo, que passava da cintura. "Quase o mesmo nome!"

Achei melhor nem responder nada, já que as três apenas lançavam-me olhares gelados.

-Vamos jogar? - Bob disse me empurrando em direção a uma mesa redonda que estava no meio da sala.

-Senta aí! - Mary disse com um sorriso simpático. "Pelo menos ela parece legal."

-Acontece que eu não sei jogar... - respondi, tinha mentido para Bob de manhã, eu não tinha a menor idéia de como jogava-se esses jogos.

-Faz assim, senta nos vê jogar um pouco que você aprende. - Jimmy quem disse dessa vez, sendo quase fuzilado pelos olhares de Magie.

-Tudo bem. - eu respondi sentando-me entre Bob e Mary.

-O que está valendo essa rodada? - Bob perguntou.

-Se eu ganhar um de vocês deve fazer meus deveres de Aritmancia, menos o Vicent, que é muito ruim! - Jimmy respondeu.

-Ah, se eu ganhar quero que limpem minha Nimbus por uma semana. - Bob respondeu.

-Eu quero bolinhos de maçã fresquinhos, e bem feitos! - foi a vez de Mary exigir.

-Um de vocês vai ter que limpar minhas botas! - Ronald disse, recebendo várias vaias.

-Eu quero um encontro com a Amélia Frisson, algum de vocês vai ter que arranjar um jeito se eu ganhar! - Kamui dizia sorrindo.

-Ah não Kamui, isso é muito difícil, a garota não fica com ninguém. - Bob protestava.

-Não interessa! Esse é o combinado, não é? - o garoto japônes respondeu, o que fez Bob bufar.

-Olha, Claire. Deixa eu explicar, nós apostamos favores, quem ganhar as cinco rodadas da noite pode exigir alguma coisa a um de nós do grupo, que normalmente é quem perde feio, entendeu? É muito melhor que apostar dinheiro! - Bob me explicou.

-Entendi. - "A matéria vai ficar muito boa! Quero ver o Romam reclamar!"

Magie e suas amigas não jogavam, talvez porque poderia estragar suas unhas! Eu acompanhei as cinco rodadas da noite que foram do jogo pif-paf, e quem ganhou foi Mary, que escolheu Kamui para fazer-lhes os bolinhos. 

-Vamos jogar mais uma, mas sem valer, só para ver se a Claire aprendeu. - Bob disse quando todos já iam se levantado para ir embora.

-Claro. - alguns responderam e todos sentaram-se de novo na mesa.

Vi pelo canto do olho que Magie e as amigas cochichavam. Até que Virginie se pronunciou:

-Já que essa não vale nós queremos jogar.

-Tudo bem! - Bob, o comandante, respondeu.

Todos sentavam-se em volta da mesa, Bob embaralhava as cartas, quando Kamui falou:

-Não tem graça não apostar nada... Quem ficar em primeiro e segundo lugar escolhe "_castigos_" para quem perder.

Eu achei péssimo, não sabia jogar direito e tinha várias inimigas na mesa, o final seria trágico...

-Essa aposta pode envolver qualquer um que perdeu? - Magie perguntou lançando-me um olhar, que não gostei nem um pouco.

-Acho que sim. Desde que só envolva nós que estamos aqui. - Bob respondeu. -Então fica combinado, os primeiros e segundo lugares escolhem prendas para dois dos perdedores. - ele deu a palavras final e começou a dar as cartas.

Quando peguei as minhas tive um mal pressentimento, estavam péssimas... só conseguiria formar pares por um milagre. Fui recebendo e descartando as cartas e vendo os outros alunos baixarem seus pares, enquanto eu, não tinha nenhum.

Dessa vez quem foi o primeiro a baixar todos os pares foi Ronald, e quem ficou em segundo foi Samantha, fato que estranhei.

-Agora os castigos... - Bob disse. -Você primeiro Ronald, o que vai ser?

-Ahn... - Ronald passava a mão no queixo e seguia o olhar um a um de nós, perdedores. -Você, Kamui! - ele disse parando e apontando para o amigo. -Já que essa idéia de castigo foi sua... eu quero que você se declare para a Amélia!

-Não, não vale, só pode envolver a gente! - Kamui protestou. -E eu já tenho que fazer os bolinhos para Mary!

-É Ron, não vale. - Bob mediou a situação. -Escolhe outro.

-Então... ah, não tenho nenhuma idéia boa! Você vai ter que fazer meus deveres de Aritmancia...

-Ah! Que sem graça. - Magie revoltou-se com essa punição branda. -Todo mundo sabe que o Kamui é ótimo nessa matéria!

-Queria ver se fosse você. - Jimmy disse para a namorada.

-Cala boca, Jimmy! - ela respondeu.

-Agora sou eu! - Samantha disse toda animadinha. -Deixe-me ver... Claire, você vai ter que... - ela fingia não saber o que dizer, mas estava na cara que ela, Magie e Virginie tinham combinado isso. -Eu quero que você vá agora na sala do Malfoy e roube algum daqueles vidros com os animais embalsamados.

-Você está maluca? Não vou de jeito nenhum! - respondi irada. -Bob... - disse dando um olhar suplicante a ele.

-Não posso fazer nada, Claire. Você tem que ir.

-Vai que nós ficaremos aqui esperando até você voltar. - Samantha disse superior.

Magie e Virginie pareciam muito satisfeitas que seu plano havia dado certo.

-Se você não for, vai estar descumprindo um dos nossos tratos de honra do grupo, e isso exige uma punição grave. - Ronald quem falava agora.

Eu estava morrendo de raiva e arrependimento, era melhor que tivesse ficado longe dessas pessoas, que arranjasse qualquer outra coisa para matéria. Mas agora não tinha mais jeito, já estava mergulhada até a cabeça nisso.

-Eu vou. - respondi revoltada.

__

Continua...

Ps: A idéia dos jogos e dos favores como formas de aposta, eu me inspirei da fic "Wager" da autora Davesmom, estou avisando porque não quero ser acusada de plágio, sabe? E está bem diferente da fic original, as cenas e todo o enredo difere bastante. A fic é uma D/G muito fofinha... se alguém quiser ler.

N.A: Agradecimentos a todos que me mandaram reviews do cap 4, entre eles a Soi (valeu pelos reviews em cada cap!), Vinny Malfoy, Victória, Lady Malfoy, Karol Potter, Rita C. Malfoy, Ly, Malfoy, Anne Queiroz, Yuuko, Sabrina Malfoy e Chantal. Meu maninho Victor Ichijouji e minha miga Jaqueline Granger.

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!!!!!


	6. Problemas em uma Escada

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 6 - Problemas em Uma Escada

Eu não acreditava que estava fazendo isso. Saindo de uma sala de jogos ilegal para pagar uma aposta, indo até a sala de Draco Malfoy a fim de surrupiar-lhe um dos vidros de seres embalsamados. Subia a escada para voltar ao Salão Comunal resmungando, estava sendo obrigada a obedecer aos _pirralhos _esnobes de Hogwarts. Quando entrei no salão vi que não havia mais ninguém ali, então me dei conta que tinha passado mais de quatro horas na sala jogando com os alunos. Sorrateiramente saí pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, o corredor encontrava-se vazio e escuro, o que me levou a pensar nos riscos que eu corria, e se encontrasse com Filch, que continuava a patrulhar a escola durante a noite? Ele me reconheceria? Nunca fui de aprontar muito durante os anos que estudei, portanto não havia sido acompanhada por Filch em detenções periodicamente, só duas vezes que fui detida por Snape, sob a sua supervisão. Agora, aqui eu estava, andando a noite, praticamente pedindo uma detenção, e o pior, sem ganhar nada em troca, apenas não sendo punida por um bando de mimados.

Andei devagar e o mais suavemente pelos corredores até chegar às masmorras. Parei em frente da porta da sala de poções. Relutava em entrar. Algo me dizia que não devia, mas eu _tinha_ que entrar... Fiquei nessa indecisão o que para mim pareceram horas. Acabei girando a maçaneta. A primeira coisa que vi ao abrir a porta foi a estante que continha os objetos desejados por mim: os vidros com os animais. Bastava um deles para eu me ver livre dessa situação estressante. Olhei ao redor, o quarto afundava em uma escuridão profunda, a única luz era azul e fraca, vindo de uns vaga-lumes em vidros no canto mais remoto da sala. Julguei que não corria riscos, então entrei, pisando muitíssimo leve, evitando qualquer som. Cheguei às prateleiras em questão de segundos, os vidros estavam em uma altura que meus dedos não alcançavam, nem me esticando toda, como eu tentei. Resolvi usar um feitiço mesmo, pronunciei baixinho:

-_Vinguardium leviosa!_

O pote, que continha um animal que não reconheci, veio descendo em direção às minhas mãos. Conduzia-o devagar, para não correr o risco de derrubá-lo, tudo o que eu não queria era barulho. Quando o vidro estava próximo a mim um rato passou por cima do meu pé, para abafar o grito que não pude conter, levei uma das mãos à boca, mas já era tarde, pois me desconcentrei e o vidro foi ao chão, fazendo um grande estardalhaço. 

Tirei a mão da boca e levei ao rosto. Estava perdida! Virei-me rapidamente em direção à porta, em passos largos me aproximei dela, mas no momento que saia ouvi o que não queria.

-Onde pensa que vai depois de fazer esse estrago na minha sala? - Era _ele_, o professor de poções. Dizia enquanto segurava sua varinha, iluminando os cacos de vidro. Não estava de pijamas nem nenhuma roupa com a qual pudesse dormir, e sim com sua capa preta e roupas parecidas com as da aula do dia anterior, seu cabelo estava incrivelmente arrumado, colocado para trás, mas a franja longa, um pouco mais curta que o restante dos fios, caía sobre o rosto. Dirigia-se a mim com uma voz de quem se divertia com tudo aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo de quem estava irritadíssimo. -Volte aqui, agora!

Pensei seriamente em sair pela porta, tentar fugir, porém soube que de nada adiantaria, pelo que percebi na primeira e única aula de Malfoy até o momento, pelo nível de insanidade dele, se eu saísse ele correria atrás de mim. Achei por bem me virar e caminhei até onde ele estava, erguendo o rosto e mantendo um olhar firme, talvez desafiador. Malfoy ficou parado a minha frente, parecia esperar que eu falasse primeiro, explicasse tudo, mas eu fiquei calada, e continuei olhando para ele, agora nos seus olhos.

-O que você estava fazendo? - perguntou contrariado.

-Nada. - achei melhor não contar.

-Nada? - ele respondeu muito nervoso. -Então, por que você devia estar na sua cama agora e está aqui?

-Não sei, acho que sou sonâmbula. - respondi bocejando.

-Ah! Sonâmbula? Incrível a senhorita vir parar tão longe de seu dormitório, se você fosse sonserina, até engoliria essa história, mas você é uma grifinória, e ainda é _aluna nova_, não conhece a escola, ou não _deveria_ conhecer. - ele respondeu cheio de sarcasmo.

-Não sei explicar, _professor._

-Vamos até a enfermaria comunicar Madame Pomfrey do seu problema, mas antes vamos resolver sua detenção com Filch. - disse me lançando um olhar estranho e me puxando pelo braço com força.

-Me larga! - gritei, o que pareceu espantá-lo. -Está pensando que vou fugir?

-Não. Mas quero me certificar que não vai fazê-lo.

-Pára com isso! - não sei da onde eu estava tirando tanta coragem para enfrentá-lo, talvez fosse a raiva acumulada com várias pessoas que haviam me irritado um tempo antes.

Malfoy soltou meu braço, seguimos em silêncio pelos corredores. Eu me sentia desesperada com a possibilidade de Filch me reconhecer justamente na frente de Malfoy. O caminho até a sala do zelador pareceu longuíssimo. Eu estava tão dispersa que nem percebi Malfoy parar em frente a uma porta no corredor e continuei andando. Sendo parada por um puxão no braço, dado por ele.

-Me solta. - queixei-me sem perceber porque tínhamos parado.

-Em que mundo você vive? Chegamos! - ele disse soltando o meu braço após me virar de frente à porta. -Filch? - Malfoy gritou sem ser respondido. Ele abriu a porta, a sala encontrava-se vazia, provavelmente Filch vistoriava os corredores com Madame Norra.

-Não tem ninguém, posso ir embora?

-De jeito nenhum! Entre. Vamos esperá-lo. - minha tentativa não tinha dado certo. -Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que queria na minha sala?

-Já disse.

-Se me dissesse a verdade, talvez não te deixasse de detenção. - ele tentava parecer compreensivo, mas Draco Malfoy tentando fazer cara de bonzinho era uma cena muito cômica. Eu não pude evitar o riso -Pare de rir!

-Eu já disse a verdade, se quiser peço um atestado de minha tutora confirmando que sou sonâmbula.

-Tutora? E seus pais?

-Mortos.

Ficamos em silêncio esperando Filch. A sala do zelador era bem iluminada, e estava uma verdadeira bagunça, vários dos objetos apreendidos eram da loja dos gêmeos em Hogsmeade, com certeza eles continuavam sendo odiados por Filch, mesmo fora da escola. Depois de uma hora esperando eu já tinha olhado cada detalhe de tudo na sala, e meus olhos começavam a pesar. Sentada em uma das cadeiras virei-me para Malfoy, que sentava-se na cadeira ao lado, meus olhos não acreditavam no que viram, ele cochilava! Era a oportunidade que eu esperava, levantei-me devagar e sai da sala, da porta pude ver que ele continuava imóvel.

Passei a correr pelos corredores, tinha que chegar logo no Salão Comunal, onde Malfoy não poderia me alcançar, não hoje. Tomava cuidado para não encontrar Filch. Virei em um dos corredores e subi uma das escadas, porém estava com tanta pressa que me esqueci do quinto degrau, que era falso. Quando pisei correndo nele meu pé afundou com força e caí pesadamente na escada soltando um grito de dor, pelo pé e por minhas mãos que suportaram o peso de meu corpo como autodefesa. Percebi o que tinha acontecido e comecei a me xingar mentalmente dos piores nomes. Tantos anos na escola, como pude esquecer do quinto degrau da escada do segundo para o terceiro andar? Já tinha passado por ali e pulado aquele mesmo degrau tantas vezes!

Ajeitei-me virando para ver se conseguia mover o pé do buraco. Não consegui, e ainda por cima doeu muito, só podia estar quebrado. Peguei minha varinha para fazer um feitiço que facilitasse a retirada do meu pé do buraco. Não me recordei de nenhum que possibilitasse que meu pé deslizasse e saísse, já que ele estava preso. Fiquei muito irritada, não vinha nada à minha mente, justamente na hora que eu precisava! Tentava me concentrar.

-Não viu o degrau? Pobrezinha... - Malfoy surgiu na escada. -E ainda me disse que não fugiria. Tsk, tsk. - virando a cabeça de um lado a outro.

Eu fiquei calada, só sentindo ódio de mim mesma por ser tão incompetente.

-Quer ajuda? Ou prefere ficar aí a noite toda. Não é má idéia! Seria um bom castigo... Deixar você aí até Filch encontrá-la, se é que ele a encontraria. Agora ele está velho... - disse virando-se de costas e começando a descer a escada. -Boa noite. Como é mesmo seu nome?

-Me ajuda. - disse baixo, muito contrariada.

-Me ajuda? Que nome estranho. - ele respondeu o mais ironicamente possível.

-É Claire Corr. Agora dá para me ajudar?

-Você não vai mais fugir?

-Quem mandou ser um dorminhoco? - eu _tinha_ que revidar.

-Você não vai mais fugir? - ele estava irritado e ao mesmo tempo calmo.

-Não!

Malfoy se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado na escada, me olhou com um sorriso de deboche no rosto e pegou meu braço, me puxando.

-Ai! Você tá me machucando!

-Vou tentar outra coisa... - ele respondeu coçando o queixo e me analisando.

-Que tal um feitiço?

-Não. - respondeu colocando as mãos no meu pé preso. -Vou puxá-lo e vai doer.

Malfoy nem deixou eu responder, iria dizê-lo para não puxar. Ele rapidamente puxou meu pé com toda força, tirando-o do buraco e caindo para trás enquanto o segurava. Eu, logicamente gritei altíssimo de dor.

-Dramática! Quer acordar a escola inteira? - falou enquanto tampava minha boca. 

Senti uma vontade imensa de me vingar mordendo a mão dele, mas achei melhor não fazê-lo.

-Dramática? Meu pé está quebrado!

-Isso a Madame Pomfrey resolve fácil.

-Mas está doendo do mesmo jeito.

-_Ferula!_ - com o feitiço saíram ligaduras da varinha de Malfoy que enrolaram meu pé. -Largue de ser criança. Levante-se e vamos. - disse subindo a escada sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Eu levantei, mas não conseguia subir degraus com, praticamente, só um pé. Malfoy parou no alto da escada e olhou.

-Está demorando por quê?

-Se eu conseguisse já estaria aí! Mas não há nenhuma possibilidade de subir uma escada com um pé só!

-Vem pulando. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Mas, e se eu cair e rolar escada abaixo?

-Seria divertido.

-Você tem responsabilidades como professor e se...

-Fica quieta! - ele gritou e no mesmo instante eu parei de falar.

Ele desceu os degraus irritadíssimo e parou ao meu lado. Eu murmurei:

-O que você vai...

Mas ele não me deixou terminar. Contrariado pegou-me no colo e subiu os degraus, em cima me pôs de volta ao chão.

-Pronto. Feliz, madame?

-Não fez mais do que sua obrigação de professor. - respondi recebendo um olhar mortal em retribuição.

Fomos mais devagar ainda do que anteriormente, graças ao meu pé, até a enfermaria. Nas outras escadas do caminho Malfoy me carregou, com a mesma boa vontade. Na enfermaria Madame Pomfrey lançou-me um olhar desconfiado.

-O que houve, professor? - ela perguntou.

-Aluna nova, burra, ficou presa no degrau da escada. - Malfoy respondeu entediado. -E tem mais, preciso comunicar que ela é sonâmbula. - dizendo isso virou-se para mim. -Amanhã, depois da aula, esteja na minha sala para combinarmos sua detenção. - assim que terminou saiu apressado da enfermaria.

Eu cairia na gargalhada com a expressão que Madame Pomfrey estava no rosto, se não estivesse com tanta dor.

-Sonâmbula? - ela perguntou bem desconfiada.

-É uma longa história...

-Que você vai me contar enquanto cuido desse pé!

Depois de curada, e de explicar tudo a minha cúmplice, fui liberada. Preferia passar a noite no dormitório do que na enfermaria. No caminho até o Salão Comunal vi um casal de namorados em um dos corredores, por sorte eles não me viram. Aquele encontro só me deixou mais triste do que eu estava porque me fez lembrar que eu era sozinha, não tinha ninguém, nenhum namorado no qual pudesse confiar meus segredos, ser eu mesma. Nem beijado eu tinha ainda. Estava tão cansada que quando cheguei no Salão Comunal e vi as poltronas aconchegantes resolvi deitar só um pouquinho antes de subir.

Aconchegada olhando a lareira vi Fluf, que veio até mim e deitou ao meu lado querendo carinho.

-Vem cá, meu namorado. - disse colocando ele na poltrona comigo.

Fiquei acariciando-o e cochilei. Tinha o sono leve e acordei rapidamente ao ver Bob ao meu lado. Pensei em beijá-lo, já que àquela hora da madrugada não raciocinava direito. Se eu o beijasse me livrava do sentimento de exclusão e de estranheza, que era ter vinte e um anos e não saber o que era ser beijada. Estava cansada de esperar meu "verdadeiro amor", parecia que só eu queria isso! "Vamos Gina, é só um beijo... Não depois vou acabar me arrependendo." Resolvi que não deveria beijá-lo.

-Que foi? - perguntei desligada.

-Cadê o vidro? - ele parecia furioso. -Todos desistiram de te esperar lá em baixo, só restou eu. Até que desisti também. Subo e encontro o quê? Claire dormindo!

-Calma! Eu fui na sala, só que o Malfoy me pegou e por causa de uma brincadeira idiota de vocês tenho uma detenção a cumprir! - tinha me acalmado enquanto cochilei, mas estava voltando a ficar nervosa. Que direito ele tinha de exigir alguma coisa? E pensar que dois minutos atrás eu tinha cogitado a possibilidade de beijá-lo!

-Verdade? Por que se você estiver mentindo...

-Vai fazer o quê? Me bater? Me expulsar da sua turminha? Não mesmo! E não ligo para isso! Não tenho medo de vocês e sua intimidação. Eu achei que você, Bob, poderia ser um verdadeiro amigo. Mas, agora vejo claramente que me enganei! - disse tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta.

Me levantei com Fluf no colo e fui em direção da escada do dormitório das meninas.

-Espere, Claire! - Bob disse se reaproximando. -Você tem razão, me desculpe. Não devia ter apoiado os meus amigos para você pagar a aposta. - ele estendeu a mão para uma trégua. -Me perdoa?

Eu olhei para ele e para a mão estendida a minha frente. Devia perdoá-lo? 

-Tudo bem, mas a próxima mancada não tem retorno. - respondi enquanto apertava a mão dele

Bob sorriu e voltou a poltrona onde eu estava sentada. 

Eu subi as escadas e entrei no quarto, pensei que Cameron e Shely estavam dormindo, no entanto, assim que entrei pela porta as duas amigas voaram sobre mim cheias de curiosidade. 

-O que houve? Você demorou! - Cameron perguntou ansiosa.

-Nós estamos há horas te esperando! - Shely disse emburrada, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

-Tanta coisa... Vocês nem vão querer saber... - esnobei um pouquinho, só para vê-las mais curiosas.

-Ah, Claire! Conta vai... - Cameron apertava meu braço.

-Se não quer falar, não fala! - Shely mais nervosinha virou-se e deitou na sua cama. -Eu é que não vou ficar implorando!

-Tá bom, eu conto, mas os detalhes eu explico amanhã. - respondi me sentando na minha cama, acompanhada de Cameron e Shely, que sentou-se relutante.

-Então como foi? - Cameron estava muito curiosa.

Contei tudo o que houve, desde a sala de jogos, até Malfoy me levando na enfermaria. Só ocultei alguns detalhes meus, é claro. Durante a narração ambas soltavam "óhs!", e também alguns "nossa!", mas fora isso, foi normal.

Estava cansada demais para continuar a conversar. Dispensei as duas e me deitei na cama. Tinha sido um dia bem cansativo. Pensava em tudo o que aconteceu quando me lembrei de minha mãe. Eu tinha que escrever a carta para ela! Como eu esqueci isso? Mas não tinha forças nem para escrever a essa hora, então resolvi que de manhã, durante a primeira aula escreveria, porque se não o fizesse era bem capaz de na hora do almoço encontrar Molly Weasley em Hogwarts. E não seria nada agradável ela me entregando de bandeja para o diretor e todos os alunos.

No dia seguinte escreveria a carta e a primeira matéria para o jornal. Uma denúncia de que os jovens de Hogwarts jogavam ilegalmente em uma sala escondida, e que ninguém fazia nada para impedí-los.

N.A: Coitada da Gina, ela sempre se machuca perto de um certo professor! Que coisa não?! Gostaram ou não? REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!

Agradecimentos a: Victor Ichijouji (que gostou muito desse cap) e quem me mandou review do cap anterior: Lessy, Karol Potter, Isa, Lady Malfoy e Ly Malfoy. Valeu!


	7. Detenção

__

Capítulo 7 - Detenção

Na manhã seguinte, assim que entrei no Salão Comunal fui cercada pelo grupo popular: Jimmy, Bob, Kamui, Mary, Vicent, Magie, Virginie e Samantha, e levada para um canto, tendo que abandonar minhas amigas.

-Cadê o vidro, Claire? - Samantha exigiu.

-Por que você demorou tanto? - agora Ronald quem perguntava.

Bob ao meu lado olhava para os lados, o que estava me irritando. Por que ele não tinha contado para eles o que aconteceu?

-O Bob não disse para vocês? - perguntei e recebi em resposta gestos negativos. -Ontem quando voltei encontrei com ele e contei tudo.

-Tudo o quê? - Magie vinha com seu ar superior.

-Perguntem ao Bob. - respondi e virei as costas.

Ouvi a discussão que se formou entre eles enquanto saia para tomar café da manhã com Cameron e Shely.

A primeira aula do dia era de Adivinhação, e para minha surpresa não era mais na sala da torre onde Trelawney lecionava. A nova professora Martha Mistic dava as aulas nos jardins, em uma parte mais oculta, próximo da Floresta Negra. Quando cheguei com Cameron e Shely fiquei impressionada, as aulas não eram ao ar livre como eu havia imaginado, mas sim em uma sala de vidro, em formato de pirâmide, muito bonita. Entramos na sala e a professora ainda não havia chegado. Nos sentamos em almofadas junto a uma das mesas do fundo, que era baixa e de madeira. Aproveitei para tirar um pergaminho da mochila e começar a carta para minha mãe, porém assim que Martha entrou na sala parei porque os vidros tornaram-se verde-escuro e o recinto mergulhou na penumbra. A professora era alta e magra, de meia idade, e vestia-se com roupas bem leves e azuis. 

-Bom dia, alunos! - parecia bem animada e soava intima de todos. -Bem vindos, grifinórios e corvinais ao mundo místico!

-Nossa, empolgada ela, hein? - não pude evitar um comentário com as minhas amigas.

-Gostamos muito dela, sempre alegre! - Cameron respondeu sorrindo.

-Muito melhor que a Trelawney, que era bem distante... - Shely complementou.

A professora fez um gesto com sua varinha e os vidros tornaram a mudar de cor, tornado-se transparentes e deixando o sol iluminar-nos novamente. E eu voltei a escrever a carta, sendo interrompida agora porque a professora resolveu falar comigo.

-Que bom, temos uma aluna transferida esse ano! - para mim ela parecia feliz demais, o que irritava. -Claire Corr. - disse lendo de sua lista de chamada. -Espero que goste dessa e das outras aulas de Hogwarts!

-Eu também... - disse baixinho.

-A primeira área que vamos nos aprofundar é a quiromancia. A arte de ler as mãos de cada pessoa, bruxo ou não. É claro que quem tem uma tendência à clarividente terá mais facilidade, mas eu acredito que vocês conseguiram ao menos se desenvolver um pouco e verem algumas previsões.

Eu nunca me interessei por Adivinhação, por isso não estava interessada na aula, e nem acreditava no que era dito. Continuei a escrever a carta.

-Peguem o livro: A arte da quiromancia. Nele encontramos várias ilustrações que nos demonstram o que revela cada linha de nossas palmas das mãos. - a professora disse mostrando o livro virando para nós vermos. -Vou ler a mão de um de vocês para demostrar...

Várias garotas prontamente ergueram os braços histéricas, entre elas Cameron. Mas a professora parou em frente a nossa mesa e em vez de escolhê-la, chamou a mim.

-Que tal você? Corr? - disse sentando-se desajeitadamente em uma almofada azul ao meu lado.

Fiquei sem graça de recusar assim, com ela ao meu lado, escondi a carta e ofereci minha mão a ela, mas não sem antes ouvir murmúrios na classe. A professora segurou minha mão com muita delicadeza, era reconfortante, parecia a mão da minha mãe, apesar de ser mais magra. Ela olhava para minha mão, mas parecia ver através dela, o que achei estranho. Ainda segurando a minha mão ela disse:

-Bom... interessante. Sua linha da vida é bem comprida, portanto prepare-se para cuidar dos netinhos. A da saúde é forte, você não fica muito doente, mas é afetada por fatores externos. - dizia enquanto passava o dedo indicador sobre as linhas que comentava.

A sala estava em profundo silêncio para ouvir o que a professora dizia, o que me deixou envergonhada. Não pude evitar notar os olhares curiosos de Bob em minha direção.

-Porém, o mais interessante é sua linha do amor. Bem que minha intuição disse para escolhê-la! Olhe aqui. - disse apontando para o começo da linha, próximo ao meu pulso. No mesmo instante que ela apontou eu olhei. -Está vendo como ela é bem apagadinha aqui no começo? Significa que no começo de sua vida você não se envolveria emocionalmente com ninguém. Eu não digo paixonites, digo amor. - Isso me deixou sem palavras, e sem saber onde enfiar meu rosto. -Mas, veja o melhor. Aqui, no meio, está vendo? Ela fica bem marcada, muito forte. Imagino que essa passagem é o seu momento de vida de agora, ou recente, você terá um grande amor. Essa pessoa está fortemente ligada a você. Me arrisco a dizer que é um reencontro de almas, vocês já viveram juntos esse amor, e nessa vida se reencontraram.

Nesse momento a professora parou de falar e ficou olhando minha mão com os olhos apertados. Eu estava começando a ficar angustiada. Tudo o que ela dissera parecia ser verdade... Mas eu não tinha encontrado essa pessoa ainda. Quem seria? Harry não era, afinal ele se referia a paixonite citada por ela... Meus pensamentos embaralhavam-se. Não era ninguém que eu conhecia no momento, definitivamente! Olhei para Bob, seria ele?

-Analisando bem, vocês são pessoas bem diferentes, talvez se reencontrem porque um tem muito o que aprender com o outro, se deixarem tolices de lado e se aceitarem como são... - ela parecia aprofundar-se nos próprios pensamentos. -Desculpe, criança! - disse largando bruscamente minha mão. -Devo estar te assustando, fique tranqüila que o seu destino é ser feliz! - levantou-se e voltou para a frente da sala, me deixando confusa e desligada o resto da aula, e do dia.

Durante o almoço terminei e enviei a carta para Molly Weasley, torcendo para através dela convencê-la a não tomar nenhum providência contra meu emprego...

-Claire, você está estranha. O que foi? - Cameron me perguntou preocupada enquanto íamos para a aula de História da Magia.

-Nada! - respondi meio grosseiramente.

-Me desculpe por me preocupar. - ela respondeu e andou mais rápido, sumindo de vista.

Shely ficou ao meu lado: -Eu sei como é. Ela se aborrece comigo fácil também. Daqui a pouco volta arrependida.

-Foi sem querer...

-O que te chateou foi a aula, não foi?

-Não me chateou, só me deixou pensativa.

-Sei.

Eu também estava um pouco preocupada com Binns, talvez ele me reconhecesse. Na aula dividi uma mesa com Shely, já Cameron virava a cara cada vez que eu a olhava, fato que me irritava. Não estava a fim de aturar infantilidades!

Por sorte Binns não me reconheceu. Na aula dele aproveitei para escrever a minha primeira matéria, afinal ele nem desconfiaria, pensaria que eu estava anotando o que ele dizia. E Shely cochilava ao meu lado, eu não corria o risco que ela me descobrisse. Fiz um rascunho da matéria, mas odiei, já que eu estava sem criatividade e desconcentradíssima. Estava péssima, mais tarde tentaria novamente. Escrevi uma carta a uma bruxa psicóloga, buscando dados para adicionar na matéria, enviaria a carta depois da aula. Fiquei prestando atenção a aula, mas eu já tinha escutado tudo aquilo antes... Binns não havia mudado nada em suas aulas, parecia até que ele decorava falas como um ator! Aos poucos o sono foi me dominando e cochilei ao lado de Shely.

O restante da aula dupla de História da Magia, como dormi, passou voando. Acordei com Shely se levantando e me cutucando, arrumei minhas coisas e seguia com ela para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, mas lembrei-me da detenção.

-Esqueci! Tenho que encontrar o Malfoy!

-Sua detenção? - Shely respondeu enquanto parava de andar ao meu lado.

-É... nem quero ver o que ele vai me mandar fazer.

-Vai lá. Eu vou tentar falar com a Cameron, mostrar como ela está errada de brigar com você à toa. Tchau.

Fui o mais rapidamente possível até a sala de Malfoy, que ficava nas masmorras, ao lado da sala de aula de Poções. O corredor parecia estranhamente vazio, aquela hora depois das aulas era para estar cheio de sonserinos, mas não estava. Eu estava vinte minutos atrasada, então tive receio de bater à porta. E se eu fosse embora? Só adiaria a detenção. Não eu a pioraria, porque ele ficaria mais furioso do que já devia estar comigo... Juntei coragem e bati na porta, enfim, o que ele poderia fazer pior comigo do que me fazer ser picada por uma cobra? Ou machucar mais um pé quebrado? Nada! 

Ninguém respondeu, então abri cuidadosamente a porta, a sala ao contrário do que eu imaginava, não tinha mais nada de Snape. Era bem iluminada e decorada. As paredes estavam cobertas com um papel verde-escuro, e não mais na pedra nua como antes, a mesa era de uma madeira nobre e tudo era claro e muito limpo. Quadros abstratos adornavam uma parede e a estante era repleta de livros, me aproximei para olhá-los, e para minha surpresa não eram apenas de poções, alguns eram romances, além de livros de história e história da arte. Realmente ele era um Malfoy, refinado como um deles.

Parei em frente a um dos quadros, ele me passava uma grande tristeza, melancolia, estava ali tão absorvida em meus pensamentos, só sendo desperta por um comentário irônico:

-Não pensava encontrar elegância e arte em uma sala de professor? Sonâmbula. - Malfoy surgiu, não sei de onde, e parou atrás de mim. Estava muito sério, novamente com vestes pretas e sua capa da mesma cor, os cabelos arrumadíssimos caindo sobre os ombros, os fios louros e brilhantes, que me causavam certa inveja por serem tão bonitos, ao contrário dos meus... que eu havia cortado acima do ombro.

-Não é isso! Esse quadro é estranho... - tentei consertar e me virei ficando de frente para ele, o que me causou um certo desconforto. Estávamos próximos demais.

-Está atrasada, e muito! Creio que isso piorará sua detenção... - ele respondeu cortando minha fala e se afastando. Me deixando aliviada por ele se afastar, mas preocupada com a detenção.

Lancei mais um olhar à tela, duvidei o que meus olhos leram, a assinatura do quadro era: "Draco Malfoy". Jamais imaginei que ele pintasse. Alguém que pinta não pode ser tão cruel... Fiquei um pouco triste porque aquelas gravuras pareciam uma expressão dos sentimentos dele, que certamente eram tristeza.

-Estou falando com você, avoada. O que viu nesse quadro? - ele disse irritado olhando para mim.

-Foi você que...

-Que pintou? Fui eu sim, por quê? Só porque sou professor não posso pintar?

-Não é isso! Que obsessão. Esse quadro é triste...

Ele fingiu não ouvir o que eu disse e mudou de assunto:

-A sua detenção eu vou te designar, e não Filch. - "Que bom", pensei. -Você vai pegar essas anotações antigas do Snape. - disse me ignorando e pegando um bolo de pergaminhos de uma gaveta em sua mesa. -Está vendo?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, ele estava pensando o quê? Que eu era retardada?

-E vai passar a limpo para esse livro aqui. Antes que você pergunte eu digo: o livro está em branco. É só escrever e exijo uma letra legível! Se você não entender algo é só me chamar nessa sala ao lado, mas que não seja por qualquer coisa. Tenha um motivo bom. - Malfoy disse sem me deixar responder e saindo da sala quando terminou. 

Eu quase tive um ataque histérico. Ele era muito folgado! Se bem que pelo menos reescrever essas anotações não me feririam nem me matariam. Enquanto me ajeitava na mesa dele para escrever pensava em como era estranho ele ter me dado um castigo tão leve, será que tinha algo mais, além disso? Quando abri o primeiro pergaminho notei que não seria tão simples assim, a caligrafia de Snape era completamente ilegível! Sempre vi a caprichosa letra do professor, mas nesses papéis estava um garrancho. "Ele deve ter escrito tudo isso com muita pressa... Mas por que quando se aposentou Snape deixou essas anotações aqui, com Malfoy? Parecem estudos sérios sobre novas poções... Tenho que perguntar para ele!". 

Não tinha nem começado a passar a limpo e me levantei indo até a sala ao lado falar com Malfoy. Ele estava ocupado parecia fazer uma poção. Me aproximei sorrateiramente e disse baixo:

-Malfoy.

Ele se assustou, e pulou, largando a faca com a qual ele cortava pernas de um inseto estranho. A cena seria engraçada se não tivesse começado a escorrer muito sangue do seu dedo indicador da mão direita. Fiquei espantada. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto como sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa e esperei os piores xingamentos, no entanto Malfoy não disse nada, apenas pegou um pano e enrolou no dedo, tentando parar a hemorragia. Eu me aproximei mais e disse:

-Desculpe!

-Parece que quando um está próximo ao outro alguém sempre sai ferido, não é? - ele respondeu, referindo-se aos outros encontros quando eu fui picada pela cobra e quebrei o pé.

-Pelo menos agora não fui eu quem me feri. - as palavras escaparam da minha boca.

-Que ótimo para você! - a voz dele indicava dor. Malfoy tirou o pano do dedo. -Deixe-me ver se resolvo isso sozinho.

No mesmo instante que ele descobriu o dedo eu vi muito sangue e que a parte posterior do dedo estava presa ao restante por um fio, a vertigem que eu sempre tive ao ver ferimentos desse tipo tomou conta de mim. Eu estava um tanto acostumada a ferimentos assim, porque ter cinco irmãos mais velhos e levados proporcionava a visão desses tipos de coisas, porém desde pequena sempre que os via passava mal. Agora não seria diferente. Saí correndo da sala e sentei na cadeira da mesa, estava prestes a desmaiar, para evitar que acontecesse coloquei a cabeça sobre meus joelhos, sentada, para que a pressão sangüínea se normalizasse.

-O que foi? - Malfoy surgiu na sala um pouco depois.

-Nada. - respondi ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

-Como nada? Por que você saiu correndo?

Respirei fundo e sentei erguida na cadeira, Malfoy me olhou de um jeito estranho.

-Você está muito pálida, parece de cera. - ele continuou, parecendo rir.

-Isso! Zomba de quem passa mal. - respondi irritada.

-Deu certo, você está ficando mais corada. Sabia que você é bem nervosinha? - disse sentando na cadeira em frente a mim na mesa. -Não pode ver sangue, é isso?

-Sangue? Na verdade só sangue eu posso ver, mas um dedo pendurado não é fácil. - eu já estava normal. -Você o curou?

-Sim. Era simples. - ele respondeu esticando a mão na minha frente e dobrando o dedo que estava ferido. -Tudo bem agora. O que você queria? Me atrapalhou, agora caiu sangue no caldeirão e tive que jogar fora uma poção que eu preparava há quatro meses. - no fim dessa frase ele soou nervoso.

-Eu... não lembro. - tinha acontecido tantas coisas que eu não recordava o que iria perguntá-lo.

-Então comece a escrever, porque pelo que percebo você nem começou... - disse se levantando e saindo da sala.

-Espere! Lembrei! O que você faz com essas anotações do Snape? Ele te deu antes de se aposentar? - falei rápido.

-Não te interessa!

Ele respondeu e saiu da sala, balançando sua capa preta.

Fiquei sozinha com os pergaminhos na mesa em minha frente. Comecei a decifrá-los, afinal a letra era péssima, e repassar para o livro. Depois de três horas estava cansada e admirada, o meu ex-professor, apesar de tudo era muito inteligente e havia criado várias poções utilíssimas, inclusive uma que curava pessoas mordidas pelos Noauckas, um animal que causava muitas mortes em bruxos que moravam no campo por seus dentes conterem veneno. Essas novidades eram ótimas, dariam uma matéria maravilhosa! 

Meus olhos pesavam e eu os tentava mantê-los abertos, mas o sono foi mais forte e adormeci, foi tão rápido que segundos depois fui _gentilmente_ acordada pelo professor:

-ACORDA! - ele gritou no meu ouvido, e como eu estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa me levantei e bati na cabeça dele. O que doeu.

-Seu cabeça dura. Precisava me acordar dessa maneira? - respondi nervosa, e passando a mão na minha testa que doía.

-Não fale assim comigo, exijo respeito. Devia te acordar assim, sim. Dormindo no castigo, que absurdo! Eu iria te dispensar, mas só porque você dormia vai ficar mais uma hora aqui, e vou ficar te vigiando para você não dormir novamente. - ele disse se sentando na mesa de novo na minha frente.

-Mas eu acabei de cochilar! Não é justo! Estou aqui há três horas. - que ele queria, me explorar?

-E vai ficar mais uma, e vai voltar aqui depois das aulas todos os dias para pagar sua detenção. Só será dispensada depois de passar tudo isso, - disse apontando para os pergaminhos. -e mais isso, - ele se levantou e abriu a gaveta da mesa ao meu lado, -a limpo.

-Você está louco? É muito!

-Por isso que você vai escrever e não eu. - respondeu com um olhar superior.

-Eu vou falar com o diretor! E vou agora! - disse me levantando e indo em direção a porta.

Mas enquanto eu cruzava a sala ele segurou meu braço e disse: -Tem certeza que fará isso? Vai _mesmo falar_ com Wright?

Aquilo gelou meu estômago. "Será que ele sabe sobre mim? Com essas insinuações, provavelmente...". Puxei meu braço me libertando.

-Vou! - disse e saí pela porta. -E NÃO ESPERE QUE EU VOLTE! - gritei do corredor.

Estava indo em direção ao Salão Comunal, andando muito rápido e nervosa. Mas lembrei da carta da psicóloga que tinha que enviar, corri até o corujal e peguei uma das corujas da escola para enviar a carta. Depois caminhei até o salão. Estava tudo dando errado. E se Malfoy me dedurasse? Já estava começando a ficar louca com isso! Esse medo de ser entregue... Cheguei no salão e Bob veio falar comigo.

-Você me deixou em maus lençóis essa manhã, viu? - ele veio irritado em minha direção.

-Olha, eu estou sem paciência para discutir frescuras com você e seus amiguinhos. Acabo de sair da detenção com o Malfoy e nem jantei! - respondi asperamente e fui em direção às escadas.

-Espera! Quero te avisar. - eu me virei para ele parada na escada. -Eles não gostaram nada da sua atitude, nem de você não contar para eles e me deixar falar. As meninas estão uma fera e acho que vão querer se vingar.

-Que venham! Elas não me conhecem brava! E você é um covarde, Bob! - respondi -"Nada parecido com o Harry..." - pensei subindo para o dormitório e deixando um Bob surpreendido para trás.

A palavra para me definir era exatamente: estresse. Eu estava muito nervosa com tudo o que acontecia. Quando entrei no dormitório me joguei na cama, ignorando as conversas das meninas que lá estavam. 

-Foi tão ruim assim? - Shely veio me perguntar.

-Foi pior.

-E eu não consegui falar com ela. - disse apontando Cameron que lia em sua cama ao lado da minha.

-Não me importo com infantilidades! - disse bem alto para que Cameron ouvisse. -Dá licença, Shely? 

Shely saiu da cama e eu fechei a cortina sobre ela. Queria desaparecer, queria no mínimo ficar sozinha. Para desabafar comecei a chorar, como não fazia há muito tempo.

__

Continua...

N.A: Conhecemos um pouquinho mais do Malfoy nesse cap, não é? Quero agradecer a todo mundo que me deixou review do cap 6: Victor Ichijouji, Ly Malfoy, Amy, Green, Soi, Angel Delynx, Hannah Malfoy, Sabrina Malfoy, Chantal, Bella, Victória, Estrela Cadente e Lessy. Mas se vocês acharam que é muito review eu aviso que não estou satisfeita e quero mais! Portanto assim que você (você mesmo, leitor que nunca manda review) acabar de ler esse cap me mande um, hein?! 

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!!!!!


	8. Unicórnios

_**Eu nunca fui beijada**_

_Capítulo 8 - Unicórnios_

A primeira aula de quinta-feira era de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, com o professor Douglas Sheppard, que por incrível que pareça, já ocupava o cargo há três anos. As aulas eram compartilhadas com os sonserinos, mas como eu tinha acordado com o humor um pouco melhor não estava sendo tão suplicante assistir mais uma aula. Continuava andando com Shely, e Cameron ficava sozinha. Garota orgulhosa! Mas eu não me preocupava com isso, e sim com a minha matéria. Durante a aula aproveitei para escrever e até ficou boa:

_JOGOS DE CARTAS E APOSTAS EM ESCOLA BRUXA_

_Jovens estudantes de uma escola reúnem-se em sala escondida para jogar cartas. Os alunos mais confiáveis, participativos em atividades como os times de quadribol e acima de quaisquer suspeitas, participam dessas reuniões semanais. Chegam a apostar, não dinheiro, mas favores uns aos outros. A repórter especial, do _PROFETA DIÁRIO, _enviada a uma escola tradicional britânica, que no momento não pode ser revelada, constatou esses fatos._

_Esses alunos, com as identidades protegidas, não respeitam as regras de não andar pelos corredores da escola durante a noite. Além de infringir a regra da proibição de jogos de cartas. _

_A direção da escola não tem conhecimento do que ocorre nessa sala secreta, situada abaixo do Salão Comunal de uma das quatro Casas da escola. Os pais confiam que seus filhos estão protegidos na escola, mas lá eles aprender a ser cruéis, maltratando e zombando uns aos outros._

_O porquê desses jovens terem esse desejo de infringir regras é explicado por uma psicóloga bruxa, Daphne Wells. Segundo ela, os adolescentes na faixa de 15 a 18 anos tem grande necessidade de provar para si mesmos que são capazes de fazer o que quiserem, e uma das formas de extravasar é cometendo atos ilegais e proibidos, sendo rebeldes batendo de frente com a sociedade. _

_Enquanto a direção estiver de olhos fechados, os alunos continuarão a se encontrar todas as noites de terças para jogar._

Achei que estava satisfatória. A idéia de colher dados com a psicóloga por carta deu certo, sem isso a matéria ficaria vazia. Depois das aulas enviaria para Roman, e torceria para ele aprová-la... 

Na hora do almoço conversava com Shely, quando vi passar o trio de patricinhas, Magie e suas comparsas, passaram rindo e me encarando. Depois voltaram e pararam ao nosso lado.

-Cadê a outra? - Virginie perguntou fingindo curiosidade se referindo a Cameron que não estava conosco.

-Acho que já se tornou de fato invisível! - Samantha completou.

-Agora é uma questão de tempo para essas duas sumirem também. - Magie disse e saiu rindo com as outras loiras.

Eu já estava ficando cansada disso. Por que ela pegava no meu pé? Eu nem falava mais com o Jimmy! Aí tive uma idéia. Pedi licença a Shely e me sentei ao lado de Jimmy em outro canto da mesa.

-Oi, Jimmy! Tudo bom? - disse sentando do lado dele.

-Tudo. - ele respondeu me lançando um olhar espantado e levantando a cabeça com os cabelos louros opacos.

Ao nosso lado estava todo o grupinho: Kamui, Ronald e Bob, que parecia dizer para eu sair dali com os olhos. Mas eu não iria sair, se era para provocar, eu provocaria Magie muito mais que ela a mim!

-Então garotos, se preparando para os jogos? Esse ano que estou aqui a Grifinória tem que ganhar. - tentei iniciar uma conversa, lançando vários olhares a Jimmy, para Magie na outra extremidade da mesa perceber.

-Nós... nós vamos ganhar, Claire. Para você e para nós! - Jimmy respondeu, parecia estar morrendo de medo da namorada, pois a olhava distante.

Magie não demorou nada a se aproximar.

-Clarie? O que faz aqui? Com pessoas de verdade, e não perdedoras onde é seu lugar? - ela disse jogando os cabelos castanhos para trás com um movimento de cabeça.

-Engraçado. Até pouco você também não estava aqui. Onde estava? No lugar das futuras perdedoras? Onde _você_ pertence. Sabe, Magie, os últimos serão os primeiros... - mas eu não pude terminar a minha frase. Magie jogou um copo de suco de abóbora no meu rosto. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim.

Levantei e a agarrei pelos cabelos, jogando ela no chão. Eu nunca tinha brigado com ninguém, pelo menos assim, na escola e na frente de todos. Logo ouvi um garoto que gritou 'Briga!' e todos olhavam enquanto uma gritava e puxava o cabelo da outra. Os garotos, inclusive Jimmy, tentavam nos puxar, mas não conseguiam. Para quem aparentemente era frágil, Magie tinha bastante força e a essa altura já tinha arrancado vários fios dos meus cabelos e me arranhado em várias partes do meu corpo, no entanto eu não deixei por menos e ela ficou bastante machucada. As amigas dela não faziam nada para impedir, só assistiam a cena e diziam palavras para motivar a amiga.

-PAREM!

No mesmo instante paramos e olhamos para quem gritara. Fora o próprio diretor, Napoleon Wright, que estava parado entre as mesas do Salão Principal, com um olhar duro e desaprovador.

Bob me ajudou a levantar e Jimmy fez o mesmo com Magie.

-Vocês duas, me acompanhem. - foi a única coisa que disse antes de sair do salão.

Na verdade foram atrás dele quatro, e não duas pessoas. Seguimos pelos corredores até o mesmo gárgula que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore, no caminho Bob me dava umas broncas que eu nem dei ouvidos, e o fiz parar gritando um sonoro 'Cala a boca, Bob!'. Parei um instante e fiz um feitiço para me secar, porque minha camisa estava molhada com o suco. Magie chorava de um modo deprimente, extremamente falso, querendo se fazer de vítima, enquanto andava abraçada a Jimmy.

O diretor parou e virou-se para nós.

-Eu disse para as _duas _me acompanharem! Vocês garotos, voltem para o salão. - ele esperou os dois saírem e disse em voz baixa a senha, de modo que nós não escutássemos, para o gárgula se abrir e passarmos. -Sigam-me senhoritas.

A sala estava parecida com a época que Dumbledore a usava, a não ser pelo fato de que Fawkes não estava mais lá, o que me causou um nó na garganta, já que me lembrei da morte do ex-diretor. Foi quando virei para o lado e vi o quadro dele, que sorriu e piscou com o olho direito para mim e enquanto uma lágrima fugia do meu olho não pude evitar um sorriso.

-Bom, senhoritas. O que tem a dizer a respeito de estarem brigando e rolando no chão do Salão Principal como dois garotos de doze anos? - disse Wrigth se sentando atrás de sua mesa e oferecendo as cadeiras à frente para sentarmos.

Eu sentei e iria começar a falar quando Magie deu um grande suspiro e começou:

-Foi ela! - disse apontando para mim, igual a uma criancinha que briga.

Foi a vez de eu suspirar e rolar meus olhos. "Eu mereço!" - pensei.

-Senhor diretor, foi um ato infantil e impensado. Peço desculpas. - disse impedindo-a de continuar.

-Mas como aconteceu? - Wright perguntou, parecendo aliviado por eu falar direito e não ter acusado Magie como ela fez comigo.

-Ela me agarrou pelos cabelos e me jogou no chão! - Magie foi mais rápida que eu e respondeu primeiro, com uma voz aguda e voltando a chorar.

-Magie jogou um copo de suco de abóbora em mim, e eu acabei ficando nervosa e revidando. - respondi firmemente.

-Por que a senhorita jogou um copo de suco nela?

-Porque... ela dava em cima do... meu namorado! - Magie respondeu entre soluços.

-Isso não é verdade. -disse serenamente. -Ela é muito ciumenta. - continuei olhando para o diretor e a ignorando.

Magie iria começar a responder mas o diretor fez um gesto impedindo-a de falar.

-Vocês vão ter que tomar uma detenção por isso. - ele disse se levantando e indo até a porta da sala.

Saiu. Nós duas ficamos sozinhas, e para minha surpresa, ela não disse nada. Só ficou tentado parar de chorar, o que me causou um peso na consciência. "Batendo em uma criança, Virgínia Weasley. Que vergonha!" Minutos depois senhor Wright voltou, acompanhado por Filch. Meu coração foi até a boca, tinha medo de encontrá-lo e ele me reconhecer.

Filch parecia bem mais velho do que quando saí da escola, talvez por ser um aborto ele envelhecesse mais do que os outros bruxos, ou tenha envelhecido pela guerra mesmo. Ele estava meio estranho, está certo que ele sempre fora estranho, mas estava pior, principalmente quando no meu sétimo ano a gata dele morreu, eu tinha me esquecido disso, mas ao vê-lo recordei-me.

-Vocês vão, hoje depois das aulas ajudar a bibliotecária a recatalogar os livros. Juntas. Para ver se aprendem a conviver uma com a outra. - Wright disse. -Antes de ir para a biblioteca, encontrem-se na sala de nosso zelador que ele levará vocês até lá. Estamos combinados?

-Sim. Mas diretor, eu tenho outra detenção hoje. - disse me lembrando do Malfoy, mesmo dizendo que não voltaria para a sala dele eu _tinha_ que voltar por que se não cumprisse minha detenção, reescrevendo as anotações de Snape, ele me deduraria ao diretor.

-Nossa, pelo visto a aluna nova apronta, hein? Foi por isso que te transferiram de Kurshken? - o diretor respondeu com um ar divertido.

-Não, senhor. Essa detenção é por causa um probleminha de relacionamento com o professor Malfoy.

-Ele está te incomodando? Por que todo ano ele implica com um aluno...

-Não! - respondi rápido, o diretor não poderia pressionar o Malfoy que talvez ele me entregasse.

-Tudo bem. Não vá para a detenção do professor e amanhã explique a ele, se por acaso ele não acreditar mande-o a minha sala. Hoje você cumpre sua detenção com a sua _amiga_ aí. - disse apontando para Magie que se levantou para sair da sala. -Agora vão para a aula. 

Saí da sala e corri até o corujal, não almoçaria, mas mandaria a carta antes das aulas da tarde. Usei uma coruja branca, muito linda, da escola para mandar a matéria ao jornal. Quando voltava pelos corredores fui atropelada por um saco de penas que me jogou no chão. Fui ver o que era, e para minha surpresa era Errol. A velha coruja de Percy estava mais velha do que nunca, me perguntei como ele conseguira vir até a escola. Errol levantou-se desengonçado e me ofereceu uma carta. Suspirei aliviada, não era um berrador. E me surpreendendo mais ainda Errol saiu pela janela, desgovernado como entrou foi embora, sem nem descansar. "Como ele conseguiu me encontrar bem no meio desse corredor?" - me perguntei. Guardei a carta e corri para as aulas. 

Não recordava de quem era a aula, então peguei o meu horário na bolsa. Constatei o que desconfiava: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. A aula era com um professor novo e comentado: James Asryel. Não sabia onde seria a aula, em com esperança corri até o Salão Comunal, quem sabe encontrava alguém lá que soubesse de alguma coisa.

Quando cheguei suspirou aliviada, Bob estava lá, sua incrível semelhança a Harry Potter mais forte do que nunca, mas eu já não estava tão espantada com esse fato, havia me habituado com isso. Fui ao lado dele e disse:

-Que bom que você está aqui ainda!

-O que foi? - perguntou meio ríspido, parecia chateado comigo.

-Ah, Bob! Não fica bravo comigo... eu sei que fui grossa com você, mas é que eu estava irritada no momento...

-Está bem, Claire. Esquece. - disse com seu sorriso franco de volta ao rosto. -Vamos para aula, eu estava esperando o Jimmy, mas acho que ele e a... 

-Magie? - completei.

-É, não vão assistir a aula da tarde. Ela ficou muito abalada. - ele respondeu receoso.

-É eu vi, não devia ter descido ao nível dela, eu devia ter ignorado aquele suco todo na minha cara.

-Não, Claire. - ele disse enquanto caminhávamos para fora do salão. -Ela abusou e eu bem que gostei de vê-la aprender uma lição.

-Está concordando comigo, agora que eu mesma discordo de mim?

-É, acho que sim. - disse confuso com a minha frase anterior. -Mudando de assunto: por que você disse que era bom eu estar no salão? 

-Por que eu não sei onde será a aula. Você sabe, não é?

-Nos jardins. Estamos indo para lá. Você não percebeu? - ele olhou espantado para mim quando saíamos pelo portão principal em direção à fora da escola.

-Não! - respondi caindo na risada, não tinha percebido para onde íamos.

Bob também começou a gargalhar e segurou a minha mão. No mesmo instante parei, constrangida e tirei a mão. Ele também parou de rir.

-Você tem namorado? É que você é tão legal e... - parou de falar porque alcançamos o restante da classe e Shely veio em minha direção para falar comigo. Ele automaticamente se virou para mim e disse baixo ao meu ouvido. -Depois terminamos essa conversa.

Bob nem me deixou tempo para responder e saiu de perto de mim. Ao mesmo tempo que Shely chegou.

-Claire! - ela estava anormalmente feliz. -Adorei! Principalmente na hora que você deu aquele gancho de esquerda nela...

-Gancho de esquerda? - perguntei espantada.

-É! Você não lembra disso?

-Não! Foram só uns arranhões, Shely! Não aumenta. - respondi sorrindo com a capacidade de devaneio de minha amiga.

-Ah. - disse decepcionada. -Eu juro que vi um gancho de esquerda....

Nesse momento surgiu, do nada, um grande unicórnio branco, resplandecente de luz. Todos seguraram suas respirações diante de tanto encanto. E o mais curioso: alguém montava o animal! O unicórnio deu uma imensa volta ao redor de nós e freiou, de modo que a pessoa que o montava desceu.

Os olhares passaram do animal para o homem, que sorria animadíssimo, segurando o unicórnio ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, alunos! Sei que não me conhecem, sou o novo professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas de vocês.

As garotas suspiravam diante da tamanha beleza do novo professor, além do sorriso, ele tinha olhos castanhos hipnotizantes, cativantes. Sem falar no cabelo, também castanho, ondulado, preso em um rabo de cavalo.

-Vocês não me viram antes porque só foi possível chegar hoje, tive uns contratempos. A turma de vocês é a primeira que leciono. - disse pegando um papel no bolso e pondo a mão no queixo -Grifinórios e Sonserinos setimanistas. É a primeira vez que dou aula nessa escola. 

-Qual seu nome, professor? - uma sonserina disse, inesperadamente com uma voz _doce_.

-Como você não sabe? Está no horário de vocês. Chamo-me James Asryel. Prazer em conhecê-la. - ele respondeu sorrindo, fazendo uma mesura e dando um beijo na mão da garota.

Em contramão às meninas, os rapazes ficaram subitamente emburrados, não tinham gostado de um professor bonitão, afinal, Malfoy era bonito, mas nada galanteador, ao contrário de Asryel.

-Prazer em conhecer todos vocês! - ele continuou olhando para todos os alunos, e pareceu ignorar os olhares hostis dos garotos. -Para começar vou apresentar-lhes meu amigo: Cristal. - disse com um movimento de braço para o unicórnio.

-Mas o senhor domou um unicórnio? - Samantha, acompanhada somente de Virginie, afinal Magie não tinha vindo para a aula, perguntou.

-Não. Ele é meu amigo, eu não mando nele, nos ajudamos mutuamente, entende? - continuou ao receber um sinal aprovador da aluna. -Eu não pude ver em que parte da matéria vocês pararam, mas posso ajudar-lhes dando uma aula prática com os unicórnios. - disse com desenvoltura sorrindo e coçando o queixo. -Porém vou ter que buscar outros na floresta, aguardem um minuto.

Depois de dizê-lo, Asryel montou em Cristal e saiu galopando na direção da floresta proibida, nos deixando sozinhos.

-Ele é lindo! - Shely se derretia ao meu lado.

-Ele é estranho... Nem sabe onde a matéria parou. Ele não deu aula para vocês ano passado, não é?

-Não, era outra professora. Muito chata, por sinal. - Shely respondeu com uma careta.

Nós conversávamos quando Cameron se aproximou devagar, estava receosa de falar conosco, ela ficou um tempo parada sem dizer nada só olhando para nós e depois dessa pausa resolveu falar.

-Ai, Claire! Me desculpa? - disse subitamente, quando eu não esperava que ela falaria algo e me abraçou começando a chorar. -Eu fui uma boba, briguei com você à toa, eu sempre faço isso com a Shely, desculpa.

-Está bem. - eu disse meio a contra gosto.

-Fiquei sabendo que você brigou com a Magie só porque ela falou mal de mim, foi demais!

-Não foi só por isso. Ela mereceu. - "Ou não? Estou começando a ter crise de identidade..." - pensei confusa.

Cameron se separou de mim e sorriu feliz.

-Não vou nunca mais brigar com você! - ela disse.

-Não, é? - Shely perguntou irônica.

"Parece que está tudo voltando ao que era antes." - pensei. Iria dizer algo, mas o professor voltou, acompanhado de quatro unicórnios, que não eram imaculadamente brancos. Alguns, além do branco tinham partes coloridas, com tons de azul, verde, rosa e amarelo suave, como que pintados com aquarela e purpurina.

-Pronto! - Asryel disse desmontando Cristal. -Eles não queriam vir, mas depois de um bom diálogo mudaram de idéia.

-Diálogo? - Filipe Macnair, o louro mais alto que eu havia desarmado no Expresso de Hogwarts, perguntou sorrindo com desprezo.

-Sim. Ah! Eu esqueci de dizer! - o professor disse passando a mão nos cabelos. -Eu falo com os animais mágicos. Todos eles.

Essa afirmação deixou Macnair e seus dois amigos sonserinos de queixo caído. Era raro pessoas que falavam com todos os animas, principalmente os mágicos, o mais normal era o bruxo falar com apenas um deles.

-Por esse fato que fui escolhido para dar as aulas, ninguém melhor que alguém que os entende para falar sobre eles, não é? - disse enquanto acariciava as costas de Cristal. -Vocês vão montá-los! Cinco por vez. Venham.

Eu fui na terceira leva de alunos, estava com um certo receio de montar, nunca tinha andado nem a cavalo. Mas com a ajuda do professor subi em um unicórnio azulado, que Asryel disse chamar-se, traduzindo para a nossa língua, Água. Quando estava andando melhor, fiquei mais tranqüila.

-Boa menina. - disse perto do ouvido de Água. Mas ela começou a se afastar do grupo. -Aonde você vai? - depois de eu perguntar isso ela pareceu ser atingida por algo e passou a galopar desenfreadamente em direção à Floresta Negra.

Eu obviamente comecei a gritar desesperada, tinha medo de cair e me ferir, ou de ir parar dentro da floresta. Ouvi a voz de Bob atrás de mim, gritando para eu ficar calma.

Me virei e o vi galopando com Cristal.

_Continua..._

N.A: Agradecimentos a quem me mandou reviews do cap 7: Green, Ly Malfoy, Diana Prallon, Lú, Amy, Bru Malfoy, Jaqueline Granger e Black Angel. Valeu!

Sei q o Draco não aparece nesse cap... mas no próx ele vai ter uma pontinha. Sim uma pontinha apenas! Tb sei q o cap acabou na melhor parte, mas em uma semana o 9 vai estar no ar, tá bom?!

Bijinhos e REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	9. Bob ao Resgate

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 9 - Bob ao resgate

Água galopava a toda velocidade, desviando de galhos e raízes de grandes árvores na floresta, e eu me segurava a ela como podia. O pânico já me dominava por inteira, minhas mãos formigavam e meu estômago estava embrulhado. Bob, com o unicórnio do professor, tinha sumido de vista às minhas costas, e isso era um mau sinal. Estávamos entrando tão fundo na floresta que os raios de sol não passavam pelos galhos, tornando tudo escuro. Eu já nem sequer gritava mais, minha voz simplesmente não saía. Não tinha como parar o unicórnio, não poderia fazer isso com um feitiço. Comecei a sentir lágrimas de desespero escorrendo pelo meu rosto, sentia que tudo iria acabar mal.

Foi quando ouvi galopes, que pareciam não vir de lugar algum, virei a cabeça para os lados e não encontrei nada. Contudo, surgiu novamente Cristal, mas agora à minha frente. Bob o fazia galopar muito rápido.

-Agüenta aí! - ele gritou ofegante.

Eu suspirei um pouco aliviada, pelo menos eu tinha esperanças. Bob conseguiu emparelhar com Cristal ao lado de Água, mesmo com as árvores tornando estreita a passagem. 

-Não sei como pará-la! Você vai ter que passar para o meu unicórnio!

-O quê? Não! E se eu cair? - era muito arriscado, galopávamos em grande velocidade.

-Você não vai cair. Eu te seguro. Vem! - disse erguendo o braço em minha direção.

Ao ver a distância entre os unicórnios senti um calafrio. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

-Não posso! - não conseguia, o medo me paralisava.

-Claire, você tem que vir. Se não daqui a pouco eu não consigo emparelhar mais! - ele gritou parecendo desesperado.

Olhei para frente, um galho me atingiu na cabeça com força, o que me deixou tonta.

-Você está bem? - ouvi Bob gritar com uma voz distante.

Tirei uma das mãos e levei a testa, a senti molhada e achei que era suor. Mas quando olhei minha mão notei que na verdade era sangue.

-Não. - respondi um tanto atrasada.

A passagem se estreitou mais e Bob se aproximou mais de Água com Cristal.

-Agora, Claire! Daqui a pouco não dará para emparelhar mais!

Algo dentro de mim disse que se eu não fizesse alguma coisa acabaria me perdendo de Bob e tudo seria pior. Extraí forças não sei de onde e segurei o braço que ele me oferecia. Ele me puxou com força e saí de cima de Água, passando a ficar meio pendurada em Cristal, fechei os olhos, não queria encarar meu medo. 

-Calma! Já está segura! - ele gritou me puxando para cima do unicórnio branco e me colocando sentada em sua frente. 

Abri os olhos que estavam fechados desde a hora que tinha ficado pendurada, respirei aliviada enquanto ele deu meia volta, com o unicórnio indo em direção à luz novamente, no entanto em menor velocidade.

-Tudo bem? Nossa, está saindo muito sangue desse corte. - ele disse enquanto pegava um lenço em seu bolso e pressionava no corte na minha testa.

-Ai! Está doendo! Deixa que eu seguro isso. - respondi pegando o lenço com minha mão direita, que tremia do nervoso que eu tinha passado. -Obrigada, Bob. Se não fosse por você eu... não sei o que seria de mim.

-De nada. É que nem pensei duas vezes quando vi você em perigo. - ele respondeu aproximando o rosto do meu suavemente.

Nossos narizes se tocaram, ele desviou e quase colocou seus lábios sobre os meus. Naquele momento eu estava tão confusa, que tive a impressão que ele era Harry me salvando novamente, nem pensei que eu era uma falsa aluna, que estava a trabalho em Hogwarts. Mas alguém nos interrompeu, e impediu o beijo, assim como meu devaneio.

-Estão bem? - era o professor que nos alcançava com o unicórnio amarelado.

-Estávamos. - Bob respondeu.

-Como? - obviamente Asryel não entendeu essa resposta.

-Tudo bem, professor. - respondi enquanto voltava ao normal.

Ele nos acompanhou até sairmos da floresta, perguntando sobre como tudo tinha acontecido. Perguntas que Bob respondeu, porque eu ainda não estava bem.

Chegamos onde estavam os outros alunos, percebi olhares de espanto ao me ver. Bob desceu de Cristal e me ajudou a descer, eu ainda por conseqüência da batida na cabeça estava tonta e me apoiei nele em pé.

-Vou levá-la para a enfermaria. - Bob disse ao professor e inesperadamente me pegou no colo.

-Não precisa, eu estou bem. Me põe no chão, por favor, Bob.

Ele me olhou receoso, não parecia querer me devolver ao chão.

-Não seja teimosa! Você não está bem. - disse virando e indo em direção ao castelo comigo no colo.

-Espera! - era Shely que corria em nossa direção, nos alcançando perto do portão principal.

-O que foi agora, Shely? - Bob perguntou um pouco irritado.

-Não foi acidente o unicórnio sair correndo daquele jeito. - ela respondeu um pouco sem ar.

-Como? - perguntei surpresa.

-Foi o Macnair. Ele feriu o animal para ele correr. Estava se vingando de você, Claire.

-Aquele desgraçado! - Bob parecia furioso.

-Você falou para o professor? - perguntei.

-Ele disse que eu não podia ter certeza e...

-Outro desgraçado!

-Calma, Bob.

-Calma nada! E a senhorita vai para a enfermaria agora. - ele disse e entrou comigo no colo pelo portão, deixando Shely para trás do lado de fora.

Subíamos a escadaria quando alguém nos dirigiu a palavra.

-O que houve?

Bob se virou encontramos Malfoy, com uma cara nada boa.

-Um _acidente_. - Bob respondeu. -Graças a um aluno da sua Casa, professor, Claire se feriu.

Ele se aproximou com uma expressão estranha.

-Como assim? Você está bem? - perguntou ao nosso lado.

-Bem? Claro que não e...

-Quieto, Bob. Me deixa falar! Não aconteceu nada, Malfoy. Estou bem, foi só um acidente. - respondi.

-Então, por que ele está te carregando?

-Só um pouco de tontura e...

-Um corte. - Malfoy completou, colocando seu dedo sobre minha testa.

-Nada de mais. - respondi.

-Dá licença, professor. - Bob disse se virando de costas para Malfoy.

-Te vejo mais tarde, _Corr_. - ouvi de longe ele dizer, mas não pude responder que não iria para a detenção com ele hoje, já que Bob e eu já estávamos afastados o suficiente para ele não me ouvir.

Chegando na enfermaria Madame Pomfrey correu em minha direção.

-Que você aprontou agora, mocinha? - disse com um olhar ao mesmo tempo bravo e preocupado. -Coloca ela aqui, por favor, Brown. - apontou para uma das camas.

-Ela não fez nada, Madame. - Bob respondeu.

-Acho que vou ter que mandar seu defensor para a aula, Claire. Licença, Bob. Sua aula o aguarda.

-Eu quero ficar. - ele protestou, mas depois de receber um olhar desaprovador acabou por desistir. -Está bem, estou indo. Depois te vejo. - me disse dando um beijo inesperado em minha bochecha.

Depois que ele saiu da enfermaria Madame Pomfrey virou-se para mim.

-Parece que temos um corte, e um rapaz apaixonado. - ela disse sorridente.

-Não. É só uma coisa de criança.

-Eu nunca o vi tão preocupado, e você deve saber que Bob já teve _muitas_ namoradas.

-Sim, eu sei. - respondi e protestei. -Ai! Está doendo!

-Tenho que limpar esse corte antes de fechá-lo. Conte-me, o que aconteceu?

Enquanto ela cuidava do meu ferimento ficamos conversando, depois Madame Pomfrey pediu para eu ficar deitada um pouco antes de ir embora, alegando que 'Ferimentos na cabeça são perigosos!'.

Estava deitada, apenas descasando com os olhos fechados quando uma confusão adentrou a enfermaria. Sentei para ver o que era, e não gostei. Surgiram Asryel, Macnair e Bob, esses dois últimos feridos, pareciam ter rolado pelo gramado dos jardins.

-Madame Pomfrey, tive que trazê-los aqui antes de mandá-los para detenção. - o professor disse, agora com o lindo sorriso que emoldurava o rosto substituído por um juntar de sobrancelhas que alegava preocupação.

"Também coitado, na sua primeira aula ocorre toda essa confusão." - pensei enquanto levantava da cama.

-Bob, o que você fez? - perguntei irritada próxima a ele.

-Eu... eu acabei com esse imbecil! - ele respondeu, no inicio envergonhado e depois bravo, apontando para Macnair. Seus olhos estavam com um tom de verde escuro e sua boca formava uma linha fina. 

Reparei nos seus ferimentos, eram poucos, o que parecia mais machucado era o braço esquerdo com um corte. Por outro lado, Macnair estava muito mais machucado, com um olho roxo e o outro com um corte no supercílio.

-Eu não fiz nada! - Macnair gritava. -Você é louco, e ela também! - disse apontando para mim.

-Não fala dela! - Bob respondeu indo em direção e o segurando pelo colarinho.

-Largue ele, Brown. - Madame Pomfrey dizia enquanto levantava sua varinha. -Ou vou ser obrigada a estuporá-lo! - Bob relutante largou Macnair, esse caiu no chão com um estrondo. -É melhor você ir com o professor ver o diretor, Brown. Você só tem esse corte no braço, depois volte para eu curá-lo. - ela continuou.

Bob lançou um olhar mortal a Macnair e saiu acompanhado do professor Asryel. Macnair deu um sorriso de vitória para mim.

-Vou pegar ingredientes para uma poção lá dentro, espere um pouco. - Madame Pomfrey disse entrando em outra sala da enfermaria, nos deixando a sós.

-Eu sei que foi você! - disse furiosa. 

-Você e seu namoradinho têm razão. Pensa que pode se meter com um Macnair e se safar facilmente? E de onde veio esse tem mais. - ele respondeu cheio de ódio.

-Nem com a morte de sua família você aprende, não é mesmo? - respondi ironicamente e sai da enfermaria, largando-o com mais ódio ainda.

Entrei no Salão Comunal e encontrei minhas duas amigas me esperando aflitas.

-Tudo bem? - Cameron começou. -Iríamos lá te ver, mas com a confusão... O que deu no Bob para fazer isso? Ele nunca brigou.

-Eu já disse Cameron, o Macnair queria se vingar pela Claire ter nos ajudado naquele dia. - Shely respondeu como se dissesse aquilo pela milésima vez.

-Mas ele nunca foi violento... O Bob está a fim de você, Claire? - ela exigiu com um olhar estranho.

-Ai, vocês estão me deixando tonta! - respondi me sentando em uma das poltronas.

-Aqui. - Shely disse pegando algo num canto do salão. -Sua bolsa, esqueceu lá fora.

-Obrigada, Shely. - respondi aliviada, tinha a esquecido mesmo. 

Foi quando Magie desceu a escada do dormitório feminino e olhou para mim, relutante ela disse:

-Você não acha que vou sozinha para a detenção, acha? - com seu ar superior e saindo pelo retrato.

-Esqueci! - tinha fugido completamente da minha cabeça a detenção depois da briga na enfermaria. -Depois nos vemos, meninas. 

Levantei correndo, peguei minha mochila e corri atrás de Magie.

No caminho até a biblioteca me lembrei da carta que tinha recebido de Errol mais cedo, em qualquer oportunidade a leria na detenção.

"Gina, você está chamando muita atenção nessa escola, duas detenções, brigas com você e por você... assim vou acabar descoberta! Preciso urgentemente ser mais discreta." - pensava enquanto andava.

Chegando na biblioteca, Regina Fon, funcionária substituta de Madame Pince, que havia falecido de causas naturais, falava com Magie. Quando me viu perguntou:

-Você é a outra garota na detenção?

-Sim. - respondi com um suspiro.

-Então, vocês duas me acompanhem. - ela continuou, saindo do balcão e nos levando até uma parte mais oculta da grande biblioteca. Parou em frente a uma grande estante e tirou de sua bolsa dois livros novos, tinta e penas. -É simples. Vocês se dividem, mas permaneçam nessa seção da biblioteca, e vão copiando no livro que eu der, o nome dos livros, dos autores e número do cadastro deles. Depois de terminarem essa estante inteira estão dispensadas. E não quero conversas ou discussões.

Saiu deixando Magie e eu sem maiores explicações. Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre nós. Peguei meu livro, que estava totalmente em branco como o que Malfoy me dera na outra detenção, escolhi uma das extremidades distantes da estante e comecei meu trabalho. Ela foi para a extremidade oposta.

Depois de uma hora não tínhamos catalogado nem metade da enorme estante, meus braços doíam de tanto escrever, assim como as pernas por ter que subir na escadinha para ver os livros que estavam no alto. Pela expressão, Magie também estava exausta.

Mais uma hora e nós duas estávamos lado a lado catalogando os livros do meio da estante, por várias vezes nossos cotovelos se tocaram e ela me lançou os piores olhares. Não agüentei mais o silêncio opressor e acabei por falar com ela.

-Magie, desculpe. Não devia ter te batido. - disse baixo olhando para um dos livros e procurando o número.

-Você não acha que te desculparei, acha? - ela respondeu num tom irritado.

-Por que implica tanto comigo?

-Não implico!

-Claro que sim! Desde o primeiro dia, no expresso.

-Você estava dando em cima do meu namorado desde o começo!

-Mentira, só fui simpática com o Jimmy.

-Olha só! Até o chama pelo primeiro nome!

-Mas foi ele que disse que eu podia chamá-lo assim. Por que você tem tanto medo de perdê-lo, Magie?

-Para você é Margareth. - ela disse escrevendo no livro. -Nunca disse para me chamar de Magie, Corr. - fechou o livro. -Terminei! Tchauzinho.

Ela saiu rapidamente do corredor em que estávamos, para mim ainda faltava uma parte da estante, Magie foi mais rápida que eu. Aproveitei a solidão para pegar a carta na bolsa e lê-la:

__

"Querida Gina

Não se preocupe com sua mãe, ela recebeu sua carta e se acalmou um pouco. Não deixarei Molly atrapalhar a sua chance de ter uma colocação melhor no seu emprego, é que ela não entende isso por nunca ter trabalhado. 

Mas bem que você podia ter ao menos contado ao seu pai o que faria, não? Você sabe que te apoiaria acima de tudo. Faça o que tem que fazer, e como nos lhe ensinamos, sem passar por cima de ninguém para alcançar seus objetivos. 

Do seu pai que te ama:

Artur Weasley"

Fiquei emocionada só de ler. Sentia saudades, parecia que não via a minha família há tanto tempo... Mas era apenas duas semanas sem vê-los, eu já tinha ficado, definitivamente, muito mais tempo longe. Acho que estava sensibilizada. 

Enxuguei uma lágrima que insistiu em escorrer do meu olho, guardei cuidadosamente a carta e voltei a recatalogar os livros restantes. Mais meia hora e acabei. Fui até o balcão da biblioteca, e como Fon já tinha ido embora, coloquei o livro, que antes estava em branco e agora tinha várias páginas preenchidas, em cima do balcão e saí.

Minutos depois cheguei ao Salão Comunal e me joguei ruidosamente em uma das poltronas, estava tão exausta do dia de hoje que não conseguia dar nem mais um passo, muito menos subir um lance de escadas até o dormitório.

Fechei meus olhos, e como em outra noite anterior, Bob surgiu ao meu lado. Eu me assustei com sua aparição repentina.

-Por que você faz isso? - perguntei me sentando.

-O quê? - ele indagou se sentando ao meu lado.

-Me assusta! Parece que gosta. - disse não podendo evitar um bocejo.

-Eu fiquei esperando você voltar. Precisamos conversar. - ele disse sério.

"Ah, não! Chegou a hora..." - pensei triste por ter que mentir mais uma vez.

-Sobre o quê? Seu braço está melhor?

-Meu braço está ótimo. É sobre outro assunto. - ele parou e suspirou, parecia nervoso. -Lembra que eu perguntei se você tinha namorado, Claire?

-Lembro. - respondi e fiquei em silêncio.

Bob também ficou quieto e depois de uns minutos constrangedores ele pareceu criar coragem e falou novamente.

-Então, você tem?

-Tenho. - respondi olhando para minhas mãos, não queria olhar para ele. "Como era o nome que eu tinha inventado... Ah! Era Ian... Dalsemer, é isso mesmo?"

-Tem... - Bob respondeu soando decepcionado.

-Ele estuda em Kurshken, se chama Ian Dalsemer. - respondi me levantando e bocejando novamente, tentei soar despreocupada. -Boa noite, Bob.

-Boa noite... Claire.

E, tirando forças reservas, subi as escadas para o dormitório, deixando Bob sozinho. No quarto me troquei, deitei na minha cama e em menos de um minuto adormeci.

__

Continua...

N.A.: Tadinho do Bob... (será que só eu tenho dó dele?) E o Malfoy? Parece preocupado d+ com a Gina, né?! Ih... não sei não! Esperem o prox cap!!! 

Agradeço a todo povo fofis que me deixou review do cap 8: Black Angel, Sabrina Malfoy, Angel DeLynx, Bru Malfoy (pelos outros reviews também), Diana Prallon (leiam Outra Estação, tá ótima!), Soi, Green (malukete!), Amy Lee, Victor Ichijouji (nem preciso dizer para lerem Uma viagem inesperada, né?!), Carol (que gostou da briga da Gina com a Magie - eu também adorei dar umas porradas nela!), Jaqueline Granger (Uma dor chamada saudade - muito linda!) e Ly Malfoy (que respondeu à resposta do review ^_^'). Ah! Quando me deixarem um review, ponham também o seu e-mail, para eu poder responder (se vocês quiserem que eu responda, agora se me acharem a maior chata, aí nem precisa...). Não posso esquecer de agradecer também à minha beta, a Nessa Potter, se não fosse por ela vocês teriam sérios problemas com minhas crases inconvenientes... 

Valeu! Bijinhos!

REVIEWS JÁ!!!! 


	10. Teia de Sentimentos

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 10 - Teia de Sentimentos

Na manhã de sexta fui a última a acordar no meu dormitório. Logo que abri os olhos vi que Cameron e Shely já não estavam mais ali. Me virei na cama e constatei que estava toda dolorida, conseqüência da detenção na biblioteca, mas o que mais me preocupava era o _fora_ que tinha dado no Bob. Senti mal por ter feito o que fiz, e o pior, passei por cima dos sentimentos dele, agindo com indiferença, mesmo que eu me importasse. Fiz isso pela timidez, não tinha e nunca tive muito jeito com os meninos, mesmo tendo convivido com cinco irmãos.

Por mais que não quisesse, me levantei, troquei e desci as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal, restavam apenas três alunos lá, provavelmente os outros tomavam seu café da manhã no Salão Principal, mas eu não tinha a mínima fome. Fui até o Salão Principal, não para comer, e sim para encontrar minhas duas amigas, que certamente estavam lá.

-Bom dia, Claire! - Cameron acenou mais à frente na mesa da Grifinória, para que eu as encontrasse.

Caminhei até elas e sentei-me ao lado de Shely, em frente à Cameron.

-Bom dia. - respondi um tanto desanimada.

-Nós não te acordamos por que você parecia tão cansada, eu ainda te chacoalhei um pouco, mas você não acordou. - Shely disse enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada.

-Como foi a detenção com a _detestável_? - dessa vez Cameron perguntou fazendo uma careta ao mencionar Magie.

-O pior não foi _ela_, e sim catalogar uma estante enorme de livros, depois de um dia cansativo.

Shely ofereceu a torrada dela para mim e eu não aceitei, definitivamente não comeria essa manhã. Olhei para os lados, procurava Bob na mesa, mas ele não estava lá. Provavelmente ele me evitava...

-Vocês viram o Bob?

-Não. Achei estranho porque ele sempre é o primeiro a vir tomar o café, depois de treinar no campo de quadribol. - Cameron disse e ficou vermelha, minha amiga loura tinha falado demais.

-Ah. - mudei de assunto rapidamente. -As aulas são de quê hoje?

-Primeiro Aritmancia. - Shely respondeu e pareceu se lembrar de algo. -Você faz Aritmancia, Claire? Porque se não, eu não sei...

-Não. Deixa eu ver. - respondi pegando o horário na minha bolsa. -Faço Estudo dos Trouxas. - disse me lembrando que tinha escolhido essa matéria já que convivia de certa maneira com meus vizinhos trouxas em Londres e queria compreendê-los melhor, e também porque não tinha cursado essa matéria na minha época de aluna anteriormente.

-Eu também! - Cameron exclamou. -Sabe, sendo filha de trouxas é interessante ver como os bruxos os vêem. - ela levantou colocou a mochila sobre o ombro direito e me disse. -Vamos! Estamos atrasadas. Até mais, Shely. Boa aula.

-Estou indo. - disse ao vê-la já perto da porta de saída do salão. -O que deu nela? 

-Sei lá! - Shely respondeu com uma cara estranha e acenando um tchau para mim.

Corri para alcançar Cameron no corredor e esbarrei com uma pessoa, fazendo com que ele derrubasse sua mochila.

-Desculpe. - disse quase automaticamente, mas ao ver quem era fechei a cara e continuei: -Se soubesse que era você não pediria desculpas.

-E eu não as aceito de qualquer maneira. - Macnair respondeu pegando sua mochila do chão e me lançando um olhar de desprezo, que revidei na mesma intensidade.

Virei-me e fui em frente, encontrando Cameron.

-O que deu em você? Sair correndo desse jeito! - perguntei.

-Nada. Só estamos atrasadas! - ela respondeu sorrindo para mim.

-Você está estranha, o que foi?

-Ai, Claire! Já disse que não foi nada! 

Chegamos na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas e entramos, sentamos em uma das mesas ao fundo. Quebrei o silêncio dizendo:

-Olha Cameron, se não quer dizer não diz, mas algo me diz que isso tudo tem a ver com o Bob. Você gosta dele? - ela me lançou um olhar triste, que certamente confirmou minha suspeita. -Eu tenho namorado, esqueceu? Não quero nada com ele.

-Mas ele quer com você. Acha que não notei como ele ficou doido para te salvar ontem? E como ele te carregou cuidadoso até a enfermaria? No colo! E que ele bateu no Macnair só por sua causa! Ele fez com você tudo que eu sonho desde o primeiro ano que ele fizesse comigo. - ela desabafava e logo soube como ela se sentia, igual a mim, esperando que Harry fizesse coisas para mim, coisas que ele jamais fez.

-Não, ele não gosta de mim. - respondi rápido, querendo afirmar tanto para ela quanto para mim.

-O Bob nunca agiu assim com ninguém antes. Pode acreditar! Eu acompanhei de perto cada namoro dele, e cada menina com quem ele ficou, mas ele nunca olhou para nenhuma delas como olha para você, Claire.

Eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer nessa hora, acabei por contá-la sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, inclusive como eu tinha dito ao Bob que eu tinha namorado. Quando contei, ela pareceu ficar mais triste e depois de uns minutos de silêncio disse:

-Eu falei que ele gostava de você.

-Mas você pode consolá-lo, sei lá... Você já fez ele te _ver_, te _enxergar_, antes? Ou só ficou olhando de longe?

-Ele nunca falou comigo. A não ser uma vez, no ano passado, depois que eu o parabenizei por um jogo que eles ganharam... ele respondeu: 'Obrigado, não ganhei sozinho.', e isso foi o ápice da nossa _relação_.

-Vou resolver isso! Aguarde, daqui a algum tempo Bob vai estar caidinho por você, amiga!

Cameron fez menção de responder, parecia irritada, mas o professor entrou na sala, levando a atenção dela, minha e de todos os alunos para ele.

-Desculpem o atraso, queridos. - o professor disse com uma voz afetada e excessivamente alegre. -Como vocês já sabem, me chamo Nicholas McFadden. Lecionei para a maioria de vocês no ano passado, e agora no sétimo ano vamos saber mais sobre esse outro mundo, que é ao mesmo tempo próximo e distante de nós.

McFadden trajava umas roupas numa combinação inusitada de púrpura e verde-musgo brilhante. Os cabelos eram preto-azulados, curtos, penteados de lado, um tanto estranho, pois um chumaço na parte de trás ficava erguido e parecia que nada o abaixaria. Ele sorria e fazia gestos exagerados enquanto falava.

-Quem é novo, nessa classe, ou nessa escola, - ele disse olhando em minha direção. -Sejam bem vindos! Pretendo que vocês compreendam, e se divirtam com o maior conhecimento dos trouxas.

-Ele é sempre assim? - sussurrei para Cameron.

-Quase sempre, às vezes é pior... Mas McFadden é divertido! - ela respondeu sorrindo. Parecia estar com o humor melhor.

A aula foi interessante, apesar de a primeira meia hora o professor ter gastado falando de si, de seus gostos e experiências com trouxas. Como era aula dupla, restou tempo para entrar no primeiro assunto abordado no dia de hoje, aprendemos o porquê dos trouxas precisarem tanto de, o que ele chamou de _eletricidade_, que eu já conhecia, afinal no meu apartamento tinha luz. McFadden também explicou como as _tomadas_ funcionavam, achei útil, já que a única coisa que compreendia a respeito delas é que serviam para ligar a televisão que estava no meu apartamento.

No final da aula o professor nos disse todo o conteúdo que aprenderíamos naquele ano letivo e os modos de avaliação dele, que eram exóticos, já que ao contrário de todos os outros professores, McFadden não dava dever de casa ou provas... ele avaliava apenas o interesse dos alunos em sala de aula, por esse motivo entendi porque tantos alunos cursavam Estudo dos Trouxas agora. Também nos comunicou que gostava de literatura trouxa e indicaria a leitura de vários livros, que não eram obrigatórios e nem precisávamos fazer resenhas. Talvez faríamos uma peça de teatro para encenar antes do Natal, mas afirmou não ter certeza.

Saí da aula acompanhada de Cameron, direto para o Salão Principal para almoçarmos. Esse novo sistema de aulas, com aulas sempre duplas, duas por dia, liberava mais tempo os alunos, apesar de ser um tanto desgastante ter aula de uma única matéria a manhã, ou a tarde inteira.

No caminho até o Salão Principal, Cameron ficou em silêncio, talvez estivesse envergonhada por eu, agora, saber de tudo sobre a paixão dela pelo Bob. Shely parecia estar no mesmo lugar que a deixamos, nem parecia que ela tinha ido para uma aula e voltado.

-Como foi a aula, Shely?

-Foi ótima. Que houve Cameron? Está com uma cara... - ela respondeu.

-Pensando, Shely. Pensando... - Cameron respondeu se sentado e servido o almoço para si.

Percebi que Shely ainda não sabia dos sentimentos de Cameron por Bob, durante todos esses anos ela parecia não ter contado a ninguém, só a mim. Comemos em um ambiente estranho, ninguém falou nada. Assim como nenhuma outra pessoa veio nos importunar, ou cumprimentar. Bob não estava no salão enquanto comíamos. 

-Vocês têm aula agora? - perguntei com a voz um tanto embargada pela falta de uso.

-Eu tenho, Feitiços. - Shely afirmou, o nosso desanimo tinha passado para ela.

-Eu também... - Cameron sussurrou.

-Eu não. - "Que conversa interessante..." - pensei ironicamente. -Vou dar uma volta, tá? Nos vemos depois.

-Como você não tem? - Shely perguntou antes que eu levantasse da mesa.

-Não quero assistir aula...

-Você não pode matar aula. - ela continuou, falando de uma maneira que me recordou Hermione.

-Essa escola não tem liberdade! Em Kurshken não era assim! - respondi lembrando da minha mentira -Não quero, e não vou assistir aula, sei que não prestarei a mínima atenção por estar triste...

Levantei-me e fui ao Salão Comunal, queria ver Fluf, ontem não tinha o encontrado, fiquei preocupada com meu gatinho. Mas, assim que entrei no salão ele veio em minha direção, miava como que se queixando de algo, provavelmente da minha ausência, pensei mais um pouco, talvez fosse fome mesmo.

O peguei no colo e subi as escadas até o dormitório, joguei minha mochila na cama.

-Você está com fome, fofinho? Vou te dar comida.

Peguei o potinho dele, que eu insistia que ficasse no quarto e enchi de comida de gato. Fluf comeu e voltou ao meu lado.

-Que tédio! Vamos dar uma volta?

O peguei no colo novamente e desci as escadas, alguns alunos estavam no salão agora, diferentemente da hora na qual eu tinha chegado, entre eles estava Bob, que me lançou um olhar triste e me deu as costas. Aquilo doeu no meu coração, não queria magoá-lo. Me aproximei, precisava falar com ele.

-Bob? Posso falar com você um minutinho? - disse baixo ao lado dele, que estava sozinho.

-Fala. - ele respondeu secamente, evitando me encarar nos olhos.

-Queria me desculpar por ontem... Devia ter sido mais delicada com você. Não devia ter dito aquilo da maneira que disse.

-Foi melhor você me contar logo no começo, Claire. - Bob respondeu, saindo de perto e subindo a escada para o dormitório dos meninos.

Fiquei parada olhando enquanto ele saía de perto de mim. Como eu faria o Bob gostar da Cameron se ele nem sequer falava mais comigo? Seria difícil.

Saí do salão e fui para os jardins da escola. Precisava de ar. Precisava ficar sozinha, raciocinar comigo mesma. A única companhia que admitia era Fluf, que não falava nem importunava. Caminhei até o lago, e fiquei sentada em frente à margem. Por que as coisas não eram mais fáceis? Por que as pessoas tinham que ser tão complicadas? E esse raciocínio se aplicava a mim também. Nem eu mesma me entendia... às vezes me sentia um peixe fora d'água em qualquer lugar que estivesse, aqui, em casa, no meu trabalho. Parecia que eu não pertencia a esse mundo. As pessoas sofriam, mas depois tocavam suas vidas e se divertiam, eu não, sofri, sofria e continuaria sofrendo. O pior é que não tinha ninguém para contar todos os problemas que me afligiam, ninguém para me consolar. Era duro ser sozinha. Eu não queria alguém da família para me consolar, eu queria um namorado, como todas as garotas tinham... Será que eu teria que esperar por essa pessoa para sempre? Será que vinte anos não era o suficiente?

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos por uma coruja preta, graciosa que pousou e soltou sobre mim um pergaminho e foi embora. Peguei o papel achando que era uma carta de Roman, falando sobre minha reportagem, mas assim que abri vi que não era:

__

"Claire Corr,

Por que não compareceu na sua detenção na noite de ontem? Se acha que pode fugir dessa maneira, está enganada. Não é alegando que não voltaria que conseguirá o que quer. Exijo que compareça hoje, após as aulas, na minha sala para continuar sua obrigação.

A senhorita infringiu regras da escola, como andar à noite pelos corredores e desrespeitar um professor. Isso não pode ser ignorado, terá que cumprir sua detenção.

Draco Malfoy, professor de Poções."

Fiquei revoltada com o bilhete, eu iria para a detenção mais tarde, apesar de ter dito a Malfoy que não voltaria mais, só não tinha ido na noite anterior por conta da detenção com Magie. No entanto, quando recebi o bilhete me cobrando não gostei nem um pouco, agora não iria! E pronto! Ele ficaria me esperando depois da aula e eu não iria para a detenção, definitivamente! "Quem ele pensa que é para querer exigir algo de mim, dessa maneira? Agora vai ficar me esperando, não cumprirei detenção coisa nenhuma!" 

Levantei-me irritada, amassei o bilhete e o joguei longe. Fui em direção às portas do castelo, mas voltei porque tinha esquecido Fluf no calor da ira. 

-Desculpa, gatinho! Esqueci de você, tudo por culpa daquele... daquele... irritante! - disse pegando Fluf no colo, e agora sim, entrando no castelo. 

Vi que os alunos circulavam em direção ao Salão Principal, já tinham terminado as aulas, e eu fiquei tanto tempo lá fora que nem senti. Deveria ir para a detenção agora, mas acabei subindo e pegando minhas coisas no dormitório, resolvi escrever. Sempre que estava nervosa, ou eu lia, ou escrevia, nesse momento achei melhor escrever. Fui para a biblioteca e me ajeitei em uma mesa num canto isolado. Faria os deveres que os professores tinham passado durante a semana, Malfoy não me encontraria na biblioteca.

Fiz todos, produzia mesmo quando ficava assim, irritada. Fiquei mais calma depois que tinha acabado. Mexia na minha mochila e encontrei os rascunhos do romance que estava escrevendo, passei os olhos no último capítulo pronto. "Nossa, como essa personagem está sofrendo... Vou dar um pouco de felicidade a ela." - pensei já pegando a pena e começando o capítulo seguinte. 

Escrevia concentrada, já tinha escrito três capítulos grandes, todos felizes, afinal a história já estava no fim, e também porque quando eu estava triste tinha tendência a fazer o oposto com os personagens. Tinha parado para pensar em como descreveria uma cena na qual a personagem principal dava a luz a um nenê, eu nunca tinha visto um parto e tinha dúvidas de como escrever... Foi quando alguém parou ao meu lado. Era Shely.

-Te procurei em todo lugar! Estava aqui o tempo todo? - ela perguntou com um ar divertido, sussurrando porque estávamos na biblioteca e qualquer barulho seria motivo para Madame Fon nos expulsar.

-Estava... - respondi meio sem atenção.

-Você não tinha a detenção com o Malfoy? - ela perguntou parecendo se lembrar disso depois.

-Tinha, mas não fui.

-Você está batendo bem? Como não foi na detenção? Com o Malfoy? Ele vai acabar te matando.

-Não tenho medo dele. - respondi e me surpreendi ao perceber que era verdade.

-Se você está dizendo... Deve ser verdade. Mas você deveria ter medo dele.

-Por quê? Não vejo nada anormal nele, é só um homem amargurado.

-Ele é louco, Claire. Imagina como você ficaria se toda sua família morresse por causa de uma guerra com motivos estúpidos.

-Toda guerra é causada por motivos estúpidos. E eu não o acho louco.

-Não vou discutir isso com você! Está defendendo o Malfoy!

-Claro que não, Shely!

-Está sim! - recebendo um olhar furioso de mim acabou por mudar de assunto. -O que você está fazendo? Dever?

-Não, já fiz o dever. Estou escrevendo.

-Já! Eu ainda nem comecei, como sempre vou deixar para amanhã... Escrevendo? Isso eu notei, não é? O quê você está escrevendo? 

-Um livro... Romance, sabe? - respondi encabulada, ninguém sabia que eu escrevia.

-Romance? Não gosto muito, mas a Cameron ama, deixe-a saber disso, ela vai colar em você para ler!

-Vocês se conhecem bem mesmo, não é? - essa era a deixa para conversa com Shely sobre Cameron.

-Sim, somos amigas desde o primeiro ano. Ficamos sempre juntas, até nas férias. Nossos pais são amigos. 

-Você sabe que ela gosta do Bob? - fui direta.

-Ela nunca me contou, a Cameron às vezes é muito fechada. Mas eu notei faz muito tempo... por causa de umas atitudes estranhas dela. Queria tanto que ele ficasse com ela.

-É o meu plano! Você me ajuda?

-Pode contar comigo! Mas ele não está a fim de você? 

-Está, mas eu o dispensei, tenho namorado, Shely. E mesmo que não tivesse, não ficaria com ele sabendo que minha amiga gosta dele.

-Que bom, ela ficaria chateada. Você nunca me contou a história do seu namorado, como é o nome dele mesmo? Ian?

-É Ian Dalsemer. Não podemos ficar juntos. Nossos pais são inimigos...

Contei para ela uma invenção completa, a história era parecia com a do meu livro, um romance entre pessoas de famílias inimigas. Shely engoliu tudo facinho, ficou, por incrível que pareça, até comovida, acabamos a conversa com ela dizendo que me ajudaria a ficar com ele...

Mais tarde, enquanto tentava dormir na minha cama, pensava que os sentimentos das pessoas eram interligados, como uma teia. A Cameron gostava do Bob, o Bob, parecia gostar de mim, eu gostava do Harry, e o Harry a essa altura já devia estar gostando de alguém... tudo interligado, até se quebrar por um casal que se gostasse mutuamente... um casal que se amasse reciprocamente era capaz de quebrar essa teia. No entanto, eu, não tinha encontrado, até agora, ninguém capaz de me tirar da teia de sentimentos.

__

Continua...

P.S.: O Professor McFadden pareceu familiar a alguém? Pois é, eu plagiei a mim mesma e roubei esse personagem de outra fic minha, da song _'Beautiful Stranger'_, se você não o reconheceu é porque ainda não leu minha song, então aqui fica a dica!

N.A.: Esse cap saiu um pouquinho antes, né?! Eu sei que o Draco não apareceu, e no próx também não vai aparecer (ai... não me xingem...) mas do 12 em diante teremos muito de Draco Malfoy! Valeu pelos reviews gente! E também pelos e-mails! Agradeço ao povo que me mandou reviews do cap 9 (vamos a listinha!) : Carol, Vinny Malfoy, Diana Prallon (quero mais caps!), Jean Romani (Papéis Trocados tá muito legal!), Laine, Victória, Green, Ly Malfoy, Bella Malfoy, Bru Malfoy, Soi, Angel DeLynx e Yellowred (você sabe que não perco um cap d'A Beleza dos Imperfeitos, né?!). Bijinhos para todos vocês :)

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!


	11. O Mistério de Fluf

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 11 - O Mistério de Fluf

"Sábado! Que bom!" Poderia, enfim descansar, já não estava mais acostumada ao ritmo diário das aulas em Hogwarts. Acordei com um humor bem melhor do que o que tinha ido dormir no dia anterior. "Realmente, Gina, você está tendo um sério caso de depressão noturna..." - pensei, após analisar minhas últimas noites, em todas elas acabava triste. Pensava nisso tudo tomando meu café da manhã ao lado de Shely e Cameron no Salão Principal. 

-Parece que a Magie e suas companheiras não vão mais nos importunar! - Cameron disse satisfeita, após o trio passar perto de nós e não dizer absolutamente nada.

-Também, se eu levasse aquele gancho de esquerda... - Shely disse lançando um olhar divertido a mim.

-Não houve nenhum gancho de esquerda, Shely! Isso foi só na sua cabeça. - respondi brincando também.

Comia um bolinho quando chegou o correio coruja, o salão não estava tão cheio quanto semanalmente, mas as corujas se aproximavam das mesas e deixavam as cartas com seus respectivos destinatários, e assim como os outros, havia para mim uma carta, que foi gentilmente entregue por uma coruja marrom claro, delicada e suave.

Percebi que não era de casa, portanto só poderia ser de uma pessoa, e de um local, d'O Profeta Diário. Aquela era minha resposta pela matéria. Peguei o pergaminho e segurei nas mãos, hesitava em abrir.

-De quem é, Claire? - Cameron estava interessadíssima.

-Do... meu pai. - foi o melhor que pude pensar.

-Ah... pensei que era do seu namorado. Ele nunca te mandou uma carta, mandou? - a loura curiosa continuava interessadíssima.

-Não. Deve estar sendo vigiado de perto pelos pais dele, já que as aulas em Kurshken não começaram ainda...

-Não? Que estranho! - dessa vez foi Shely que se manifestou.

-Pois é... sempre começam na segunda semana de setembro. - estava me saindo cada vez mais mentirosa. -Aula agora só segunda, não é? - mudei de assunto.

-Bom, amanhã tem Preparo Físico. - Shely disse com cara de quem não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter essa aula.

-Esqueci... - respondi.

Como já era tarde, restavam poucos alunos no salão, certamente a maioria estava lá fora, nos jardins, aproveitando o fim de verão... e eu pensava em convencer minhas amigas a fazerem o mesmo.

-Eu já terminei, e vocês? - disse me referindo a refeição.

-Já. - as duas responderam em uníssono.

-Por que não vamos dar umas voltas nos jardins, aproveitar o fim de verão? - disse soando convidativa.

-Vamos! - Cameron parecia ter recuperado sua alegria no dia de hoje.

-Mais tarde vamos ter que passar um tempão fazendo os deveres do Malfoy, melhor aproveitar agora. - e Shely recuperado seu lado negativo.

Saímos do salão e quando nos aproximamos da porta de entrada, inventei uma desculpa.

-Vou pegar o Fluf! Vão indo... - disse empurrando-as para fora.

-Tá bom, Claire. - Shely estava me estranhando. -Nós te esperamos perto do lago...

Aproveitei que me livrei delas para correr até o dormitório e ler a carta, por sorte não encontrei ninguém que me parasse no caminho. Entrei no dormitório, me sentei em minha cama e fechei o dossel em torno dela, para que ninguém visse que eu lia algo. Suspirei fundo e abri a carta.

__

"Virgínia Weasley.

Sua reportagem está extremamente abaixo do esperado!

Queríamos uma análise muito mais complexa, e detalhada. O único item que salvou o artigo foi a pequena opinião da renomada psicóloga, Daphne Wells. No entanto, fomos obrigados a refazer o seu texto, incluindo informações.

Espero que sua inexperiência não seja tamanha, que derrube a idéia do nosso diretor executivo, de conseguir um verdadeiro furo. Caso contrário, será demitida, e provavelmente, não será contratada por mais nenhuma empresa jornalística em seu futuro.

A reportagem remodelada será impressa na edição de amanhã, mas sem o compromisso de série, como idealizado no início. Não podemos nos arriscar a prometer algo que não poderemos cumprir. Se sua próxima reportagem, que deverá ser enviada até sexta-feira que vem, não for satisfatória, a senhorita será mandada de volta à Londres e sumariamente demitida.

Atenciosamente,

Anderson Roman - Chefe de redação"

Quando terminei a carta escorregou de minhas mãos e não pude evitar que meus olhos se enchessem de água. Na verdade, não esperava elogios, afinal essa era a primeira matéria impressa e profissional de minha carreira, mas também não esperava ser criticada a esse ponto... Fiquei arrasada! O que seria de mim agora? Pouquíssimo tempo para uma boa matéria, e ainda a respeito dos jovens. Eu não estava encrencada o suficiente com eles? Tendo um grupo de sonserinos que me odiava, um grupo de grifinórias esnobes que também me odiava, e o grupo popular não ia muito com a minha cara, pior depois de ter dispensado o Bob e batido na namorado de Jimmy. Estava perdida...

-Não vou chorar! - gritei comigo mesma, enxugando os olhos úmidos. "Não vai adiantar nada! Vou correr atrás, deve haver algo nessa escola que sirva de pauta, nem que não seja a respeito dos jovens..."

Levantei da cama e guardei a carta em meus pertences e saí do dormitório. No Salão Comunal encontrei alguns alunos, mas quem eu mais queria encontrar não estava lá: Fluf. Lembrei que tinha dito que o levaria para os jardins. Vasculhei o salão, perguntei a cada aluno que lá se encontrava, mas ninguém tinha visto meu gatinho. Minha tristeza se dissipou, dando lugar à preocupação. Onde ele estava? 

Voltei ao dormitório. Nada. Desci desesperada, voltei a vasculhar o salão quando alguém se dirigiu a mim.

-O que está procurando? - era Jimmy, solícito, não parecia guardar magoas de mim.

-Meu gato, um angorá, você viu? - perguntei ofegante enquanto olhava atrás de uma poltrona.

-Não. - ele respondeu com um olhar estranho.

-Não mesmo?

-Não. - ele afirmou, mas eu podia sentir que tentava me esconder algo.

Fui para os jardins e contei o ocorrido para as garotas, que prontamente voltaram comigo ao salão para procurar o gato. Não encontramos, tinha evaporado com o ar.

-Ele vai voltar, Claire. Deve ter saído para passear na escola. Sabe como os gatos são. - Cameron tentava me animar, mas eu sabia que não era verdade, Fluf era caseiro, nunca tinha dado nem uma volta na vizinhança do apartamento. Ele não desgrudava de mim. - Vamos almoçar, se ele não aparecer, você pode falar com o diretor, ou com a professora Mistic, a diretora da nossa Casa.

-Obrigado, Cameron. 

Durante o almoço mal toquei na comida, não tinha o mínimo apetite. À tarde, fiquei sem fazer nada no Salão Comunal, já tinha feito os deveres de Poções no dia anterior. Também não estava nem um pouco inspirada para escrever, depois da carta que recebi, nem como romancista me dava valor. Qualquer pessoa que se aproximava para falar comigo era rapidamente dispensada. "Parece que a depressão hoje não veio só à noite...".

Levantei para ir para o dormitório, queria dormir, mesmo que não tivesse nem jantado, Bob veio falar comigo.

-Eu soube que o Fluf sumiu. - ele afirmou, dividido entre indiferença e preocupação.

-Foi, mais cedo. Você o viu? - perguntei esperançosa.

-Antes do treino, cedinho, ele estava aqui no salão.

-Sério! - aquilo me despertou, era uma esperança, não era? -Então, não faz tanto tempo que ele sumiu.

-Vou ver se o acho. - Bob respondeu cabisbaixo.

-Obrigada, Bob. - disse evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. -De novo.

-De nada. Mas agradeça se eu achá-lo. - ele disse e se afastou.

Fiquei sozinha, parada sem pensar em nada por um tempo. Despertei e subi, caí na cama e dormi rápido, sem tempo para chorar, ou lamentar.

Fui acordada por Cameron no dia seguinte, pontualmente às oito horas. Porque em meia hora tínhamos que estar no campo de quadribol para a _esperadíssima_ aula de Preparo Físico. O café da manhã era um tumulto só! Todos falavam alto e discutiam sobre algo. Me lembrei do que poderia causar esse tumulto: o jornal! A matéria tinha saído!

Nos aproximamos da mesa e sentamos para comer, e logo fomos abordadas por um garoto que eu não conhecia.

-Vocês viram isso? - ele disse com um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário nas mãos.

-Não, Wilde. Deixa ver? - Cameron respondeu estendo a mão para pegar o exemplar da mão dele.

-Tem uma repórter disfarçada de aluna em uma escola britânica! - o garoto, que agora eu sabia se chamar Wilde disse eufórico.

-Sério? - Shely disse olhando para ele e se aproximando de Cameron para ler também.

-Deixa-me ver. - eu disse também me esticando para ver.

-Nós podemos estar sendo observados nesse minuto! - Wilde disse escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

-Até parece! Isso é tudo mentira desse jornalismo sujo desse jornaleco! - Shely se afastou de Cameron. -Não quero ler esse lixo!

Esse ato me chateou um pouco, mas não surpreendeu. Por um lado ela estava certa, o jornal era mentiroso, mas a matéria era real. A não ser por umas partes, constatei encontrando coisas que não escrevi no texto, certamente Roman tinha _adicionado_ algumas informações...

Após uma pequena refeição, uma maçã, pois não consegui comer nada mais substancial, lá estava eu. No campo de quadribol, correndo e fazendo exercícios, coisas que não era habituada. Ofegava com falta de ar, suava com o efeito dos exercícios, mas até que era bom, fazer isso logo de manhã espantava meus problemas do cérebro, me fazia esquecer tudo o que estava me importunando.

Essa aula foi adicionada à nova grade curricular de Hogwarts quando o novo diretor assumiu, com o intuito de preparar os alunos, além de intelectualmente, fisicamente para se defender de qualquer ataque, porque segundo as meninas me disseram, Wright era desconfiado, na paz não esquecia da guerra.

O professor que comandava os alunos de toda escola de uma vez, já que essas aulas reuniam todos os anos e casas, era Arnold Taylor. Aparentemente ele era mirrado e sem resistência, mas deslumbrava qualquer um com seu fôlego e força. Ele sempre parava ao lado do aluno que desanimava e o estimulava, no entanto se o aluno parecia não agüentar, ele o mandava descansar um pouco, ato que fez comigo várias vezes, pois apesar de magra, eu não tinha preparo físico.

Depois da aula, a maioria dos alunos foi para os vestiários tomar banho e se trocar, menos os jogadores de quadribol, que ficaram no campo para conversar com o professor a respeito dos times.

Me sentia melhor, mas não deixava de estar preocupada com Fluf, que não tinha aparecido de manhã. Na hora do almoço vagava pelo Salão Comunal sozinha, pois os grifinórios tinham ido almoçar, ou estavam no campo. Estava sentada em uma poltrona bem no canto do salão, perto da escada do dormitório masculino. O silêncio no salão era tamanho que pude ouvir uma mosca que sobrevoava o outro extremo do recinto. Fiquei prestando atenção ao silêncio... havia algo mais ali, um som baixo e abafado... o que seria? 

O som parou, e voltou instantes depois. "O que é isso?" - me perguntei apurando mais os ouvidos. "Parecem miados..." - foi quando me toquei, era Fluf que miava! Levantei e comecei a rastrear o som, devia estar sob alguma coisa, o som era abafado, parecia vir do chão. Me aproximei da tapeçaria que guardava o alçapão da sala de jogos quando alguém tocou meu ombro, me fazendo pular de susto e me virar para a pessoa.

Era Bob que estava atrás de mim.

-O que você está fazendo ai? - perguntou com uma expressão de espanto.

-Você ouviu?

-O quê? - ele disse provavelmente me achando uma louca.

-Miados!! Escuta. - respondi o empurrando em direção ao chão.

-O que você está fazendo? 

-Shiii!!!

-Estou ouvindo, miados! Deve ser o seu gato! - a expressão dele suavizou enquanto disse. Bob se ergueu e me empurrou delicadamente para o canto, de modo que eu saísse de cima do alçapão, que ele abriu e entrou. -Espera que vou ver se ele está lá embaixo.

-Não, eu vou!

-Claro que não! Você vigia, e se alguém entrar no salão faz um 'lumos' para me avisar e baixa rápido o alçapão. - sem me dar tempo de discordar ele desapareceu na escada.

Olhava atenta a minha volta, ninguém poderia ver o alçapão. Não que eu me importasse, mas seria ruim para o Bob e para mim, que acabaria levando mais uma detenção, ou pior sendo expulsa, e conseqüentemente demitida.

Minutos depois, Bob emergiu com Fluf no colo, eu nem esperei ele sair do alçapão e tirei meu gatinho dos braços dele. Fluf era para mim uma parte da minha vida, uma recordação viva do passado, mesmo que o passado fosse doloroso...

-Missão cumprida! - ele disse em frente a mim, batendo continência. -Não te disse que o encontraria?

-Mas fui eu quem o encontrou! - respondi contestando a afirmação dele.

-É mesmo... mas, eu o salvei! - Bob tentava arranjar algo para que eu o admirasse.

-Obrigada, Bob. - disse nem olhando para ele e acariciando Fluf. "Mas eu desceria e pegaria meu gato de qualquer maneira, com ou sem você." - pensei mas achei melhor não falar, soaria indelicado. -Dá licença, Bob. Preciso ver se ele está bem. 

Com essa desculpa o larguei sozinho e rumei para o dormitório. Perto dele me sentia meio mal. Só quando estava sozinha e a emoção do reencontro passou que raciocinei: o Fluf não tinha ido parar lá embaixo sozinho, alguém tinha levado ele para lá! Verifiquei que ele estava bem, e por via das dúvidas o alimentei, sabe-se lá se ele tinha sido alimentado durante esse tempo. 

Bufava de raiva, quem teria feito essa crueldade com meu gatinho, e por conseqüência, comigo? Pela maneira que Fluf comeu avidamente tudo o que eu tinha colocado no seu pratinho, percebi que ele não tinha sido alimentado, o que me deixou mais nervosa. Tinha somente nove suspeitos, as pessoas que conheciam a sala de jogos: Jimmy, Magie e suas duas amigas, Ronald, Kamui, Mary, Vicent e Bob. Sim, Bob também era suspeito, ele não era nenhum anjinho, portanto poderia querer se vingar de mim por dar um fora nele, e para disfarçar, ao me ver fuçando perto do local se fingiu de bonzinho e me ajudou... "Não Gina, você está ficando neurótica! O Bob não faria isso. A Magie é a suspeita número um."

Saí do quarto deixando Fluf deitado na minha cama, se aclamando, afinal não devia ter sido fácil para ele ficar preso tanto tempo.

Encontrei Cameron e Shely no caminho, elas vinham para o Salão Comunal. Contei tudo para elas enquanto caminhávamos até o dormitório. Lá começamos a discutir o álibi dos suspeitos do "seqüestro felino".

-É claro que foi o Bob! - Shely dizia categórica com os braços cruzados.

-Não, ele nunca faria isso. Eu sei, ele é bom. - Cameron defendia sua paixão com unhas e dentes.

"Pena que ele fale mal dela por trás..." - pensei me lembrando do dia em que ele me levou até o alçapão alegando que Cameron era isolada pelo grupo dele, que ela não era popular, e não tinha potencial para isso, além de chamá-la de perdedora, assim como Shely. Essa lembrança me fez desconfiar mais ainda dele. Por que comigo ele era amável e gentil? Só por interesse? Ou agia mal com os outros pela influência de más companhias? Eu não sabia... Isso era algo interessante para minha próxima matéria! Como os jovens eram influenciados pelos outros, mudavam muito sua personalidade para se adequar a um certo grupo desejado...

-Claire! Está me ouvindo? - Shely gritava para me tirar dos meus pensamentos.

-Não, o que disse?

-Vamos achar provas. Você precisa entrar na sala e procurar provas. - Shely disse irritadíssima.

-Vou lá assim que anoitecer. - respondi, e continuamos especulando a respeito do assunto.

Mais tarde fui à sala de jogos, ninguém me viu já que não era terça, dia de reunião dos alunos para jogar. Procurei em cada canto, cada detalhe, quem quer que tivesse pegado meu gato na noite anterior não tinha deixado nenhuma pista sequer.

__

Continua...

N.A.: Eu sei, eu sei! Não me matem pelo Malfoy não aparecer nesse cap e no anterior!!!! Mas garanto que no próx ele aparece, já que é segunda, dia das aulas de Poções! Aguardem.

Valeu pelos reviews meninas: KMalfoy, Diana Prallon, Soi, Angel McFadden (que coincidência!) DeLynx, Sabrina Malfoy, Carol Maphoter, Bella, Lilith, Ly Malfoy, e aos meninos: Vinny Malfoy e meu maninho Victor Ichijouji que nesse exato momento tá internado por que teve que ser operado de uma apendicite (mas não se assustem que ele tá bem e terá alta amanhã) Bijinhos...

REVIEWS JÁ!!!


	12. Confusão

_**Eu nunca fui beijada**_

_Capítulo 12 - Confusão_

O começo da segunda semana de aula se aproximou, e eu já estava preocupada na hora do almoço com a aula de Poções. Malfoy certamente me chamaria para reclamar das minhas ausências na detenção. Meu estômago simplesmente parecia não ter espaço para nada, não conseguia comer. A aula de Transformação tinha sido boa, pena que eu não tinha prestado atenção em nada do que a professora Trix dissera. Também ainda não tinha descoberto quem seqüestrara Fluf. Mas, como Shely dizia, as investigações estavam começando agora.

-Come alguma coisa, Claire! Não está envenenado! - minha amiga morena disse brava.

-Eu simplesmente não consigo Shely! - respondi remexendo no prato e o colocando de lado.

-Mas você não me disse que não tinha medo do Malfoy? - ela perguntou com uma expressão de triunfo no rosto.

Cameron assistia a cena calada, enquanto comia. Estava muito monossilábica nas últimas horas.

-Não tenho medo dele! É um pressentimento ruim que está me atormentando hoje... entende? - tentei me defender.

-O que pode acontecer de tão ruim? Pior do que o sumiço do seu gatinho, nada é tão ruim. - Shely respondeu de boca cheia. -Mas você está com medo do Malfoy sim.

-Não é bem dele, talvez relacionado a ele... - respondi e logo me perdi nos meus pensamentos, hoje estava particularmente desligada.

Minutos depois fui surpreendida com Shely me despertando para ir para aula, senão chegaríamos atrasadas. A caminhada até as masmorras foi silenciosa, Cameron estava calada e eu pensativa, o que levou Shely, que ultimamente estava faladeira, a ficar muda também.

Quando chegamos à sala de Poções, Malfoy já estava lá, com uma expressão particularmente emburrada, as vestes e o cabelo impecável como sempre, ele lançava a cada aluno que entrava na sala de aula um olhar de desprezo, o lançado a mim me pareceu o pior de todos.

Sentei-me sozinha em uma mesa mais ao fundo, não queria ficar próxima do professor. Cameron e Shely dividiram a mesa que ficava atrás da minha. Comecei a pegar meus materiais na mochila, tirei o pergaminho com o dever e coloquei na mesa, estava distraída procurando minha pena na mochila, finalmente e achei e levantei a cabeça e vi Bob parado à minha frente. Ele parecia sem jeito e timidamente perguntou:

-Posso me sentar com você? - perguntou segurando a alça da mochila com um pouco mais força do que deveria e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Pode. - o que eu diria? Não? Não podia expulsá-lo.

-Agora que os dois se arrumaram posso começar minha aula? - Malfoy disse particularmente irônico. Como ninguém respondeu ele continuou. -Quero receber os deveres sobre a poção Ofídicum agora. Assim evito que certos alunos fiquem fazendo o dever durante a aula de hoje, como _tentaram_ fazer no ano passado. - disse olhando para uma sonserina que eu não conhecia, ela por sua vez sustentou o olhar e não baixou a cabeça. 

O professor passou de mesa em mesa pegando os deveres, criticando todos, alguns mais e outros menos, inclusive os sonserinos. O melhor foi ver a crítica que ele fez a Macnair e Nott, já que eles pareceram surpresos, provavelmente esperavam elogios, o que Malfoy não fez, ele disse que estava incompleto após passar os olhos pelo pergaminho de Nott, e do dever de Macnair ele disse que tinha muitos erros gramaticais. Os dois obviamente ficaram irritados, mas responderam com um simples: 'Desculpe professor'. 

Malfoy é muito exigente, na minha opinião exigente demais, mesmo com os alunos que ele representava, sendo professor diretor da Sonserina. Na mesa da garota que na aula passada não tinha o livro, ele a fez retirar todo o material da mochila e conferiu se não faltava nada. Como viu que a sonserina agora tinha todos os livros, disse apenas: 'Ainda bem que me ouviu, se não poderia se considerar reprovada'. Quando chegou na minha mesa e de Bob, aconteceu o pior. Malfoy pegou o meu pergaminho e examinou cuidadosamente

-Razoável. - me espantei, era o mais próximo de um elogio que ele se aproximou no dia. -Mas faltam informações.

O pior mesmo foi quando ele pegou o dever de Bob. Malfoy passou os olhos muito rápidos para chegar a qualquer conclusão, no entanto ele chegou a uma.

-Está péssimo. Zero! - disse jogando o pergaminho na mesa.

A sala entrou em conflito, após um estado de incredulidade de todos. Sonserinos apoiavam Malfoy e diziam ofensas aos grifinórios, que reclamavam da atitude injusta e, aparentemente, infundada do professor. Bob revidou como pode à nota de Malfoy.

-Como zero? O senhor nem leu! Exijo uma revisão da nota! - ele disse num tom de voz ligeiramente alto e irritado.

-Não. - Malfoy respondeu calmamente.

-Ah, vai sim! - Bob se levantou da mesa e aproximou o rosto de Malfoy, o enfrentando. -Ou falarei com Wright, ele não admite perseguição a alunos!

-Fale! - com a atitude de Bob, o professor começou a se irritar.

-Bob. - eu disse baixo, puxando-o pela mão. -Senta, por favor. - não queria encrenca agora com o professor.

Bob suspirou, afastou-se de Malfoy e sentou resignado, era óbvio que qualquer outra provocação de Malfoy ele explodiria. O professor se afastou da mesa e caminhou com sua capa preta balançando até a frente da classe.

-Resolvida as notas, vamos à aula de hoje. Só um esclarecimento antes, já os avisei que não aceito desrespeito na aula, sou a autoridade máxima aqui! - Malfoy disse nervoso, fez uma pausa e continuou, estranhamente calmo. -Hoje teremos uma poção mais simples, já que na aula passada vocês aprenderam uma complicadíssima. Abram o livro "A arte das poções" na página quinhentos e cinqüenta.

Todos alunos pegaram seus exemplares e abriram na página indicada, o título era: _Poção confusa._ Achei estranho, Malfoy disse ser uma poção simples, mas eu não a reconheci, além de que o nome dessa poção era, no mínimo engraçado.

-A poção Confusa serve para defesa pessoal. Quando ingerida por um ser humano, causa tonturas e uma certa... - parou para encontrar a palavra exata. -confusão mental. A pessoa não distinge o certo do errado e pode perder os movimentos, dependendo da quantidade ingerida. Ela é usada para fuga de quem corre perigo, afinal causa um momento propício, mas se utilizada para outras funções, que não a defesa, e a pessoa for descoberta é enquadrada na lei do uso restrito de poções. O preparo é simples exatamente porque quando ela é necessária não se tem tempo a perder. - ele terminou a frase e ficou parado, como esperando algo. -O que estão esperando para começar?

Os alunos pularam e rapidamente estavam com os caldeirões a postos e preparando os ingredientes, inclusive eu e Bob.

A poção era realmente simples, bastava misturar dois ingredientes, um que eu providenciei e o outro que Bob ministrou ao caldeirão, em quantidades exatas, não necessitava nem aquecer, a poção ficou exatamente como descrita no livro, incolor e inodora, também devia estar insípida, para poder ser misturada na bebida da vítima. Logo todos tinham terminado. Malfoy parecia entediadíssimo com a aula que dava. 

-Agora vamos ver se estão bem feitas, acredito que vocês não têm capacidade nem para isso. - disse parado em frente a uma das mesas da frente, com um sorriso de desprezo nos lábios.

Não pude evitar um pensamento: "Como ele consegue ser tão amargurado? O que causou tamanho sentimento ruim dentro dele? Se bem que Malfoy sempre foi assim, uma cópia em miniatura de Lúcio..."

-Será que está boa? - Bob me perguntou apreensivo. -Porque se Malfoy me disser qualquer insulto, não me responsabilizo pela resposta. 

-O ignore, Bob. Depois da aula fale com o diretor. - respondi tentando convencê-lo do melhor.

-O que os dois estão conspirando contra mim? - Malfoy disse em frente à nossa mesa. 

"Foi mais rápido do que pensei." - me surpreendi do modo como ele passou ligeiramente pelas outras mesas.

Malfoy examinou o nosso caldeirão, pegou um pouco da poção com uma concha, cheirou, remexeu e fez uma expressão de descontentamento.

-Me parece péssima. - ele disse se reerguendo e empinando o nariz.

Bob que estava tenso ao meu lado cerrou os pulsos, achei melhor eu falar algo antes que Bob tomasse uma atitude.

-Mas professor, não há nada errado com a poção. Fizemos exatamente como está descrito no livro, repare está até incolor! - eu disse tentando parecer ao máximo calma.

-Às vezes seguir as instruções não é suficiente, senhorita Corr. - Malfoy respondeu irônico.

Ao meu lado, Bob esmurrou a mesa, eu dei um pulo de susto. Ódio faiscava nos olhos de ambos. "Preciso fazer algo..."

-Está boa sim! Quer ver? - disse enchendo a concha e tomando a poção.

-Não! - Bob disse puxando a concha da minha mão, mas já era tarde, eu tinha tomado a poção.

Me senti estranha desde o primeiro gole... era como ficar bêbada, aliás muito bêbada. Tudo rodava à minha volta, o chão balançava aos meus pés, suava frio e a visão estava desfocada. Conseguia destinguir os cabelos de Malfoy de longe, assim como os olhos verdes preocupados de Bob, ouvi-lo dizendo muito distante:

-Olha o que você fez!

-Não fui eu! Ela tomou sozinha! - pude distinguir Malfoy respondendo. -Já vai passar.

-Ela bebeu porque você disse que a poção estava mal...

Não ouvi mais nada, e tudo escureceu. 

Instantes depois acordei, os efeitos tinham passado, me sentia normal. Eu estava deitada no banco, com Shely e Cameron ao meu lado. Me sentei curiosa, percebi que o som não tinha voltado a ser captado por mim, via as duas articulando os lábios, mas não ouvia as palavras. Olhei para frente e vi uma cena que m surpreendeu. Bob estava no chão, parecia estuporado e Malfoy estava em pé de frente a ele, com um olhar indecifrável.

Aos poucos a audição foi retornando, pude ouvir todo o burburinho na sala de aula, os alunos discutiam, alguns defendendo Malfoy, outros criticando. E eu não entendia nada. O professor virou-se para mim.

-Você está bem? Não precisava tomar a poção! - disse extremamente bravo.

-Mas... eu queria evitar...

-Você não vem cumprindo sua detenção. - ele respondeu não me deixando terminar de falar. -Daqui a pouco vá a minha sala! - Malfoy disse rispidamente.

- Jimmy Bradley e Kamui Kinomoto, levem seu amigo para a enfermaria

Depois de falar, simplesmente saiu da sala, deixando para trás um grande caos, que culminou segundos depois em uma grande briga entre sonserinos e grifinórios, com direito a socos e pontapés, além de várias azarações. Eu e minhas amigas saímos em meio a confusão da sala.

No corredor, longe da classe de Poções, parei estática de frente a Cameron e Shely, me apoiei na parede, minhas pernas ainda não estavam firmes.

-O que aconteceu? Malfoy estuporou Bob? Foi isso? - perguntei incrédula.

-Exatamente! - Cameron respondeu. -Coitadinho do Bob!

-Como isso aconteceu? - eu ainda não concebia essa idéia.

-Você está pálida ainda, Claire. Vamos até o dormitório, você precisa descansar um pouco. - Cameron respondeu.

-Está bem.

Fomos quietas até o dormitório, eu estava chocada para falar qualquer coisa. Quando chegamos me deitei, realmente me senti um pouco melhor.

-Foi assim, - Shely começou a explicar. -depois que você desmaiou, o Bob ficou uma fera com o Malfoy, e o Malfoy com ele. Iniciou-se uma grande discussão, um culpava ao outro por você ter tomado a poção. Bob pegou a varinha e apontou para Malfoy, só que ele foi mais rápido e estuporou o Bob.

-Pode uma coisa dessas! - Cameron estava desolada ao meu lado. -Vou ver o Bob na enfermaria, não agüento ficar aqui! - ela disse e saiu do dormitório correndo.

-Por que eles fizeram isso? - perguntei mais a mim mesma do que a Shely, que continuou comigo.

-Quer saber mesmo minha opinião? Sabe, eu sou observadora, percebo as coisas facilmente... 

-Fala. - respondi sem deixá-la terminar.

-Eles pareciam disputar algo... talvez você... não sei, acho que os dois gostam de você, Claire. - Shely respondeu pensativa.

O que ela disse me surpreendeu. Malfoy gostando de mim? Claro que não! Que absurdo! Por que ele gostaria de mim? Uma aluna grifinória, na melhor das hipóteses, ou se ele soubesse meu segredo, uma Weasley! Não, definitivamente não era esse o motivo da discussão.

-Eu não acho. - disse a ela.

-Tenho certeza. 

-Preciso ir falar com Malfoy, como ele pediu. Vou aproveitar para esclarecer tudo isso! - me levantei e saí do dormitório.

Minutos depois cheguei ao corredor da sala de Malfoy, distante pude ouvir os gritos, alguém discutia com ele. Voltei um pouco e parei numa esquina do corredor, de modo que quando alguém saísse da sala não me visse. Reconheci quem gritava: Malfoy e o diretor Wright.

-Não vou poder mantê-lo aqui desse jeito, Malfoy! Você passou dos limites! Onde já se viu! Um professor azarando um aluno sem motivos! - o diretor acusava.

-Ele ia me atacar primeiro! - Malfoy tentou se defender.

-Não importa! O que direi aos pais do aluno! Eles descobrirão que mantenho um ex-comensal lecionando aqui! O que o Ministério fará? Provavelmente serei destituído do cargo, independentemente do que você tenha feito!

-Posso me defender!

-Você devia ter controlado esse seu gênio terrível. - a essa hora o diretor não gritava mais. -Está demitido Malfoy. Amanhã passe no meu escritório. 

Ouvi a porta batendo e passos no corredor, espiei pelo canto da parede e vi Wright vindo em minha direção. Rapidamente me encolhi num canto. Por sorte o diretor passou direto sem me notar. Da sala do professor veio o som de coisas sendo jogadas longe.

Quando o diretor se distanciou, andei até a frente da porta. Hesitava em entrar ou não. Algo me dizia que tinha que intervir, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo do que encontraria. Acabei por abrir a porta, e encontrei um Malfoy completamente diferente do que eu estava habituada: completamente descomposto, suado, descabelado e ofegante. 

Ao me ver lançou um olhar de raiva. Tentou se recompor, passando as mãos no cabelo e jogando-os para trás.

-O que você quer aqui? - disse com ressentimento na voz. -Também veio me dizer para ser menos cruel? Ser menos frio? SER HUMANO? 

Eu fiquei parada, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

-POIS LHE DIGO! NÃO SOU NORMAL, NÃO SOU HUMANO, NÃO ME COMPADEÇO COM NADA E NINGUÉM! - ele gritava comigo, como que desabafando tudo o que lhe afligia. -Eu tentei, tentei... tenho provas que tentei. - disse muito baixo, só ouvi pelo silêncio opressor da sala. -MAS O QUE GANHEI? NADA!!! PELO CONTRÁRIO, PERDI TUDO. MINHA FORTUNA, MINHA FAMÍLIA, O RESPEITO E A DIGNIDADE DOS MALFOY... - voltou a gritar, ele parecia passar por um conflito interno.

Pude perceber a dor e o sofrimento em seu rosto, e até ver uma lágrima que parecia querer escorrer de um olho, mas não podia saber se era de tristeza ou ódio.

-De que adiantou tentar ser bom? De quê? Ganhei esse emprego bizarro, que odeio cada vez mais!

Malfoy parou de falar e ficamos num grande silêncio por alguns minutos, de repente ele pareceu restabelecer a consciência e veio para cima de mim rapidamente. Tive medo do que ele faria.

-Por que estou falando isso para você? - disse me segurando pelos ombros e me jogando para fora da sala. -NÃO VOLTE!!! - Malfoy bateu a porta com força.

Fiquei parada ofegante. Tentava entender tudo o que ele dissera, e também todos os sentimentos que passavam por mim, que variavam de pena, a algo que eu não sabia precisar o que era. O silêncio se fez presente. Sentei-me no chão. Precisava me restabelecer antes de sair dali, porque tinha a impressão de que se tentasse andar, minhas pernas não me suportariam.

Tive uma sensação de que algo ruim estava acontecendo, me levantei. Eu tinha que ver como ele estava, precisava abrir aquela porta novamente. Com as mãos trêmulas forcei a maçaneta, que não abriu a porta. Peguei minha varinha e sussurrei:

-_Alorromora!_

Com essa atitude a porta se abriu e a cena que encontrei foi suficiente para me fazer afrouxar os dedos que seguravam a varinha, que pareceu cair em câmera lenta no chão da sala.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Final cinematográfico, não? Estou postando esse cap um pouco antes só para ver a reação de vocês, então: REVIEWS JÁ!!!! Aqui tá: Draco Malfoy para todas vocês que queriam que ele aparecesse!!! Mas não sei se ele aparece daqui em diante... Há há há... como sou má!!!! Aguardem o próx cap!

Agradecimentos ao povo que me mandou review do cap 11: Muna, Drica Malfoy, Soi, Angel McFadden DeLynx, Bella, Sabrina Malfoy e Lilith (não consigo te mandar e-mail... seu endereço nunca vai =( ...). Valeu gente!!! bijinhos 


	13. Traga me à Vida

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 13 - Traga-me à vida 

N.A.1: Achei essa música perfeita para esse cap... e não resisti! É _Bring me to life_, do Evanescence (é muito linda, né?!), se possível leiam ouvindo!

How can you see into my eyes like open doors / Como você pode ver por meus olhos, como portas abertas

Leading you down into my core / Levo você ao meu âmago

Where I've become so numb? / Onde fiquei adormecida?  
Without a soul; my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold / Sem uma alma meu espírito está repousando em um lugar frio  
Until you find it there and lead it back home / Até você encontrá-lo e guiá-lo de volta para casa

O que vi me causou uma paralisia momentânea. Não podia acreditar nos meus olhos, a cena à minha frente era terrível. Oscilei um pouco, e tonta, fui obrigada a apoiar-me com o braço na estante que se encontrava perto da porta. Precisava tomar uma atitude diante daquilo. Draco Malfoy no momento era uma massa caída ao chão, da porta vi os cabelos louros e, a sua volta, sangue cobria o chão. O que ele tinha feito? Se matado? Eu não acreditava que ele seria capaz de fazer isso.

A vertigem causada pelo sangue deixava meus joelhos mais fracos ainda, mas tirei forças não sei de onde, abaixei-me e peguei a varinha que havia caído no chão quando entrei na sala. Com dificuldade caminhei passo a passo na direção de onde ele estava, fui me apoiando na parede, quando pisei no chão com sangue escorreguei, mas me equilibrei e não caí. Tremia, suava frio... estava aterrorizada. E se ele morresse? E se já estivesse morto? O que aconteceria? Como eu me sentiria? Já nem sabia mais o que pensar sobre mim. Sobre os sentimentos que tinha por Malfoy. Assim, vendo-o jogado ao chão, parecendo morto, foi como se eu estivesse perdendo alguém importante para mim, alguém que não podia morrer, que tinha que viver e me ajudar, contudo não sei o que me levou a pensar tais coisas naquele momento.

Wake me up / Desperte-me  
Wake me up inside / Desperte meu interior  
I can't wake up / Eu não consigo acordar  
Wake me up inside / Desperte meu interior  
Save me / Salve-me   
Call my name and save me from the dark / Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão   
Wake me up / Desperte-me   
Bid my blood to run / Faça meu sangue correr   
I can't wake up / Eu não consigo acordar   
Before I come undone / Antes que eu sucumba  
Save me / Salve-me   
Save me from the nothing I've become / Salve-me do nada que me tornei

Alcancei o corpo inerte no chão, abaixei-me para ver se ele tinha pulsação, acabei caindo sobre ele, que não se moveu ou proferiu qualquer som. Vi o que tinha causado tamanha hemorragia: cortes, um em cada pulso. Malfoy tentou se matar do modo mais dramático. Sentei ao seu lado, coloquei o dedo indicador no pescoço, ele estava vivo, apesar da pulsação e da respiração estarem fracas, e da palidez quase mórbida de seu rosto.

Que feitiço eu poderia usar para ao menos tentar curá-lo? Sempre fui péssima nessas magias de cura, e no meu estado, não conseguiria chegar até a enfermaria para pedir ajuda. "Por que você tinha que ser tão fraca e frágil!" - pensei com raiva de mim. "Agora, por isso, talvez alguém que precisa de sua ajuda morra...". Senti que minha roupa se umedecia, devia ser o sangue, já que eu estava sentada sobre uma poça do líquido vermelho. 

Repassei por minha mente nervosa os feitiços que poderia ajudar... Malfoy já tinha perdido muito sangue, mas estacar a hemorragia poderia ajudar, então foi o que fiz, com um feitiço que retirei do lado mais obscuro de minha memória, fechei os cortes nos pulsos.

Não consegui pensar em fazer mais nada, a não ser um feitiço muito simples, o 'ennervate' que segundo a teoria, despertava e fazia sentar uma pessoa inconsciente. Como não tinha esperanças e não recordava mais nada a fazer, me decidi por essa alternativa mesmo. Com dificuldade, pois eu piorava a cada minuto, minha vista oscilava, minhas mãos tremiam com força, mas murmurei o feitiço:

-Ennervate! - não pude ver se adiantou, se Malfoy despertou, porque tudo escureceu e desmaiei em seguida.

Despertei ainda no chão, confusa achei que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo, no entanto me conscientizei que não era, se não eu não acordaria suja de sangue no chão da sala de Malfoy. Me lembrei dele, que não se encontrava mais ao meu lado. "Cadê ele?" - me perguntava olhando ao redor. Não havia mais ninguém na sala. Sentei-me para olhar melhor e o encontrei, Draco estava sentado em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa do escritório com uma expressão de sofrimento ele olhava para o teto, parecia desolado, sem mencionar que estava extremamente pálido. Fiquei aliviada por ele estar vivo.

Instintivamente me levantei e caminhei até a mesa, devagar e meio deselegantemente, pois ainda sentia tontura. Principalmente ao acordar e constatar que o sangue de Malfoy continuava no chão. Com um feitiço tirei o sangue que tinha secado no meu corpo. Ele pareceu não me ver, ou fingir que não via. Sentei-me na cadeira de frente a ele e fiquei esperando que falasse primeiro. Ele devia estar melhor... mas, tinha perdido muito sangue, devia ir rápido para que enfermaria.

Malfoy simplesmente baixou os olhos cinzentos e fixou-os nos meus, sustentando por um longo tempo, me causando arrepios pela frieza que emanava aquele olhar. Ficamos em silêncio, não dissemos nenhuma palavra sequer. 

Eu desviei os olhos primeiro e deixei minha cabeça desabar sobre meus braços cruzados em cima da mesa, suspirei, e segurei a vontade de chorar que surgiu dentro de mim. Tinha sido muita emoção para pouco tempo.

-Por que você fez isso? - ouví-lo dizer com uma voz mais fria do que seus olhos.

Respondi com o desabar das lágrimas que tentava segurar, levantei e me virei para a parede. Eu não queria chorar, não ali, não na frente dele, mas era algo que não conseguia evitar, era uma necessidade primária depois de todo o nervoso pelo qual tinha passado.

Ouvi ele se levantando e dando passos na minha direção. Para minha surpresa ele parou e me abraçou por trás. Parei imediatamente de chorar. E me virei de frente para Malfoy. No momento os olhos dele não estavam mais tão frios, pelo contrário, se observasse bem eu poderia distinguir carinho dentro deles, achei isso estranho, mas perfeito. Virei meu rosto para o lado e apoiei-o no ombro dele, limpando o meu rosto molhado com as mãos. Os braços de Malfoy me apertavam com força contra o corpo dele, parecia que tinha medo de me soltar. Era uma sensação muito boa que ele me passava, como se eu não precisasse me preocupar com mais nada, que tudo daria certo. Ele passava algo que me aquecia por dentro e ao mesmo tempo dava um frio no estômago. Mas, definitivamente, era reconfortante. Ele também apoiou o rosto no meu ombro, e passava a mão pelo meu cabelo, o enrolando com o dedo. 

Permanecemos assim pelo que pareceram horas mas, subitamente, ele tirou o rosto do meu ombro e desenlaçou os braços e com gentileza me afastou pelos ombros. Tudo ficou frio, sem graça, longe dele. Eu não entendi a atitude, e devo ter exprimido com o rosto, porque ele me lançou um olhar triste.

Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me / Agora que sei o que eu sou sem você. Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
Breathe into me and make me real / Ressucite-me e traga-me à realidade   
Bring me to life / Traga-me à vida   
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling / Está frio aqui, sem o seu toque, sem o seu amor, querido  
Only you are the life among the dead / Somente você é vida em meio a morte

-É... é melhor você sair daqui... - disse olhando para o chão, me evitando.

Fiquei extremamente envergonhada, não sabia onde enfiar o rosto. Queria ser um avestruz para enfiar minha cabeça no primeiro buraco que encontrasse. Infelizmente, eu não sou um avestruz. Então, apenas virei-me e fui correndo em direção à porta.

-Não. Espera. - Malfoy fechou a porta com a varinha.

Isso me deixou irritada. Que idéia era essa, me expulsar e depois me dizer para ficar? Que irritante.

-Quero sair! - disse segurando a maçaneta com as mãos e tentando abrir a porta à força.

-Sente-se. - ele falou rispidamente, parecendo voltar a seu estado habitual.

-E se eu não quiser? Quero sair! Você pensa o quê? Me diz para sair e agora para ficar? - respondi irritada, virada para a porta, de costas para ele.

-Precisamos conversar. E você é minha aluna, obedeça. - disse friamente.

-Pensei ter escutado o diretor te mandando embora. - respondi ironicamente, ainda de costas.

-Ficou ouvindo nossa conversa? - ele ficou bravíssimo.

-Como acha que vim parar aqui logo depois? Por acaso o professor de Poções disse para eu vir aqui um pouco depois daquela aula tumultuada para pagar a detenção. - não queria encará-lo, continuei fitando a porta, apesar de não forçá-la mais a se abrir.

-Isso não dava o direito de ficar ouvindo escondida. Era para ter dado meia volta e ido embora.

-Ah, é? E deixá-lo morrendo aqui logo depois! Salvo sua vida e não recebo agradecimento? - "Se bem que aquele abraço foi uma ótima forma de agradecimento..."

-Pois eu não estou nem um pouco agradecido! Não pedi para me livrar da morte. Eu queria, e quero morrer! E o fato de você evitar uma vez não significa que eu não vá tentar novamente.

Diante dessa confissão fiquei sem ter o que responder por um instante. Virei-me, ficando agora de costas para a porta e de frente a Malfoy. Ele parecia desolado. Como oscilava tanto de emoção? Um minuto frio, outro irritado, outro triste... completamente instável, bem diferente de mim.

  
All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see / Tudo dessa visão, não posso acreditar que não podia ver

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me / Preso na escuridão, mas você estava lá na minha frente  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems / Parece que dormi durante 1000 anos

I've got to open my eyes to everything / Eu preciso abrir os olhos para tudo  
Without a thought / Sem um pensamento  
Without a voice / Sem uma voz   
Without a soul / Sem uma alma

-Por que tentou se matar? - acabei vencendo a barreira e perguntei curiosa, precisava entendê-lo.

Malfoy soltou um longo suspiro, voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa. Parecia estar em conflito, hesitava em falar.

-Não estão claros os meus motivos? - disse segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Depois de um silêncio duradouro acabou por continuar a falar: -Existe algo pior do que perder tudo para um Malfoy? A única coisa que tinha me restado era esse emprego patético... e o imenso vazio dentro de mim... penso que não pertenço a lugar nenhum... onde quer que eu esteja, não é o lugar certo para mim. Me sinto deslocado, sempre. Acho que não pertenço a esse mundo. - ele disse com longas pausas entre as frases.

Eu, enquanto ele falava, reconhecia a mim mesma nas palavras. "Deslocada... não pertencendo a esse mundo...", sempre tinha essas sensações. E agora, via no espelho os mesmos sentimentos em quem menos esperava: Draco Malfoy.

-Devo mesmo te agradecer por evitar que eu morresse? Talvez morrendo encontrasse finalmente a solução para meus problemas. - ele continuou, erguendo a cabeça e olhando nos meus olhos.

-Não é fugindo que nos livramos dos problemas. - respondi, tentando convencê-lo.

-Lindo! - respondeu ironicamente. -Pena que ao mesmo tempo seja tão irreal esse conceito.

-Ah, então você acha mesmo que morrendo se livraria de si mesmo? - disse desafiadora a ele.

-Acho!

-Pois, na minha opinião, não é morrendo que se livra de você, porque mesmo depois de morto não deixamos de ser nós mesmos. A morte não existe, somos imortais, é apenas uma passagem. E quando essa passagem é feita por suicídio, - ele prestava atenção em minhas palavras, não sei como. -se torna muito mais dolorosa.

-Não acredito nisso. - agora era ele que me desafiava.

-Creio plenamente, se não Deus não seria justo conosco. Morreríamos e tudo se findaria, inclusive a esperança e as possibilidades de um dia ser feliz, em outras vidas.

-Ah! Está bem! - dizia com um sorriso irônico no rosto. -Você quer que eu acredite em Deus? E ainda em outras vidas? Poupe-me, Claire!

Estranhei o fato de ele me chamar de Claire, tinha plena certeza que a qualquer momento ele me chamaria de Weasley, ou até mesmo Gina.

-Só queria te ajudar, mas acho que acreditar no que disse não muda em nada. - respondi com a voz baixa. -Acredito e não me ajuda muito...

-Como assim? - Malfoy fitou-me repentinamente curioso.

-Esquece! - respondi e virei de volta para a porta.

-Não. Explique. - ele insistiu.

-Não sou obrigada! - cruzei os braços como forma de protesto.

-Há! Há! É sim, ou não sairá daqui! Já fui demitido e todos acham que sou louco mesmo! - parecia se divertir com a situação.

-Talvez, eu ache que... acreditando em outras vidas... eu adio a felicidade nessa própria que passo agora. - disse devagar. -Posso ir agora?

-Você não é feliz? - perguntou intrigado, como quem descobre algo inesperado.

-Não estou aqui para discutir minha felicidade, ou a falta dela com meu professor.

-No presente momento ex-professor e homem maluco e psicopata. - respondeu caindo na gargalhada, realmente parecendo perturbado.

-Muito engraçado, Malfoy! - a atitude dele só me irritou mais ainda, sem falar que me deixou apreensiva, e se ele estivesse louco mesmo?

-Pode ir. E te dispenso da detenção. - disse rindo novamente, como se tivesse alguma graça nisso.

-Só uma coisa: se eu ficar sabendo que tentou se matar, ou se matou, pode ter certeza que vou te perseguir do outro lado quando eu me matar! - disse abrindo a porta e saindo, mas pude ouví-lo responder.

-Pode deixar que venho te assombrar! 

Cheguei no Salão comunal e Shely voou para cima de mim, com diversas perguntas, as quais não ouvi e nem dei atenção. Eu tinha ficado mexida com toda aquela situação, quando saí da sala de Malfoy não tinha pensado no que aconteceu anteriormente, no entanto, agora não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Era tudo muito estranho e irreal, a começar pela maneira como ele perseguiu Bob durante a aula... "Será que foi..." - pensei me lembrando do que Shely havia dito mais cedo:

"-Quer saber mesmo minha opinião? Sabe, eu sou observadora, percebo as coisas facilmente... 

-Fala. - respondi sem deixá-la terminar.

-Eles pareciam disputar algo... talvez você... não sei, acho que os dois gostam de você, Claire."

Não, Malfoy não podia gostar de mim. Porém, a maneira como ele me abraçou, será que tinha sido só uma forma de demonstrar gratidão? Não, um Malfoy não é grato. Foi isso que sempre ouvi.

Por quê logo quando cheguei na sala, Malfoy praticamente desabafou comigo, contou, mesmo que gritando, o que lhe afligia? Jamais eu, Gina Weasley, pensei em ouvir desabafos de Draco Malfoy.

Me lembrei das palavras dele, dizendo que tinha tentado ser bom. Isso me intrigou, bom? Quando ele foi bom? Sempre soube que Malfoy tinha sido um comensal, não há bondade alguma entre eles... o que ele fez para tentar ser bom? "Vou descobrir a verdade por trás dele." Também dissera que por tentar ser bom perdeu tudo... o que queria dizer com isso?

Minha cabeça já estava dando um nó. Levantei da poltrona do salão, iria me deitar.

-Aonde você vai? - Shely percebeu que eu tinha levantado.

-Vou para a cama. 

-O que você tem, Claire? O que aconteceu? Você não vai ver o Bob na enfermaria? - eu a ouvi dizer enquanto me afastava, não respondi a nenhuma pergunta. "O Bob só foi estuporado! Que drama..."

Bring me to life / Traga-me à vida  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside / Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, há um vazio dentro de mim  
Bring me to life / Traga-me à vida 

Me joguei na cama, ajeitei-me sobre o colchão deitando de lado, encolhida e com os olhos fechados. A conversa ainda ecoava na minha cabeça, como um redemoinho. Como ele poderia estar vivendo o mesmo que eu? Uma vida vazia e incompleta. Sozinha e infeliz. Era o que parecia. Ambos vivíamos em uma mentira, de lados diferentes.

__

Continua...

N.A.2: Deu para entender direitinho? O Draco ficou com ciúmes da Gina, por isso fez o que fez com o Bob... ele não gostou nada de ver o Bob carregando ela no colo no outro dia, mas nem o próprio Malfoy tem certeza quanto a seus sentimentos sobre a Gi... esse é o problema da fic ser contada pelo ponto de vista dela... algumas coisas sobre o Malfoy tenho que explicar melhor.

Amei os reviews que vocês me mandaram! Principalmente os que estavam com dó do Draquinho! Ele tá são e salvo! Vocês não acharam que eu teria coragem de matar o personagem mais gato da fic, né?! ;) 

Brigadinho: Bella, Amy Lee, Bru Malfoy, Green, Angel DeLynx, Vinny Malfoy, Lenna Pendragon (o e-mail que te mandei voltou =), Ly Malfoy, Diana Prallon, Carol, Soi, Camis Malfoy (seu mail também voltou...), Lillith, Melanie (mais um e-mail que mandei e voltou...) e Victória, esse é o povo dos reviews... continuem mandando! REVIEWS JÁ!!!

Quem me mandou e-mail: Flávia, Bi, Teté, Diogo, Dé, Dani, Deborah Black, Caroline (miga da Bella), Lux Malfoy, Naty Helena, Miana, Yasmin, Isabella, Akemi-chan, Juliana, Mione_Felton... uffs...

Também agradeço ao meu maninho Victor Ichijouiji e a Jaqueline Granger por me aturarem todos os dias falando do que vai acontecer no futuro dessa fic, me aturaram pessoalmente perguntando toda hora se tá ficando legal... e ainda falando sobre os planos para novas fics! (Coitadinhos...) Tá parecendo o último cap da fic com tantos agradecimentos, né?! Foi mal, me impolguei! É que quis mostrar que cada um de vocês que me mandou review ou e-mail é importante! Bijinhos!


	14. Tons Pastéis

_**Eu nunca fui beijada**_

_Capítulo 14 - Tons Pastéis_

Fui acordada por o que pode se chamar de _beijinhos_, pena que eram dados por Fluf... mas já era alguma coisa, não era? Quando o vi lambendo meu rosto lembrei do seqüestro, quem será que tinha pego meu gato e colocado na sala de jogos? Com toda confusão de ontem não pude nem investigar. Levantei e percebi que era cedo, porque todas garotas ainda dormiam a sono alto. Minha cabeça doía, daquele modo fraco e constante, dor chata!

Acabei me trocando e indo para o Salão Comunal, fiquei um pouco sentada e, como não apareceu ninguém, fui para o Salão Principal tomar café da manhã. Lá, tendo sua refeição estavam Bob e Jimmy, além alguns alunos mais novos das quatro casas. Entre os professores, o único presente era Neville, que parecia sonolentíssimo comendo uma rosquinha. Acenei discretamente para ele, que pareceu nem notar.

-Bom dia. - disse timidamente para os dois garotos. 

-Acordada tão cedo, Claire. Caiu da cama? - Jimmy perguntou bocejando e ainda com cara de doente, agora característica.

-Pois é. Tudo bem, Bob? 

-Melhor... - Bob começou a falar, sendo cortado por mim.

-Você não precisava... - também falava, tentando relembrar que Bob não devia ter discutido com Malfoy, mais foi ele quem me impediu de continuar.

-Mas foi um acidente. Eu não devia ter enfrentado o professor, assim como ele não devia ter pegado no meu pé! - respondeu meio irritado.

-Ele foi demitido. - minha voz acabou soando chateada, sem intenção.

-Bem feito! - Bob respondeu realmente comemorando.

-O diretor devia ter feito isso antes, Malfoy é louco e perigoso. - Jimmy completou cuidadoso, parecia ter receio de falar mal de um professor assim, no meio do salão.

-Não é, não! - defendi, as palavras escaparam da minha boca.

-Como não? No primeiro dia fez uma cobra te picar e agora acabou fazendo você tomar uma poção perigosa... - Bob argumentava.

-Não, eu tomei porque quis! Não foi culpa dele! 

-Ah, não?! Então você não tomou para evitar que nós discutíssemos? 

Bob e eu nos aproximamos e discutíamos com os rostos próximos, Jimmy ficou de longe, apenas assistindo e evitando se intrometer.

-Foi, mas... foi porque eu quis! - respondi já ficando nervosa, no dia de hoje não estava no meu estado perfeitamente normal.

-Você está defendendo ele?! Não acredito! O que aquele cara te fez? Que feitiço?

-Está louco? Ele não fez nada!

-Então por que está defendendo ele?

-Porque... porque... - eu não tinha uma explicação racional.

-O casalzinho pode ter cena de ciúme mais tarde? Bob, temos que treinar, daqui há uma hora temos que estar em aula! - Jimmy me salvou de responder.

-Vamos. Até mais, Claire. - Bob disse contrariado se levantando e se afastando.

Bob me deixou mais confusa do que já poderia estar... Por que estava defendo o Malfoy? Até Shely já tinha alegado isso, e o pior, foi antes mesmo do abraço de ontem. "Só falta eu me apaixonar por alguém mais complicado que Harry Potter... não tenho jeito!"

Nem me alimentei, tudo isso tirava meu apetite. "Falta de apetite, sintoma de paixonite" lembrei do ditado que minha mãe sempre me dizia, quando passava as férias na Toca, afastada de poder observar Harry. "Não Gina, você não está apaixonada!". No entanto, caminhando aleatoriamente pela escola, fui levada por minhas pernas justamente para onde não esperava, quando me dei conta, lá estava: em frente à sala de Malfoy. "O que estou fazendo aqui?" - pensei revoltada comigo mesma por ter ido até as masmorras. 

Ouvi vozes e me escondi novamente, dessa vez não era o diretor, nem Malfoy, e sim o trio sonserino que passava pelo corredor. Me esquivei mais, esperando não ser vista, mas não adiantou.

-O que a grifinória defensora de sangue-ruins faz aqui? Nas _nossas_ masmorras. - Filipe Macnair indagou parecendo satisfeito por me encontrar ali.

-Nada! E já estou indo! - respondi tentando parecer despreocupada e saindo do canto no qual estava escondida, mas fui impedida por Macnair que colocou o braço entre mim e a parede.

-Onde pensa que vai? Que visita breve, fique mais um pouco. Quem sabe um chá? - disse irônico pegando a varinha entre as vestes. Nicholas Nott baixo e gordinho, e o outro _capanga_ Daniel Goyle, moreno e também gordo, só que alto, ficaram ao lado dele, obstruindo a passagem e também sorrindo.

-Não, obrigado. Estou indo! - peguei e ergui minha varinha. 

Macnair ergueu a sua também, me enfrentando, seus capangas pegaram suas varinhas, mas não pareciam saber usá-las adequadamente. "É impressionante como as coisas não mudam, parecem até Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, inclusive essa família parece ter alta inclinação para capacho..." - não pude evitar pensar.

-Ainda não me satisfiz contra você. - Macnair disse, se referindo ao incidente no Expresso, e na Floresta Proibida com o unicórnio.

-Quer apanhar mais? Abrir o supercílio não foi o suficiente? - provoquei.

-Que tal abrir o _seu_ supercílio? - ele tinha ficado realmente bravo.

-Tente se tiver coragem! Não me responsabilizo com o que acontecer com você depois disso!

Um apontou para o outro e ao mesmo tempo disse:

-_Expelliarmus!_

O louro voou de encontro aos capangas, caindo os três no chão. Eu fui para trás e bati as costas e a cabeça com força na parede, o que me deixou tonta. Pude ver Macnair levantando e se aproximando com a varinha apontada para mim novamente, ele devia ter a pegado do outro lado do corredor rapidamente. Estava desarmada, o que faria?

-Macnair! O que está fazendo? - Malfoy surgiu no corredor, devia ter escutado o barulho dos feitiços e das colisões.

-Na-na-da, professor... - gaguejou com medo do ex-professor (que ele ainda não sabia ser ex).

-Saiam daqui vocês três! Antes que eu lhes dê uma detenção pior do que a de Grump. - Malfoy disse com autoridade.

Os sonserinos sumiram rapidamente de vista, virando no corredor seguinte. Nos deixando a sós.

-Obrigada. - falei baixo, com receio do que ele responderia.

Malfoy parecia estar de volta a seu estado normal, ou quase. Vestia roupas pretas, e uma capa prateada, no lugar da preta que usou a semana toda, ou era mais de uma capa preta igual? Os cabelos estavam ajeitadíssimos novamente, com a franja caindo levemente sobre o olho direito. Ele parecia melhor.

-O que você está fazendo aqui numa hora dessas? - Malfoy me lançou um olhar bravo e ao mesmo preocupado, se isso é possível.

-Passeando...

-Sei. Passeando nas masmorras? Aqui é realmente muito agradável, principalmente para uma grifinória. - disse com um sorriso irônico.

"Mesmo sorrindo desse jeito, com desdém, ele fica bonito..." - pensei distraída e fiquei observando o que ele fazia. -Na verdade, vim saber... sobre você. E agora, vai embora? - perguntei curiosa.

-Não te interessa! - disse me dando as costas e caminhando em direção à sala.

-Nossa, impressionante sua consideração com quem se importa. 

-Por que você se importaria? - disse entrando na sala e fechando a porta na minha cara.

-Grosso! - tinha seguido-o até a porta e nem percebido. 

Ele ia me ouvir! Abri a porta, que não estava trancada, e entrei na sala. Hoje, ao contrário do fim de tarde de ontem, tudo estava impecavelmente arrumado. Malfoy não estava na sala de entrada, devia estar na sala ao lado, que tinha uma ligação por dentro. Me aproximei de um quadro diferente num canto, encostado à parede e ao chão. Estava sem moldura e a tinta era fresca, devia ter sido pintado há pouco tempo. Esse quadro me passava uma emoção diferente dos outros quadros nas paredes da sala, não passava tristeza, era algo diferente, eu não conseguia precisar o sentimento, mas era diferente de melancolia, chegava a ser quase alegre, abstrato, como os outros... isso era o que mais intrigava. As cores eram tons pastéis! Malfoy pintando quadros tristes me impressionou, mas era aceitável, mas um quadro _alegre_, ou quase alegre, era inimaginável. 

Sem mencionar que antes ele não estava nada alegre, pelo contrário, tinha tentado o suicídio! Realmente, estava diante de uma pessoa desequilibrada, ou louca mesmo como os outros alunos diziam.

-O que você faz aqui? Já te chamei de enxerida antes? Senão, digo agora! - Malfoy estava parado em frente à porta que dava para a sala ao lado.

-Esse quadro... você que pintou? - perguntei ignorando a ofensa.

-O que acha? Diferente dos outros? - respondeu com seu sorriso irônico.

-É, não parece pintado pela mesma pessoa...

-Talvez eu não seja mais a mesma pessoa. - ele disse me interrompendo.

-Então é seu mesmo? Por que ele está tão diferente? - estava tão curiosa que não me senti impedida de perguntar nada.

-Sim, pintei de madrugada. - Malfoy disse com os olhos distantes.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre nós. Achei melhor ir embora, tinha que ir para a aula. Olhei para ele, e fui até a porta. Antes de sair virei-me de volta para ele, no batente, segurando a maçaneta da porta e disse:

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? - ele não exprimiu nenhum som ou gesto. -Quem cala consente. O que o fez mudar dessa maneira?

-Que maneira?

-Ora, Malfoy! Dessa ué! Você está diferente... o quadro está diferente. Você disse que talvez não seja mais a mesma pessoa...

-Quem sabe eu não tenha percebido que não sou a única pessoa infeliz do mundo. - respondeu amargurado.

-Por acaso a outra pessoa infeliz sou eu? - fiquei indignada, quem era ele para me julgar feliz ou infeliz?

-Essa já é uma segunda pergunta. Você disse que faria uma! - disse chegando na porta e encostando nela, ficando de frente para mim.

-Irritante! - respondi me aproximando mais dele na porta.

Assim, mais próxima, pude perceber a cor exata dos olhos dele, se é que um olho de três tons possa ser considerado de uma cor exata, de qualquer maneira, naquelas pupilas a minha frente misturavam-se cinza, predominantemente; azul, claro e suave e; um violeta, muito profundo e discreto. O tempo que fiquei olhando deve ter sido demorado porque ele estranhou.

-Vai logo! Você tem aula. - disse fechando a porta na minha cara. "Que mania de fazer isso!" - pensei. "Sempre fechando essa maldita porta na minha cara! Que falta de educação!"

Neville portava-se da mesma forma que na semana passada: enrolado e desastrado! Os alunos, inclusive eu, entregaram os dois rolos de pergaminho que ele exigira sobre as propriedades da Triatius Deslefente. Que ele recebeu e guardou em sua enorme bolsa.

Quando me aproximei de minhas amigas comecei a ouvir as perguntas: 'O que aconteceu?', 'Onde você estava, Claire?', fiz um sinal de que depois contaria, não estava inspirada para conversar agora. _Conversar_ comigo mesma já estava confuso.

Fiquei ao lado delas a aula toda, e na outra extremidade da estufa Bob me lançava os piores olhares. Ele estava mesmo bravo comigo, mas eu não conseguia entender o porquê. Será que era ciúme do Malfoy?

Neville nos apresentou a outra descoberta recente da ciência bruxa, uma planta que servia para cicatrizar os piores ferimentos em segundos. Quando ele explicou sobre ela pensei em como seria útil no momento que precisei curar os pulsos de Malfoy.

Aproveitei que os alunos saíam após o término da aula para me aproximar do meu professor de Herbologia. Assim que dispensei Cameron e Shely. 

-Oi, _professor_! - disse cordialmente ao seu lado.

-Oi, _aluna Claire_. Não esqueça, três pergaminhos sobre a Xintruzim na próxima aula. - ele respondeu afobado, guardando mais coisas na bolsa.

-Pode deixar. Aumentou a quantidade, na semana passada eram dois pergaminhos, agora são três! Está até parecendo o Snape!

Neville se arrepiou ao ouvir o nome do temido professor de Poções, e consequentemente, trauma de infância.

-Você veio julgar meu trabalho, é? - mudou de assunto. -Aquela matéria do Profeta de domingo era sua, não era? O que quer na verdade? - ele disse parando a minha frente e cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

-A matéria era minha sim. E eu quero saber sobre o Malfoy... - comecei a dizer mais fui interrompida pela resposta de Neville.

-Não vem, Gina! De novo?! Que obsessão! - me cortou e virou para ir embora.

-Espera, Neville! Por favor! - sai correndo atrás dele, que a essa altura já estava no jardim, fora da estufa. O alcancei e segurei pela manga da roupa. -Ele vai embora? Me diz só isso, por favor...

-Não, ele não vai. Por que está tão interessada? - Neville disse me olhando estranho.

-Não vai? - "Que bom!" -Ué, estou interessada porque quero fazer uma matéria sobre ele...

-Ah... porque sua mãe pediu para avisá-la caso qualquer coisa a acontecesse. 

-O quê?! - era invasão de privacidade, fiquei furiosa. -Ela vai se ver comigo! Quando vai deixar de querer controlar minha vida? Olha para mim, Neville. Não pareço grande o suficiente para cuidar de mim mesma sozinha?

-É, mas Gi...

-Para sair de casa foi um sufoco, ela não queria... agora que estou aqui, tentando melhorar minha profissão ela tenta me atrapalhar! Quando deixará de pensar que não sou mais uma garotinha, a filhinha da mamãe?

-Molly só se preocupa com você, eu queria ter meus pais para se preocuparem comigo, mesmo que eu esteja grande o suficiente. - pude perceber a tristeza nos olhos de Neville, ele tinha razão.

-Está certo. Desculpe por dizer tudo isso a você. Imagino como é não ter os pais...

-Não, você não tem idéia. - respondeu e saiu na frente, entrando rápido no castelo.

Caminhei para dentro do castelo também. Fui ao Salão Principal almoçar, minha fome tinha voltado. "É bom mesmo, porque se continuasse sem comer acabaria mais magra do que já sou, e pior que isso só sumindo!"

-Agora você vai contar o que está acontecendo de errado, senhorita Claire! - Cameron levantou e andou até a entrada do salão onde eu estava.

-Calma, que afobação! - respondi indo com ela até a mesa, no local onde Shely nos esperava.

-Você está estranha... - foi o que Shely disse ao me ver. -Pode desabafar!

Suspirei, peguei um prato de comida e comecei a remexer nele. Devia ou não contá-las o que tinha acontecido entre eu e Malfoy?

-Vai logo! - Cameron quase me machucava apertando meu pulso.

-Somos suas amigas ou não?

-Tá bom! Ontem à noite eu fui para a detenção com o Malfoy, não fui? E te deixei lá sozinha Shely...

-É foi sim, e aí? - Shely confirmou.

-Vocês prometem não contar a ninguém? - elas não podiam espalhar essa história.

-Sim. - responderam em uníssono.

-Fui nas masmorras e encontrei o diretor discutindo com o professor, ele demitiu o Malfoy. - as duas ficaram abismadas e não disseram nada, então continuei. -Entrei na sala depois que Wright saiu, Malfoy estava miserável, acabado, péssimo mesmo... ele gritou coisas sem sentido para mim e me pôs para fora.

-Para onde ele vai? Pelo que sei, Malfoy não tem mais nada. Não tem nem onde morar. - Cameron teve dó dele.

-Eu acho certo. Ele abusou do poder de professor na sala. - Shely deu uma de durona, mas eu sabia que dizia só da boca para fora. -Continua!

-Ele quebrava tudo dentro da sala, mas de repente ficou um silêncio e eu, que ainda estava do lado de fora, em frente à porta, resolvi entrar. Malfoy tinha... - minha voz ficou embargada ao lembrar da cena.

-Tinha? - Cameron ansiava que eu continuasse.

-Fala, Clarie! - Shely não tinha mais paciência.

-Ele... cortou os pulsos. - respondi com os olhos lacrimejantes.

-Sério? - a minha amiga loura não parecia acreditar.

-É claro que é sério, Cameron! - Shely soou estúpida. -O que você fez?

-Eu passei um pouco mal, sabe, não posso ver tanto sangue quanto tinha no chão... mas acabei fazendo um feitiço para fechar os cortes.

-Você salvou a vida do Malfoy! - a morena disse espantada. -Agora, se ele voltar a dar aula vai ter que te dar dez em tudo!

Se fosse em outra ocasião teríamos rido da fala de Shely, contudo estávamos emocionadas demais para rir.

-Depois do feitiço fiz um 'ennervate' nele, e graças a minha inutilidade, desmaiei. Quando acordei estava no chão. Vocês acreditam que ele acordou e me deixou jogada lá? Em cima do sangue e tudo?

-Ingrato! - Shely continuava falando. Cameron tinha se calado e limitado a ouvir.

Hesitei, resolvi que não contaria a parte do abraço, pelo menos não para Cameron. Quem sabe futuramente contaria para Shely, em quem confiava mais, e também por ela já desconfiar dos sentimentos de Malfoy por mim.

-Ele estava acordado, me agradeceu e vim embora. Até te encontrei no Salão Comunal depois, Shely.

-É me lembro, você já estava estranha. Eu te perguntei várias coisas e você nem respondeu. - Shely disse confirmando, mas pude perceber que ela estava desconfiada.

-Mas, e hoje de manhã? Onde estava? Quando acordamos você já tinha levantado e não estava aqui. - Cameron voltou subitamente a falar.

-Estava andando por aí... acordei cedo e não consegui mais dormir. - respondi e resolvi pegar um pouco do flan de carne e enfiar na boca.

-Ah, bom... pensei que estava com Bob. - Cameron disse baixo mas pude ouvir.

-Já não disse que não quero nada com ele?! Que coisa, Cameron! - respondi irritada, com tantos problemas não me preocupava com Bob, ou com ela.

-Desculpa? - levou a mão à boca, parecendo arrependida.

-Tá... 

O resto do dia passou correndo. Tive aula de Astronomia durante a tarde, quase dormi de tédio. Shely continuou desconfiada e Cameron parecia ter progredido com Bob, porque na hora do jantar ele até a comprimentou gentilmente, segundo ela por gratidão, já que Cameron ficou a noite toda com ele na enfermaria. A mim Bob não fez o mesmo, pelo contrário, virou a cara quando me viu, só comprimentando Cameron, eu e Shely ignoradas.

Pelo menos consegui almoçar e jantar no mesmo dia. Já era um avanço. "Não estou assim tão sem apetite...", o fato de a comida ser empurrada goela abaixo não contava na minha opinião.

Mais tarde, fazendo os deveres no Salão Comunal, a amizade entre nós se estabilizou. Passamos a agir como antes, fosse o que fosse que estava nos atingindo e atrapalhando antes, agora não incomodava mais.

Tarde da noite, quando me deitei na cama constatei que tinha sérias dificuldades para dormir. Eram tantos sentimentos que ficavam presos dentro de mim durante o dia, que encontravam espaço para extravasar apenas durante a noite. E eu nada podia fazer, a não ser rolar na cama e tentar dormir.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Valeu pelos reviews: Lenna Pendragon, Manza, Soi, Diana Prallon, Victória, Camis Malfoy, Sabrina Malfoy, Carol, Vinny Malfoy, Ly Malfoy, Amy, Carol Maphotter, Angel DeLynx e Chantal! Bijinhos p vcs! Espero q continuem gostando da fic!!!

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	15. O Tempo Passa

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 15 - O Tempo Passa

Lá estava eu, em mais um dia de aula. Caminhando em direção aos jardins para assistir as aulas de Adivinhação. Confesso que se não fosse pelo sono imenso que sentia, até estaria animada. Durante a noite eu não tinha dormido nem sequer um minuto, simplesmente não conseguia! E agora, estava exausta. A primeira coisa que Cameron e Shely disseram ao me ver, na hora que acordaram foi: 'Que olheiras, Claire!', e era assim, com imensas olheiras que assistiria à aula.

Entramos na pirâmide de vidro, que era a sala de aula da professora Martha Mistic, e sentamos as três juntas nas almofadas. Martha já estava na sala, e os vidros tinham um tom de roxo, deixando o ambiente profundo, e eu com mais sono ainda. 

-Bom dia, corvinais e grifinórios! - ela disse animada, como sempre. -Vamos continuar estudando a quiromancia, afinal vocês não aprenderão tudo em uma única aula. 

A professora fez cada um ler a mão de seu amigo, essa atividade foi, na verdade meio desastrosa, porque quem não gostava da aula somente brincava, dizendo que seu companheiro morreria dolorosamente (um costume adquirido das aulas de Trelawney). Martha repreendia à sua maneira esses alunos, mas por ser uma professora bondosa eles abusavam. 

Cameron acabou lendo a mão de quem menos esperávamos: Bob! Ele chegou na nossa mesa e pediu para que ela fizesse companhia para ele. Cameron foi rapidinho se sentar com Bob em outra mesa, mas eu tive a sensação de que ele tentava me causar ciúme, por isso daria em cima de minha amiga. Eu não tinha ciúme dele, mas fiquei chateada por Cameron, ele a estava iludindo dessa maneira.

Li, ou tentei ler, a mão de Shely, segundo minhas previsões, ela logo se envolveria com um garoto problemático (essa tendência é minha) e ficaria resfriada. Ela leu minha mão, mas foi complicado porque na outra aula a professora já tinha lido e dito tudo o que fosse possível. A única informação que Shely acrescentou é que eu também ficaria gripada. Diante disso rimos muito. 

-Shely, você acha que a Cameron consegue conquistar o Bob? Mesmo que ele esteja interessado nela para me causar ciúme? - perguntei depois dos risos.

-De repente... os garotos não prestam mesmo, não é? Principalmente o Bob. Que idiota! - Shely mostrou-se revoltada com a atitude de Bob.

-Concordo, ele não devia fazer isso. Já disse para ele que tenho namorado.

-Mas, segundo sua mão esse seu namorado é uma paixonite, seu verdadeiro amor não é ele.

-Ah, falou a cigana! - brinquei com ela.

-É sério. Já disse que sou observadora. Aconteceu algo mais entre você e nosso professor de Poções, não aconteceu?

-Tá! Eu iria te contar mesmo... - entreguei, diante dessa direta. -Teve um abraço, um abraço muito especial por sinal. - respondi baixo.

-Você abraçou o Malfoy? Não acredito! - ela respondeu no mesmo tom baixo que eu tinha falado. -Quem abraçou primeiro? Quero detalhes!

-Ele me abraçou. 

-Sério?! E aí? O que aconteceu depois? - Shely se debruçava na mesa para ficar mais perto.

-Ficamos abraçados um pouco, ele me empurrou e disse para eu ir embora...

-Ele deve estar inseguro com relação a seus sentimentos. - Shely raciocinava.

-Mas depois me impediu de sair e conversamos um pouco.

-Mais nada? Sobre o que conversaram?

-Perguntei por que ele tinha tentado o suicídio. Ele me disse que era para ter deixado-o morrer... essas coisas.

-Uma conversa _normal_. Se tratando de Malfoy, é claro. Você está gostando dele.

-Claro que não!

-Vai tentar se enganar até quando? Pode mandar uma carta acabando tudo para seu namorado, Ian não é? 

-Não! Está louca? Não gosto do Malfoy, ele não gosta de mim, e não vamos ficar juntos!

-Eu não disse que ficariam juntos! Você que está se entregando!

-Não quero mais conversar sobre isso. - amarrei a cara e guardei minhas coisas na mochila porque a aula tinha acabado.

-Tudo bem, mas fugindo do assunto ele não vai se revolver.

-O que você quer que eu faça? Fale para um professor que gosto dele?

-É complicado... - Shely respondeu mordendo o lábio confusa. -Vamos pensar em algo.

-Não, não vamos. - disse já saindo da sala na frente, mas fui impedida pela professora.

-Posso falar com você um instante? - Martha disse a minha frente.

-Claro, professora. - respondi entrando de novo na sala. 

Pude ver Shely saindo determinada sozinha e Cameron saindo com Bob, indo em direção ao castelo.

-Claire Corr, ouvi sua conversa. - ela parou de falar diante do meu olhar espantado. -Desculpe, mas ouço tudo a minha volta, não pude evitar... bom, está apaixonada por um professor?

"Ah, que maravilha! Agora até os professores vão ficar sabendo de um sentimento que nem eu tenho certeza se tenho!!!" - pensei largando minha mochila em cima da mesa da professora que se sentava em sua cadeira.

-Não se preocupe, não ouvi o nome dele. - ela continuou e pensei "Pelo menos isso." -Posso ler sua mão novamente? De repente te ajuda.

Não queria que ela me dissesse mais palavras que me confundisse, mas como recusaria? Martha só queria me ajudar. Sentei na cadeira de frente à mesa e coloquei a mão direita estendida para que ela pudesse lê-la. A professora ficou um longo tempo só olhando para minha mão e suspirando, isso estava me dando nos nervos! Finalmente ela falou:

-Como já disse, você tem um grande amor, um reencontro de almas, e essa pessoa provavelmente é o professor... - e depois de uma pausa continuou. -Sei que é o professor porque posso ver sua imagem aqui, é o Malfoy, não é?

Puxei a mão bruscamente, como ato de proteção. Peguei minha mochila e saí da sala. Era só o que faltava, a professora estava sabendo também!

Caminhando até o castelo que percebi: ela disse que era mesmo o Malfoy, meu verdadeiro amor... isso era inacreditável. Jamais tinha imaginado tudo isso que acontecia comigo nesse momento. Estar de volta à Hogwarts, tendo aulas com Neville e Malfoy, e o pior, estando apaixonada repentinamente por ele! Senti uma urgência enorme de ir embora e largar tudo, mesmo que significasse perder o emprego. Agora toda minha vida e meu futuro estavam envolvidos nisso. Na realidade eu tinha medo. Medo de ficar e encarar a situação. Corri até o dormitório e guardei minhas coisas na mala, iria realmente embora, mas recebi um bilhete:

"Claire Corr, minha aluna.

Não se preocupe, não contarei a ninguém seu segredo, ele está a salvo comigo. 

Sei que pensa em fugir, o seu destino é um pouco complicado, mas não é fugindo que tudo se resolverá. ("Já me disseram isso hoje."- pensei.)

Fique calma.

Professora Martha Mistic"

Ela tinha razão, fugir não adiantaria nada. Mas também não sairia do quarto, passei a tarde toda trancada, nem fui para a aula de Binns. 

Passei desse jeito também os dias seguintes, assistia as aulas, mas voltava rápido para o dormitório. Não tinha muito conhecimento a respeito de mais nada na escola, nem de Malfoy.

Soube, por uma das poucas conversas com Shely, que ouvi realmente, que Cameron e Bob tinham começado a namorar. Talvez isso explicasse o fato de ela não me dirigir mais a palavra, nem mesmo um 'Bom dia', por dividirmos o mesmo dormitório. Também no dia marcado enviei a matéria para o jornal, uma reportagem sobre como os jovens eram influenciados pelos grupos com os quais conviviam. Ela foi publicada integralmente no domingo, e até recebi um elogio, se é que se pode chamar de elogio um 'não fez mais que seu trabalho' de Roman. As matérias seguintes a essa também foram bem aceitas e senti que tudo estava dando certo, as pessoas queriam saber quem era _a repórter especial_ do Profeta Diário. 

Assim passaram-se dois meses, agora era novembro, e o frio se abatia sobre a escola e sobre mim.

Fiquei amiga apenas de Shely, Cameron depois que começou a namorar Bob me esqueceu, isso porque eu queria juntá-los antes! Nem foi preciso e também se eu soubesse o que aconteceria com Cameron quando começasse a namorar com Bob eu nem tentaria mesmo. O time da Grifinória perdeu o primeiro jogo do campeonato, que foi contra a Corvinal, e todos os jogadores estavam mais abatidos ainda.

Magie nunca mais me importunou, a não ser por algumas indiretas sem importância. Macnair e seus amigos sonserinos também não tinham feito mais nada contra mim, entretanto algo me dizia que eles armavam algo.

Na segunda feira, deveria ter aula de Malfoy, mas como ele fora demitido, tivemos a tarde livre, a direção demorava muito para arranjar um substituto, e isso era suspeito, alunos diziam que Malfoy tinha amaldiçoado o cargo, eu particularmente achava que era complicado achar outro professor assim, no meio das aulas, provavelmente só teríamos um substituto depois do Natal. 

Fui para a biblioteca, lá vi algo que me chamou a atenção. Em um canto bem isolado, que eu costumava ficar, estava ele, Malfoy. Não o via há muito tempo. Ele parecia bem melhor, não tinha uma aparência tão desamparada e triste. Continuava usando suas vestes pretas, os cabelos continuavam lisos e sedosos, no entanto estavam um pouco mais curtos, na altura do queixo e não mais do ombro, continuavam caindo nos olhos, escondendo um pouco do seu olhar. Quando o vi nossos olhares se cruzaram, senti o característico frio no estômago e antes que eu pudesse me virar e sair de perto ele já estava ao meu lado.

-O que aconteceu? Você sumiu. E eu é que fui demitido. - Malfoy disse parecendo estranhamente sociável.

-Nada. - respondi e virei-me para sair.

-Você e essa mania de responder as perguntas com um monossilábico 'nada'. - voltava a ser anti-social.

-E você não tem _nada_ com isso.

-E eu que sou grosso. E não me importo com quem se importa. - disse bravo. Eu me espantei porque ele tinha se lembrado do que eu tinha dito há um tempão, na frente da sala dele.

-Respondo então. - dei o braço a torcer. -Só não estava muito animada esses dias. É isso.

-Sei o porquê. 

-Sabe? - perguntei pensando que ele diria que era por causa dele, mas como ele poderia saber disso?

-Porque seu namoradinho está agora com sua melhor amiga. - Malfoy ficou meio emburrado e meio superior, mas notei que aquela era a forma dele de demonstrar ciúme.

-Não é nada disso. E o Bob não é, nem nunca foi, meu namorado. E Cameron também não é mais minha amiga. - respondi e fugi o mais rápido de perto dele, saindo da biblioteca.

Andava para o Salão Comunal quando senti alguém me puxar pelo braço. Ele tinha me seguido.

-O que quer? - "Por que me persegue dessa maneira justo hoje?"

-Quer ver meus quadros novos? - ele disse muito rápido para que eu entendesse.

-O quê?

-Sabe como é, só vou embora do castelo quando Wright contratar um professor novo, então continuo nos meus aposentos e sem fazer nada. Pintei vários quadros, não quer ver?

Queria dizer que não, que voltaria para meu dormitório, contudo minha fala foi espontânea demais para segurar.

-Quero.

Minutos depois estávamos na sala dele, observando seis quadros grandes, todos abstratos, lindos, na minha opinião. Eles não passavam mais aquela tristeza anterior, mas também não eram tão felizes como o quadro em tons pastéis, esses pareciam mais misteriosos, pareciam esconder algo, algo importante, um grande segredo.

-O que achou? Ninguém a não ser você viu meus quadros, sinta-se lisonjeada. Não é qualquer um que vê quadros refinados de um Malfoy.

-São lindos, muito mais que os outros. - respondi ainda observando os quadros, mas vendo com o canto do olho como ele se empinava orgulhoso do elogio.

-Sabia. Quem sabe não os vendo e ganho uma fortuna? Ficaria rico novamente.

-Não é para tanto, Malfoy. Você não é um pintor famoso, e caso não saiba, seus quadros parecem trouxas, nada se mexe. 

-Os quadros trouxas não se mexem? Eu quis revolucionar fazendo algo diferente dos bruxos e acabei me equiparando aos trouxas! - ele não estava bravo, pelo contrário sorria sinceramente, como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Um sorriso que eu seria capaz de ficar horas olhando... um sorriso que queria que fosse mostrado para mim mais vezes.

-Então, vai ficar aqui por enquanto? - mudei de assunto.

-Sim. Espero que ele demore mais para arranjar um substituto. - ele disse com o sorriso sumindo do rosto, eu quis dizer algo que o fizesse sorrir de novo, mas não sabia o quê.

-Eu também... - acabei me entregando.

-É mesmo? - ele se aproximou com um olhar malicioso.

-Nã-não... - disse me afastando.

-Não? Quer que eu vá embora? 

-Não é isso! Ah, sei lá! - porque ele tinha que me deixar tão nervosa?

Ele sorriu de novo vendo meu embaraço. Só que dessa vez era seu típico sorriso irônico. O que me irritou.

-As aulas estão fazendo falta?

-Não, mas os outros alunos querem que você volte.

-Que eu volte? - ele pareceu espantado.

-É claro, ficar tanto tempo sem aulas na época dos NIEM's! Queremos aula, mesmo que seja com você.

-Entendo.

-Nossa monitora, juntamente com os monitores das outras casas, vai falar com o diretor.

-Se eu voltar, sua detenção também volta. - disse olhando para o lado, não me encarando.

-O quê? Que detenção? - "Aquela ainda?"

-A detenção que você enrolou para cumprir, ou pensa que pode vir na minha sala, quebrar um de meus vidros, fugir da primeira detenção e não pagar por isso. Você vai ter que passar os escritos de Snape para o livro. - ele disse sarcasticamente apontando para a mesa.

-Acho que não vai voltar a dar as aulas mesmo. - respondi com um sorriso de triunfo. -Então não vai poder me dar a detenção.

-Você me dá e depois tira a esperança. Que maldade! - achei estranho, mas Malfoy soava amigável.

-Não tentou mais se suicidar? - perguntei subitamente.

-Se tentasse você saberia, sou bem sucedido em tudo o que faço. - disse com a cara fechada. -A não ser quando uma aluna intrometida atrapalha meus planos. E você, não se matou ainda? 

-O que quer dizer com isso? Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas!

-Ah, poupe-me de sua bondade. Qualquer um pode fazer isso em um momento de desespero. E pelo que falamos na outra conversa, você não é a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

-Não, eu não respondi quando você perguntou se eu era feliz. - como ele lembrava de tudo o que tínhamos falado? Se bem que eu também lembrava...

-E precisa responder? Se vê isso em seus olhos. Você tem olhos tristes. - ele respondeu pousando o olhar cinzento no fundo dos meus olhos.

Fiquei sem palavras, por ele me olhar daquela maneira, e porque não tinha o que dizer. Diria que não era infeliz? Mas eu era! E sentia-me exatamente como ele dissera outro dia, _'deslocada'..._

Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente, e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento saí de perto, o afastando. Malfoy pareceu chateado por eu evitá-lo, mas o que ele queria? Que eu o abraçasse novamente? Não, uma vez já tinha sido suficiente para mudar muita coisa dentro de mim... não queria mudar mais nada, não _podia_ mudar mais nada. Estar apaixonada por um Malfoy já era o suficiente, sim agora eu admitia estar apaixonada por ele... Malfoy me conquistou com seus mistérios e sua estranha semelhança comigo. E eu não sabia o que fazer, o que era pior? Fugir ou ficar, ter que encarar? Até o momento tinha fugido por dois meses, por reflexo e proteção continuaria fugindo, sem dúvida fugir era mais fácil. 

Saí da sala deixando para trás, ou tentando deixar, todos meus sentimentos por Malfoy. Voltei para meu refúgio: o dormitório. Lá estava meu gatinho, Fluf, o peguei no colo e me deitei na cama acariciando-o, lembrei do seqüestro dele anteriormente, ainda não tinha descoberto quem fizera isso, mas também não tinha investigado. Ninguém fez mais nada com Fluf, então deixei para lá essa história, agora era um passado, relativamente distante, já que tanta coisa parecia mudada, parecia diferente. 

Lembrei dos olhares de Malfoy para mim nessa tarde, achava que ele sabia quem eu realmente era, mas ele olharia assim para uma Weasley? Acredito que não. Ou olharia?

N.A.: E aí? O que acharam? Resolvi passar um tempo na fic, ficou estranho? Espero que não... bom, tô com problemas com a tela do meu pc (ela só funciona quando quer, às vezes, e depois fica parecendo pifada...) mas não se preocupem porque tenho vários caps na manga! Ah, não deu para responder os reviews dessa vez, mas agradeço aqui mesmo: ............... valeu gente! Próx cap semana que vem no ar! Bijinhos =**) **


	16. Áries e Aquário

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

Capítulo 16 - Áries e Aquário

-Vamos, Claire! Pára de enrolar e levanta dessa cama! - Shely falava brava, tentando me fazer levantar a tempo pelo menos no dia de hoje.

-Ai, ai, ai... quero dormir... não vou levantar! 

-Ah, vai sim! Temos aula do Neville, e ele vai dar uma prova! - minha amiga morena disse e puxou minhas cobertas, senti o frio súbito dos ares de inverno da escola.

-Tá frio! - resmunguei me encolhendo. -Tá bom, estou levantando... - me espreguicei e levantei lentamente.

Mais uns quinze minutos e descíamos para o Salão Comunal. Shely estava nervosíssima, qualquer coisa que eu falasse sobraria para mim, esse era seu comportamento quando tínhamos alguma prova no dia. Eu estava calma, mesmo que as lições de Neville fossem novas, tinha aprendido tudo direito. 

No meio do salão Shely e Cameron se esbarraram e começaram uma discussão.

-Não me viu, não? - Shely usaria o nervosismo pré-prova para dizer tudo o que estava guardado para Cameron.

-Por que eu veria? - a loura respondeu com um tom de voz completamente diferente do qual tratava a amiga antes.

-Por quê? - Shely disse sarcástica -Talvez porque antes de você conhecer esse _carinha_,- ela apontou para Bob que estava no fundo do salão falando com Jimmy. -eu era a única pessoa que te enxergava! Que era sua amiga! Desde o primeiro ano!

-Disse bem: era! 

Fiquei chocada com isso que ela disse. Realmente Cameron tinha mudado muito, parecia até a Magie falando... ou o Bob, antes, quando disse que ela e Shely não poderiam ser populares por serem _'perdedoras'_...

-E a Claire? Você acha que eu não descobri que foi você que seqüestrou o Fluf?! - nesse momento todos pararam tudo o que faziam para ouvir a discussão.

"A Cameron? Claro! Ela sabia da sala de jogos, eu contei... como ela teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Cretina! Mas porque ela fez isso? Por causa do Bob?" - pensei enquanto via a discussão.

-Eu? Você está louca! Jamais faria isso! - Cameron tentou se defender, mas dava para notar que ela mentia, pois seus olhos estavam desfocados e seus gestos não eram naturais.

"Elas não podem falar da sala de jogos, senão todos vão ficar sabendo e para ligar isso com a minha primeira matéria é fácil... quem é a repórter disfarçada? A Claire! É um raciocínio lógico."

-MENTIRA! Você não só faria, como fez! Tenho provas! Quer que eu mostre a todos aqui? Tem certeza? - Shely desafiava a ex-amiga.

-Como você pode fazer isso comigo, Cameron? Eu achei que você era minha amiga. - eu disse mais chateada do que nervosa, me intrometendo na conversa.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Bob perguntou, enquanto se aproximava com Jimmy.

-Nada, só essas garotas me importunando... - Cameron respondeu se fazendo de coitadinha e abraçando Bob, que por sua vez respondeu ao abraço friamente.

-Meninas, não vão brigar aqui? Vão? - Jimmy quem interferiu. -Por favor. Esqueçam esses problemas. Vamos para lá. - ele disse conduzindo Shely e eu para fora do salão.

Quando já estávamos do lado de fora, Jimmy pareceu incomodado com alguma coisa. Íamos para o Salão Principal.

-O que foi Jimmy? Não precisa nos acompanhar. Sei que a Magie vai chiar, pode ir... - eu disse para ele.

-A Magie que se dane! - ele respondeu muito irritado, surpreendendo a mim e a Shely. -Não agüento mais aquela garota! Você acredita que namoramos desde de o quarto ano, e que eu só gostei dela no começo?

-Então por que você não termina o namoro? - Shely estava irritada, e qualquer motivo já era suficiente para uma resposta meio atravessada.

-Não é tão simples.... - o olhar furioso de Jimmy entristeceu-se. 

-Por quê? - quem perguntou foi eu. Senti muita pena dele.

-Porque não dá... não posso me separar dela, algo dentro de mim não permite. - Jimmy respondeu com um olhar distante e a mão direita sobre o peito.

-E se você ficasse com outra garota? Poderia esquecê-la. - Shely sugeriu parando de andar e ficando de frente para Jimmy.

-Pode ser... vou tentar! - Jimmy disse e em dois segundos segurou Shely e a beijou, assim de repente na minha frente.

Eu iria sair de perto, mas fiquei observando porque achei muito estranho. O que tinha acontecido com o Jimmy centrado e que morria de medo da namorada? Bom, ali estava esse Jimmy, beijando Shely, no meio do corredor a caminho do Salão Principal, correndo o risco de esbarrar com Magie, ou outra pessoa que a contasse.

Também me surpreendi pelo fato de Shely corresponder ao beijo, ela sempre dizia que Jimmy, assim como todos os outros garotos, não prestava e que ela não queria namorar e essas críticas sem fundamento. Agora estava ela ali, no meio do corredor, jogando por água abaixo todas suas teorias. No começo, quando Jimmy a segurou ela pareceu querer afastá-lo, mas rendeu-se ao beijo.

Como eles não pareciam querer se soltar, achei melhor ir sozinha mesmo para o salão. "Que loucura! Primeiro Cameron que fez aquela maldade comigo, depois Jimmy dizendo que não quer mais a Magie, e depois Shely o beijando... tudo muito estranho. Ah, não mais estranho do que uma Weasley apaixonada por um Malfoy."

Tomei meu café da manhã sozinha, sem nenhum vestígio de minha amiga. Fui para a sala de Neville e lá estava Shely, com uma cara péssima, não soube precisar se pelo fato de a prova estar próxima, ou se por Jimmy. De qualquer forma, não pude conversar com ela. Somente depois da prova que me aproximei quando ela saiu da sala.

-Tudo bem, Shely? - perguntei cautelosa do lado de fora, em frente à sala.

-Mais ou menos... - ela respondeu apaticamente.

-Por quê? Foi o beijo?

-Precisamos conversar... vamos na biblioteca?

No canto que eu costumava ficar isolada na biblioteca que Shely me disse o que a afligia.

-Você não gostou que ele te beijou? - perguntei tentando entendê-la.

-O beijo foi ótimo. Faz tempo que eu queria que ele me beijasse. - Shely confessou. -Gosto de Jimmy desde antes de ele começar a namorar a Magie.

-Então, o que tem de ruim?

-Sabe o que aconteceu depois que nos beijamos?

-O quê? - isso eu não tinha visto.

-Ele ficou pálido, frio e desmaiou. Foi esquisito, parecia que algo o fez mal. Será que é tal doença estranha que ele tem? Será que temos uma Ligação Problemática? Como vimos na aula de Adivinhação no ano passado? - ela parecia desolada.

-Eu não estava aqui ano passado, esqueceu? Que história é essa de Ligação Problemática?

-Tem a ver com os signos, se não me engano. - Shely parecia fazer esforço para se lembrar. -Pessoas com signos exatos opostos, exatos assim, que nasceram na hora e minutos opostos, podem fazer mal uma a outra quando se tocam. Foi o que a professora Mistic disse.

-Não acredito nisso. Mas podemos descobrir, é só pegar sua data de nascimento e a dele. Fica calma, vamos dar um jeito. - disse tentando animá-la. -Me enganou todo esse tempo, hein? Eu nem desconfiava que você gostasse dele!

-Será que ele descobriu? Eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim, ou se foi só uma loucura. Depois do beijo ele desmaiou e tive que levá-lo para a enfermaria inconsciente.

-Mas ele já acordou?

-Acordou, mas não pude falar com ele, eu tinha que ir para sala fazer a prova.

-Ele não escolheu você à toa, porque se não ele poderia ter beijado a mim mesmo. Mas ele quis você! Talvez ele também goste de você.

-Mas se tivermos a Ligação Problemática, não vai adiantar nada.

-Vamos ver isso agora! - levantei indo na prateleira que ficavam a maioria dos livros utilizados para estudos de Adivinhação. 

Shely me seguiu e começou a procurar também. Depois de alguns minutos encontramos um volume muito grosso intitulado: _'Ligação Problemática - Quanto os Astros Influenciam Nossas Vidas'_, como tínhamos aula de Astronomia, retiramos o livro e o examinaríamos depois da aula.

Durante as aulas duplas do professor Angus Cornwell, recebemos, eu e Shely, os mais estranhos olhares de Bob e Cameron, ambos não pareciam mais as pessoas que um dia eu conhecera, estavam muito modificados, ele tornou-se frio e ela superficial. Jimmy não apareceu, certamente cuidadosa como era, Poppy tinha segurado-o na enfermaria. Já estava muito amiga de Madame Pomfrey, sempre conversava com ela sobre meus problemas, mas não os problemas mais pessoais, sim os profissionais, ou de convivência com os alunos. Talvez a medi-bruxa fosse uma das poucas pessoas em que eu confiava naquela escola.

Mais tarde no dormitório, eu e Shely analisávamos o livro. Tínhamos em mãos a data de nascimento, incluindo mês, dia, hora e minuto exatos, de Shely e de Jimmy, que eu tinha conseguido por minha _espiã_ na enfermaria, até que como jornalista eu já estava começando a enriquecer minha lista de fontes. 

-Esses cálculos são complicados, estou errando tudo! É melhor fazer você que gosta de Aritmancia. - protestei passando o pergaminho, rabiscado de contas, para Shely.

-Tudo bem, eu faço. Então me diz aí, quanto vale o número da letra _m_?

-Vale cinco.

As contas misturavam o que os trouxas chamavam de numerologia, além do cálculo das datas de nascimento. Depois de uma hora sofrendo juntas conseguimos, enfim, chegar a um consenso. Segundo o livro, Shely e Jimmy não tinham nenhuma Ligação Problemática, pelo contrário, eram signos que se complementavam, sendo ela de Áries e ele de Aquário.

-O que será que fez o Jimmy se sentir mal então? - perguntei a Shely e a mim mesma. -Vocês seriam até perfeitos um para o outro.

-Estranho isso. O que será? Se bem que ele ainda namora a Magie, é até bom que isso tenha acontecido, assim eu não crio falsas esperanças. - ela disse soando despreocupada, mas eu sabia que na verdade Shely estava extremamente triste.

-Não seriam falsas esperanças, porque se eu fosse o Jimmy, com certeza trocaria a cobra grifinória da Magie por você!

-Ah, você só está querendo me animar. De qualquer maneira, quem disse que eu namoraria com ele? Eu só queria um beijo, e isso eu consegui. Não quero ninguém mandando em mim! - ah, bom. Aí estava a Shely que eu conhecia, independente ao máximo, e orgulhosa também.

-Duvido! Aposto que se ele pedisse vocês namorariam!

-Claro que não!

-Fica fugindo da verdade, Shely. Isso não adianta.

-E você? Por acaso se declarou para o nosso _querido_ ex-mestre de poções? Vai fugir por mais quantos meses? Daqui a pouco ele vai embora.

-Você sabe que eu não disse nada. Nem vou dizer. E nem gosto dele, declararia o quê? Não me importo de ele ir embora.

-Me engana que eu gosto! Você viu ele ontem, não viu? Eu te conheço, você voltou muito estranha da biblioteca.

Tive sérios impulsos de dar uns bons socos nela! Como ela sempre sabia de tudo? Sabia mais sobre mim do que eu mesma! A Shely era a melhor amiga que eu nunca tinha tido na minha vida inteira.

-Como você sempre sabe? Estou começando a desconfiar que você lê pensamentos, senhorita Larsen!

-Pois é, eu nunca te disse?!

Conversamos por um longo tempo, o que foi bom, porque distraí Shely de seus problemas em relação a Jimmy, e acabei me distraindo de meus problemas também.

Os dias seguintes transcorreram tranqüilos. Eu já tinha mais uma matéria publicada, sobre amor platônico na adolescência, já que os pais queriam saber tudo o que se passava com seus filhos nas escolas, esse era um tema interessante e para complementar resolvi que o da semana seguinte seria sobre namoro. 

O domingo amanheceu gelado, e ameaçava cair neve a qualquer momento, o inverno se antecipava esse ano. Anteriormente a neve só cobria Hogwarts perto do Natal, mas ainda estávamos em novembro e geadas tinham coberto os jardins. Mesmo com esse tempo feio teríamos a temível aula de Preparo Físico.

Todos os alunos tomavam seu café da manhã agasalhados, e mesmo assim, tremendo por antecipação, já que teríamos que sair naquele frio tenebroso. Eu nem me lembrava do frio do castelo, n'A Toca ou em Londres, a temperatura não descia tanto, o normal no inverno era uma chuva abundante, que é muito mais fácil de suportar. 

A minha reportagem dessa semana fez sucesso entre os alunos, ouvia discussões sobre o tema nas quatro mesas, é obvio que na da Sonserina a discussão era menor, os sonserinos também amam? "É provável, mas não espere ser venerada por um deles... Draco Malfoy não parece ser do tipo romântico."

Professor Arnold Taylor, parecendo mais franzino ainda porque se encolhia de frio, subiu em uma das cadeiras, de modo a ser visto por todos os alunos e ampliou sua voz.

-Será que ele vai nos dispensar? - perguntei a Shely ao meu lado.

-Tomara! Não quero virar picolé!

-Virar o quê?

-Esquece... é uma sobremesa trouxa. - tinha esquecido que os pais de Shely eram trouxas.

-_Sonorus! _- agora todos alunos podiam ouvir Taylor. -Bom dia! Alunos de Hogwarts, por ordens do diretor vamos persistir na aula de preparo físico, não importa o tempo ruim. - o professor foi interrompido pelas vaias do salão inteiro. -Afinal, vocês precisarão se defender até nessas condições climáticas, não é? Vamos, todos para fora. Os jardins nos aguardam.

-Não acredito! Esse diretor é um neurótico, nós não estamos na academia de aurores! - Shely estava revoltada, e com razão.

-Assim vamos todos ficar doentes e as aulas serão canceladas. - eu disse sem pensar.

-Isso não é tão mal...

Caminhamos todos bem juntinhos, ou melhor, os alunos de suas respectivas Casas bem juntinhos, porque nada juntaria grifinórios e sonserinos, nem que estivesse cinqüenta graus abaixo de zero.

A aula não seria no campo de quadribol como sempre, lá a grama parecia estar destruída pela geada da noite, então ficaríamos nos jardins mesmo. Nos alojamos perto da vazia cabana de Hagrid, fiquei triste de vê-la assim, completamente abandonada, como se ninguém se importasse com quem, no passado, a habitara tão alegremente. 

O professor ordenou que começássemos a correr, o que era até bom, já que aquecia. Eu e Shely corríamos lado a lado, agora numa certa velocidade, estava bem mais em forma do que no começo das aulas, sem falar que essas aulas tinham sido ótimas para perder alguns pneuzinhos. O vento era forte e gelado cortando nossos rostos sem piedade, o sol só servia para iluminar o dia, já que não emitia nenhum calor. Como era cedo, a neblina ainda predominava, interceptando nosso campo de visão. Eu particularmente não via nada a vinte metros adiante, o que causava uma péssima sensação.

-Quem é que está na nossa frente? - perguntei vendo três pessoas _pequeninhas_ mais adiante.

-Pelas roupas são sonserinos. - Shely respondeu com dificuldade pelo exercício e pelo frio.

Vimos os três correrem mais para a esquerda, o caminho errado, assim se perderiam.

-Para onde eles vão? É o caminho errado! Para lá fica a Floresta Proibida. Precisamos avisá-los, Shely.

-São sonserinos, vamos nos arriscar por eles? Não mesmo!

-Ótima grifinória é você. A coragem está estampada em seu rosto, a bravura do leão. - fiquei nervosa, como ela se recusava a ajudá-los? E daí que eram sonserinos? Primeiramente eram alunos, e eu com meu senso de responsabilidade de pessoa mais velha, tinha que fazer algo. Comecei a correr seguindo-os para a floresta.

-Aonde vai, Claire? Está maluca? - Shely veio me seguindo na direção errada.

-Preciso alertá-los. Devo estar maluca, mas não vou fazer com que venha comigo. Volte para o caminho certo!

-Claro que não, vou com você! Sou uma grifinória!

"Teimosa, se eu dissesse para ela vir comigo, não viria..." - pensei irritada.

Adentramos na Floresta Proibida atrás dos três alunos. Fomos nos aprofundando cada vez mais. Shely puxou minha roupa pelo braço para que eu parasse.

-Que foi, Shely? Vamos perdê-los! - disse irritada sem olhar para ela e procurando-os mais à frente.

-Estamos muito dentro da floresta, não vamos conseguir voltar. Olhe! - pela primeira vez ouvi a voz de Shely sem determinação e desanimada.

Olhei ao redor, a neblina era tão densa que não dava para saber qual era o lado certo, ou melhor, não dava mais para saber como voltar para a escola. E agora, o que faríamos?

-Calma, não se desespere. Vamos continuar atrás deles, porque se ficarmos junto dos três correremos menos perigo. - disse segurando a mão dela e tentando passar confiança.

O pior aconteceu, quando virei-me para ver para onde os sonserinos iam para seguí-los e alcançá-los não dava para ver mais ninguém. Nenhum vestígio de outras pessoas. Nesse momento senti o que não sentia há muito tempo, desde meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts: pânico!

__

Continua...

N.A.: Ninguém desconfiou da Cameron, né? Vocês acharam que era o Bob, e até o bonzinho do Jimmy, mas ninguém desconfiava da Cameron... tsk, tsk... ainda bem!!!! E não pensem que eu mudei porque escrevi esse cap há muito tempo, antes mesmo de ter mandado 'O mistério de Fluf'. Desculpa por acabar mais um cap assim, deixando vocês na expectativa, é que não resisto! Sem falar que é uma ótima estratégia de audiência... 

Valeu pelos reviews: do cap 15: Victória Lupin, Jean Romani, .::Sophie Ellie::., Chantal, Sabrina M., Camis Malfoy, Sabrina Malfoy, IIManzaII, Gina Malfoy, Soi, Angel DeLynx, Lú, Ly Malfoy, Amy, Satine M. e Bella e do cap 14: Lilith, Paulinha, Carol Maphoter, Hannah Malfoy, Bru Malfoy, Diana Prallon, *MaLfOy GiRl*, Darkila e Ianê ; **_)_** pronto! Tirei meu débito!

Ah, também quero fazer uma propaganda básica da minha nova song (fora o e-mail em massa que alguns de vocês deve ter recebido) : _Tolices do Amor_, para quem tá lendo ENFB dá para matar um pouco a vontade de ver o action D/G, já que não tem na fic, tem na song! Bijinhos

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	17. Neve e Neblina

**__**

Eu nunca fui beijada

N.A.: Não resisti e coloquei outra música do Evanescence: Holding my last breath, a preferida do cd para a Nessa e a Bru Malfoy (Viu? Eu lembrei!)

__

Capítulo 17 - Neve e Neblina

O que faríamos? Duas garotas sozinhas, no frio, com ameaça nítida de neve, nos confins da Floresta Proibida?

-NÃO ME DESESPERAR?! Você disse para eu não me _desesperar_? Acontece, Claire, que já estou desesperada! Não vamos voltar, não vamos encontrá-los! Vamos ficar aqui e _congelar_, ou ser _devoradas_, ou... - Shely dizia desesperada entre lágrimas.

-Pára! Não vamos MORRER! 

-Vamos, vamos sim... - respondeu me segurando pelos ombros e começando a me chacoalhar. -E é tudo culpa sua! Os sonserinos que se danassem, mas não, a _Santa Claire tinha que salvá-los_!

Que ela pensava? Não era culpa minha! Eu tinha mandado que ela voltasse mas, teimosa, quis me seguir. E agora vinha me culpar? Ah, não! Shely tinha que se acalmar, e eu como boa filha caçula de seis irmãos conhecia uma tática ótima para isso. Enquanto ela me chacoalhava ergui a mão e dei um tapa bem dado no rosto de Shely. Ela me soltou e levou à mão ao rosto. Parecia chocada com minha atitude.

-Por que fez isso? - sussurrou olhando para o chão.

-Para que se acalmasse. - respondi me aproximando, apesar de aparentemente ter dado certo, a minha idéia tinha um efeito colateral, ela parecia chateada comigo. -Desculpe, mas você precisava.

Dessa vez a surpreendida fui eu, Shely me empurrou e saiu de perto, entrando sozinha na floresta. Eu ouvi algo se quebrar, era minha varinha, quebrou quando caí.

-AONDE VOCÊ VAI? - gritei mas era tarde, Shely já tinha sumido de meu campo de visão.

"_Maravilha!_ Sozinha, e sem varinha, o que pode ser pior?" - pensei e sentei-me no chão. Lágrimas queriam deslizar de meus olhos, contudo eu não permitiria. Tinha que pelo menos uma vez na vida ser forte. Agora que estava parada que senti o intenso frio de dentro da floresta. Como podia ser mais frio ainda do que nos jardins? Comecei a tremer involuntariamente, e me encolhi num canto perto de uma raiz de árvore enorme. "Neve?" - me perguntei quando um floco caiu sobre meu ombro. Sim, começava a nevar nesse momento, só para piorar um pouco a situação.

Frio... frio... frio... não conseguia mais raciocinar, só sentir. O que minha família estaria fazendo agora? Ah... mamãe devia estar preparando o almoço para receber Rony e Mione, além dos gêmeos e talvez Harry. A cozinha d'A Toca devia estar tão quentinha com algo sendo assado no forno, mamãe devia até estar transpirando... que saudade! Até doía. 
    
    Nem a visão de um lugar mais aquecido diminuiu meu frio.
    _Hold on to me love / Segure-se a mim amor
    You know I can't stay long / Você sabe que eu não posso ficar muito
    All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid / Tudo o que eu quero dizer é que eu te amo e eu não estou com medo
    Can you hear me? / Você pode me ouvir?
    Can you feel me in your arms? / Você pode me sentir nos seus braços?_

"Não posso ficar aqui sentada, senão congelarei. Tenho que levantar...". Por que meus membros pareciam não querer obedecer minhas ordens? _Tinha_ que levantar, mas minhas pernas não mexeram nem um milímetro. Meus olhos queriam se fechar... não, eu não podia permitir, se dormisse poderia não _acordar_ mais.

Um som estranho me despertou, causando calafrios, que não eram de frio, em minha espinha. Parecia um animal feroz, que eu não reconhecia. O medo liberou adrenalina em meu sangue e consegui arranjar forças para erguer-me e caminhar devagar, porque correr, nem pensar, eu devia estar meio congelada.

Seguia me esgueirando entre as árvores, até que vi algo assustador, uma aranha gigante de vários olhos com um pêlo longo que cobria o corpo. Era uma Acromântula, lembrei-me dos relatos de Rony e Harry, eles tinham encontrado várias delas quando estavam no segundo ano. Ela soltava uma secreção, que devia ser venenosa e fazia um som provavelmente por estar zangada. Continuei escondida, ela parecia não me ver, agradeci porque pelo que eu sabia, elas preferiam presas grandes e definitivamente era melhor congelar do que virar comida de aranha.

Fiquei parada observando, se voltasse de onde vinha ela me veria, e se seguisse em frente também. Agora eu tremia, no entanto não era mais de frio, e sim de medo. A aranha se mexeu para o lado contrário a mim, devia ter escutado alguma presa em sua teia, então começou a ir embora. Suspirei aliviada.

Saí do meu esconderijo e voltei a andar, queria encontrar alguém, fosse a Shely, ou os sonserinos, qualquer pessoa comigo era melhor do que ficar sozinha. Nesse momento lembrei que Shely também devia estar sozinha vagando pela floresta, tudo por culpa minha. E o pior: será que a presa na teia da aranha era minha amiga? Comecei uma batalha interna entre ir até a teia verificar ou continuar indo para longe. Acabei decidindo pelo mais arriscado, já tinha feito isso mais cedo mesmo para ajudar sonserinos que nem conhecia, certamente escolheria essa opção para salvar uma amiga.

Voltei um pouco e me esgueirei entre as grandes raízes, procurava a teia da aranha. Caminhei alguns minutos, o que foi uma tarefa dura e constatei aliviada quando encontrei a teia que Shely não estava nela, mas sim um animal estranho que não reconheci, além de três Acrômantulas famintas.

Apavorei-me. Nenhuma delas poderia me ver. Fiquei paralisada, evitando até mesmo respirar para não fazer barulho, mas não adiantou porque uma delas começou a se mover lentamente em minha direção aproximando-se com suas mandíbulas venenosas e suas grandes patas.

Por instinto minhas pernas resolveram colaborar e consegui correr para longe com uma certa velocidade. Corri pelo que pareceram horas, minhas pernas doíam de esforço, tinha dificuldades para respirar, e a neve piorara consideravelmente.

Corria em uma parte mais profunda ainda da floresta, tudo era muito escuro e sombrio, estranhamente silencioso. Ao pular um tronco de árvore que atrapalhava o caminho acabei por prender meu pé e cair estrondosamente. Senti a neve no rosto e a dor invadir meu tornozelo. "Ah não... torci o pé de novo, era só o que faltava." Tentei me levantar e caí, meu pé não tinha forças para apoiar meu peso. "Como uma varinha pode fazer tanta falta? Como os trouxas vivem sem magia?" - me perguntava inutilmente.

__
    
    
    Holding my last breath / Segurando meu último suspiro
    Safe inside myself / Seguro dentro de mim
    Are all my thoughts of you / Todos os meus pensamentos são seus?
    Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight / Doce luz extasiada, isso acaba aqui essa noite

Resolvi, por livre e espontânea pressão, ficar ali mesmo, me aproximei de uma raiz alta de uma árvore enorme e sentei-me nela, tentando fugir da neve do chão. O frio agora era mais intenso ainda porque depois da corrida meu corpo voltava a esfriar. Passei a ficar quieta, só sentindo a neve cair sobre mim e gelar meu corpo e alma. Minha mente vagava em estágios subliminares, pensando em nada específico.

As esperanças tinham acabado. Esse era o fim. Shely estava certa, morreríamos, uma em cada canto gelado daquela enorme floresta. Num momento de desespero comecei a enumerar os motivos pelos quais eu não podia morrer: "Ainda não consegui um emprego bom... minhas matérias estão melhorando agora... estou escrevendo o último capítulo do meu romance... não beijei... não encontrei alguém para quebrar a teia de sentimentos comigo...". Meus olhos acabaram se fechando, mas tentava manter-me acordada. "Ou será que encontrei? Seria Draco Malfoy? Será que ele poderia gostar de uma Weasley? Talvez, já que uma Weasley pode gostar de um Malfoy... sim, gosto dele... mas de quê adianta? Nunca vou sair dessa maldita floresta mesmo..." - foram os pensamentos derradeiros de minha manhã.

Sons de algo no chão me despertaram, confusa, com os olhos fechados, fraca demais para abrí-los, me perguntei o que seria aquilo. Pareciam galopes, seria algum centauro? Tremia de frio e sentia-me toda enrijecida. Forcei meus olhos a abrirem, eu precisava ver o que produzia aqueles sons. Quem sabe não me salvaria? Consegui abrir um pouco as pálpebras, contudo não enxergava nada a dez metros de distância porque a neblina era intensa, envolvendo cada espaço à frente de minha percepção. Os sons prosseguiam, mais fortes e próximos. 

Abri mais os olhos e percebi que eu estava quase que completamente coberta de neve, por isso sentia tanto frio. Com dificuldades mexi um braço lentamente e comecei a tirar todo o gelo que cobria meus ombros e tórax. Levantei os olhos para onde vinham os sons, e pude ver, a um pouco menos de dez metros a minha frente, um ponto luminoso, que provavelmente era uma varinha. A esperança voltou a habitar meu ser, talvez não fosse a hora de morrer.

A luz foi se aproximando mais e, em meio à neblina, pude distinguir quem a segurava: Malfoy. Ele montava um cavalo de pêlo preto, brilhante, cinco pés de altura de cauda suntuosa, lindo. Fiquei tão abismada com o cavalo e a visão de efeito que todo o conjunto proporcionava que até esqueci-me de Draco. Será que era uma alucinação? Ou ele estava ali, no fundo da Floresta Proibida me procurando?

__
    
    
    I'll miss the winter / Eu sentirei falta do inverno
    A world of fragile things / Um mundo de coisas frágeis
    Look for me in the white forest / Procure por mim na floresta branca
    Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) / Escondida em uma árvore oca (venha me encontrar)
    I know you hear me / Eu sei que você me ouve
    I can taste it in your tears / Eu posso sentir em suas lágrimas

O cavalo se aproximou muito de mim, pude ver seus quatro cascos pequenos e redondos, a cabeça diminuta, orelhas finas e os olhos grandes, mas ele passou reto. Seu condutor não me vira! Fiquei desesperada. Como Draco não tinha me visto? O que ele fazia àquela hora, naquele frio na Floresta Proibida a não ser me procurar?

Abri meus lábios, que racharam e se partiram com o movimento causando uma leve ardência, e tentei chamá-lo, mas minha voz não saiu, talvez fosse por estar há horas sem usá-la. Tossi, lubrifiquei a garganta e tentei de novo:

-Malfoy! - dessa vez a voz saiu, baixa mas saiu.

O cavalo parou e pude perceber que seu condutor tentava localizar de onde vinha o som.

-Aqui... atrás. - disse em tom baixo novamente.

__
    
    
    Holding my last breath / Segurando meu último suspiro
    Safe inside myself / Seguro dentro de mim
    Are all my thoughts of you / Todos os meus pensamentos são seus?
    Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight / Doce luz extasiada, isso acaba aqui essa noite

Agora o cavalo recuou um pouco e os olhos de Draco encontraram os meus. Ele estava mais lindo do que sempre, parecia até uma cena de livro, principalmente dos livros que lia quando era criança, livros que contavam histórias de princesas salvas por seus príncipes encantados. Fiquei muito feliz por ele ter me visto, não sei se por ele estar ali para me salvar, ou se porque senti a preocupação que ele transmitia por seus olhos escuros e sobrancelhas franzidas.

O frio pareceu diminuir, talvez pelo calor que surgiu dentro de mim após vê-lo. No entanto meus olhos ainda pesavam, acabei cerrando-os por um segundo e abrindo-os novamente, como um piscar mais lento. Vi que Draco desmontou o cavalo e abaixou-se à minha frente, me analisava meticulosamente e por suas expressões percebi que eu não devia estar muito bem.

-Claire, como está? - como não respondi, ele continuou: -Me ouviu? Você está aqui há quanto tempo? Já está quase anoitecendo. Vou te tirar daqui! - essas últimas frases ele disse tão rápido que não pude responder.

__
    
    
    Closing your eyes to disappear / Fechando os seus olhos para desaparecer
    You pray your dreams will leave you here / Você reza para que seus sonhos o deixem aqui
    But still you wake and know the truth / Mas então você acorda e sabe a verdade

Senti que ele me envolvia em seus braços, delicadamente me pegando no colo. Lembrei-me da primeira aula que Malfoy tinha me dado, quando ele teve que me segurar nos seus braços porque desmaiei após ser picada pela cobra, eu não queria que ele me segurasse e até gritei para que ele me soltasse na ocasião, mas agora parecia perfeito. Lembrei-me também das outras vezes, nas escadas quando quebrei o pé e ele teve que me carregar para chegar até a enfermaria. Dessa vez era muito diferente, ele não apenas me carregava por uma dificuldade minha, mas Draco salvava minha vida. "Está só retribuindo a vida dele que eu salvei antes...".

Malfoy subiu comigo no cavalo e me abraçou fortemente. Percebi nesse abraço que ele não salvava minha vida só para retribuir um favor, e sim porque se importava realmente comigo e esse fato me surpreendeu.

-Você está tão gelada. - disse com uma voz contraditoriamente fria, não demonstrando seus sentimentos. Ele se moveu no cavalo, que galopava devagar com nós dois em cima, pegando algo no bolso. -Beba. - me deu um frasco com um líquido vermelho-rubi dentro.

-O que é isso? - perguntei com a voz fraca olhando o frasco antes de tomar.

-Você não tem salvação mesmo, não é? Te ajudo e você não diz nada, só contesta a poção que trago para evitar que morra de hipotermia! - Malfoy respondeu mas não soava irritado, pelo contrário, parecia aliviado e até sorria, aquele sorriso que eu sempre torcia para ver no seu rosto.

Tomei todo o conteúdo do frasco e imediatamente me senti um pouco mais aquecida. Malfoy me soltou um pouco do abraço e quando eu ia protestar vi que ele tirava sua capa grossa. Rapidamente ele me envolveu com a capa e me posicionou melhor em sua frente, ele estava sentado atrás de mim e passou seus braços ao meu redor para pegar as rédeas do cavalo.

-Vai ficar com frio...

-Não, você precisa muito mais se aquecer. Como você andou para tão longe? Não achei que estaria aqui, tão fundo na floresta, nem sei porque vim cavalgando até aqui... - ele disse pensativo.

Eu nada respondi, apenas me encostei mais nele e fechei meus olhos, me sentia tão bem e protegida ali em seus braços que me dei ao luxo de fechar os olhos e cochilar, mas antes de dormir por completo pude sentir um beijo em minha bochecha direita.

__
    
    
    Say goodnight / Diga boa noite
    Don't be afraid / Não fique com medo
    Calling me, calling me as you fade to black / Me chamando, me chamando enquanto você desfalece no escuro
    Say goodnight / Diga boa noite
    Holding my last breath / Segurando meu último suspiro
    Safe inside myself / Seguro dentro de mim
    Are all my thoughts of you / Todos os meus pensamentos são seus?
    Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight / Doce luz extasiada, isso acaba aqui essa noite

Quando despertei novamente estava na enfermaria, com muitos colchas me cobrindo, a primeira coisa que fiz ao abrir os olhos foi procurar por Draco mas, é claro, ele não estava ali. Ao meu lado, na cabeceira da cama estava a capa com que ele havia me envolvido, um pouco antes na floresta, essa foi a prova que o encontrei, de que tudo não tinha sido um sonho.

-Gina? Acordou? - Madame Pomfrey surgiu ao lado da cama.

-Sim. - foi tudo o que consegui responder.

-Menina! Quer me matar de preocupação? Por pouco você não morre, sabia? - ela falava ao mesmo tempo brava e preocupada, e tão rápido que não tinha tempo para que eu respondesse. -Se não fosse a poção que o professor Malfoy lhe deu ao te encontrar, provavelmente não teria o que te salvasse.

-Cadê ele? - disse sentindo meu nariz coçar e um espirro próximo.

-Draco? Não sei, deve estar na sala dele. Depois que ele te trouxe me disse tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele me pareceu preocupado... eu sei que ele tentava esconder, mas conheço o senhor Malfoy, cuidei dele desde quando novo, assim como você e percebi que ele estava preocupadíssimo com você Gina. Ele sabe quem você é?

-Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não.

-Nunca o vi preocupado com nada e ninguém, sempre foi muito mimado para isso. Você deve ser especial para ele. De qualquer forma, Draco salvou sua vida, se ele não te encontrasse acho que talvez não estaríamos tendo essa conversa. Quando Shely saiu da floresta dizendo que você estava lá a história se espalhou pela escola e minutos depois todos estavam lá fora...

-Shely? Ela está bem? - a interrompi.

-Sim, ela encontrou o caminho para fora da floresta sozinha com ajuda da varinha, estava desesperada por você estar lá dentro. Ela está bem, só parece gripada.

-Só o Malfoy foi me procurar?

-Não. Fui chamada para os jardins para dar uma olhada em Shely e ficar esperando te encontrar, vi que quem entrou primeiro na floresta para te procurar foi o professor Asryel, com seu unicórnio. Neville estava desesperado querendo ajudar, mas o impedimos, o que ele poderia fazer? Um pouco depois Malfoy surgiu determinado com o cavalo dele, disse para o diretor...

-O diretor? - a interrompi novamente.

-É, ele estava lá fora também. Só os alunos foram mandados para dentro. Então, Malfoy disse para o diretor que conhecia muito bem a floresta e que te encontraria de qualquer jeito. Ele nem esperou a resposta de Wright e se embrenhou na mata para te procurar.

-Sério?

-Sério! Virgínia Weasley, danadinha, está conquistando o coração de alguém que eu já tinha perdido a esperança.

-Como assim?

-Draco Malfoy está certamente apaixonado por você! Eu achava que ele jamais gostaria de alguém a não ser a si, mas você conseguiu o impossível. Quando ele estudava aqui eu achava que ele seria no futuro um comensal cruel e que jamais amaria alguém, mas percebo que estava errada. Comensal ele não foi por muito tempo, traindo até seu próprio pai ajudando o lado do bem, e agora parece gostar de você. A prova de fogo será quando ele souber que você é uma Weasley e se ficar com você assim mesmo, é porque ele não é o Draco que eu imaginei.

Eu estava ficando confusa. Eram informações demais para mim na mesma hora. Malfoy traiu os comensais? Ele gostava mesmo de mim? E Madame Pomfrey sabia tanto assim sobre ele? Estava dando um nó na minha cabeça.

-Um minuto. Como sabe tanto sobre ele? - precisava de explicações.

-Ah, criança. Várias informações chegam a mim nessa enfermaria. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Então Malfoy traiu aos comensais? Eu achava que ele tinha se bandeado para o nosso lado somente depois da derrota.

-Não. Antes disso ele denunciou a Harry Potter onde Você-Sabe-Quem se escondia. E depois no ataque final, além de Você-Sabe-Quem, Lúcio e Narcisa também morreram. Imagina como ele ficou se sentido culpado?

Isso era triste demais. Agora compreendia o que ele havia dito naquele dia que ele tentou se matar... Lembrei de suas palavras: _'POIS LHE DIGO! NÃO SOU NORMAL, NÃO SOU HUMANO, NÃO ME COMPADEÇO COM NADA E NINGUÉM! Eu tentei, tentei... tenho provas que tentei. MAS O QUE GANHEI? NADA!!! PELO CONTRÁRIO, PERDI TUDO. MINHA FORTUNA, MINHA FAMÍLIA, O RESPEITO E A DIGNIDADE DOS MALFOY... De que adiantou tentar ser bom? De quê? Ganhei esse emprego bizarro, que odeio cada vez mais!'_

Fiquei muito triste com tudo isso. Ele realmente tinha tentado ser bom, ajudando a derrotar Voldemort. Entretanto pagou um preço alto: sua família.

-Depois ele perdeu toda a sua fortuna, - continuou Poppy -o Ministério apreendeu o dinheiro e a mansão alegando que tudo tinha sido adquirido por gerações de artes das trevas e que a boa ação de apenas um Malfoy não aliviaria isso. Sem ter a quem recorrer, ou onde morar, Draco encontrou _por acaso_ Wright, que ele conheceu na guerra e o recém nomeado diretor o convidou a dar aulas aqui.

-Que maldade roubarem o dinheiro dele! - eu fiquei indignada, o Ministério parecia mais sujo a cada dia.

-Fiquei sabendo de tudo quando o diretor teve uma de suas crises nervosas e internado aqui falou enquanto dormia. Wright tem pesadelos e delírios como trauma da guerra. 

-Malfoy sofre com tudo isso, eu sei, ele tentou se matar a uns meses, mas eu evitei. - contei pela primeira vez a ela.

-De novo? Ano passado ele também tentou, mas um aluno o encontrou e nos avisou. Ele tinha pulado de uma das torres. Não morreu porque foi trazido para cá a tempo. 

-Não acredito... que horror. Não posso deixar que ele faça isso de novo.

-Acho que você é a pessoa que vai salvá-lo do que se tornou. O amor muda tudo para melhor. - Madame Pomfrey disse pensativa. -Vamos acabar essa conversa por aqui. Você precisa dormir.

-Não, só mais uma pergunta!

-Nã-não! Você precisa dormir, pensa que é fácil sair de uma hipotermia? Descanse! - a medi-bruxa respondeu fechando o dossel em volta da cama e me deixando sozinha.

Tudo o que tinha acontecido e todas as informações voltaram a minha mente, mas consegui dormir. Sendo acordada já de madrugada por alguém ao meu lado: Draco Malfoy.
    
    
    _Holding my last breath / Segurando meu último suspiro
    Safe inside myself / Seguro dentro de mim
    Are all my thoughts of you / Todos os meus pensamentos são seus?
    Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight / Doce luz extasiada, isso acaba aqui essa noite
    Holding my last breath / Segurando meu último suspiro_

Continua...

N.A.: E aí povo? Gostaram desse cap? REVIEWS JÁ!!!!! Eu tinha que fazer o Draco salvá-la à cavalo, é muito fofis!!!

Hoje vou agradecer 1º a quem me mandou e-mail nessa semana: Suzy, Lary, Flávia Onaga, Isa, Pipa Weasley, Teté, Yasmin, Vanessa (£Ï£Ÿ), Amadeu, Débora Black, Lê-chan e Jaque. Agora aos reviews: Camis Malfoy, Iane, Ly Malfoy, Green, Angel DeLynx, Diana Prallon, Larinha, Malarvina, Bella e Lú. Valeu!!! Bijinhos! 


	18. Faz de Conta

Eu nunca fui beijada 

_Capítulo 18 - Faz de Conta_

-Te acordei? Não era minha intenção. Vou embora. - Malfoy disse levantando, saindo de perto da cama e virando de costas para mim.

-Não! - eu respondi e segurei a mão fria dele, impedindo-o que se afastasse.

Ele ficou um tempo de costas, sem olhar para mim, enquanto eu segurava sua mão. Depois, hesitante, ele virou novamente e pousou seu olhar em mim.

-Eu não devia estar te incomodando. - ele soava estranho, não parecia o Malfoy a quem eu estava habituada, o Malfoy respondão e grosso, esse era como o Malfoy da floresta, gentil e preocupado.

-Você não incomoda, não acordei por sua causa. Algo me despertou, estou com frio.

-Frio? Mas sua mão está tão quente! - ele respondeu virando-se totalmente para a cama, fitando a mim preocupadamente, e eu, como gostei dessa súbita preocupação acabei fazendo cara de doente.

Draco olhou para os lados, parecia incerto do que fazer. Caminhou até um armário ao lado e pegou uma coberta, com a qual me cobriu. Enquanto ele ajeitava o cobertor perto de meu rosto ele ficava olhando, olhando para mim... acabou colocando a mão sobre a minha testa. A sensação da mão gelada dele na minha pele quente me deu arrepios e eu acabei empurrando-o com a minha mão. Mas para aliviar o ato brusco, envolvi essa mesma mão com a minha.

-Claire, está ardendo em febre. Vou chamar a enfermeira. - ameaçou soltar minha mão.

-Não. Fica aqui comigo. - eu disse apertando forte a mão dele, não permitindo que saísse. 

Minha febre estava tão alta que era parecido como quando se fica alcoolizada, não me importava com o que ele pensasse depois e também não tinha consciência que precisava que ele chamasse Madame Pomfrey. Tudo o que eu queria era que ele ficasse comigo, agora e para sempre. Ele, ao contrário, queria e não queria ficar ao meu lado.

-Eu preciso chamar a enfermeira, e se você piorar?

-Está preocupado comigo? - perguntei afirmando.

-Quem disse? - ele desviou os olhos dos meus.

-Eu sei que você largou tudo e foi correndo me salvar quando ficou sabendo que eu estava na floresta. - provoquei.

-Ah, é claro! Eu corri e peguei meu cavalo para salvar a _princesa_. Até parece! E se eu só tivesse me importando em limpar minha imagem com o diretor? - ele disse cínico.

-Me engana que eu gosto, _príncipe. Faz de conta que você não se importa comigo, e que nem veio aqui agora para ver se eu estava bem..._

-Faz de conta. - ele começou a dizer com aquele sorriso que eu tanto gostava e esperava para ver em seu rosto. -Faz de conta que eu não me importo com você desde que você demonstrou se importar comigo salvando minha vida. Faz de conta que eu não fiquei desesperado quando soube que uma certa ruivinha estava perdida há uma hora na floresta gelada e saí correndo para ajudá-la. Faz de conta que eu não fiquei três horas procurando-a incessantemente. E faz de conta que eu não ficaria lá procurando por até agora se não a encontrasse. - enquanto falava ele segurava com mais força minha mão e se aproximava mais.

O que ele estava fazendo? Se declarando? Admitindo que se importava e gostava de mim? Eu não podia acreditar. Não, esse Malfoy não era do tipo que se declarava, mesmo que indiretamente.

-Faz de conta que eu não fiquei andando de um lado para o outro na minha sala até agora, ansioso por saber se você estava bem. - ele continuou. -Faz de conta que eu não estou aqui me declarando para essa pessoa que me faz sentir tão bem e tão completo. - sussurrou.

A essa altura da conversa estávamos realmente próximos, rostos colados, eu podia sentir a respiração dele perto de meu próprio rosto, os cabelos dele caindo ao lado do meu rosto e o nariz dele encostando no meu. Ainda nos encarávamos, olhos nos olhos. Sentia-me mais quente, e não era a febre, e sim a proximidade. Eu fechei minhas pálpebras primeiro e fiquei esperando, esperando um beijo... um beijo que nunca veio. Quando abri novamente meus olhos ele não estava mais lá, no entanto eu não tinha sentido quando ele saíra de perto.

Sentei-me na cama e olhei ao redor: nenhum vestígio da presença de Draco Malfoy. 

Caí pesadamente deitada na cama, ainda sentindo a presença dele, seu cheiro, seu calor ao meu lado. Teria sido um delírio de febre? Ou foi real? Não sabia precisar. Só sabia que a necessidade de beijá-lo tinha aumentado consideravelmente. Porém, se tivesse sido tudo ilusão de minha febre, ele não teria se declarado e eu não poderia realizar esse meu desejo tão cedo. Pensando em como teria sido bom se ele não tivesse sumido, me imaginei diversas vezes sendo beijada por ele... Quem diria? Eu, Virgínia Weasley, imaginando e ansiando beijar Draco Malfoy... nunca tinha pensado nisso na época que havíamos estudado juntos, pelo contrário, o máximo que senti por ele havia sido um misto de raiva e pena.

Voltando aos meus anos de escola lembrei-me de Harry. Nossa, eu tinha realmente me esquecido dele durante essa estada em Hogwarts, somente nos primeiros dias me lembrava dele e agora nem mesmo a semelhança física de Bob com ele me fazia recordar, talvez por Bob ser diferente demais na personalidade.

Pensando nas minhas duas paixões na vida: Harry e Draco, que voltei a dormir. 

Fui acordada de manhã por uma Madame Pomfrey elétrica e histérica.

-Gina! Você teve febre a noite inteira e não me chamou?! Eu não acredito! Não disse que era só fazer aquele feitiço simples que te ensinei com a varinha? - ela parou de falar para eu responder, mas na hora que eu ia falar, continuou: -Vou me aposentar! Nenhuma enfermeira é eficiente com essa idade, tenho um sono tão pesado...

-Calma, Poppy! Estou bem! - respondi tentando animá-la. -Como sabe que eu tive febre a noite toda? 

-Malfoy. Veio aqui e me deu um sermão, agora pouco, antes de você acordar. Disse que veio aqui à noite e viu que você estava com febre e que ele mesmo teve que tomar uma providência... - ela foi dizendo despreocupada, no entanto parou de repente e levou as mãos à boca. -Não era para te falar!

-O quê?! Como não era para me falar? - fiquei bem irritada com isso.

-Não, é que... 

-Agora que começou, termine! - exigi.

-Está bem eu digo. - parou para respirar e continuou, falando muito rápido -Malfoy veio atrás de mim, disse que não era para te falar, mas que veio aqui à noite, falou com você mas que não se lembraria por estar com febre e depois que você dormiu teve ele mesmo que te dar uma poção para febre baixar, que era irresponsabilidade minha, que você podia ter convulsões...

-Espera! - a interrompi. -Ele me deu uma poção? Essa parte não lembro, apenas lembro de ele ter estado aqui e conversado comigo, mas tomar poção eu não lembro...

-Foi o que ele me disse. E que não era para te contar, portanto, você não sabe de nada, está bem?

-Tá. Só sei o que me lembro. - respondi enquanto ela via se eu ainda tinha febre. "Então, foi real? Ou não foi bem aquilo que aconteceu? Será que ele só falou comigo e eu delirei?"

-Passou... a poção deve ter sido eficiente. - Madame Pomfrey dizia e eu nem prestava atenção, estava muito mais intrigada com o quê teria acontecido durante a madrugada... -Já volto. - ela disse.

Fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos, contudo consegui me desligar por um instante e reconheci a voz de quem dialogava com Poppy, era Shely. No mesmo instante empurrei a cortina do dossel para vê-la.

-Shely! - como sempre acabava acontecendo, esqueci todos meus ressentimentos ao ver que ela estava sã (só gripada) e salva.

-Claire! - ela me viu e correu para me abraçar.

Realmente Shely era a amiga que eu nunca tinha tido até hoje.

-Desculpe, eu não devia ter feito o que fiz, te deixar lá sozinha, por um motivo estúpido. - ela disse já entre lágrimas.

-Que isso! Você teve suas razões. Eu que não devia ter te batido.

-Não, você quis que eu me acalmasse. Desculpa!

-Não precisa pedir desculpa, somos amigas e nos entendemos, não é? - agora eu que começava a chorar vendo-a derramar lágrimas.

-É. Você está bem? - Shely disse já limpando o rosto.

-Só uma gripe básica. E você?

-Também.

Começamos a rir quando olhamos uma para a outra. Sabe aquelas horas de riso sem motivo? Pois bem, foi bem isso que aconteceu. 

-Lembra da aula de Adivinhação? - Shely disse quando conseguiu parar de rir.

-Que aula?

-A que eu li sua mão e você a minha...

-Ah, lembro. Você disse que eu ia ficar gripada.

-E eu também!

Pronto! Esse foi o motivo para voltarmos a rir. 

-E o garoto problemático? Por acaso é o Jimmy? - eu disse me lembrando melhor do que dissemos na aula.

-Olha, é mesmo! Parece que somos boas ciganas, lemos a mão que é uma beleza!

-Verdade!

-Falando em garoto problemático, você conversou com ele?

-Não conversamos muito, mas depois que eu saí sozinha da floresta ele foi a primeira pessoa que vi. Estava preocupado, tinha saído sem ser visto do Salão Comunal para me procurar...

-Que fofo! Pena que ele seja tão _dodói..._

-É-é, _fofo. - Shely disse irritada com a minha observação. -Só que na hora que íamos nos beijar paramos, com medo que ele desmaiasse de novo. - ela estava realmente brava quanto a isso._

-E eu que não sei se delirei ou quase beijei o Malfoy!

-Ele que te encontrou, não é? Que _fofo_. - Shely debochou de mim.

Assim voltamos a ser amigas, como se nada daquela tarde de domingo tivesse acontecido.

À tarde fui liberada, e para minha surpresa constatei que teria que ir à aula, Malfoy voltava a ser nosso mestre de Poções. Agora tinha minha varinha de volta, Wright tinha conseguido uma varinha nova, idêntica à outra, com senhor Olivaras. Cheguei na sala com Shely, a única pessoa que tinha me visitado na enfermaria durante a manhã, e lá estava ele, todo empertigado, orgulhoso, se achando _o professor. É claro que os alunos queriam ter aula, mas não faziam a mínima questão que fosse ele, o que importava era a preparação para os NIEM's, portanto Malfoy se gabava à toa._

Shely e eu adentramos a sala com nossos espirros e as vozes embargadas, tudo graças à gripe. Ao ver Bob, pude perceber um certo arrependimento em seu olhar, talvez ele não quisesse mais estar brigado comigo mas, de qualquer maneira, ele não se desculpou e ainda quando passei ao seu lado fingiu não me ver, assim como Cameron. Já Jimmy e os outros alunos do time de quadribol me cumprimentaram e perguntaram se eu estava me sentindo bem.

O trio sonserino estava na sala, sorrindo ironicamente para mim, e ao vê-los tomei consciência de tudo que tinha acontecido... eram eles! Os três sonserinos que fizeram Shely e eu entrarmos na floresta... é claro, se fossem alunos quaisquer teriam se perdido e sido resgatados como eu, ou no mínimo voltariam depois de uma hora como Shely, mas não, nenhum sonserino tinha sido vítima da neblina, somente nós duas! Como eu tinha sido inocente... tive vontade de gritar e acusá-los ali, naquele instante, mas me contive, falaria isso em particular com o diretor para evitar mais uma encrenca na aula de Draco. O que ele faria se soubesse que tudo tinha sido culpa do trio? Certamente algo ruim o suficiente para ser demitido de novo.

Nos alojamos em uma mesa ao fundo e mais alguns minutos depois Malfoy começou a aula. 

-Por força da exigência do diretor voltei a lecionar para essa turma inútil de alunos que são vocês. 

"É, ele não tem jeito mesmo..." - pensei, quase sorrindo.

-Tentarei enfiar nessas cabeçinhas duras o suficiente para pelo menos passarem nos NIEM's porque além disso, com o pouco tempo que nos resta não será possível.

Durante a aula o professor correu muito com a matéria, ensinando três poções. Ele não me tratou diferente dos outros alunos nessa aula, como tinha feito em todas outras. Pelo contrário, me tratou com indiferença, o que constatei que é muito pior, ele me ignorou quase completamente, a não ser por um ou outro olhar frio que me lançou. Fiquei chateada. Por que ele agia assim? Me iludia, me fazia se apaixonar por ele e depois me tratava com indiferença? Eu nunca o compreenderia.

A maioria dos alunos tinha saído da sala assim que acabou a aula, mas eu, enrolada como sempre, restei arrumando minhas coisas na mochila. Queria sair logo para evitar vê-lo e para falar com Wright. No entanto, quando me aproximava da porta fui chamada.

-Corr. Fique. - ele disse com sua característica e detestável voz arrastada. "Por que ele não pode ser gentil e doce o tempo todo? Isso é personalidade dupla!" - pensei irritada.

-Pois não, _professor?_

-Precisamos resolver sua detenção.

-Que detenção?

-Ora, não se lembra? A detenção que você não cumpriu anteriormente. - disse evitando me encarar. -Hoje, depois daqui à uma hora.

-O quê? Pode esquecer, Malfoy! Eu não vou passar a noite naquela masmorra fria estando gripada. Quer me ver com pneumonia? É o que vai acontecer se eu for para a detenção!

-Você é burra, ou está só tentando me enganar? Saiba que minha sala particular não é nada fria e tem uma lareira muito aconchegante.

"Aconchegante? Ele disse aconchegante?" Será que ele tinha má intenções quanto a detenção? Mas na noite anterior tinha fugido de um simples beijo! "Quem sou eu para questionar isso? Fugir de beijos é o que mais fiz até hoje..." 

-O que quer dizer com aconchegante? - perguntei na auto-defesa.

-Quer dizer que não é frio e que, portanto, não vai pegar uma pneumonia. - Malfoy respondeu entediado, realmente ele não tinha nenhuma malícia, a maliciosa da história era eu.

-Tá. Talvez eu apareça lá mais tarde. - esnobei um pouco.

-Se não for vou exigir uma detenção muito pior do que simplesmente a cópia de uns estúpidos manuscritos! - ouvi Malfoy dizer enquanto saí apressada da sala de aula.

Corri até a sala do diretor, não sem no meio do caminho parar para espirrar violentamente... Wright não estava lá e professora Trix, a diretora substituta que me recebeu. Expliquei a ela toda a questão, de como Macnair e seus comparsas enganaram a mim e a Shely para que nós caíssemos na armadilha. A professora obviamente acreditou em mim, entretanto disse que teria que esperar o retorno de Wright e que se reuniria com os outros professores para julgar a punição correta a tomar. Também disse que eu não tinha provas e que seria a minha palavra contra a deles.

Todo o diálogo me deixou desanimada, que falta de justiça nessa escola! "Eu quase morro e só a minha palavra não é suficiente! Isso é um trabalho para a: Repórter Especial d'O Profeta Diário!" - pensei, mas sabia que não poderia tomar nenhuma atitude, senão seria descoberta.

Fui até o Salão Principal para jantar e com muito esforço Shely e eu conseguimos comer, apesar da falta de apetite causada pela gripe. Subimos para o dormitório e eu estava jogada na cama, com uma imensa vontade de arrancar meu nariz de tanto que ele me incomodava quando Shely me lembrou da detenção.

-Ah, não vou! Estou mal... vou para a enfermaria e não preciso fazer nada!

-Pode ser, Madame Pomfrey te abriga lá. Acho melhor você descansar, ou pode ter febre de novo.

-É, vou para lá.

Na enfermaria Poppy me alojou em uma das camas e quentinha pude adormecer tranqüila. Mas Malfoy deve ter ficado me esperando por horas...

_Continua..._

N.A.: Ai... vocês devem estar me odiando, né? Mas a culpa não é minha! É o Draco! Não sei porque ele foge tanto dela... qdo será que vai acontecer o esperado beijo??? Continuem lendo para saber! (Se eu não resolver dizer que o Draco é gay... onde já se viu fugir tanto de muié...)

Reviews: Nikki, Camis Malfoy, Iâne, Larinha, Aline, Sabrina Malfoy, Veelaraica, Sandrinha, Bk, Taty Potter, Lú, Drica Malfoy, Dani, Lady Star, Mila, Bru Malfoy, Lilith, Lary, Amy, Isabella, Hello Kitty, Malarvina, Green, Cris, Victória Lupin, Lenna Pendragon, Sabrina M. e Kate. Nossa, gente! Qtos reviews vocês me mandaram hein? So posso agradecer e pedir mais... né?! REVIEWS JÁ!!!

E-mail: Suzy, Pipa, Bebel, Manu Wood, Mila, Lê-chan, Carol, Isa e Jane. Valeu pelos e-mails, meninas!

E também: Mione Potter que fez a capa da minha próxima fic, Victor Ichijouji (falando nele, leia a fic: Uma viagem inesperada que tá terminadinha aqui no ff), a Nessa minha beta kirida, e a Jaque, por ser minha miguinha mesmo...


	19. Orgulhosos

Eu nunca fui beijada 

_Capítulo 19 - Orgulhosos_

Hoje não teria jeito. Como me sentia melhor da gripe, era obrigada a ir para a detenção depois da aula. E lá estava eu novamente, em frente à mesma porta de madeira, a porta da sala de Malfoy.

Na hora que ergui minha mão para abrir a porta, ela se abriu sozinha. Entrei na sala e Malfoy me esperava sentado em sua confortável cadeira em frente à mesa, usava as vestes pretas de sempre e os cabelos louros estavam jogados para trás, meio que caindo no rosto. 

-Atrasada... tsk, tsk... quando você vai aprender? - ele disse ironicamente.

-Só dois minutos! Nem se pode chamar de atraso. - respondi irritada, como normalmente conversávamos.

-Por que não veio ontem? Eu disse que mudaria a sua punição se não viesse. - ele falou calmamente e como sempre isso me irritava mais. Como ele podia me fazer amá-lo e odiá-lo ao mesmo tempo?

-Eu estava na enfermaria, não me sentia bem. - disse me sentando sem esperar que ele me desse permissão.

-Febre? - era engraçado como ele não queria parecer preocupado, mas eu podia perceber através de seus olhos os sentimentos escondidos por debaixo de toda carapaça de proteção.

-Um pouco... - eu disse e um silêncio constrangedor pairou na sala.

-Não disse que minha sala não era fria? - ele recomeçou um diálogo. -A lareira é ótima, pena que às vezes seja insuficiente para o frio rigoroso de dezembro, por sorte estamos em novembro...

-É... acho que não vou piorar da gripe. - novamente o silêncio voltou. -Cadê meu trabalho?

Malfoy pareceu voltar de seu mundo de pensamentos e fitou o chão o focalizando, diferentemente de uns minutos anteriores. Abriu a mesma gaveta da vez anterior e retirou de lá os pergaminhos de Snape e o livro em branco que eu tinha começado a escrever. Como agora eu estava sentada de frente a ele na mesa, Draco apenas esticou os braços, colocando na minha direção os meus objetos de trabalho.

-Pode começar. - disse e ficou parado olhando, sentado.

Peguei os pergaminhos e o livro, assim como a pena e o tinteiro e me ajeitei para começar a escrever, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Mas não conseguia escrever com ele olhando!

-Vai ficar aí? - disse revoltada esperando que ele se levantasse rapidamente e saísse da sala, ou pelo menos, da mesa.

-Qual o problema? Estou te incomodando? - ele disse sorrindo, mas não o sorriso irônico. Malfoy sorria do jeito que eu gostava e comecei a desconfiar que ele sabia que eu gostava desse sorriso.

-E se eu disser que está? Não consigo trabalhar com alguém me assistindo assim!

-Vai continuar incomodada, porque não vou sair daqui. Exatamente porque da outra vez que te deixei sozinha a senhorita dormiu e se não me engano é sonâmbula, pode ser perigoso deixá-la sozinha. E se for parar na floresta de novo?- agora ele estava zombando de mim. Certamente. 

-Eu não quero ser salva por você de novo! Chegou tão atrasado... eu quase morri porque você ficou passeando e _fofocando com seus amiguinhos das trevas antes de me procurar. - ai, ai... tinha ido longe demais._

-AH, É?! - Malfoy se levantou da cadeira e ficou de pé a minha frente com todo ar de divertimento desvanecendo-se de seu rosto. -Sabia que eu acabaria me arrependendo de salvá-la! Deveria ter te deixado congelar e ser comida por algum dos meus _amiguinhos das trevas! E deveria ter te deixado ter convulsões de febre na outra noite!_

-Deveria mesmo já que se arrepende! - também me levantei e cruzei os braços. -Espera um pouco... como 'deveria ter te deixado ter convulsões de febre'? - disse fingindo que Madame Pomfrey não tinha me contado que ele me dera a tal poção para baixar a febre.

-Não importa. Saia daqui! 

-Não. Pode me explicar tudinho! - respondi me segurando mais firmemente no chão.

-Você não se lembra? - confirmei que não com um sinal e ele continuou, como se dizer isso fosse a pior coisa do mundo. -Te visitei na enfermaria e vi estava com febre. Chacoalhei aquela enfermeira estúpida, que não acordou, então vim até a minha sala, essa aqui ao lado, e fiz uma poção para a febre parar, voltei e te dei para tomar.

-Nós conversamos? Porque eu me lembro de...

-Não! - ele me impediu de prosseguir. -Não conversamos, você estava dormindo o tempo todo. - Malfoy disse desviando os olhos, evitando me encarar.

-Tem certeza? Conversamos, sim! - porque ele estava mentindo para mim?

-Você delirou. - respondeu convicto, isso me magoou. 

Ele negava que tivesse se declarado para mim na outra noite, é verdade que eu não esperava que ele confirmasse tudo imediatamente, mas fingir que a conversa não existira era muito para mim.

-É, só posso ter delirado mesmo! Quando que você admitiria que gosta de mim?! - falei e saí da sala, sem esperar que ele respondesse. Não queria ouvir as mentiras que ele inventaria.

Mais uma vez saí da sala de Malfoy sem cumprir a detenção por brigar com ele. Fui para o Salão Comunal pensando em meus sentimentos por ele. Eu tinha conseguido a proeza de esquecer um garoto complicado como o Harry e me apaixonar por outro muito mais complicado. Draco jamais admitiria em sã consciência gostar de mim, ainda mais por ele provavelmente saber que eu sou uma Weasley. "Gina, parabéns! Conseguiu um amor muito mais impossível do que o anterior...". Isso tudo me deu o maior desânimo.

No salão alguns grifinórios conversavam, já deviam ter terminado os deveres. Sentei-me em uma das poltronas mais ao canto e fiquei pensando. Acabei cochilando, como acontecia toda vez que ficava sozinha e quieta. Quando acordei não tinha mais ninguém no salão. Levantei para ir para o dormitório, já que não deveria dormir no salão, mas sim, na minha cama.

-Claire? - alguém chamou quando eu subia as escadas, a voz parecia de Bob, mas ele não falava comigo, o que ele queria? Me virei e constatei que realmente era Bob quem me chamara.

-Bob? O que foi? - perguntei com reservas.

-Preciso falar com você. Posso? - ele estava inseguro.

-Eu achei que você que não _queria falar comigo... - disse irônica. "Estou ficando irônica demais, isso é influência __dele..."._

-Desculpe, eu sou um idiota mesmo! Não deveria ter esquecido a amizade legal que tínhamos só por causa de uma infantilidade. Fiz tudo errado! Desde parar de falar com você, até passar a namorar a Cameron. 

Fiquei calada. O que responderia? Que ele estava certo? Não mesmo! Que ele era um idiota? Talvez... desculpá-lo? Ainda não!

-Olha, Bob, você agiu errado e talvez um dia possa te desculpar, mas não agora. E quanto a nossa amizade, mesmo que eu te desculpe, ela nunca mais será a mesma. - respondi e voltei a subir a escada.

-Espera! - Bob disse subindo na escada e me segurando pelo braço. -Eu-eu queria dizer que fiquei muito preocupado quando soube que você estava lá, na floresta, e até fugi do Salão Comunal para te procurar... rodeei toda a borda da floresta e vi quando Malfoy saiu com você de lá. Dessa vez não pude te salvar, ele chegou primeiro.

-Tudo bem, Bob. Você não precisa ser o herói sempre.

-Gosto de você, Claire. E mesmo que você tenha namorado, mesmo que você não se importe comigo, mesmo que eu tenha uma namorada, nada vai mudar isso! - disse e me libertou o braço.

Pude notar lampejos do antigo Bob no seu olhar. Talvez ele voltasse a ser como era, se bem que nem eu mesma era mais como antes.

-Posso dizer o mesmo, Bob. Só que gosto de você como amigo. O problema é que você me magoou e não quero me magoar de novo, então acho melhor tudo continuar como está. - disse e subi, deixando-o sozinho.

No dia seguinte todos puderam perceber o afastamento de Bob e Cameron, e os boatos diziam que ele tinha terminado com ela na noite anterior. Eu não tinha nada com isso, portanto não consolei Cameron, ela não era mais nossa amiga! Os alunos populares voltaram a excluí-la e eu e Shely também não voltamos a falar com ela. Cameron parecia um fantasma vagando sozinha por Hogwarts... talvez semelhante à Murta, porque sempre que eu a via constatava lágrimas em seu rosto, e apesar de tudo doía meu coração vê-la assim.

Dias se passavam e eu continuava a mandar minhas matérias para o jornal, também continuava a não falar com Malfoy, nas aulas não olhávamos um para o outro e fora delas não nos encontrávamos porque ele me dispensou da detenção, sabendo que eu era orgulhosa demais para voltar naquela sala. Ele não pediu desculpas e nem voltou atrás na sua idéia de que não tinha se declarado para mim e tomei isso como um grande arrependimento. 

Finalmente consegui falar com o diretor a respeito do trio sonserino e o incidente da Floresta Proibida, no entanto de nada adiantou. Wright alegou que eu não tinha provas e, se o que eu afirmava fosse verdade, seria apenas uma conseqüência da rixa entre grifinórios e sonserinos. Fiquei revoltada com essa decisão e conversei novamente com a professora Arlinda Trix, ela resolveu recorrer ao diretor e marcar um novo _julgamento dos sonserinos, que ficaria para depois do feriado de Natal, ou seja, eu não estaria mais presente, já que Roman me comunicara que eu ficaria somente até esse fim de semestre infiltrada na escola, assim sendo Macnair e seus capangas certamente escapariam ilesos. A não ser que Shely virasse a mesa._

Hogwarts estava em polvorosa. Todos alunos ansiavam as férias e, principalmente, o Baile Semestral, nesse ano o tema do baile ficou livre, desde que fosse à fantasia. Depois da guerra e da entrada do novo diretor passou a ser tradição um baile no final de cada semestre, porque segundo Wright tínhamos que _comemorar a sobrevivência de mais um semestre juntos e em paz, é verdade que essa paz é relativa, não estávamos mais em guerra contra Voldemort, mas a guerra se fazia nas rixas entre as Casas e os próprios alunos de uma mesma Casa, com disputas infantis como: quem é melhor em cada matéria, quem joga quadribol melhor, quem é o mais _farpado_, quem é a garota mais bonita (essa disputa em especial era acirrada entre Magie, e suas amigas, Virginie e Samantha)... tudo isso desequilibrava a convivência entre os alunos._

Para comprar os vestidos e outras quinquilharias de Natal, foi organizada a segunda visita a Hogsmeade do semestre. No povoado fazia aquele frio de lascar, nevava e todos andavam encolhidos sob grossas camadas de roupas. Shely e eu fomos juntas ver o vestido que compraríamos. Entramos na  melhor, e talvez única, loja de vestes do povoado: _Madame Malkin - Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões._ A própria Madame Malkin nos recebeu, um pouco atrapalhada e carregada de vestidos, fitas métricas e agulhas.

-Então? Baile à fantasia? Temos várias prontas, não dá para encomendar nada porque não dá tempo, está bem, meninas? - ela disse atarefada.

-Vamos só dar uma olhadinha, obrigada! - Shely respondeu e nós começamos a vasculhar a loja à procura de nossas fantasias.

-Não sei... o que acha dessa? - perguntei segurando um vestido rosa com uma máscara.

-Não! Rosa com esse seu cabelo vermelho? Fica estranho! - Shely jogou o vestido longe e fez uma careta e continuou a procurar. -Queria ir com algo parecido com o que Jimmy vai usar...

-Ué? Ele vai com você? - perguntei colocando um vestido azul à minha frente e vendo no espelho.

-Não. Mas quem sabe ele não larga a Magie no meio do baile e fica comigo? 

-É, a esperança é a última que morre! Se ao menos descobríssemos porque ele não pode te beijar... - respondi colocando o vestido azul de lado e pegando um branco, com asinhas nas costas. 

-Já reviramos aquela biblioteca inteira e nada! - Shely falou sem olhar a roupa que eu tinha nas mãos.

-E se o que procuramos estiver na seção restrita?

-Será? Bom, temos quatro dias para tentar entrar lá e encontrar a solução! É isso!

-O quê?

-Esse vestido, lindo! Vai com ele. 

-Fantasiada de quê? Anjo?

-Não, de Julieta!

-De quê?

-O que o professor McFadden anda ensinando para vocês?- ela me lançou um olhar indignado. -Romeu e Julieta... Shakespeare?

-Ah! Por que não disse antes? Eu li esse romance, mas o que tem a ver esse vestido com asinhas?

-Você já viu o filme? Provavelmente não... com o Leonardo DiCaprio?

-Quem? - às vezes sentia esse pequeno abismo entre mim e Shely, exatamente por ela ser filha de trouxas e eu não.

-Não importa, no filme que é uma versão mais moderninha da história eles se conhecem em uma festa a fantasia e a Julieta está usando um vestido praticamente igual a esse! Uma fantasia de anjinha.

-Entendi. 

-Vai experimentar!

-Calma! Vamos escolher outros, experimentamos e escolhemos o que ficar melhor. - disse e Shely não gostou muito da idéia... como ela é teimosa!

Depois de escolhermos três vestidos cada uma para experimentar, fomos aos provadores. Primeiro foi Shely que se vestia e eu olhava e opinava, ela e eu gostamos de um vestido do tipo justíssimo e de couro de dragão, seria uma fantasia de domadora, mas Shely disse que era muito caro e que o dinheiro que os pais dela tinha dado não era suficiente.

Eu fiquei na duvida entre a dita fantasia de anjinha, (ou seria Julieta?) e um vestido bem antigo com pregas e anáguas. Mas com o grande poder de persuasão de Shely acabei escolhendo o que ela sugerira.

-Já escolheram, garotas? - Madame Malkin surgira do nada de repente.

-Já, quanto custa cada um? - perguntei.

A dona da loja nos informou os preços e era visível a diferença, o meu vestido era bem barato e o de Shely bem caro. Quando vi a tristeza dela por não poder comprar o vestido que queria lembrei de mim mesma durante os bailes de Hogwarts... mamãe sempre fazia o maior esforço para juntar dinheiro para comprar um vestido decente para mim, mas era impressionante como eu na maioria das vezes me interessava por algum muito caro que jamais poderia comprar.

-Vamos trocar, você compra o de Julieta para mim, e eu compro o de domadora para você! - sugeri, já que vinha recebendo um bom dinheiro por cada matéria publicada, um dinheiro que ficava guardado já que não tinha nenhuma despesa.

-Não, imagina! Não é certo eu aceitar, Claire. Obrigada assim mesmo. Vou escolher outro. - Shely respondeu largando o vestido e indo para o fundo da loja.

Madame Malkin e eu ficamos sozinhas.

-Vou levar os dois.

-Os dois? Que bom. Fico triste quando alguém escolhe uma roupa e pelo valor não pode comprar. Vou te dar um bom desconto! - respondeu sorridente a própria Madame Malkin.

Shely escolheu outro vestido, que eu insisti que fosse bem simples, já que meu plano era que o vestido que ela comprasse fosse usado em qualquer outra ocasião porque no baile ela usaria o que eu havia comprado. Eu já planejava a surpresa e a felicidade que seria quando Shely visse que iria ao baile com a fantasia escolhida.

Saímos da loja, e Shely parecia mais triste ainda. Fomos batendo os dentes, com um vento cortante e que gelava até a alma, beber umas cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras. Sentamos em uma mesinha ao fundo, entre uma janela e uma árvore de Natal. Uma moça novinha veio perguntar o que queríamos e a resposta foi uma só: cerveja amanteigada! Com o frio que fazia era a melhor bebida de todas.

Vigiei bem ao redor, no local estavam alguns alunos, entre eles Bob e Jimmy em uma mesa um pouco distante, Bob seguiu o que eu havia dito e não falou mais comigo, porém não me ignorava mais, sempre cumprimentava quando nos encontrávamos. Em outra mesa estava professora Martha, Arlinda e Neville, e em um canto mais isolado estava outro professor, Malfoy. Madame Rosmerta não estava por perto, por sorte minha, se bem que ela não me reconheceria, ou reconheceria?

-Não fique triste pelo vestido, não é isso que vai tirar o Jimmy da Magie. - tentei animá-la.

-Talvez um beijo de verdade pudesse fazer isso...

-Não, é capaz de ele ficar em coma. - respondi tentando ser séria, mas acabei rindo.

-Engraçadinha, ri porque não é com você!

-Oi, meninas. Podemos sentar com vocês? - Jimmy veio à nossa mesa, acompanhado de Bob.

-Claro. - Shely prontamente respondeu.

Os dois se sentaram, Jimmy ao lado de Shely e Bob ao meu lado.

-Se divertiram comprando as fantasias? - Bob perguntou.

-Sim. - respondi secamente.

-Vocês não têm pares, ou têm? - o garoto louro estava sendo curioso de mais para quem tinha namorada.

-Não... - minha amiga respondeu. -Você vai com sua namorada? - o tom de voz dela foi normal, mas eu sabia que Shely estava triste.

-É... a Magie está toda empolgada, até comprou a fantasia como par, acho que é de fada e elfo... - Jimmy disse fazendo caretas, o que era estranho já que ele tinha a característica cara abatida de doente.

-Ahn... e você, Bob? Vai com quem? - Shely continuava falando porque eu estava calada.

-Ainda não convidei ninguém. _Ainda... - Bob respondeu olhando para ela e se virando para mim. _

"Não acredito que ele vai ter a cara de pau de _me_ convidar..." - pensei e provavelmente lancei um olhar entediado a ele.

-Mas as garotas estão sempre te caçando... - Shely disse ironicamente.

"Essa é a minha amiga! Dá-lhe Shely!".

-Acontece, _Shely, que a garota que eu quero não é uma dessas... é uma que __eu tenho que caçar. - ele respondeu soando bem convencido._

"Por que quando está só comigo ele é tão diferente de quando está perto dos outros?" - me perguntei tentando entender essa personalidade_ meio dupla de Bob._

Parei de prestar atenção na conversa e observei Malfoy na mesa ao fundo. Ele tomava uma cerveja amanteigada e parecia miseravelmente triste, por mais que ele fosse frio e tentasse esconder isso maltratando as garçonetes e os alunos que o cumprimentavam. Não pude evitar que meu coração se apertasse de preocupação, tive medo que assim, tão triste, ele tentasse o suicídio novamente. Por que nós dois tínhamos que ser tão orgulhosos? Por que não assumíamos que nos amávamos logo? Seria tão mais simples... mas o amor nunca é simples, principalmente comigo, e imagino que com Draco também, afinal me recordando de quando estivemos juntos em Hogwarts ele não teve nenhuma namorada, assim como eu não tive um namorado, só que possivelmente não era por ele estar com uma paixão platônica por alguém, como eu estava por Harry. Ou será que ele estava?

N.A.: Esse cap vai dedicado à Patty do MSN... foi mal, eu esqueci de colocar seu nome na outra n.a., mas foi porque você não me mandou e-mail, nós só falamos no messenger. Então esse cap é para você =)

Existe um casal mais orgulhoso do que esse? Ai, é um pior que o outro! Não sei por que brigam tanto, gostam de se provocar. Como será o Baile? O que vai acontecer? Só eu mesmo para vestir a Gina de Julieta =P  Continuem lendo para saber... e para ser mais cruel, vou colocar um trechinho: 

"Nesse clima que tudo aconteceu. O que Shely mais temia. Macnair lançou um balaço contra Jimmy, e este incapacitado como estava, e provavelmente cansado pelos minutos jogados, não teve tempo de desviar. Foi atingido justamente na cabeça e em questão de segundos estava no chão."

Wahahahahah!!!! Semana que vem sai o próximo: _Capítulo 20 - Poção do Amor_

Deixe-me agradecer aos reviews! Ah, gente, mil desculpas por não estar podendo responder aos reviews como eu fazia antes, mas é que tô muito ocupada com a facu ultimamente ;)  Bom, valeu: Débora, Diana Prallon, Ellie, Larinha, Sandrinha, Ianê, Victória Lupin, Lú, Sabrina Malfoy, Soi, Angel DeLynx, Vinny, Galadriel Potter, Darkila, Camis Malfoy, Arwen Mione e a Prika.

E também agradeço aos e-mails de: Klarita, Lívia, Bebel, Lary, Lê-chan, Cris Skiwalker, Anasia, Flá Onaga, Pipa, Suzy, Carol ... ufs... acho que estão todos! Se não tiver, desculpa!

Ah, um ultimo recadinho: VISITEM O MEU SITE O Portal Draco e Gina () e mandem suas fics D/G para lá! Façam como a Angelina que já tem uma song lá!

Bijinhos e REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	20. Poção do Amor

**_Eu nunca fui beijada_**__

Capítulo 20 - Poção do Amor 

Quarta, faltavam apenas três dias para o Baile Semestral, e Shely e eu revirávamos a biblioteca atrás da descoberta da causa do problema entre ela e Jimmy. 

-Na-da! Na-da! Na-da! Nenhum livro diz absolutamente NADA sobre os sintomas do Jimmy!

-Calma! À noite nós voltamos na ala restrita... - sussurrei para ela.

-Você tem razão. Mais tarde voltamos. Não vai ser fácil entrar na biblioteca proibida. - ela respondeu guardando um livro de volta na prateleira e murmurando: -Nada...

-Vamos para a aula do Binns, depois para o jogo e de madrugada voltamos. - sugeri tentando convencê-la, já que Shely estava mais determinada do que nunca a ir no baile com Jimmy.

-Espera, vamos dar mais uma olhadinha. Por favor! - ela praticamente implorava.

-Isso porque você disse que só queria um beijo dele, hein?! Imagina se estivesse _apaixonada..._

-Ah, Claire... você não entende. Eu estou apaixonada, tá? Assumo, penso o dia inteiro em como seria bom poder ficar com ele, poder pelo menos beijá-lo.

-Entendo sim! - eu também pensava o dia inteiro em poder beijar Draco. -Não se preocupe, vamos conseguir que vocês fiquem juntos! Só que tem um detalhe. Ele quer ficar com você? Conversaram sobre isso? - sei que era chato, mas eu tinha que saber se essa procura toda não era em vão.

-Sim, conversamos. - respondeu minha pergunta e adicionou. -É estranho... Jimmy não pode me beijar, e também não consegue terminar com Magie... acho muito suspeito! 

-Vocês tentaram se beijar de novo?

-Tentamos e ele passou mal só com um selinho, não chegou a desmaiar, mas ficou tonto. Estou preocupada por causa do jogo contra a Sonserina, e ele não está muito bem. Mas o Jimmy é teimoso e nós discutimos feio, ele quer jogar de qualquer jeito!

-Se ele não estiver bem o Bob acaba fazendo com que ele não jogue, Shely, não fique preocupada. Conheço o bom senso do Bob, apesar de um certo desvio de caráter, ele parece ter consciência. Como capitão do time, ele é responsável.

-Só sei que estou com uma má sensação. Não perco esse jogo por nada.

Depois de mais alguns minutos vasculhando os livros da biblioteca fomos para a aula, mas o clima não era nada bom. O ar estava pesado e todos os alunos, sem exceção, estavam nervosos. Essa disputa com os sonserinos era a chance fundamental para ganhar a Copa das Casas nesse ano. Os jogadores do time grifinório estavam ansiosos e não prestavam a mínima atenção no que Binns falava, também não dormiam, já que ninguém tinha o menor sono. 

Shely estava muito tensa ao meu lado e lançava constantemente olhares suplicantes a Jimmy, pedindo que ele não jogasse, mas ele nem sempre correspondia porque Magie vigiava de perto.

Assim que a aula acabou todos _voaram para o campo de quadribol, no caminho os lufa-lufinos que dividiram a aula conosco desejavam sorte, pois é óbvio que eles torciam para a Grifinória e não para a Sonserina consecutivamente tetracampeã. Em questão de segundos as arquibancadas estavam aglomeradíssimas de torcedores, os sonserinos isolados e os demais com as cores vermelho e dourado entre as cores de suas próprias Casas sem falar nas bandeirinhas grifinórias que eram continuamente agitadas. Verdade que essa nem era a final ainda, mas o objetivo era a desclassificação dos sonserinos e pela primeira vez nos últimos quatro anos, conseguir depois uma disputa entre Casas diferentes na final. _

A neve se fazia presente no chão, mas não caia dos céus. Não apresentava nenhum sinal de chuva ou ventania, portanto a partida não seria atrapalhada por fatores climáticos. Somente o frio era gritante, mas quem se importava com isso? Todos estavam eufóricos demais para sentir frio.

Os grifinórios, inclusive eu, estávamos na mesma arquibancada, todos ansiosos aguardando o inicio da partida. Curiosamente não vi na torcida Cameron e Magie. Logo foram chamados ao campo os jogadores: Jimmy Bradley, Robert Brown e Ronald Straws, os artilheiros, Kamui Kinomoto e Jeffrey Bender, os batedores, a apanhadora Mary Stuart e o aclamado goleiro Vicent Orwell. Em contrapartida entraram os nossos adversários: Bill Flin, Mathew Wilder, Neil Kanal como artilheiros, Filipe Macnair e Daniel Goyle, os batedores, o apanhador Seth Lichtenstein e o goleiro mal encarado Alain Jhoannes.

Todos em posição, prontos e ferozes, assim começou a partida. Não era possível precisar qual time estava sendo mais violento, no entanto o time mais desonesto era claramente distinguível: os sonserinos trapaceavam, e muito. Também se notava a diferença no nível de competição, as vassouras dos sonserinos eram muito mais novas e modernas, enquanto os grifinórios tinham que se conformar com suas Firebolts, já ultrapassadas. Bob, Ronald e Jimmy jogavam com garra, fazendo o máximo possível para converter goles das mãos dos inimigos para as nossas e pontuavam cada vez mais, o que deixava os sonserinos mais irritados ainda.

Enquanto as disputas ocorriam eu olhava ao meu redor, não tinha jeito, lá estava eu, procurando os olhos cinzas de quem sentia tanta falta, como se não visse há muito tempo, porque ultimamente não nos víamos, já que Malfoy nem sequer me encarava nas aulas de Poções. Não, ele não assistia ao jogo, pelo menos não ocupava um lugar entre os sonserinos.

A pontuação estava a nosso favor, cinqüenta a vinte. Isso acarretava numa onda de balaços rebatidos fortíssimos por Macnair e Goyle, que apesar de gordo era ágil e forte. Mas esses balaços não atingiam seus alvos, sendo desviados por Kamui e Bender, ou os próprios artilheiros que faziam manobras arriscadas nas vassouras para evitá-los.

Mary e Seth vasculhavam os céus e forçavam os olhos a procura do que poderia acabar a partida, o desejado pomo de ouro, mas nenhum sinal do brilho dourado entre o céu azul de fim de outono.

Nesse clima que tudo aconteceu. O que Shely mais temia.

Macnair lançou um balaço contra Jimmy, e este incapacitado como estava, e provavelmente cansado pelos minutos jogados, não teve tempo de desviar. Foi atingido justamente na cabeça e em questão de segundos estava no chão.

Todos que assistiam ao jogo, e também os que jogavam, ficaram paralisados, à exceção de uma pessoa, Shely. Com os olhos muitíssimo arregalados, minha amiga deu um grito que provavelmente foi ouvido até em Hogsmeade e começou a chorar desesperada.

-Vou até lá! - me disse e saiu transtornada procurando um meio de chegar ao meio do campo, onde Jimmy estava jogado.

Depois do grito da aluna, os outro pareceram descongelar e resolveram tomar alguma atitude, fosse lamentar, xingar Macnair, chorar ou gritar. Eu segui Shely para o gramado. O diretor fez o mesmo, assim logo estávamos ao lado de Jimmy, esperando a chegada de Madame Pomfrey que fora chamada às pressas.

-Ele está mal. - Shely ajoelhou-se ao lado de Jimmy e pegou a cabeça do garoto inconsciente com as mãos, colocando delicadamente no seu colo. Ela chorava muito e chamava por ele com a voz embargada.

Senti-me mal, fiquei triste demais ao ver essa cena. Realmente ela gostava dele, e eu tinha uma idéia de como ela se sentia, porque quando encontrei Malfoy inconsciente na sala, em outra ocasião, já o amava. E a dor de se ver o amado em uma situação dessas é sofredora. No momento eu também derramava lágrimas. Bob estava ao meu lado e estendeu o braço para mim. Eu, como precisava, o abracei, esquecendo os ressentimentos e continuei a chorar, mas ainda prestando atenção no que acontecia com minha amiga.

-Jimmy, acorda... fala comigo... - Shely falava baixo, mas pude perceber.

O garoto tinha um corte profundo na testa, que sangrava abundantemente, sujando toda a roupa de Shely, assim como ela acidentalmente lavava o ferimento com suas lágrimas.

-Eu disse para você não jogar... mas você teimou... disse que gostava, que não era perigoso, que estava bem... você não estava bem... por que fez isso? Como vou ficar sem você? 

-Shely, vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria. - o diretor disse se aproximando com uma expressão de pena.

-Não! Vocês não podem movê-lo, é perigoso. Ele precisa ser imobilizado! - disse tentando protegê-lo.

-É claro que vamos imobilizá-lo, querida. Agora solte-o para nós fazermos o feitiço. - Wright respondeu pacientemente.

-Não, espera... ele vai acordar... abra os olhos Jimmy... por favor... vai, olha para mim! - Shely dizia acariciando o rosto do louro, que não parecia querer despertar.

-Shely, não adianta. - resolvi intervir. -Você está atrapalhando ao invés de ajudar. Ele precisa ser levado o quanto antes. - eu disse ainda me apoiando em Bob. 

-É, Shely, deixe o diretor fazer o feitiço. - Bob concordou, também tentando convencê-la.

-Jimmy, fala comigo... você está ficando frio! - ela continuou ignorando o que dizíamos. 

-Vamos ter que tirá-la de perto dele à força. - Wright disse com um olhar determinado. -Me ajudem.

Shely chorava e abraçava Jimmy, tentando desesperadamente aquecê-lo.

-Jimmy, você não pode morrer... sei que é besteira, mas eu te amo. - Shely dizia quando Wright segurou seu braço esquerdo. 

Assim que ela pronunciou as palavras uma intensa luz branca envolveu a ela e Jimmy, jogando para longe o diretor, que caiu em cima de alguns alunos curiosos. Protegi os meus olhos contra a luz enfiando o rosto no ombro de Bob, que tampou seus olhos com as mãos. Quando virei-me pude ver que a luz havia sumido, e fiquei impressionada ao ver a cena a minha frente. Shely e Jimmy estavam em pé, abraçados, em um beijo apaixonante. Não parecia que há um segundo ele estava inerte no chão, ou que ela chorava desesperada.

Todos assistiam a cena impressionados, e repentinamente começaram a aplaudir o casal, à exceção é claro, da maioria dos sonserinos, incluindo o time da Casa da serpente. O casal se separou, e para minha surpresa, e talvez deles também, Jimmy não desmaiou, pelo contrário, podia-se ver um sorriso muito feliz em seu rosto, além de um olhar de total atenção à morena em sua frente, Shely sorria feliz e parecia aliviada. Eu também comecei a aplaudir e soltei Bob, ele pareceu decepcionado com isso. 

Mas Wright quebrou o clima, ele fez um feitiço para ampliar o alcance de sua voz e disse:

-Precisamos agora esclarecer o que acabou de acontecer aqui! Ninguém sai do campo.

Um grande falatório se espalhou pela arena de quadribol, todos se perguntavam o porquê da ordem do diretor. Shely e Jimmy não pareciam ouvir nada e ninguém ao redor deles de tão concentrados que estavam um no outro. E o corte no rosto dele ainda sangrava.

-O que aconteceu, diretor? - professor Asryel se aproximou com sua pose de galã.

-Tenho sérios motivos para desconfiar de que os problemas de saúde de Bradley não eram tão simples assim quanto pensávamos. - dessa vez o diretor foi ouvido pelo casal.

-Como? - Jimmy perguntou se virando para o diretor, mas continuando a segurar as mãos de Shely. 

-Acredito que o senhor possa ter sido vítima de uma poção do amor. E como esse tipo de poção é proibido pelo Ministério, preciso ter certeza que é isso mesmo o que aconteceu. Por favor, Bender, chame o professor Malfoy aqui. Ele é que pode analisar o fato melhor. - Wright pediu. -Demais alunos façam o favor de voltar para as arquibancadas. Menos vocês dois. - se referiu a Shely e Jimmy.

Fui ocupar um lugar na arquibancada, juntamente com Bob e o restante do time. Vi chegarem Madame Pomfrey e Malfoy. Poppy correu para acudir Jimmy, curando o corte na cabeça, ela também observou Shely, mas não fez nenhum feitiço nela. Malfoy e Wrigth discutiam seriamente.

-Claire? Está melhor? - Bob perguntou preocupado ao meu lado.

-Como melhor? Estive bem o tempo todo... - ou achava que estava.

-Ah, esteve é? Eu vi como estava pálida ao ver Jimmy jorrando sangue. Vai conseguir enganar a mim?

-Falou o meu profundo conhecedor. - respondi ironicamente.

-Posso não ser o seu _profundo conhecedor, mas percebo quando alguém abraçado a mim está passando um pouco mal. - ele respondeu aborrecido._

-Desculpe, Bob. Estou descontando meu nervosismo em você. - percebi meu erro.

-Só desculpo se você aceitar ir ao baile comigo. - Bob disse  com um sorriso triunfante.

-Isso não é justo! - cruzei os braços em frente ao peito.

-Mas é assim que a vida funciona. - plantou aqueles olhos verdes em mim.

-Está bem, vou ao baile com você. - como diria não? Sem falar que eu não tinha par mesmo. Todo dia eu sonhava em ir ao baile com Draco, mas sabia que isso era impossível.

-Voltando ao assunto dos nossos amigos, será que foi Magie que deu uma poção do amor a Jimmy?

Levantei meus olhos para o gramado, lá estavam todos discutindo.

-Sinceramente, Bob? Eu acho que sim. Magie não tem muito caráter. 

-Deve ser verdade o que as garotas dizem.

-O que?

-Que Magie só está com ele porque quer o dinheiro. Deve ser horrível, não? Ser enganado dessa maneira.

-Nem sempre uma mentira é tão ruim. - defendia a minha consciência, afinal na escola eu enganava a tudo e todos.

-Está defendendo Magie? - Bob olhou-me como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

-Claro que não! Se ela tiver mesmo dado a poção a ele acho errado, tão errado que ela será julgada por isso, e pode ser punida, não é?

-É. Interferir na vontade pessoal de um bruxo é um crime grave, e determinar por quem ele deve se apaixonar é uma das piores formas de se fazer isso... - Bob parou de falar porque o diretor pediu silêncio com um aceno.

-Estão dispensados, podem ir para as Salas Comunais. - Wright ordenou com um ar grave, indo para o castelo, assim como os outros professores. Inclusive Malfoy, que não me lançou um único olhar.

Obviamente que eu não iria para o salão, não ainda, caminhei contrária aos outros alunos indo em direção ao campo.

-O que houve, Shely? - perguntei me aproximando de minha amiga.

-Claire! - ela disse feliz ao me ver. -Desfiz! Eu consegui desfazer o feitiço que impedia que Jimmy ficasse comigo, acredita?!

-Que bom! - eu já desconfiava disso, estava interessada em saber o que tinha enfeitiçado Jimmy.

-Desconfiamos que Magie me deu a tal _Poção Cega_. Que é para o enfeitiçado só conseguir ficar, e nunca se separar da pessoa que preparou a poção. - Jimmy explicou para mim e Bob. 

-Onde ela está? - Bob perguntou.

-Magie não veio ao jogo, deve estar no dormitório, não sabemos, mas ela será chamada pelo diretor e depois vai ter que se entender com o Ministério, principalmente se ficar provado que ela que enfeitiçou Jimmy. - Shely dizia abraçada a Jimmy.

-Então temos um novo casal de namorados! - Bob exclamou.

-Não. Preciso terminar com Magie... - Jimmy respondeu.

-Por quê? Depois do que ela fez, não merece essa consideração! - o amigo opinava.

-Não temos prova de que foi ela. De qualquer modo, depois de finito o encanto, posso terminar o namoro, antes não conseguia. 

-Está na cara que foi ela, senão não haveria problema em terminar o namoro antes. - Bob ponderou.

-É verdade, Jimmy... só ela tinha um beneficio nesse caso. - disse Shely.

-Não vou falar com ela, ou melhor, vou falar, mas já está claro que você, Shely, é minha namorada e acompanhante do baile desde já! - Jimmy disse fazendo uma reverência e beijando a mão de Shely.

Caímos na risada, depois de toda tensão que tínhamos sofrido até ali, o melhor era rir.

Mais tarde, no dormitório conversei com Shely. Ela explodia de felicidade e não conseguindo dormir também não me deixava pregar os olhos.

-Tive uma curiosidade... - perguntei depois de uma hora de relatos de como ela e Jimmy estavam apaixonados... esses relatos tão melados que devia ter engordado alguns quilos! Quem diria que a Shely do começo do semestre era tão romântica?

-Fala!

-O diretor soube rápido que você tinha desfeito um feitiço, estranho, não? Sei que foi emanado um grande poder, mas ele fez a ligação com a doença de Jimmy muito rápido.

-Madame Pomfrey me contou o motivo enquanto via se eu estava bem.

"Realmente Poppy já está ficando muito idosa, e fofoqueira! Que coisa, espalha tudo! Será que corro o risco de ela deixar escapar o meu segredo?" - pensei revoltada.

-Wright quando jovem foi vítima dessa mesma poção. - Shely continuou. -Então ele deve ter se identificado com o Jimmy.

-Por que ele está sozinho? Wrigh não é casado?

-Não, ele é viúvo. A mulher dele, ou melhor, o verdadeiro amor da vida dele, porque Malfoy disse que para desfazer essa poção, somente se a vítima encontrasse seu verdadeiro amor... bom, ela morreu na guerra, um comensal a matou. Acho que é por isso que nosso diretor é tão traumatizado com a guerra. Deve ter sido muito triste.

-Imagino, por isso que ele nos incentiva a se proteger tanto. - respondi e após uma pausa continuei. -Então você é o verdadeiro amor do Jimmy! Que _fofo_!!

-É fofo mesmo! Agora eu e meu _verdadeiro amor vamos juntinhos no baile, daqui a dois dias!_

N.A.: Esse cap é dedicado à Soi, a fã nº 1 do Jimmy ^_^' . Vou colocar o endereço do site de novo:    eles que tiraram, que coisa! Se por acaso o end não estiver aqui é só clicar na minha pág pessoal, tá lá, acima da Bio.

Valeu pelos reviews: Bella, Débora, Amanda, Sabrina M, Camis Malfoy, Lina, Ellie, Ianê, Chantal, Larinha, Bru Malfoy, Lú, Carpe Diem, Carol, Sabrina Malfoy, Angel DeLynx, Isabella, Vampira Pan, Cris Skywalker, Panin Malfoy, Prika, Arwen Mione e GingerGranger-HP .Também obrigada pelos e-mails: Lary, Bebel, Lívia (MSM), Mako-chan, Ana, Carpe Diem, Lê-chan, Fê, Nikky e a Pipa. 


	21. O Retrato

**_Eu nunca fui beijada_**

_Capítulo 21 - O Retrato_

Era quinta, faltavam apenas dois dias para o Baile Semestral, e três para sair a minha última reportagem como a Repórter Especial d'O Profeta Diário. Estava desesperada porque não tinha idéia do que escrever! Não poderia ser qualquer coisa, já que depois dessa matéria eu seria revelada, todos saberiam quem eu era. Todos...

Agora começava a ter receio do fim das aulas, teria que voltar para o meu apartamento, para o meu emprego na redação, é verdade que passaria de arquivista para repórter, mas seria um regresso, e eu sabia que nunca mais as coisas seriam as mesmas. Como eu iria conviver com meu passado desejando um futuro diferente? Um futuro ao lado de mais alguém que não poderia ter, mais ainda depois de _ele saber quem eu realmente era?_

Sem falar na minha amizade com Shely. Ela me perdoaria por enganá-la, ou eu perderia a única amiga verdadeira de minha vida inteira? Só de pensar nessas coisas me dava uma enorme insegurança e uma vontade de fingir que eu estava _mesmo cursando o sétimo ano._

Pensava em como resolver esses problemas na mesa do café da manhã, tentando enfiar algum alimento goela abaixo, porém de nada adiantava, não conseguia comer. Shely estava ao meu lado, só que nem parecia porque ela e Jimmy agora só tinham olhos uns para os outros, portanto a única pessoa com quem eu poderia conversar era Bob.

-Você não vai comer, Claire? - Bob como sempre (quando estávamos amigos) queria cuidar de mim.

-Não estou com fome... 

-Parece até que vai entrar em campo em uma final de quadribol! - respondeu passando geléia na torrada que eu tinha rejeitado.

-Que exemplo ilustrativo! - estava de mau humor.

-Obrigado pela _gentileza. Come pelo menos essa torrada, vai. - disse empurrando a torrada com geléia para mim e fazendo um olhar pidão._

-Ah, está bem! - acabei rindo com a cara que ele fez.

-Como você vai ao baile? - perguntou parecendo bem curioso.

-Você não acha que vou te contar, acha? Só vai saber sábado!

-Conta! Sempre fico sabendo antes dos vestidos das garotas com quem vou!

-Pois não foi você mesmo que disse que sou diferente?

-É, disse. Então você também vai ter que esperar para saber com que fantasia vou. - respondeu fazendo charme.

"Vou morrer de curiosidade..." - pensei, afinal não era com que roupa que Bob ia ao baile que estava preocupada.

Continuamos nessa conversa _animadíssima até a aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Professor Sheppard já estava na sala quando entramos, e como Shely estava grudada em Jimmy, me sobrou Bob como companhia novamente. Como essa aula era compartilhada com os sonserinos, não pude evitar mais um encontro com Macnair, e ele como toda vez que nos encontrávamos, estreitou os olhos e fez-se de ameaçador. Não que eu tivesse medo dele. O problema era que ele achava-se superior porque não tinha sido castigado ainda pelo que tinha feito comigo e Shely no outro dia, fazendo-nos se perder na Floresta Proibida._

Também estava na sala uma dupla um tanto estranha: Cameron e Magie! Quem imaginaria que as duas andariam juntas? E pareciam bem amigas e cúmplices, conversando baixinho a aula toda. Magie foi chamada pelo diretor no dia anterior para esclarecer informações sobre a _Poção Cega_ ministrada em Jimmy, é óbvio que ela negou qualquer culpa, mas teria que aguardar um julgamento pelo Ministério da Magia durante as férias. 

Olhando para Cameron que percebi o porquê de ela falar tão mal de Magie quando éramos amigas, na verdade Cameron queria ser exatamente como Magie, popular e bajulada por todos, só que o mais engraçado é que ela alcançara esse propósito justo neste momento, quando Magie está sendo repudiada pela maioria dos alunos que a veneravam. Agora só Cameron que fazia companhia a Magie.

Ao perceber que eu a observava, Cameron me lançou olhares de ódio puro. Aquilo me deixou triste, sabia que quando éramos amigas tudo não tinha passado de falsidades, mas passar de amizade a ódio é demais! Realmente Cameron não era muito normal. Eu entendia que ela tinha feito o que fez comigo, como seqüestrar meu Fluf por inveja, já que Bob estava interessado em mim, e entendi isso um pouco depois quando Shely me explicou que Cameron judiava sempre das pretendentes de Bob, todas as garotas que tinham ficado com ele sofriam suas represálias, desde o primeiro ano. Ela realmente não era normal, porque se fosse tentaria ficar com ele, e não maltratar as que conseguiam... agora ela devia estar mais brava ainda já que na hora que ela tinha atingido seu objetivo de namorar com Bob, ele de repente terminou e resolveu me convidar para o baile que provavelmente ela pensava que iria com ele, eu tinha que ficar alerta para com qualquer atitude vinda dela, ainda mais porque na companhia de Magie, acusada de dar uma poção do amor ilegal ao namorado, eu poderia esperar algo muito ruim.

Como era a última aula do semestre o professor fez uma revisão da matéria e passou os deveres para as férias, que pelo menos eu não teria necessidade de fazer. 

A aula terminou e fomos, os quatro, almoçar. Eu estava avoada pensando em uma pauta para a matéria e nada, absolutamente, nada me ocorria! Nem o tema mais sem graça possível. Olhava para a comida e só revirava o prato, novamente sem comer. Na mesa dos professores estava apenas Neville, que normalmente era o único que almoçava conosco. Fiz uma anotação mental para pedir uma dica de pauta depois da aula, ou qualquer coisa que me salvasse do branco!

-Shely, eu vou falar com Magie agora, você sabe que preciso terminar o namoro logo. - Jimmy dizia e Shely ficava emburrada. Era impressionante como ele tinha mudado! Não estava mais com o ar de quando o tinha conhecido no Expresso de Hogwarts, Jimmy parecia saudável, corado, até os cabelos louros escuro brilhavam mais. 

-Eu sei, mas precisa ser agora? Almoça comigo... - tentava convencê-lo a ficar.

-Não, vou resolver isso já! - ele respondeu levantando da mesa e deixando Shely para trás. 

Vi Jimmy caminhar até uma extremidade da mesa da Grifinória onde Magie e Cameron estavam, ele disse algo a ela e ambos saíram do Salão Principal.

-Ele não entende. Tenho medo do que ela possa fazê-lo! - Shely disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Magie não vai fazer nada, Shely. Não se preocupe. - Bob respondeu. 

Eu não disse nada, só estava impressionada com o quanto ela parecia se importar com Jimmy, ela o amava do jeito certo, não como eu amava Malfoy. Shely colocava o amor por Jimmy em primeiro lugar. Eu não, me achava mais importante do que os sentimentos por Malfoy, sem comentar que esses próprios sentimentos eram contrários, já que ao mesmo tempo em que o amava, eu o odiava, exatamente por ele me fazer amá-lo e depois não querer abrir mão de seu egoísmo e orgulho por mim.

-Você está tão calada hoje, Claire. O que houve? - Shely me perguntava secando os olhos.

-Nada. Fim de semestre, só isso. Vou voltar para casa. - respondi aérea.

-Seus pais são linha dura, né? E seu namorado? Vocês acabaram? Ele nunca te mandou uma carta! - tive vontade de esganar Shely nessa hora! Como ela dizia essas coisas bem na frente do Bob?

-Como nunca mandou uma carta? - Bob olhava intrigado.

-É verdade... - comecei a formular uma desculpa para isso, e só uma me ocorreu. -Na verdade a única correspondência que recebi dele foi aquele berrador individual.

-Foi? - ela perguntou como se não acreditasse.

-Ele acabou o namoro comigo naquele dia... - eu disse fazendo uma expressão triste.

-E por que você não quis namorar comigo? Vocês já tinham acabado! - Bob agora estava bravo.

-Vocês nada! _Ele tinha terminado o namoro. - respondi no mesmo tom de voz dele. -Ainda gosto do Ian. E tenho esperanças de voltarmos, vou vê-lo nas férias._

-_Ótimo! - Bob respondeu bem chateado, levantou da mesa e saiu do salão. _

Shely e eu terminamos o horário de almoço abandonadas pelos nossos pares de baile. E depois fomos para a derradeira aula de James Asryel, aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Chegamos na sala e o professor exibia sua beleza, com o sorriso, aqueles olhos castanhos hipnotizantes e cativantes, e o cabelo castanho, ondulado, que dessa vez não estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, caía como uma cascata sobre os ombros. Durante esse tempo de aulas com ele tínhamos aprendido a reconhecer a personalidade do professor sabíamos que ele era vaidoso e já que várias garotas suspiravam por ele nos corredores essa semana ele estava excepcionalmente arrumado. Talvez para que ficasse gravada essa imagem na cabeça delas durante as férias. Todos sabíamos também que ele não era muito simpático com os alunos, talvez um pouco mais com as alunas, mas, de qualquer maneira, ele sempre preferia a companhia dos animais do que das pessoas.

-Boa tarde, grifinórios e sonserinos! Hoje, como será nossa última aula antes das férias, quero dar-lhes algo especial. Mesmo com o frio e a neve, a aula será ao ar livre! Vamos! - Asryel disse animado, saindo da sala em seguida.

O seguimos e no meio do caminho reencontramos Jimmy e Bob. O _climão_ se instalou. Shely estava brava e agia friamente com Jimmy por não ter gostado que ele falasse com Magie, e Bob agia assim comigo por ele não ter gostado do que ficara sabendo a respeito do meu _namorado_.

Chegamos no jardim e Asryel nos fez caminhar até a orla da Floresta Proibida. A aula foi bastante animada e ilustrada, já que caminhamos pela parte externa da floresta observando os animais que encontrávamos em meio aos esconderijos indicados pelo professor, porque ele os encontrava facilmente, "chamando" pelos animais em suas próprias línguas. O professor explicava tudo sobre cada espécime encontrado, desde tamanho até como viviam, do que se alimentavam, os mais dóceis, inclusive, nós pudemos tocar e às vezes alimentar. A aula foi útil também para quebrar o gelo entre nós, afinal a briga tinha sido à toa.

Durante a aula eu tinha pensado em algumas pautas, mas nenhuma delas era boa o suficiente para a minha última reportagem, já tinha perdido as esperanças quando jantávamos no Salão Principal. Resolvi passar os olhos discretamente na mesa dos professores, lá estava Malfoy, com uma expressão bem feia enquanto se alimentava. 

"Assim ele até parece o Snape!" - pensei achando engraçada essa súbita semelhança. Foi quando aconteceu um estalo na minha cabeça. Era isso! O Snape! 

Estava com a matéria embaixo do meu nariz e não tinha notado até agora. Seria um excelente assunto o que eu tinha descoberto sobre meu ex-professor de Poções na sala de Malfoy. Uma verdadeira revelação!

Quando tive a idéia fiquei com os olhos pousados em Malfoy ele percebeu e ao invés de me ignorar como fazia ultimamente, ele retribuiu, pousando os olhos acinzentados dele em mim. Não pude evitar que uma alegria repentina percorresse meu ser. Não tinha jeito, apenas um olhar dele podia mudar todo o meu dia, ainda mais se esse olhar passasse ternura, como o que ele me lançava agora. 

Ele gostava de mim, eu podia sentir, podia ter certeza. Então por que negava? Por que fugia? Como ele sempre fugia, dessa vez não foi diferente. Nos olhamos por apenas alguns segundos, que pareceram muitos, e depois ele pareceu cair em si e desviou o olhar, se virando para o lado e começando uma conversa com a professora Martha. A professora pareceu notar que ele olhava para mim antes de virar-se para ela, então ela olhou para mim, com uma expressão curiosa, como se ela não soubesse que eu gostava de Malfoy, na verdade ela soube disso antes de mim mesma.

Shely, sentada ao meu lado, chutou delicadamente meu tornozelo, ao notar que eu encarava a professora.

-Ai! Que foi?! - perguntei espantada.

-Está com ciúme da professora? - disse baixo de modo que Jimmy do outro lado dela não ouvisse.

-Eu? Claro que não. Queria mais que ele ficasse com ela, se casasse e tivesse um bando de criancinhas lourinhas e mal humoradas que lêem as mãos. - respondi caçoando Shely por pensar uma coisa dessas de mim. É óbvio que eu não tinha ciúme da professora!

Shely caiu na gargalhada e ficou roxa de tanto rir, Jimmy espantado perguntava sem respostas o que tinha acontecido e ela só ria. Depois de alguns minutos fomos todos contagiados, os quatro, porque Bob também estava ao nosso lado, ríamos de derramar lágrimas. Os outros grifinórios olhavam pasmos, provavelmente se perguntando o que era tão engraçado. Até a mesa dos professores se voltou para nós e pressionados por esse fato paramos de rir.

Mais tarde, no Salão Comunal, rimos lembrando da vergonha que tínhamos passado. Eu jogava conversa fora com Bob, porque depois de um tempo conversando conosco o casal _sumiu do salão. Queria dispensar Bob, para ir até a sala de Malfoy. Meu plano era pegar alguns dos pergaminhos de Snape, para redigir a minha reportagem sem que Malfoy percebesse e sabia que não seria tarefa simples, porque da última vez que tinha tentado pegar algo sem que ele soubesse acabei sendo pega em flagrante. _

Não dispensava Bob tão cedo porque quanto mais tarde eu fosse à sala, menor as chances de encontrar Malfoy lá. Conversávamos sobre nada em especial quando Cameron e Magie entraram no salão. Eu estava sentada com Fluf no colo, e por instinto apertei-o mais próximo de mim, tentando protegê-lo, com um certo receio de que Cameron pudesse fazer mal ao meu gatinho novamente.

-Não ligue para ela. - Bob disse e segurou minha mão.

-Bob, você sabe que ela se vingou de cada namorada sua? - respondi segurando a mão dele também, não me intimidaria por uma _pirralha_.

A loura e a morena sentaram-se em uma poltrona bem de frente a nossa. Cochichavam e riam desenfreadamente, debochando de nós.

-O quê? - ele pareceu não entender. -Você é minha namorada?

-Não! - respondi quanto a ser namorada dele. -Cameron gosta de você desde o primeiro ano, e ela é muito invejosa. Cada menina que se aproximou de você levou um _troco por isso, como eu quando ela escondeu o Fluf na sala de jogos. Você não sabia disso? - disse tentando ignorar os olhares vindos da outra poltrona._

-Não. Quando comecei a namorá-la para causar ciúme em você, Cameron nunca me disse que gostava de mim antes, pelo contrário, disse que não ia com a minha cara! Que passou a gostar de mim agora que me conhecia melhor... - Bob dizia como se puxasse cada palavra do fundo da memória.

-Que estranho? Ela não bate bem! - fiquei chocada.

-Quem te disse que ela gostava de mim faz tempo? - estava curioso.

-A própria Cameron, com comprovação de Shely! Já das maldades com as garotas quem me disse foi a Shely. 

Em frente a Magie e Cameron passaram as duas ex-amigas de Magie. Virginie e Samatha, zombaram de Magie a menosprezando por estar isolada e andando com Cameron _'a invisível'. Agora ela provava do próprio veneno, podia sentir o quanto era ruim ser maltratada pelos outros, e o quanto as amigas dela só eram interesseiras._

Comecei a bocejar propositadamente para fingir sono e subir para o dormitório.

-Por que você não vai dormir, Claire? Parece morta de sono. - Bob tinha caído no meu plano fácil, fácil.

-Tem razão. - pausa para um bocejo. -Vou dormir Bob, boa noite! - respondi soltando a mão dele, e só para provocar Cameron, dei um beijo na bochecha de Bob.

-Boa noite! - ele disse todo feliz.

Fui para o dormitório levando Fluf. Esperaria um pouco, até que o salão se esvaziasse para eu passar por ele. Para disfarçar deitei-me na cama e me cobri, mas sem trocar de roupa. Estava tão monótono que depois de um tempo acabei caindo no sono. 

Acordei um tempo depois, tinha dormido por duas horas. Levantei da cama sorrateiramente, observei ao meu redor, todas as garotas dormiam profundamente, inclusive Shely. Peguei minha mochila e saí do quarto. Desci para o Salão Comunal me esgueirando pelas paredes, por sorte não tinha nenhum aluno lá. 

Passei pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda (é, era ela ainda que guardava a entrada da Grifinória). Em minutos alcancei a sala, ou escritório, de Malfoy sem esbarrar com Filch em nenhum corredor, minha sorte era ele estar velho e desequilibrado o suficiente para ser um péssimo vigia, posição afetada pela falta da gata que o acompanhava no passado.

Abri a porta da sala dele muito lentamente, tentando ao máximo não produzir nenhum som. Espiei para dentro da sala. O ambiente não estava escuro como eu esperava, a lareira estava acesa e dava um tom avermelhado ao local. Malfoy não se encontrava lá, então resolvi entrar logo, antes que ele surgisse de algum canto.

Caminhei a passos largos e rápidos direto para a escrivaninha, ia abrir a gaveta para pegar os pergaminhos quando notei um cavalete no canto, perto da mesa. O quadro estava coberto, ele devia estar pintando ainda. Minha curiosidade falou mais alto e larguei a alça da gaveta e caminhei até o quadro, hesitei antes de tirar o pano que o cobria. Seria invasão de privacidade olhar sem a permissão dele? Seria! No entanto era mais forte do que eu, precisava olhar! Lentamente fui descobrindo a gravura. Não parecia um quadro abstrato como os outros, esse era um retrato. O descobri por inteiro e fiquei impressionada. Sim, realmente era um retrato. Um retrato meu! Sem que eu posasse, esse era um retrato de memória, e cada detalhe parecia certo. A figura era realista, o cabelo tinha o mesmo caimento e tom, os olhos, as sobrancelhas, tudo igualzinha a como eu podia ver nos espelhos. A não ser por um detalhe. 

Na pintura a minha figura sorria, de uma maneira que poucas vezes eu sorrira, de uma maneira que eu só me reconheceria nas fotos mais felizes de família. Era estranho que eu não me mexesse no retrato, ele era do tipo trouxa e por isso ficava imóvel. Me achei tão diferente ali! Será que era a maneira como ele me enxergava? Se fosse, eu deveria estar com uma expressão irritada, como na maioria das vezes que conversávamos e não assim, feliz. 

Imobilizada por alguns minutos observando o quadro, foi assim que eu fiquei, mas consegui voltar a mim e raciocinar. Tinha que sair dali antes que Malfoy aparecesse na sala, ainda mais agora que eu tinha descoberto o quadro. O que ele diria se visse que eu observava o retrato que ele fizera de mim?

Voltei até a gaveta aberta e peguei alguns dos pergaminhos, guardando-os na minha mochila, estava nervosa, fechei a gaveta novamente e me preparei para sair da sala. Alcançava a porta quando ouvi passos, não dava tempo de sair, então voltei para a mesa e me enfiei embaixo dela, no lugar onde se enfiava as cadeiras que conseqüentemente ficaram afastadas da mesa. Pude ver os pés e as bordas das vestes de Malfoy, ele caminhava rápido e parou de frente à mesa.

Meu coração disparou. Se ele me visse o que eu diria? Teria que inventar uma ótima resposta, e o pior, provavelmente depois que eu saísse da sala ele conferiria as gavetas, descobriria que eu havia pegado os pergaminhos e viria atrás de mim para buscá-los, aí, adeus reportagem final!

Malfoy se moveu e parou mais ao canto, pelos meus cálculos em frente ao retrato. E ficou ali por um bom tempo. Não soube se ele só o observava ou fazia algum retoque, já que o fundo do quadro não parecia finalizado.

-Por que você faz isso comigo? - ele falava sozinho, mas parecia ser com o meu quadro, e eu prestava atenção. -É tão teimosa! - me deu vontade de sair de baixo da mesa e dizer que o teimoso era ele! -E orgulhosa!

"Quem fala, é tão orgulhoso que nem para pedir ajuda passa por cima desse sentimento!"

-E não consigo parar de pensar em você... não adianta, não adianta ignorar, fingir que não sinto nada, fingir que você não existe... sempre vem a minha mente essa imagem, essa imagem que só vi uma vez, você assim feliz, só a vi assim depois de salvar a minha vida, depois daquele abraço que roubou meu coração de vez. - Malfoy disse e voltou a ficar em silêncio.

"Ele gosta mesmo de mim? Se soubesse que sinto o mesmo... que a imagem dele também não sai da minha mente, também uma imagem de um sorriso, daquele sorriso sincero que ele me mostrou algumas vezes... tudo isso aumentou depois daquele abraço."

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, rapidamente. Por quase meia hora ele ficou assim, andando para lá e para cá, e eu começava a ter cãibras de ficar ali, embaixo da mesa. Voltou a falar:

-Está vendo? Não sai da minha cabeça, tanto que fui obrigado a pintar esse quadro, a te fazer quase real, para ver se sumia da minha mente... pensa que adiantou? Não. Nada adianta, enquanto eu não tiver você, nada vai me deixar em paz! - ele agora estava bravo parado em frente ao quadro. Vi meu retrato caindo do outro lado da sala. Ele me jogou longe?!

Depois do retrato cair Malfoy saiu apressado da sala. Era minha chance para sair também. Tinha que ser rápida e sumir antes que ele voltasse e tivesse outro ataque histérico.

_Continua..._

N.A.: E aí, gente? Pelo menos nesse cap tivemos um destaque no Malfoy... coitado, ele tá meio sequelado, né? o_0 Mas parece que ele gosta mesmo dela! Êsss!!! Vocês viram? O Draco pinta bem mesmo...

Já que me chamaram de malvada, vou colocar um trechinho do próx cap: 

_"Fiquei sozinha esperando por Bob, mas não podia direcionar meus pensamentos, que sempre se direcionavam a Draco. Será que ele viria ao baile? Ele já estaria no salão? Com quem ele iria? As perguntas martelavam minha mente quando vi algo que me deixou de queixo caído._

_-Harry?! - perguntei."_

Semana que vem vocês vêem o resto: _Capítulo 22 - Baile Semestral_

Vou agradecer os reviews que recebi do cap 20: Carol, Débora, Sabrina M., Vinny Malfoy, Ianê, Isabella, Larinha, Sabrina Malfoy, Lux Malfoy, Chantal, Camis Malfoy, Jean Romani, Carpe Diem, Arwen Mione, Cris Skywalker, Ellen, Header Malfoy e Vampira Pan. Não deu para responder dessa vez, to muito ocupada com provas e trabalhos na facu, mas podem ter certeza que eu recebi e li cada review, e que eles são importantíssimos para mim   =)

E aos e-mails da Suzy, da Gabi, Carpe Diem, Ginger Granger, Teté, Anaísa, Bebel e Aline ;) Espero que eu não esteja esquecendo ninguém.

Também vou agradecer a tudo mundo que lê a fic mas ainda não me mandou review ou e-mail, mas que comenta ela por ai e faz com que outras pessoas leiam.

Valeu!!!

REVIEWS JÁ!!!! (não esqueci da minha campanha não!)


	22. Baile Semestral

_**Eu nunca fui beijada**_

_Capítulo 22 - Baile Semestral_

Sexta, faltava apenas um dia para o Baile Semestral, e dois para ser publicada a minha última reportagem como a Repórter Especial d'O Profeta Diário. Depois da aula eu escrevia a matéria para o jornal. Estava confusa, lendo os pergaminhos de Snape, que tinha surrupiado na noite anterior da sala de Malfoy...

*Flashback*

Vi meu retrato caindo do outro lado da sala. Ele me jogou longe?! Depois do retrato cair Malfoy saiu apressado da sala. Era minha chance para sair também. Tinha que ser rápida e sumir antes que ele voltasse e tivesse outro ataque histérico. 

Saí de baixo da mesa e voltei a ir em direção à porta, mas novamente tive que recuar porque Malfoy voltava para a sala. Corri e me enfiei embaixo da mesa, só observando o que acontecia ao meu redor. 

O retrato estava jogado num canto da sala, vi que os pés de Malfoy caminharam até ele e pude notar que se abaixou e o pegou, delicadamente.

-Não devia ter jogado esse quadro estúpido longe. Sou um imbecil mesmo. - Malfoy voltou a falar sozinho, dessa vez controlado. Pelo menos ele não discutia com o quadro novamente, como se ele fosse _eu_.

Pelos seus movimentos deduzi que ele recolocou o retrato no cavalete.

-O retrato não pode estragar, nem o terminei. Onde guardei minhas tintas? - meu coração doía de vê-lo falar assim, sozinho, já que as pessoas costumavam falar consigo apenas quando eram muito solitárias, dentre elas eu, que sempre falava sozinha no meu apartamento em Londres.

Aproveitei que ele saiu da sala para finalmente sair. Suspirei aliviada do lado de fora, encostada contra a porta fechada. Tinha conseguido pegar os pergaminhos e, sem querer, descoberto um pouco mais sobre Malfoy. Descoberto que ele tinha pintado um retrato meu com o qual ele chegou a discutir... isso era meio assustador, além de melancólico. Por que ele não deixava todo seu orgulho de lado e confessava seus sentimentos por mim? Devia ser medo da rejeição, por não ter certeza de meus sentimentos, ele só teve coragem de se declarar exatamente quando eu ardia de febre e ele achava que eu não me lembraria. O medo de rejeição dele não era infundado, porque provavelmente eu não poderia ficar com ele, não agora.

Caminhei até o Salão Comunal sem ser notada, a escola estava mal vigiada durante a noite, isso era perigoso, Wright deveria colocar uma pessoa para ajudar Filch. A lareira do salão estava acesa e aproveitei para passar os olhos no pergaminho já que estava sozinha. Por que Snape não tinha divulgado seus estudos? As descobertas dele ajudariam muitas pessoas... 

No dia seguinte fui à aula e depois voltei aos pergaminhos, lia e relia procurando quais eram as descobertas mais importantes. Meu ex-professor, apesar de tudo, era muito inteligente e havia criado várias poções utilíssimas, dessas a mais interessante me pareceu a que curava pessoas mordidas pelos Noauckas, um animal que causava muitas mortes em bruxos que moravam no campo por seus dentes conterem veneno. Outras eram para defesa pessoal e contra algumas dores. 

Redigi a reportagem e enviei para o jornal. 

"Ex-professor de poções de tradicional escola mágica britânica esconde descobertas importantes. Severo Snape lecionava a arte das Poções na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Foi encontrado, pela repórter especial do Profeta Diário, manuscritos que trazem resultados de pesquisas de poções para a cura dos mais diversos males. Dentre eles a necessária contra o efeito da mordida venenosa e fatal do Noauckas.

Esses manuscritos estavam em poder do atual professor de poções da escola, Draco Malfoy. Não se sabe os motivos, já que Snape está atualmente aposentado."

Exatamente este trecho me preocupava, porque através de qualquer leitura mais atenta era possível chegar a mim, a aluna transferida e suspeita de Hogwarts. Mas era necessário que eu me identificasse um pouco nas matérias e também porque eu, e todos os alunos, iriam embora no domingo mesmo, dia seguinte ao baile. Ninguém leria o Profeta Diário na escola em um domingo de manhã seguido da bagunça que um baile lotado de adolescentes faz.

Sábado, é chegado o dia do Baile Semestral, faltando apenas um dia para a última matéria da Repórter Especial d'O Profeta Diário. Eu estava feliz e ansiosa no dia de hoje, as expectativas dos alunos sobre o baile eram as melhores possíveis, as meninas se arrumavam e a disputa por um espaço no banheiro e no dormitório era complicada, todas espalhavam suas roupas e acessórios por toda parte. Tomei meu banho e vesti a fantasia de anjinha, ou seria Julieta? Fiquei no dormitório esperando enquanto Shely tomava banho, aproveitei a sua ausência para colocar o vestido que eu tinha comprado para ela usar em cima da cama. Queria ver a cara de felicidade dela!

Escondi-me em um canto ao ver que Shely voltava ao dormitório, ela foi pegar o vestido que tinha comprado e quase caiu para trás ao achar no lugar o vestido que desejara, mas não pudera comprar, aquele vestido justíssimo de couro de dragão, uma fantasia de domadora com os acessórios. 

-Claire! Você comprou o vestido!! - ela gritou, com um tom de voz dividido entre brava e feliz. -Sai daí.

-Como você sabia que eu estava escondida? - perguntei saindo do meu esconderijo.

-Eu não sabia, só adivinhei. Você está louca? Ele era muito caro. - Shely disse nervosa segurando o vestido entre as mãos e observando o tecido. -Vai devolver. - empurrou o vestido para as minhas mãos.

-Não mesmo! A senhorita vai usar essa fantasia e vai ficar linda, se divertindo com seu namorado, que convenhamos, foi um verdadeiro sufoco conseguir! O Jimmy merece esse vestido, e não o outro que você comprou. - joguei o vestido em cima dela. -Agora vai se trocar e volte aqui para nós terminarmos de nos arrumar.

Shely ficou meio perdida, hesitando entre falar ou não, acabou saindo do dormitório levando o vestido e voltou um pouco depois vestindo-o. 

-Obrigada, Claire! - disse me abraçando e quase chorando. -Eu queria tanto esse vestido.

-Não precisa agradecer, ele ficou ótimo! Agora vamos acertar os acessórios, viu minhas asinhas?

-Vi, e também a auréola. Você é um anjo de verdade, sabia? - ela respondeu emocionada.

-Nossa, Shely! Esse namoro está te deixando muito emotiva, você não tinha esse coração mole! - zombei da fraqueza dela.

-Ah, é? - disse ficando emburrada, mas em seguida desfazendo o _bico_, sorrindo. -Pois é o amor, não é? Muda mesmo as pessoas, até um certo professor louro parece estar mudando...

-Só se for para pior! Ele nem liga para mim. Você sabe disso.

-_Sei_... mas não concordo. Para mim ele está esperando a hora certa, e quem sabe essa hora não é no dia de hoje? Então vou te deixar linda! - virou-se de costas para mim, toda espevitada e me ajudou a achar as asas da fantasia.

-Não vou discutir com a _sabe-tudo_.

Mais alguns minutos e eu vestia as asinhas, e Shely usava os acessórios da fantasia, que eram um chicote e uma máscara que ficava em volta dos olhos.

-A hora que o Jimmy te ver ele vai cair para trás!

-Ainda bem que ele não tem mais a maldição. Já pensou? Se chego perto dele vestida desse jeito... - ela parou e observou-se no espelho. -Acho que ele morreria na hora!

Começamos a rir sem conseguir parar. Eu imaginava a cena, o Jimmy com a cara de doente de quando estava amaldiçoado e a Shely, toda sexy agarrando ele. Coitado!

-Agora, vamos ao principal: a maquiagem! - acabei dizendo.

-Principal? Eu achava que principal era a roupa...

-Quem disse? É o conjunto! Só a roupa ou só a maquiagem não fazem efeito, elas precisam estar integradíssimas. - respondi praticamente uma especialista.

-Ah bom. Então, mãos à obra.

Fomos à maquiagem. Nenhuma das duas era muito boa nisso, mas juntas conseguimos um resultado bom. Carregamos a sombra e o rimel nos olhos da Shely já que ela usava máscara, a minha maquiagem era suave, por dois motivos, eu era uma _anjinha_ e não podia parecer mais velha, afinal eu devia ter dezessete, no máximo dezoito anos. Os cabelos de Shely já lisos foram esticados para ficarem lisíssimos, os meus foram cacheados, ficando curtos porque se lisos batiam na altura do ombro, em cachinhos ficavam mais acima, na altura do queixo.

-A Julieta do filme tem o cabelo liso, mas se você está fantasiada de anjo, assim cacheado fica melhor, ainda mais porque poucos da escola vão associar sua fantasia com a do filme. - Shely dizia pensativa enquanto terminava de arrumar meu cabelo. -Pronto! Ficou lindo! Já pensou em usar seu cabelo assim antes? Você seria a cachinhos avermelhados.

-O quê? Quem? 

-Esquece... abismo cultural... - Shely desanimou um pouco. -Mudando de assunto, acho que estamos prontas, o Jimmy e o Bob devem estar esperando faz tempo, nos atrasamos.

-Pobrezinhos. - disse checando meu cabelo e colocando um cachinho que caía no rosto atrás da orelha.

-Que nada! Eles que esperem. - Shely respondeu debochada enquanto saíamos do dormitório.

Descemos as escadas para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e lá estava Jimmy fantasiado de elfo, com jaqueta e calça marrons e um arco, além das flechas que ele carregava nas costas. Os elfos são diferentes dos elfos domésticos, esse elfo que o Jimmy estava fantasiado era o elfo silvestre, que habitaram as florestas na Idade Média e que, infelizmente, tinham sido dizimados em uma guerra cruel. 

-Ó, vejos lindas moças. - Jimmy estava muito mais bem humorado ultimamente. Ofereceu a mão direita para conduzir Shely.

-Obrigada, Jimmy. Você também está muito bem, não posso elogiar muito se não essa sua namorada ciumenta me bate.

-É, não se empolgue mesmo, Claire. - disse ameaçando apontando o dedo indicador para mim. -Vejo um elfo, lindo e louro. Mas não pense que me acertou com a flecha do amor não, viu? - Shely respondeu segurando a mão dele.

-Cadê o Bob? Devia estar aqui há horas! 

-Teve uns probleminhas com a fantasia e pediu para você ir para o baile conosco. - Jimmy respondeu meio cabisbaixo oferecendo o outro braço para eu me apoiar.

-Que pena, mas vou com vocês. - respondi segurando o braço de Jimmy.

Saímos do salão e no meio do caminho encontramos Kamui e Mary que estavam indo como par ao baile. Ele trajava fantasia de Lockhart, o que ficava engraçado já que ele não era nada parecido com meu ex-professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas por ser japonês, e Mary usava uma fantasia de Morgana.

-Nossa, Jimmy! Se livrou da Magie para pegar duas, é? - o garoto japonês caçoou o amigo.

-É para quem pode, não é? - Jimmy respondeu e se empertigou todo, mas levou um tapinha de Shely.

-Até parece! - ela disse e eu não parava de dar risada.

Paramos em frente à porta do Salão Principal, que já apresentava uma aglomeração.

-Acho melhor vocês dois entrarem. Vou ficar esperando o Bob aqui mesmo.

-Não, Claire. Entra com a gente. Vai ficar aqui, sozinha?

-Se ele demorar muito eu entro. Vão! Divirtam-se! - eu não queria segurar vela até no baile.

-Daqui a pouco eu volto para te buscar se o egoísta do Bob não tiver te levado para dentro ainda! - Shely disse muito brava e parou chocada ao ver Magie, acompanhada de Ronald.

-Jimmy! Ela veio de fada!!! Não acredito que está fazendo par com você! Vamos voltar, não quero mais ir nesse baile!

-Como assim, Shely? Não é hora de ciúmes! A minha fantasia foi a Magie que comprou e não deu tempo de arrumar outra, nós estamos fazendo par sim, mas quem é minha namorada? Não é você? - o _elfo_ se defendeu, mas a _domadora_ continuou emburrada.

-Ele tem razão. Se você voltar, quem vence é ela. - complementei.

-Você não está parecendo a Shely que eu conheci. Ela não era assim, possessiva e infantil. - Jimmy disse irritado, saindo de perto dela e entrando sozinho no salão.

-Espera, Jimmy! - Shely gritou e foi atrás dele.

Magie do outro lado assistiu a cena deliciada. No entanto, o par dela não tinha gostado de algum comentário que ela fez, largando-a sozinha também. Aproveitei para lançar um olhar de triunfo a ela, um olhar que dizia 'Bem feito!'.

Fiquei sozinha esperando por Bob, mas não podia direcionar meus pensamentos, que sempre se direcionavam a Draco. Será que ele viria ao baile? Ele já estaria no salão? Com quem ele iria? As perguntas martelavam minha mente quando vi algo que me deixou de queixo caído.

-Harry?! - perguntei.

-Fiquei parecido, Claire?

"Bob?!!" - pensei espantada. "Como pode ser tão igual a ele?"

A minha frente estava Bob, mas para qualquer pessoa que tenha visto Harry de perto quem estava parado poderia ser certamente "O menino que sobreviveu". Bob vestia o uniforme idêntico ao do mais famoso apanhador do Chudley Cannons, usava o cabelo mais arrepiado do que normalmente e os conhecidos óculos redondos. Era uma cópia perfeita! Só pude notar pela voz e pela diferença de idade, Harry já tinha um rosto mais maduro, Bob tinha traços infantis.

-Claire? - Bob perguntou me trazendo de volta de meus pensamentos. -Todos dizem que sou parecido com ele, então essa era a oportunidade perfeita para ver se sou mesmo.

-Ah! Nossa, Bob! Você está igual a Harry Potter! Mas por que demorou? Estou te esperando faz um tempão. - resolvi desviar o assunto.

-Você está linda, sabia? Ficou perfeita de anjinha. Depois de ter tentado salvar até sonserinos o seu lugar é realmente no céu. - disse me oferecendo o braço para entrarmos no salão.

-Engraçadinho. - respondi aceitando o convite.

-Desculpe o atraso, é que não conseguia encontrar os óculos. - ele dizia enquanto aprofundávamos no salão.

Tudo estava impecável desde ao piso do salão que brilhava um tom de azul, praticamente refletindo o teto, agora abobadado e azul escuro. As mesas tinham toalhas amarelas estreladas cobrindo-as e os enfeites das paredes em formato estrelar que eram no mesmo amarelo claro. Todas as estrelinhas brilhavam e se moviam constantemente, tanto as das mesas como as das paredes. A temperatura era agradável, apesar do castelo estar um gelo desde o início do inverno, provavelmente um feitiço aquecia o local.

A banda estava posicionada em um extremo já tocando as melodias conhecidas dos bailes semestrais dirigidos por Wright, Shely me dissera que ele sempre chamava a mesma banda: _Avada Kebrada_.

Todos usavam fantasias das mais variadas, mas aos mais atentos era possível até distingir as Casas dos alunos pelas roupas, já que os sonserinos preferiam fantasias mais escuras e provocantes, a não ser por algumas exceções como a de Shely, os grifinórios com roupas de conhecidos heróis ou pessoas famosas, caso de Bob, os lufa-lufos eram os mais felizes e empolgados, e os corvinais os que mais conversavam.

Eu e meu par nos aproximamos das mesinhas e lá encontramos Jimmy e Shely, que ainda pareciam meio emburrados um com o outro.

-Boa noite, casal mais comentado de Hogwarts. - Bob disse puxando uma cadeira para eu me sentar ao lado de Shely, até que ele sabia ser educado. -Vejo que estão _ótimos_! Por que não vão dançar? Essa música só vai tocar mais umas três vezes!

-É, e não pretendemos dançar nenhuma delas enquanto Jimmy estiver fazendo par com a ridícula da Magie. Onde já se viu, fada e elfo! - Shely respondeu mal humorada.

-Eu é que não quero dançar com a namorada mais ciumenta do mundo. Acho que vou procurar a Magie, ela era ciumenta, mas era menos!

-Lógico, te tinha na palma da mão! Você não podia ficar com outra se não desmaiava.

-Mas não fiquei com você? Tiramos o feitiço dela, por que você não a esquece, Shely?

Os dois pareciam querer fazer as pazes e eu e Bob estávamos sobrando, por sorte ele percebeu.

-Me concede esta dança, madame? - Bob convidou-me antes que atrapalhássemos o casal.

-Sim, senhor! É uma honra. - respondi levantando e indo com Bob ao meio do salão, olhava ao meu redor procurando por Malfoy, e nenhum sinal dele, nem com os outros professores.

A _Avada Kebrada_ tocava músicas lentas, que segundo Bob eram as mesmas há quatro anos, desde o primeiro Baile Semestral. Wright sempre contratava essa banda porque ele gostava muito e os alunos eram obrigados a aceitar, porque nem um abaixo-assinado resolvia o problema. A banda era boa, com músicas melodiosas e o cantor tinha uma voz bem gostosa.

Era bom dançar com Bob, tinha a sensação de aproximação por ele ser tão parecido com Harry, ao mesmo tempo era estranho, eu já tinha me habituado à semelhança, mas assim, com uniforme e até os óculos, era engraçado. 

Depois de meia hora dançando com Bob, e procurando por Malfoy, que não chegava, cansei e pedi para sentar. Voltamos às mesinhas, Shely e Jimmy tinham saído, como eu não os vi, não sabia se tinham feito as pazes ou ido um para cada canto, já que eles não estavam no salão.

-Quer beber alguma coisa? - Bob se ofereceu.

-Aceito, obrigada.

-Vou buscar.

Fiquei sozinha na mesa só observando as pessoas à minha volta. Magie dançava com Ronald, fazia pose, mas ninguém a admirava, Cameron não tinha vindo ao baile, talvez por não ter par, Mary e Kamui dançavam apaixonados e achei o casal muito bonitinho.

Bob voltou um pouco depois com suco de abóbora, a pouca cerveja amanteigada que Wrigth tinha liberado para o consumo tinha acabado.

-Claire, você já esqueceu seu ex-namorado? - ele perguntou diretamente. 

Engasguei com o suco. Comecei a ficar sem ar. Bob bateu nas minhas costas e voltei a respirar. Achei melhor mudar de assunto.

-Pensando bem, vamos voltar a dançar? - perguntei como quem não quer nada, largando o copo e me levantando.

-Tudo bem. - Bob respondeu meio decepcionado.

Voltamos à pista, que agora estava mais cheia do que antes. Os professores haviam chegado, alguns até dançavam, Neville dançava animado com Martha, Asryel com uma aluna sonserina e Arlinda Trix com o diretor, os rumores do romance entre os dois era grande, diziam que depois da morte da mulher de Wright a única pessoa que ele gostava era Arlinda.

Eu dançava com Bob quando o casal Jimmy e Shely voltou e começou a dançar. Em seguida algo chamou minha atenção. Malfoy acabava de entrar no salão. Para meu espanto ele não usava nenhuma fantasia, ou estava fantasiado de Draco Malfoy. Vestia uma capa cinza e vestes pretas, no seu visual comum, totalmente impecável como sempre. Segui-o com meus olhos, mas ele não tinha me encontrado. Não _tinha_, porque ele me encontrou quando Bob falava no meu ouvido.

-Parece que agora eles se entenderam. - Bob sussurrou.

Malfoy me lançou o pior olhar e eu rapidamente afastei Bob, no entanto não adiantou, Malfoy virou o rosto e entrou na pista por outro lado, esbarrou com Neville e Martha, os ignorando. A professora largou seu par e segurou o braço de Malfoy, disse umas palavras e ambos saíram do salão.

-O que foi, Claire?

_Continua..._

N.A.: Ah, há! Viram quem era? O Harry?? Enganei alguns de vocês direitinho, he, he! Vou dizer aqui quem acertou: a Elen, a Chantal e a Mione_Felton! E quem chegou perto foi a Lina e a Larinha... e quem mais viajou nos reviews foi a Aline e a Ianê (*sem dúvida!*), uma disse que o Malfoy ia ficar bêbado e se declarar para a Gina já que ela tava dançando com o Harry (^_^' eu ri muito disso!) e a outra disse que o Malfoy ficaria com ela mesma no baile (espertinha, hein? Dona Ianê??) ... Bom, também tiveram os reviews fofos da Débora, Camis Malfoy, Lux Malfoy, do Vinny Malfoy, da Celina (desculpa mas eu não podia postar o cap sábado passado! Tem que ser um por semana! E eu te compreendo, viu?), da Isabella, da Isa (ai, nas férias a fic já vai ter acabado! Faltam só 4 caps! E o epílogo!), da Cris, Milady Slytherin (ops, I did it again... acabei o cap na melhor parte… sou má mesmo), Sabrina Malfoy (de nada =), Arwen Mione (viu? A Gina tá sã e salva, não aconteceu nada com ela embaixo da mesa!), Panin Malfoy (que concorda que sou malvada), Carol, Paula Thais (ah! Descobri seu nome verdadeiro, Malarvina!!), Cris Skywalker (que gostou da cena dos 4 morrendo de rir, também ela se identificou, né? confesso que isso de ficar rindo sem motivo acontece sempre comigo também!), Diana Prallon (é a fic ainda vai demorar um pouco p acabar, mas qto à D/G action...), Drica Malfoy e Mako-chan (eu lembro de vc, sim! Nem precisava falar do fanart!)

bijinhos!

Mais trechinho:

"Trocamos os pares e passei a dançar com Jimmy. Ninguém acreditava que o menino tímido que Jimmy era poderia dançar tão bem. Ele conduzia muito melhor que Bob, fazendo com que eu fizesse os movimentos direitinho. Eu me divertia muito, quando alguém se aproximou.

_-Posso dançar com minha aluna? _

_Virei-me e respondi já sabendo de quem se tratava._

_-Claro, professor. - respondi soltando Jimmy que foi recuperar sua namorada, deixando Bob sem par"._

Semana que vem, nessa mesma bat hora, nesse mesmo bat canal (essa foi péssima!): _Capítulo 23 -_ _Dança na chuva_

Valeu pelos e-mails: Lê-chan, Pipa, Gabi, Anaisa, Lary, Thamy, Suzy, Carpe Diem, GingerGranger, Mila, Mione_Felton, MSM, Krol Potter, Gueixa_X (eu te respondi, mas o mail voltou = ), Lilián_Potte e Paty.


	23. Dança na Chuva

_Eu nunca fui beijada_

N.A.: Ai, gente! Desculpa a demora na atualização... mas é que, como alguns já sabem, meu pc tava quebrado e fiquei sem ter como colocar esse cap no ar já que não o tinha em disquete... demorou mas chegou! Aproveitem:

_Capítulo 23 - Dança na chuva _

-O que foi, Claire? - Bob perguntou me fazendo desviar a atenção da porta por onde Malfoy e Martha haviam saído.

-Nada. - respondi seca.

-Então, por que me empurrou e ficou olhando para o professor Malfoy? - ele disse se afastando mais e cruzando os braços.

-O quê?

-Pensa que eu não notei? Por que você sempre o defende e ainda trocam olhares? Percebi claramente o ciúme dele por você! - Bob continuou sem esperar que eu falasse. -O que ele fez? Conquistando uma aluna? Isso é ilegal!

-Não, Bob. Não é nada disso que você está dizendo. - tentei me defender em vão.

-Vem comigo. - disse me puxando para fora da pista e do salão.

Paramos no hall de entrada de Hogwarts.

-O que você quer? - soltei meu braço e lancei-lhe um olhar indignado.

-Conversar sem um bando de fofoqueiros em volta. Vamos até o jardim.

-Eu não quero conversar! - respondi e virei as costas voltando para o salão.

Estava nervosa e irritada. O que o Bob tinha a ver com a minha vida? Quem era ele para se intrometer? O pior é se ele dissesse isso tudo agora para o diretor iria complicar ainda mais a minha vida. Sentei-me em uma das mesas desocupadas e comecei a tamborilar os dedos por ela.

Raciocinando tentei tirar o lado bom da situação, Malfoy tinha mesmo demonstrado ciúmes por mim, e isso era ótimo. Ele não gostou nada de ver Bob dançando comigo e sussurrando no meu ouvido. No entanto, logo voltei a pensar no lado ruim, por que ele tinha que sair com a professora Martha?

Depois da conversa com Bob percebi que ele também tinha sentido ciúme de mim. Fiquei orgulhosa, já que de repente dois homens gostavam de mim ao mesmo tempo, mas passei à tristeza em questão de segundos pensando que, provavelmente, eu não poderia ficar com nenhum deles, nem mesmo o Bob já que ele não me interessava.

Jimmy e Shely dançavam juntinhos, finalmente tinham parado de brigar por besteiras.

Observando o salão vi adentrar Malfoy, emburrado e maltratando cada pessoa que ousava lhe lançar um olhar ou um cumprimento. Ele passou pela minha mesa sem olhar e sentou-se mais atrás. Sozinho.

Fiquei mais aliviada de saber que ele não estava com Mistic. Afinal o ciúme não atacava somente ele.

Bob voltou ao salão e sentou ao meu lado. Com um olhar pidão.

-Esquece o que eu disse, me desculpe! Estava com a cabeça quente.

Suspirei e olhei para ele, realmente Bob parecia triste, tinha um olhar arrependido.

-Te desculpo se voltarmos a dançar. - respondi sorrindo para ele.

-Só se for agora mesmo! - Bob se animou e me puxou de volta para a pista.

Entramos na aglomeração e começamos a dançar. Bob estava mais animado e às vezes se aproximava demais nas músicas lentas. Malfoy assistia a tudo impassível.

-Vamos trocar? - Jimmy e Shely se aproximaram de nós.

-Se a sua namorada permitir. - respondi caçoando do ciúme de Shely.

-Tudo bem, mas olha bem onde põe a mão no meu elfo! - Shely respondeu brincando.

Trocamos os pares e passei a dançar com Jimmy. Ninguém acreditava que o menino tímido que Jimmy era poderia dançar tão bem. Ele conduzia muito melhor que Bob, fazendo com que eu fizesse os movimentos direitinho. Eu me divertia muito, quando alguém se aproximou.

-Posso dançar com minha aluna?

Virei-me e respondi já sabendo de quem se tratava.

-Claro, professor. - respondi soltando Jimmy que foi recuperar sua namorada, deixando Bob sem par.

Neville, que tinha dispensado Martha, com quem dançava antes, passou a ser meu par na pista. E até que ele dançava direitinho.

-Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou enquanto dançávamos.

-Acho que sim. Amanhã isso acaba e vou voltar a Londres. - respondi olhando sobre o ombro de Neville e percebendo os olhares hostis vindos de Malfoy do outro lado do salão.

-Está preparada para a mudança na sua vida? - como não respondi, ele continuou. -Você sabe, as pessoas vão dizer que você não foi ética, que para conquistar os fins não se importou com os meios. Os alunos que são seus amigos podem se decepcionar e não querer mais falar com você. - deitei meu rosto no ombro dele.

Enquanto ele falava, vi cada um dos meus amigos: Bob, Jimmy e, principalmente, Shely. Eu não queria esquecê-.los, não queria que ficassem com raiva de mim.

-Neville, o que será de mim? - perguntei levantando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos dele.

-Não posso dizer. Veremos, Gina. - estava tão habituada a ser _Claire_, que estranhei o fato de ter sido chamada por meu verdadeiro nome. "Acho que estou entrando em crise de identidade".

Enquanto dançávamos Martha foi conversar com Malfoy novamente e ele não olhou mais para mim. Em torno de cinco minutos depois ambos levantaram e surpreendemente foram para a pista, começando a dançar. Eu não acreditava que estava vendo-o dançando com outra pessoa. "Mas ele nunca dançaria com você! A professora é uma falsa, sabe que gosto dele e mesmo assim está tentando roubá-lo". O ciúme subia à minha mente.

Eles dançavam mais ao longe e quando a música acabou eu parei e fui me sentar, deixando Neville no meio do caminho.

-Obrigada, Neville, você é um ótimo amigo. - agradeci.

-Boa sorte! - ele respondeu e foi pegar algo para beber.

Sentei-me e em seguida Shely, Jimmy e Bob se juntaram a mim.Conversamos e rimos um pouco. Um dos assuntos foi o casal engraçado que Malfoy e Mistic formavam. "Imagine o que eles achariam de Malfoy e Weasley".

-Claire, pára de olhar tanto, se não eles vão até tropeçar! - Shely disse baixo para que somente eu ouvisse.

-Ai, está tão óbvio assim, Shely? - perguntei levando a mão à boca.

-Não é isso, amiga. Está óbvio porque eu já sei disso faz tempo. Por que você não dança com ele? - sugeriu como quem não quer nada.

-Está brincando? Claro que não!

-Você dançou com o Longbottom! Qual o problema de dançar com o Malfoy?

-Acontece que o Neville é um professor sociável e simpático, bem diferente do outro que já deve ter maltratado no mínimo dez alunos só essa noite!

-Porque você o deixou de mau humor, ele está com ciúme. Eu dançava com Jimmy, mas vi os olhares dele enquanto você dançava. Malfoy estava quase levantando e te puxando do Neville, só não fez isso por causa da professora.

-Você está delirando.

-Vai lá, entra na pista com o Bob e troca de par.

-Até parece que o Bob trocaria. Ele não gosta do Malfoy e eu acho que ele até tem suspeitas quanto ao professor e eu.

-De qualquer maneira, entre na pista e faça ciúme para ele, quem sabe ele não te procura no fim da festa. - Shely disse piscando o olho e praticamente me empurrou da cadeira. -Por que vocês não vão dançar mais um pouco? Já, já o baile termina!

Com esse estímulo Bob acabou me levando para pista, e dançamos próximos do casal de professores. Assim mais de perto pude ver melhor Malfoy dançando com Martha, ele definitivamente não era bom dançarino, massacrava os pés da professora de Adivinhação.

Bob e eu dançávamos juntinhos e Malfoy não deixava de olhar irritadíssimo. Para compensar ele passou a dançar mais próximo da professora, que pareceu gostar da idéia e começou a falar no ouvido dele.

Aquilo me deu uma raiva tão grande que tive ímpetos de beijar Bob ali mesmo, na frente de todos. "Não, pense duas vezes antes de tomar uma atitude". Consegui me controlar, em vez de beijá-lo, coloquei o rosto no ombro dele enquanto dançávamos. O engraçado foi que ao fazer isso me lembrei de quando Malfoy tinha cortado os pulsos, depois que o ajudei nos abraçamos e eu tinha feito o mesmo, apoiado a cabeça no ombro dele. A sensação não tinha comparação. Quando eu estava com Bob não sentia nada de especial, já com Malfoy era diferente, eu sentia algo bom por dentro, algo quente que me deixava feliz e com esperanças.

-Claire, se quer fazer ciuminhos para ele escolhe outra pessoa, está bem?! - Bob se rebelou e me afastou repentinamente, saindo desabalado do salão.

Eu fiquei ainda parada um bom tempo, sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Um pouco depois percebi e saí da pista, indo em direção da mesa de Shely e Jimmy, contudo os dois conversavam animados e não quis atrapalhar. Acabei saindo do salão, lançando um último olhar não correspondido a Malfoy.

O jardim estava enfeitado para combinar com o salão do baile, estrelas brilhavam por todo canto, exatamente como no salão, porém poucas pessoas enfrentariam o frio do inverno para ver essa beleza. Era possível ouvir claramente a música que o _Avada Kebrada_ tocava. Ninguém estava lá fora, apenas eu e minha melancolia andávamos sem rumo entre algumas roseiras azuis, que foram especialmente plantadas para resistir ao frio e florescer no inverno, enfeitando e dando alguma cor à neve, sempre branca e homogênea.

Fiquei parada, sentindo a neve cair sobre mim. Não sentia frio, isso já não importava. Eu não me encontrava em um estado emocional estabilizado. Tudo que poderia acontecer passava pela minha cabeça, os riscos que corria de perder o pouco de bom que tinha conquistado nessa aventura jornalística.

Comecei a pensar e me desesperei um pouco, tinha medo da vida de volta ao que era antes, longe de Hogwarts. De volta ao mundo real. Onde não sou uma simples adolescente que foi mudada de escola por namorar alguém proibido, onde não tenho amigos, onde não tenho um amor, onde sou uma Weasley, Virginia Weasley, não mais Claire Corr. E o pior de ser uma Weasley, era estar apaixonada por um Malfoy, que já me evitava agora. Imagina depois de saber quem eu realmente era?

Lágrimas passaram a embaçar minha visão. A neve derretia em contato com minha pele e molhava a roupa, olhei para o vestido branco, molhado, as asas estavam murchas e pensei que agora eu era um anjo que tinha, literalmente, caído do céu. Meu cabelo já ia por água abaixo, os cachinhos rapidamente se desmancharam e agora ele estava liso e escorrido como sempre, além de molhado, é claro. Sentei-me em um dos bancos ao lado das roseiras e fiquei parada, só me lamentando e sentindo o que estava ao meu redor.

Não voltaria à Hogwarts tão cedo, e como aluna nunca mais. Depois que a reportagem saísse, com certeza Malfoy não olharia mais na minha cara. E meu mundo viraria, mais uma vez, de cabeça para baixo. Eu chorava, lágrimas serenas que expressavam todo o meu medo quando ouvi quem menos esperava.

-Não sabe que ficar na neve faz mal? Dessa vez não tenho poção anti-hipotermia aqui comigo. - Malfoy disse num tom de desdém, no entanto eu sabia que esse era seu modo de demonstrar preocupação.

Rapidamente enxuguei as lágrimas e limpei o rosto. Levantei-me e senti o vento frio que passou por mim, senti um arrepio e envolvi o corpo com os braços tentando me proteger da brisa congelante. Por que antes eu não sentia o frio? Resolvi dar uma resposta mal educada a ele, só por hábito.

-Não pedi para que me desse a poção da outra vez.- disse e comecei a caminhar de um lado para outro para me aquecer.

-Você é mesmo uma mal agradecida. - ele respondeu começando a ficar descabelado pela neve que derretia.

-Por que você não volta a dançar com a professora, vocês formam um casal _tão lindo_! - disse com um falso entusiasmo.

-Deveria mesmo! Nem sei porque saí para ver onde você tinha ido. Você só guarda insultos para mim. - ele disse extremamente mal humorado.

-Ah, e você não? Além dos insultos e indelicadezas só recebo olhares hostis vindos de sua pessoa. - continuei andando de um lado para o outro.

-Porque _você_ não volta a dançar com seu _namoradinho_? - disse e parou um pouco, colocando a mão no queixo como se pensasse. -Já sei! - falsamente encontrou a resposta. -Ele tem ciúmes de você, não é? Vi claramente quando ele olhou em minha direção e te largou na pista.

-Para começar, ele não é meu namorado, só amigo...

-Porque você não quer. Acha que não percebi como ele olha para você? - não deixou que eu terminasse de falar.

-O que você tem a ver com isso? Gostaria que respondesse. - ele se intrometia em um assunto que não o interessava.

-Nada. - respondeu calmamente, me irritando mais.

-É bom mesmo! Por que eu também não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com você. - estava bem irritada com as respostas dele.

-_Ótimo_. - ele respondeu agora irritado e cruzando os braços.

-_Ótimo!_ - fiz o mesmo.

Nós dois ficamos parados, um de frente para o outro. Braços cruzados à frente do peito e olhares furiosos eram sustentados e dirigidos a ambos. Eu ainda tinha frio, mas a briga o amenizou. Batia o pé ao ritmo da música que ecoava do salão.

A neve parou de cair e o vento de soprar. Apenas uma garoa fina se iniciou.

-Vai ficar aqui, na chuva, emburrado comigo até quando? - perguntei provocando-o.

-Até quando eu quiser! Até você sair primeiro. - respondeu rebelde.

-Que _maravilha_! Pois então, seremos dois na enfermaria amanhã de manhã. - continuei teimando.

-_Ótimo._ - ele parecia emburrado.

-_Ótimo! _

A expressão do rosto dele aos poucos foi se amenizando, e por alguns segundos pude ver que Malfoy quase sorriu. Ele se divertia ao brigar comigo! Mas que coisa!

-Está ficando ensopado. Vai estragar sua fantasia de Draco Malfoy, professor de poções de Hogwarts.

-E você? A sua ex-fantasia de anjo já caiu. Isso eram asas, não eram? - ele disse passando os braços ao meu redor para tocar as duas asas.

-São asas, molhadas, mas ainda são! - respondi com um sorriso.

Os braços dele desceram das asas para envolver minha cintura e eu realizava uma luta interna. Queria que ele se afastasse, e ao mesmo tempo, queria que ele me abraçasse mais forte. Realizando somente uma parte do meu desejo ele se aproximou mais, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

-Esquece o orgulho. Dança aqui, comigo. - ele pediu já começando a me conduzir de um lado para outro.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele dançava comigo, e que não pisava nos meus pés como havia feito com Martha. Não queria deixar que ele vencesse a discussão tão facilmente, mas como recusar um pedido de dança quando ele já está sendo executado?

A música tocava baixinho ao fundo, era uma melodia lenta e que envolvia perfeitamente o momento que vivíamos. Malfoy me segurava bem perto dele, envolvendo-me com seus braços e encostando seu rosto no meu. Ambos estávamos molhados e gelados, mas não parecia.

-Malfoy, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. - virei meu rosto para encará-lo.

-Não. - ele respondeu colocando a mão direita sobre meus lábios. -Não diga nada.

Minha idéia era contar a ele quem eu era, o que aconteceria daqui para frente. E se ele cooperasse e me compreendesse, até diria que o amava, contudo, ele não me deixou nem começar. Por que ele não queria ouvir?

A garoa continuava, e nós não nos importávamos. Continuamos dançando pelo que pareceram horas. Eu aproveitei para encostar minha cabeça em seu ombro. Tudo era tão bom que parecia um sonho ou, uma despedida. Não só parecia, para mim era uma despedida. Talvez, depois que a reportagem saísse, ele não falasse mais comigo, e nós nem nos reencontrássemos. Portanto, eu tinha que aproveitar esse único instante ao máximo, e guardá-lo na minha memória como o mais próximo possível que eu chegaria do meu amor. Na verdade eu precisava chegar um pouco mais próximo, só desejava uma coisa desde o dia em que ele se declarara para mim na enfermaria: um beijo.

Virei novamente meu rosto para frente, tentando encarar os olhos acinzentados dele. Malfoy prontamente respondeu ao meu olhar, pude perceber que ele gostava de mim, só pelo modo como os olhos dele brilhavam, refletindo a luz das estrelas. Ele sorriu e eu também. Como podia admirar tanto esse sorriso dele? Fechei meus olhos me preparando para o beijo, ele encostou a testa na minha e dançamos um pouco dessa forma, mas logo a música parou de tocar e Malfoy me soltou, se afastando.

Abri os olhos, certamente com uma expressão indignada por ele me afastar.

-O que foi?

-A música acabou. - respondeu simplesmente.

Não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo mudar de idéia e continuar a dançar. Por que ele sempre fazia esse tipo de coisa comigo?

-A chuva está apertando. Você já está muito molhada, é melhor entrarmos. Ou quer ficar doente de novo?

-Mais do que já estou? - pensei em voz alta e virei nervosa, ignorando-o e entrando no castelo sem nem olhar para trás.

-Adeus... - o ouvi responder enquanto fechava as portas do castelo atrás de mim.

Certamente o baile já tinha acabado, portanto nem me preocupei em voltar ao baile, fui direto ao Salão Comunal. Estava ensopada, mas feliz. Tinha sido maravilhoso! Só não entendia porque sempre brigávamos. Isso não importava, já que no fim nos entendíamos. Como eu queria aquele beijo. Já estava começando a desconfiar que alguma garota invejosa teria colocado um feitiço contra mim. Essa era a única explicação para eu não conseguir beijar os garotos que amava.

O Salão Comunal já tinha uma pequena quantidade de alunos que voltavam do baile, muitos deles não me viram por estar ocupados demais conversando uns com os outros. Minha vontade era ir direto para o dormitório, secar as roupas com um feitiço e me jogar na cama, mas criei coragem e acabei tomando um banho.

Consegui depois ir para a minha cama. Shely ainda não tinha voltado, e achei bom porque não queria dividir o acontecido com ninguém, aquilo era somente entre eu e ele. Fechei o dossel e me aconcheguei sob as grossas cobertas de inverno. Fechei os olhos, mas quem disse que consegui dormir? As imagens da noite e a dança na chuva voltavam à minha mente, além da expectativa do dia seguinte, o dia da minha última matéria como a _Repórter Especial do Profeta Diário_ ser veiculada.

_Continua... _

N.A.: Viram quem era o professor?? Bom, dessa vez não vou colocar trechinho do próximo cap, porque se eu coloco vocês dizem que sou má! Só vou adiantar o título: _Vida Real_.

Obrigada pelos váriooos reviews e e-mails que vocês me mandaram! Não deu para responder a todos... mas vocês sabem o porquê, né?! Mas valeu mesmo!!! E também valeu para quem perguntou o que acontecia na caixinha do Portal Draco & Gina!

Bijinhos! E leiam minha nova songfic: Fuga Para Qualquer Lugar.

REVIEWS JÁ!!!! 


	24. Vida Real

Eu nunca fui beijada 

Capítulo 24 - Vida Real 

Domingo, dia seguinte ao Baile Semestral e de ser publicada a minha última reportagem como a _Repórter Especial d'O Profeta Diário, chegava._

Acabei conseguindo dormir um pouco mais tarde na noite anterior, depois do baile, minha cabeça não parava de pensar, mas meu corpo estava muito cansado e não acompanhou o ritmo. Acordei já de manhã e me espreguicei calmamente. As preocupações ainda não tinham voltado à minha mente. Sentei e abri a cortina do dossel, somente Shely e eu restávamos no quarto, as outras garotas deviam estar tomando o café da manhã. Levantei me desviando de algumas malas prontas deixadas pelas companheiras de quarto, ao vê-las lembrei-me que hoje iria embora. E nem tinha feito minhas malas! 

Fui até a cama de Shely e a acordei. Daqui a pouco o café seria retirado e tínhamos que descer para comer.

-Claire? Me deixa dormir!!! - ela protestou enfiando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

-Não. Temos que tomar o café da manhã! Esqueceu? Hoje vamos embora.

-Ah, é... é que sempre passo as férias de Natal aqui, com a Cameron. É a primeira vez que vou passar com meus pais. - ela respondeu tirando o travesseiro de cima da cabeça e abraçando-o, ainda deitada.

-Ela não vai para casa? - sentei-me ao seu lado na cama.

-Acho que não. Os pais da Cameron são pessoas importantes no mundo trouxa e vivem viajando, são muito ocupados para ficar com a filha. - Shely disse tristemente. -Agora ela vai ficar sozinha aqui. Quem mandou fazer o que fez comigo? - essa ultima frase foi dita com uma certa mágoa e não com a raiva de quando os acontecimentos eram recentes.

-De repente a Magie fica com ela... - tentei animá-la.

-Você _acha_? Magie só está amiga da Cameron porque ninguém mais quer falar com ela. Você acha que ela se importa com a Cameron? Com certeza ela vai embora. Ontem fiquei sabendo que agora ela está namorando o Ronald e vai passar esse tempo com ele, vai conhecer os sogros dos quais ela quer dar o golpe do baú.

-Ela está namorando ele só pelo dinheiro, não é?

-Claro, só que o Ronald não é tão rico quanto o Jimmy.

-Ainda acho que a justiça vai ser feita. Logo ela vai ser julgada e condenada pelo que fez a ele.

-Ela é esperta, Claire. Além do golpe do baú, sabe por que ela está com o Ronald? 

-Para que ele pague um bom defensor para ela. - respondi entendendo onde minha amiga queria chegar.

-Isso. Certamente Magie vai se livrar das acusações e ainda vai se dar bem se casando com alguém rico. Talvez o próprio Ronald.

-É verdade, tem pessoas que por mais mau caráter que sejam acabam se dando bem. Mas, mudando de assunto, por que você demorou tanto ontem? Eu vi a hora que a senhorita chegou! Já de madrugada! O baile tinha acabado faz tempo...

-Mas não tinha acabado para mim. - ela respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Ah, sei... - eu disse, tirando o travesseiro dela e jogando-o de volta na cabeça dela.

-Estávamos nos despedindo, porque nas férias não vamos poder nos ver. Só de pensar que não vou mais vê-lo fico tão triste. Eu odeio ser uma boba apaixonada!

-Eu também. Mas sempre fui uma. - agora quem recebia a travesseirada de volta era eu.

-Se não me engano, você parou de dançar com o Bob e sumiu. Onde estava?

Fiquei na dúvida entre contar ou não a ela. Acabei decidindo contar, tinha que dividir minha felicidade com mais alguém.

-Onde eu estava? Dançando na chuva. - levantei-me e fui me arrumar para descer.

-Como? - Shely não tinha acreditado no que eu disse.

-Mais especificamente, dançando com o Malfoy, no jardim.

-Não acredito! Quero os detalhes! - estava toda animada me seguindo.

-Nem eu acredito!

No caminho para o Salão Principal contei tudo a Shely. E ela também me contou os detalhes entre ela e Jimmy, ambos tinham jurado amor um ao outro, o que achei muito bonitinho, e prometido que não ficariam com outra pessoa nesse tempo separados, o que segundo Shely, era um alívio por ela ser tão ciumenta. Também tinham jurado trocar cartas todos os dias, típico de namorados que ficavam algum tempo separados.

Tomando o café da manhã estava a maior parte dos alunos, vários professores e contávamos com a ilustre presença do diretor Wright. Meu olhar procurou incessantemente alguma edição do Profeta Diário e não encontrou nenhuma, a minha idéia de que no dia seguinte ao baile ninguém leria o jornal estava correta. Meus olhos também procuraram Malfoy, e ele não foi localizado, infelizmente porque estava querendo muito vê-lo, tinha más sensações a respeito dele.

Fomos nos sentar ao lado de Jimmy e Bob, o último me lançou um olhar magoado assim que me viu. Estava chateado pelo baile.

-Bom dia, meninos. - disse tentando parecer natural.

-Bom dia, Claire. - Jimmy respondeu, mas Bob virou o rosto e nada disse.

-Estão prontos para sair de Hogwarts? - Shely perguntou, desanimada, pegando um pedaço de bolo e dando a Jimmy.

-Sim, as nossas malas já foram até feitas. E vocês? - o louro respondeu.

-Nem um pouco. Ainda está tudo jogado. - respondi tentando comer alguma coisa, mas nada na mesa me apetecia.

-Não vejo a hora de sair de perto de certas pessoas. - Bob disse amargo sem olhar para mim.

-Olha, Bob. Se essa pessoa sou eu, pode ficar tranqüilo. - respondi e levantei-me. -Vou arrumar minhas malas agora. - fui em direção à porta do salão para sair.

-Aonde pensa que vai? - uma garota disse alto, e de imediato não reconheci a voz, somente quando me virei percebi que era Cameron.

-O quê? - não entendia o que ela podia querer.

-Temos que revelar umas coisinhas aqui. - agora quem levantava do lugar que se sentava e falava era Magie.

-Ou pensa que nos enganaria para sempre? - Cameron continuou.

-Não estou entendendo! - eu disse me afastando da porta e voltando para o meio do salão, para onde elas também caminhavam.

-Talvez isso, - Cameron ergueu um exemplar do Profeta Diário e pude ver minha reportagem na primeira página. - te faça entender melhor.

-_Repórter Especial d'O Profeta Diário_. - Magie complementou, jogando o jornal em cima de mim.

A essa altura todos pararam de conversar e assitiam a cena compenetrados, quando Magie disse em alto e bom som, 'Repórter Especial d'O Profeta Diário' os burburinhos começaram.

Fiquei grata de Malfoy não estar presente naquele momento. Tudo o que eu não queria era vê-lo descobrindo a verdade sobre mim assim, na frente de todos.

-Não sei do que vocês estão falando. - respondi tentando passar-me por inocente, já estava tão próxima de sair da escola sem maiores problemas, elas tinham que armar isso agora? E como me descobriram? -Vocês não têm como provar o que estão dizendo! - joguei o jornal de volta aos braços de Magie, com certa violência.

-Acha que não? - Cameron disse com um olhar superior tirando o exemplar de cima de Magie. -E se eu disser que encontrei, _por acaso_, os pergaminhos do professor Snape nessa sua mochila? _Nossa_! _Que incrível_, o assunto da reportagem é justamente descobertas desse mesmo professor. _Que coincidência, não_?! - ela disse cheia de sarcasmo, sustentando um ar arrogante, que eu não reconhecia em seu rosto antes que ela começasse a andar com Magie.

-Um minuto, senhorita McCreary. - Wright ergueu-se da sua cadeira e ficou parado em pé de frente à mesa. -Essa acusação é muito séria, precisamos conversar mais calmamente. Venham as três à minha sala, por favor.

-Mas, diretor. - resolvi que não adiantaria tentar enganá-los por mais tempo. Era chegada a hora de me entregar e enfrentar as conseqüências de minhas escolhas. 

-Pois não, senhorita Corr. - Wright respondeu com um olhar sério e duro.

-Weasley, senhorita Weasley. Elas têm razão, é tudo verdade. Sou mesmo a Repórter Especial d'O Profeta Diário. Na verdade me chamo Gina, Virgínia Weasley, e essa foi a minha primeira chance como jornalista. Peço desculpas por enganá-los, principalmente a vocês que foram meus amigos, amigos de Claire. - disse o que estava preso na minha garganta, olhava para o rosto de cada um, Shely e Bob tinham expressões de espanto, mas eu podia sentir que, além disso, havia mágoa, com certeza estavam decepcionados comigo e não me perdoariam jamais, apenas Jimmy não olhava impressionado, parecia tranqüilo como sempre.

-Bom Virgínia. Devemos resolver esse assunto em particular. Cameron dê-me o jornal. - a minha ex-amiga entregou-o prontamente ao diretor, toda orgulhosa de seu feito, sorria de orelha a orelha, nesse momento me perguntei o que ela ganharia com isso, mas não encontrei nenhuma resposta já que Bob aparentemente nem meu amigo era mais, a única explicação para ela fazer essa alta traição comigo era a inveja, pura inveja. -Não conversaremos aqui, sujeitos às reações dos alunos. Weasley, siga-me. - disse já saindo do salão e eu obedientemente o segui.

Não encarava os alunos que tinha enganado, mas podia ouvir exclamações de elogio e de decepção conforme andava em direção à saída do salão.

Tudo estava saindo muito pior do que eu imaginara.

No caminho não encontrei ninguém, e foi ótimo porque não queria ser humilhada por mais nenhum aluno com comentários pejorativos. Entrando na sala do diretor o retrato de Dumbledore me lançou um olhar decepcionado e pareceu preocupado. Esse fato só me deixou pior ainda.

-Isso é grave. É completamente antiético que uma jornalista, um agente de formação da opinião pública se infiltre dessa maneira em uma instituição de ensino com o único intuito medíocre de vender jornal! E um jornal de péssima qualidade. - o diretor começou com uma voz grave e profunda, sentando-se em sua cadeira atrás da mesa e oferecendo o lugar de frente para que eu sentasse.

-Não foi bem assim... - comecei a me defender, porém fui prontamente interrompida.

-Não? E acha certo entrar com um nome falso na escola sob a minha jurisdição e conviver com alunos, na maioria menor de idade, como se fosse um deles? Além de ter roubado a confiança de nossos professores, certamente surrupiando esses pergaminhos de algum deles que lecionam aqui.

O pior é que em parte ele tinha razão. Como eu contestaria essas acusações? Eu já me sentia péssima o suficiente sabendo que tinha enganado justamente a pessoa que eu mais amava.

-Eu precisava fazer isso. É uma questão de ascensão profissional. Eu era uma simples arquivista quando fui chamada para cobrir esse desafio, como recusaria? Diria: _'Não posso, é antiético. Podem me demitir, não tem nenhum problema, meus pais são pobres e não tenho dinheiro para me manter sozinha sem atrapalhá-los mais. Podem me mandar embora, sintam-se à vontade. Vou virar mendiga na rua'_. Isso?

-Alguém já disse que a senhorita é dramática? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente e ao invés de eu responder acabei ficando calada, apenas respondi mentalmente. "Já. Mas estar presa em uma escada com o pé machucado e a ameaça de ser descoberta por alguém nada simpático era realmente dramático, ainda mais ele sendo lindo, louro e incrivelmente mal humorado..." -Está me ouvindo? Tenho a impressão que falo sozinho.

Eu tinha devaneado sobre Malfoy e perdido a consciência e a atenção do quê o diretor falava. "Sou um caso perdido" - pensei irritada comigo mesma.

-Desculpe-me. Ouvi perfeitamente.

-Então concorda? 

Com o quê? Só tinha duas possibilidades de resposta: sim ou não. Deveria tentar uma delas.

-Sim.

-Então você, Virgínia Weasley, não terá mais o diploma de graduada em magia pela Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

"O quê!! Era isso que ele tinha perguntado! Sou uma idiota, por que não pedi para que repetisse em vez de sair respondendo sem saber  do que se tratava."

-Não. O senhor não pode fazer isso! - tentei responder o mais rápido possível.

-Como não? A senhorita acabou de concordar. - ele estava realmente irritado. -E mesmo que não concordasse eu não tenho outra alternativa, alguém que traiu essa escola e suas normas não pode sair ilesa. Sinto-me mal por fazer isso, conheci seu pai, ele colaborou muito conosco na guerra, bom homem, Artur Weasley, não é? - perguntou com um erguer de sobrancelhas.

-Sim, senhor. - respondi de cabeça baixa.

-Ele sabia o que você estava fazendo? - agora o tom de voz de Wright era quase paternal.

-Sabia.

-E não fez nada para impedí-la?

-Ele me apoiou, sabia que era o melhor para mim. Não importassem as circunstâncias. - levantei os olhos para observar o diretor decepcionado.

-Então ele é um bom pai. No entanto agiu errado. Minha decisão está tomada. Você perderá o seu diploma e irá embora mais cedo, peço que vá a Hogsmeade e aparate de lá para longe da escola.

-Não há como evitar isso?

-Definitivamente, não! Ah, conversarei com os responsáveis pelo Profeta, afinal eles que lhe enviaram aqui, são muito mais culpados do que você. Pode sair.

Me aproximei da porta para sair e ouvi um último recado do diretor.

-Mande lembranças minhas para seu pai.

Eu parecia carregar o peso do mundo nas costas. Fiquei parada no corredor. Precisava ir até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória para pegar minhas coisas e Fluf, mas não tinha coragem de encarar a todos. Meu sonho tinha acabado da pior forma possível.

Tinha sido muito imprudente deixando minhas provas em fácil alcance. Quando que Cameron pegou a mochila? A dúvida me veio de repente. Havia deixado-a guardada no dormitório sábado, na hora do baile... era isso! Cameron não tinha ido ao baile, certamente para se aproveitar da ausência de alunos e pegar os pergaminhos na mochila. Isso era um sinal de que ela já sabia que eu estava com os pergaminhos e só aguardava a oportunidade. Tinha planejado tudo minuciosamente.

-Como está, Weasley? Foi válida sua tentativa de ganhar um dinheirinho e quem sabe, comprar umas roupas novas, em vez das de segunda mão à que sua família está habituada. - era a voz que eu menos queria ouvir nesse momento.

Virei-me de frente e encarei Draco Malfoy com seu sorriso irônico, exatamente como ele fazia com Rony e Harry em seus tempos de escola. A maior diferença é que naqueles tempos eu não o achava lindo e não o amava tanto quanto agora. Aquilo era só o que faltava para meu sonho tornar-se um pesadelo. Senti-me com os joelhos fracos e me apoiei na parede, mas não deixei que ele percebesse minha fraqueza.

-Escuta aqui, Malfoy. Não estou disposta a ouvir gracinhas. Já estou indo embora, sinta-se à vontade para ser grato a uma Weasley por salvar sua vida até o resto dela. - respondi o mais amargamente possível.

-Então, Weasley, pode espalhar para todos em seu jornaleco que um Malfoy também salvou sua vida. E você, muito grata, o traiu, publicando uma matéria com os pergaminhos que ele a havia confiado. Obrigado por me provar que os Weasleys não prestam. - ele tinha os lábios juntos rigidamente em uma linha fina e os olhos estavam estreitados ao máximo.

-De nada! Se é assim que pensa. Se acha mesmo que um sobrenome e o sangue é tão importante. - respondi e virei-me andando em direção oposta da qual ele estava, porém como eu não tinha me alimentado e estava passando por momentos estressantes, minha pressão caiu. E eu também, tudo escureceu e desmaiei por alguns segundos.

Pensava que ele não me apoiaria, mas Malfoy estava ao meu lado quando acordei. O problema é que em seu rosto eu não via mais o que vi na noite anterior. Quando viu que acordei se afastou e levantou, só oferecendo a mão para que eu me levantasse. Como a expressão em seu rosto não era amigável, eu levantei-me sozinha e recusei a ajuda.

-Não precisa se contaminar tocando em uma Weasley. 

Ele soltou um suspiro resignado, virou-se e caminhou imponente para longe de meu campo de visão.

-Ótimo. Vida real, Gina. - falei para mim mesma.

Passei na enfermaria e chorei muito sendo consolada por Poppy, tinha encontrado na velha enfermeira da escola uma grande amiga, nos despedimos e prometemos nos encontrar fora da escola sempre. Madame Pomfrey tentou me convencer que Malfoy não era tão mal assim e que ele me perdoaria, que ele realmente gostava de mim, mas eu não acreditei, era melhor não acreditar e esquecê-lo, ou tentar.

Fui até o Salão Comunal e lá recebi olhares desconfiados de todos, além de ouvir algumas frases como 'cuidado com o que fala perto dela, ou sai no jornal ... foi ela que denunciou a nossa sala de jogos, agora Wright vai nos ferrar...'.

Meus amigos, ou esperava que ainda fossem, não estavam lá. Fiquei aliviada com isso, pois o que menos queria agora era ser maltratada por eles também. No quarto arrumei minhas malas e consegui derramar uma lágrima ao me despedir do lugar onde tinha passado tantas emoções, alegrias e tristezas.

Desci a escada do quarto feminino com as duas malas na mão direita e Fluf calmíssimo em sua jaulinha de viagem na mão esquerda. Os alunos pararam o que faziam para observar-me enquanto saia de salão, e quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda fechou-se atrás de mim, dizendo que eu não era digna da Casa que ela guardava, ouvi as vaias de boa quantidade dos que ficaram para trás no salão. Mas nada disso me incomodava, não era com eles que eu me importava.

Caminhei automaticamente para fora dos portões da escola, só me dei conta que já tinha saído quando me deparei com os portões fechando-se às minhas costas. As malas pesavam e troquei de mãos chegando logo a Hogsmeade. Fiquei preocupada, não queria aparatar com tanta bagagem, e ainda um gato. Eu já não era muito boa nisso, muito menos carregando tanta coisa. Achei melhor aproveitar que mais tarde, após o almoço o Expresso sairia levando os alunos à Plataforma, resolvi esperar na cidade e pegar o trem escondida, ninguém poderia me ver, pois o diretor determinou que eu fosse embora aparatando.

Andei pelos comércios e achei prudente comer algo antes que acabasse desmaiando de novo, como fazia frio parei no Três Vassouras, tomei algumas cervejas amanteigadas e comi uns aperitivos. Mais que isso não desceria.

Pontualmente a uma hora o Expresso sairia, então cheguei meia hora adiantada vestida com o uniforme e entrei como uma simples aluna. Obviamente ninguém ousou perguntar nada, já que eu agi naturalmente. No entanto, um pouco antes dos primeiros alunos entrarem no Expresso arranjei uma cabine vazia bem remota, no último vagão e me alojei, esperando que nenhum aluno resolvesse ficar nela. Por sorte foi o que ocorreu, viajei sozinha, sem ser notada por ninguém. Tive muita vontade de procurar Neville ou Shely, mas não criei coragem para sair da cabine e correr o risco de encontrar Magie ou Cameron.

Acabei dormindo e acordando quando paramos em Londres. Esperei que todos descessem e sai também do vagão. Tinha cumprido a minha missão e voltado a cidade em que trabalhava e morava. Sobrevivi à aventura jornalística, contudo recebi vários ferimentos que com certeza virariam rapidamente cicatrizes.

Agora estava, realmente, de volta à vida real.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Minha beta disse que fui muito má nesse cap e judiei da Gina, vocês também acham?? Ah, mas foi preciso! (Wahahaha!!) Bom, deixe-me recompor... agora vocês já viram a reação do Malfoy, tdo mundo tava curioso querendo saber oq ele faria ao saber quem ela era.

Dessa vez vai dar para colocar um trechinho do próx cap... já que se eu não coloco eu sou má! E se coloco também... Mas ai vai:

"_Nessa aventura encarei meu passado por dois motivos: um jovem extremamente parecido com Harry Potter, o rapaz por quem fui apaixonada por oito anos e de quem esperava o beijo; e Draco Malfoy, de quem minha família sempre foi inimiga, alguém que desde meu primeiro ano, como estudante de Hogwarts, aprendi a odiar. Não foi fácil encontrá-lo como professor justamente na escola em que eu teria que trabalhar, e o pior foi que ele implicou comigo desde o inicio, mesmo não sabendo que eu era uma Weasley. _

_No entanto, descobri que ele não era mais como antes, não era mais o garoto mimado e insensível. Descobri que ele é um artista e pinta  quadros esplêndidos; e que pode ser gentil quando quer. Ele salvou minha vida, em dois sentidos.  Literalmente, quando evitou que eu morresse em uma emboscada, congelada na Floresta Proibida, e emocionalmente, fazendo com que eu amasse alguém realmente pela primeira vez..._

Ansiedade. Essa era a palavra que me definia nesse momento. Minhas mãos e pés formigavam, minhas pernas pareciam pesar toneladas. Minha cabeça girava rápido demais para que eu tivesse consciência de que eu estava ali, no meio de um estádio enorme, lotado, esperando que _ele_ aparecesse."

Será que vocês sabem do que se trata o que está aí acima?? Bom, descubram no cap 25 - _Eu Nunca Fui Beijada_

Agradecendo aos reviews muito legais de vocês, adorei os "moemntos viajantes!" : Larinha, Débora, Camis, AngelBMalfoy, Ianê, Ellie Lestrange, Chantal, Carpe Diem, Celina, Bibynha (minha xará!!!), Elen, Isabela, Aline, Sabrina Malfoy, Lú, T.T.G., Lia, Drica, Cris Skywalker, Nininha, Vampira Pan, Isabella, Lux e  Dani Doida.

E os e-mails: M^_^l@, Lary, Ju, Mariana, Ana, Lê-chan, Ju Oliveira, GingerGranger, Thaísa (que fez a capa da song "Fuga para qualquer lugar" e a propaganda de "ENFB" que tá no Portal D/G), Marcela, Flávia Onaga, Bebel, outra Mariana (^_^'),  Laine, Joana Vidal, Mary Moon, Nikky, Sabrina M., Pipa, Claudinha, Giovanna, Carla, Lia, Bruna e Anna. Ai... espero que eu não esteja esquecendo de ninguém! 

Bijinhos para todos vocês!!  REVIEWS JÁ!!! 

Ps: Saiu mais um capítulo da minha fic de Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado, tem tiver lendo... 


	25. Eu Nunca Fui Beijada

Eu nunca fui beijada 

_Capítulo 25 - Eu Nunca Fui Beijada_

Chegando na Estação King's Cross resolvi ir primeiro para meu apartamento, levaria todas minhas coisas e Fluf, e depois iria para a redação conversar com meu chefinho _adorável._

De volta ao meu prédio na Londres trouxa não senti-me em casa. Aquela não parecia mais minha vida, a sensação era muito estranha, como andar para trás, ou algo do tipo. Entrando no prédio já me deparei com um casal brigando, essa era minha vizinhança _agradável. Como já mencionei antes, se meu pai conhecesse-os não seria mais tão interessado nos trouxas. Desviei do casal e fui para meu apartamento, lá joguei as malas em qualquer canto e coloquei Fluf no chão, fora da jaulinha._

-Pronto, Fluf. Estamos em casa, eu acho.

O gatinho não pareceu estranhar a nada, pelo contrário, parecia feliz de voltar e correu para a cozinha, procurando seu pires que eu não tinha levado na viagem. Como ele lembrava disso? Eu não compreendia.

-Não adianta miar, não temos leite fresco nessa casa. 

Joguei-me em meu sofá, estava com uma má sensação quanto ir à redação, não sabia o porquê, mas não queria ir até lá. Achei melhor tomar um banho e descansar um pouco antes de ir, e foi o que fiz. Estava enrolado ao máximo.

O tempo todo a única coisa em que pensava, e da qual relembrava, era a expressão de Malfoy ao me oferecer a mão para que me levantasse no corredor, ainda em Hogwarts, aquela expressão de desaprovação e desprezo. Eu devia saber que seria assim, não devia ter me iludido achando que talvez poderia ter algo com ele assim que as reportagens terminassem, era óbvio que quando ele soubesse que eu era uma Weasley ele me destrataria. Isso era sufocante.

Aparatei na redação do Profeta Diário, e com o fim da tarde o alvoroço era grande. Repórteres corriam para escrever suas matérias e brigavam para decidir o que sairia na primeira página, ou melhor, como um era mais egoísta que o outro, brigavam para que suas matérias saíssem na primeira página.

-Mas, Roman! Não foi fácil arrancar algo de Harry Potter, você sabe que ele não fala mais de Aquele-que-foi-derrotado. - Samira Ahjadan, uma jovem senhora, suplicava com um olhar pidão. -É certamente digno de primeira página! Sou a sub-editora tenho meus direitos! - ela era muito ambiciosa, como eu me lembrava, e fazia de tudo para que suas reportagens tivessem o maior destaque no jornal, ela também sempre pedia informações no arquivo sem nem sequer olhar para o meu rosto, fazia eu me sentir a pessoa mais invisível do mundo.

-Já disse que não! Essas questões dele não importam mais, o que conta é o quadribol! - Roman gritou em resposta. -Em breve teremos outro jogo do Chudley Cannons, no qual o Harry é importantíssimo! - ele continuava exatamente como eu me lembrava, baixo, gordo e careca. Vestia roupas bruxas verde-limão, sua cor preferida, em uma mistura com roxo escuro.

Tinha me esquecido que essa era justamente a pior hora para ir à redação, a hora do fechamento do jornal do dia seguinte, o dead line. Resolvi sair de fininho e voltar depois, no entanto, assim que virei as costas ouvi uma voz áspera esbravejando.

-WEASLEY?! - era Roman, só ele me chamava dessa maneira naquele lugar. Tinha me visto...

-Roman. - virei-me novamente e o encarei, levando as mãos ao rosto, como fazia quando ficava nervosa.

-Samira, feche o jornal. E vocês, - se dirigiu aos outros repórteres -cuidado, sejam rápidos que estamos no dead line! Weasley, siga-me. - com tanta autoridade exibida por ele, todos seguiram suas ordens prontamente, inclusive eu que o segui até sua sala, ao lado da redação, chamada comumente de aquário, já que as paredes eram de vidro.

-Bom, Virgínia Weasley, temos sérios problemas a resolver. - ele disse retirando um lenço meio ensebado do bolso e enxugando o suor que saia constantemente de seus poros da testa avantajada pela falta de cabelo.

-Já sei. Wright entrou em contato, não foi? - respondi já esperando a afirmação como resposta.

-Exatamente, mas não é só isso. Sabe o professor citado em sua matéria? Acho que se chama Snape. - disse coçando o queixo - Ele está processando o jornal, além do diretor, e sabe o que eu vou fazer? Responsabilizá-la!

-O quê?! Como Snape está processando o jornal? - respondi chocada.

-Você publicou tudo sem pedir autorização! É UMA ESTÚPIDA! Eu devia saber que mandá-la não daria certo! - ele estava muito bravo e andava de um lado para o outro, roxo como suas vestes.

-Mas o jornal já não está enfrentando inúmeros processos? Um faz diferença? - tentei consertar, mas tinha sido muita inocência da minha parte achar que Snape nada faria quanto à publicação da matéria.

-Claro que faz!!! Esses dois são os piores, nós infligimos pelo menos umas dez leis mágicas de imprensa. E não sei o que fazer. - ele parecia desesperado.

-A culpa não é nem sua nem minha. Foi o dono do jornal que determinou essa série de reportagens. 

-E agora ele determinou que não revelará quem é a _Repórter Especial do Profeta Diário, ninguém pode saber que você fez as matérias, Weasley._

Meu mundo caiu novamente. Isso era muito injusto! Agora eu não ficaria quieta, ele iria me ouvir!

-Ah, vai sim! Eu fiz as matérias, passei por grandes problemas pessoais e emocionais para fazê-las! Quero meus créditos, mesmo que seja para ser processada, não fujo de meus erros, mas quero a recompensa por meus acertos.

-Não, mocinha. Diremos que foi tudo inventado e que nunca mandamos uma repórter para uma das escolas integrais. É o que ficou para ser discutido em uma reunião amanhã. Parece que se fizermos isso, tanto a escola quanto o ex-professor não nos levará milhões de galeões. Você acha mesmo que nós vamos deixar de fazer o acordo para a senhorita levar _seus créditos?_

-Pois bem, vocês vão se arrepender disso! Vou a todas revistas e jornais dizer que sou a _Repórter Especial do Profeta Diário, e tenho várias provas disso. O jornal só vai ficar pior. - disse virando-me e saindo da sala, fechei a porta com tanta força que acabei quebrando um dos vidros da sala, aumentando o escarcéu na redação._

-ESQUECI! VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMITIDA, WEASLEY!!!!!

Ouvi Roman gritar antes que aparatasse, contudo não fui para meu apartamento, fui para meu verdadeiro lar: A Toca.

Era ótimo sentir o cheiro da comida da minha mãe. Tudo parecia tão certo em casa. Como já estava começando a anoitecer a senhora Weasley estava na cozinha preparando o jantar. Cheguei sorrateiramente e a abracei bem forte por trás. Molly segurou as minhas mãos em frente a sua cintura e gritou satisfeita:

-Minha filhinha voltou! - virou-se de frente e me abraçou muito forte, exatamente como eu precisava. -Artur! A Gina voltou!!!

-Mãe, senti tanta saudade. - disse já derramando algumas lágrimas que aguardavam ansiosas pelo reencontro.

-Eu também. Esperávamos que você saísse de lá hoje, mas não achávamos que você viesse nos visitar. O que aconteceu? - perguntou amorosa, enxugando cuidadosamente meu rosto.

Por que as mães sempre sabem o que está se passando conosco? Sempre adivinham tudo! E ainda dizem: 'Quando você for mãe vai entender'. O pior é que elas sempre estão certas também, minha mãe estava certa quando disse para eu não aceitar ir para Hogwarts.

-Tudo, de ruim.

-Ai, Gina. Eu disse para você não ir! - respondeu brava e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu sei.

-Filha! 

-Pai!!! - não sabia que sentia tanta saudade dele até o reencontrar.

Os dois me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo, e entre ambos pude me sentir protegida do mundo injusto no qual eu vivia.

Conversamos por um bom tempo, contei muito do que havia acontecido, só omiti alguns detalhes, principalmente os que envolviam um certo professor louro. Um pouco antes do jantar, chegaram Rony e Hermione, que como fiquei sabendo, tinha acabado de descobrir que estava grávida. Fiquei tão feliz por eles que esqueci um pouco dos meus problemas. Já estávamos à mesa quando chegou Harry.

-Gina! Voltou, que bom!!! Sentimos tanto a sua falta, você nem imagina. - ele disse, e assim que o vi me lembrei de Bob. Era mesmo inacreditável a semelhança física de ambos.

-Sente-se, Harry! - meu pai disse fazendo com que mais uma cadeira surgisse à mesa.

-Claro, senhor Weasley. - Harry sentou já recebendo um prato, começando a comer.

-Então, Gina, não é justo o que eles estão fazendo com você. - Hermione continuava a conversa que tínhamos e ela estava furiosa. -Você tem que publicar algo dizendo tudo o que aconteceu em outro veículo, sua história é fantástica, qualquer revista ou jornal adoraria publicá-la. - eu tinha contado tudo, com detalhes à Hermione antes do jantar.

-Eu sei, mas agora meu nome está sujo. O Profeta com certeza tratou de me criticar a todos os outros.

-Espera. Peguei a conversa no meio, mas sei uma maneira de publicar o que você quiser em um veículo muito lido. - Harry interrompeu.

-Como?

**EU NUNCA FUI BEIJADA**

_Por: Virgínia Weasley_

_Por mais incrível que pareça, essa é minha realidade.  Eu, a jornalista que vos fala, nunca fui beijada. Minha história é um pouco longa, mas vou poder contar a vocês com detalhes. _

_Vamos começar com um dos motivos para a publicação deste artigo: eu sou a Repórter Especial do Profeta Diário. Fui eu quem se infiltrou em uma escola, que foi  à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e produziu as reportagens que vocês acompanharam a respeito dos jovens no Profeta Diário. Recebi outro nome: Claire Corr,  convivi com os jovens dos dias de hoje como se fosse um deles, fiz amigos e inimigos. Mas, o mais importante: tive uma segunda chance de viver minha adolescência. _

_Nessa aventura encarei meu passado por dois motivos: um jovem extremamente parecido com Harry Potter, o rapaz por quem fui apaixonada por oito anos e de quem esperava o beijo; e Draco Malfoy, de quem minha família sempre foi inimiga, alguém que desde meu primeiro ano, como estudante de Hogwarts, aprendi a odiar. Não foi fácil encontrá-lo como professor justamente na escola em que eu teria que trabalhar, e o pior foi que ele implicou comigo desde o inicio, mesmo não sabendo que eu era uma Weasley. _

_No entanto, descobri que ele não era mais como antes, não era mais o garoto mimado e insensível. Descobri que ele é um artista e pinta  quadros esplêndidos; e que pode ser gentil quando quer. Ele salvou minha vida, em dois sentidos.  Literalmente, quando evitou que eu morresse em uma emboscada, congelada na Floresta Proibida, e emocionalmente, fazendo com que eu amasse alguém realmente pela primeira vez._

_ Agora que ele sabe quem realmente sou se decepcionou. A pequena esperança que tinha de ser beijada pelo homem que amava se desfez. Tivemos duas oportunidades de nos beijar ainda na escola, mas não aconteceu por vontade dele, nunca soube os verdadeiros motivos, talvez tenha sido por ética, já que eu era sua aluna, só sei que continuo não beijada._

_Um amigo me sugeriu uma pequena e derradeira tentativa: Draco Malfoy, se você está lendo essa matéria e realmente me ama como eu te amo, me perdoe por trair sua confiança publicando a outra reportagem com o material que você me confiou, e prove isso aparecendo hoje mesmo, ao entardecer no Estádio Oficial de Quadribol de Londres, antes da final do Torneio Britânico, disputada por Chudley Cannons e Puddlemere United. Eu estarei lá esperando por você para me dar o primeiro e verdadeiro beijo de toda minha vida, provando que me perdoa na frente de várias pessoas. Quem sabe a sociedade bruxa possa aceitar o amor entre Malfoys e Weasleys. Eu te amo, e se isso não der certo não sei o que será de mim, por favor, venha._

Ansiedade. Essa era a palavra que me definia nesse momento. Minhas mãos e pés formigavam, minhas pernas pareciam pesar toneladas. Minha cabeça girava rápido demais para que eu tivesse consciência de que eu estava ali, no meio de um estádio enorme, lotado, esperando que _ele_ aparecesse.

Tinha conseguido publicar a reportagem a respeito da minha experiência, no _Semanário das Bruxas_, graças a uma ajudinha de Harry que conhecia a editora, e como ela lhe devia um favor, a matéria saiu. No entanto, a intenção da reportagem era apenas dizer quem era a Repórter Especial do Profeta Diário. Acabou virando outra coisa, ela se tornou quase que estritamente pessoal. Acabei dizendo que amava Draco, e com outro empurrãozinho de Harry, vim parar aqui, no estádio, de uma hora para outra.

Era um fim de tarde meio cinzento, poderia chover a qualquer minuto, já que em Londres não nevava no inverno. Olhei para os bastidores, e lá estavam todos meus amigos me apoiando, menos Rony, ele não tinha gostado nem um pouco de saber que eu queria algo mais com o verdadeiro inimigo de sua infância. Harry hesitou, mas logo aceitou e resolveu me ajudar. 

Porém o que mais me surpreendia não era isso, e sim as pessoas que encontrei no estádio logo que cheguei: Shely e Jimmy. Tive receio de me aproximar, contudo Shely me abraçou, disse que brigar por causa de uma mentirinha profissional era besteira e que não deixaríamos de ser amigas. Fiquei muito feliz com isso. Algo de bom restaria da experiência, além de meus sentimentos por Malfoy.

E _ele_ tinha, aproximadamente, cinco minutos para chegar e entrar no estádio para me beijar. Esse tempo para mim parecia eterno. Todos que estavam lá, tanto para ver o jogo quanto para ver se Malfoy viria, ficavam em silêncio. Uma ausência de sons descomunal que parecia me pressionar mais ainda.

O locutor narrava de minuto em minuto o quanto faltava, era o único ruído produzido:

-Cinco minutos...

Ansiedade. Essa era a palavra que me definia nesse momento. Minhas mãos e pés formigavam, minhas pernas pareciam pesar toneladas. Minha cabeça girava rápido demais para que eu tivesse consciência de que eu estava ali, no meio de um estádio enorme, lotado, esperando que _ele_ aparecesse.

-Quatro minutos...

O ar faltava a meus pulmões. Seria possível esperar a respirar ao mesmo tempo?

-Três minutos...

Ele não vem, jamais assumiria gostar de mim. Tinha negado a declaração no dia anterior, realmente não se importava se eu estava esperando ou não.

-Dois minutos...

A força de minhas pernas mantendo-me em pé diminuía a cada segundo. Não conseguia encontrá-lo nos rostos que via do meio do estádio. Nem sequer os cabelos louros... ou a capa cinza, a roupa preta. Nada de Draco Malfoy.

-Um minuto...

O que eu sentia era uma mistura de angústia e humilhação. Não dava mais tempo. Ele não viria. Não me amava. Não se importava de me humilhar na frente de tantas pessoas. Provavelmente já havia enterrado qualquer sentimento que tinha surgido por mim no fundo de seu coração. Eu conseguia até vê-lo, imaginando-o, destruindo o retrato que fizera de mim, quando soube que eu era uma Weasley. Pelo olhar que ele havia me lançado no último dia em Hogwarts eu devia saber que ele não viria.

Queria sumir, desaparecer, nunca ter existido.

Por que tinha deixado as pessoas me iludirem e criarem todo esse conto de fadas? O que eu tinha vivido até ali já estava bom o suficiente para ser guardado como uma lembrança carinhosa, mas agora, com essa decepção, cada boa lembrança se tornaria amarga.

-Virgínia, o tempo acabou. - o locutor narrou e eu ouvi como se fosse algo extremamente distante. -Aplausos para a corajosa repórter.

Comecei a me mover lentamente para sair do campo, as pessoas aplaudiam e gritavam palavras encorajadoras como 'Ele não te merece, querida.', 'Você arranja um melhor, já pensou no Harry?'

Apesar da minha tristeza, consegui rir desses comentários, e com um aceno agradeci. Quando chegava à saída do campo, ouvi:

-Esperem!

Não soube distinguir de onde vinha a voz, e no meio de tanto barulho, nem de quem era, entretanto meu ser se encheu de esperanças. _Tinha _que ser _ele_, só podia ser ele! Parei e olhei para os lados procurando os cabelos de Malfoy.

Mas não os encontrei.

Descobri na minha frente, segundos depois quem tinha falado, era Bob.

Todos aplaudiram, muitos pensaram que ele era Malfoy. Olhei para Harry que estava espantadíssimo, provavelmente pensando que a única pessoa que se assemelhava tanto a ele era seu pai, Tiago Potter.

-Claire, quer dizer, Gina. Eu não sirvo? O professor Malfoy não vem. - ele exibia um olhar esperançoso. -Eu estou apaixonado por você. Sei que brigamos algumas vezes, mas é normal quando nos gostamos, não é?

-É. - respondi me recordando das brigas com Malfoy. -Mas acontece que você, Bob, se apaixonou por uma pessoa que não existe, você gosta da Claire e não da Gina. E ela gosta de Malfoy, não de você. Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem, já estou calejado em levar foras seus! - ele sorriu sinceramente, como da primeira vez que nos vimos. Esse era o Bob que eu conhecia. -Faço questão de te acompanhar até a saída do campo.

-Vamos. - estava acabada, mas toda essa humilhação tinha valido a pena, pelo menos agora eu tinha meus amigos de volta.

-Sinto muito, Gina. - Harry me recebeu e me abraçou calorosamente. -Se você quiser posso ir lá te beijar. - ele devia se sentir meio arrependido já que eu não tinha beijado porque o esperava.

-Não, Harry. Agora não é mais o seu beijo que eu espero. - respondi sorrindo enquanto uma lágrima teimava em cair do meu olho. -E não foi culpa sua eu não ter beijado, viu? Foi uma escolha totalmente minha.

-Se você diz. Mas onde você arranjou esse clone meu? - Harry respondeu soltando-me do abraço e virando-se para cumprimentar Bob.

-Clone?? - eu só não entendia o que ele queria dizer com isso. "O velho abismo cultural, afinal Harry cresceu entre os trouxas." - pensei.

-Deixa para lá! - Harry disse com um aceno.

-Deixe-me apresentá-los: Harry, esse é Robert Brown, segundo a reportagem, _um jovem muito parecido com Harry Potter_. Bob, esse é Harry Potter. - eu disse até meio bem humorada.

-Prazer. - ambos responderam juntos.

Rony estava muito espantado e olhava para Bob e Harry, seguidamente. Hermione, por sua vez sustentava um ar intrigado, com certeza ela descobriria a razão dos dois serem tão semelhantes.

-Não querendo interromper, mas não vou ficar para o seu jogo, Harry. Vou embora. - estava doida para deixar tudo aquilo para trás.

-Fica, Gina. Você precisa se distrair. - Hermione tentava, mas não me convenceria.

-Não, Mione. Não posso mais ficar aqui. Preciso ficar sozinha, vocês entendem? Não é tão fácil ser abandonada na frente de tanta gente.

-Está certo, nós entendemos. - Harry respondeu, parecendo transmitir os pensamentos de todos.

_Continua..._

N.A.: E ai gente??? Tá acabando... Coitada da Gina... judiei um pouquinho mais dela! Ah, dessa vez não vai ter trechinho do próx cap, afinal é o último e qualquer coisa que eu colocar aqui pode entregar oq vai acontecer... e eu qro que seja surpresa e que vcs fiquem na expectativa p semana q vem!!!!

Bom, preciso agradecer aos e-mails q vcs vêm me mandado... são mtos e eu agora tô de férias, oq significa mais tempo em frente ao pc, mas menos na net, pq em casa só podemos entrar de fim de semana, ou madrugada.. na faculdade eu entrava todo dia e sempre respondia aos mails, mas agora vai acumular, então, mandem e-mails, mas a resposta agora não vai chegar tão rápido, tá?! Ameeei os ultimos e-mails que recebi, vcs são uns amores, viu?!!! Ah, tenho que dizer os nomes, né??! Valeu pelos mails: Marcela, Claudinha e a amiga Raphaela, Giovanna, Carla Malfoy, Cris Skywalker, Lia, Ana, Suzy, Victória, M^_^l@ q é uma fofa, Flá Onaga, Ianê, Miana, Lê-chan e a Soi. E também todo mundo que falou comigo no MSN...

Quanto aos reviews... nem se fala, né?! Eu nem acredito que a fic já acumulou mais de 400 reviews!!! O que tá acontecendo? Isso é um recorde, não é? Nooossa, só as fics em inglês têm tantos reviews! Mas eu não to reclamando, pelo contrário, tô muito feliz com isso! =) E quanto mais melhor!! Não vou colocar os nomes aqui dessa vez, mas depois que a fic acabar vou colocar o nome de toooodo mundo na NA, tá?! Valeu mesmo!!!

Bijinhos, Biba.

Como nunca é d+: REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	26. Desculpas

Eu nunca fui beijada 

N.A.: Música de Des'ree - Kissing You (trilha de Romeu e Julieta) se você não conhece, ouça!!! É linda! Ah, eu recomendo que se leia esse cap a ouvindo porque fica beeem mais emocionante ;)

_Capítulo 26  - Desculpas_

Pride can stand / Orgulho pode suportar  
A thousand trials / Mil provações   
The strong will never fall / Os fortes nunca desistem

Despedi-me de cada um, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Shely, Jimmy e Bob, que insistia em me acompanhar até minha casa. Eu não deixei, queria passar por isso sozinha. Em vez de aparatar, fui como costumava ir para casa quando voltava da redação, caminhando. Quando estava no meio do caminho, a chuva, que ameaçava cair há minutos atrás, despencou das nuvens negras que tinham se adensado mais ainda.

Essa minha relação com a chuva já estava se tornando engraçada. Por que quando acontecia algo que marcava minha vida, acabava chovendo? Existem mistérios que não podem ser explicados, e esse é um deles.

Aproveitei para lavar minha alma na chuva e me livrar de toda tristeza e mágoa, ou seja, parecia uma infeliz sem-rumo para qualquer pessoa que cruzasse comigo em seu caminho. Cheguei ao meu prédio ensopadíssima. Subi as escadas e escorreguei no último degrau antes do meu andar. 

"Que maravilha, agora machuquei os joelhos". - pensei em um mau humor crescente.

Parei em frente à porta do meu apartamento. Não encontrava a chave em minha bolsa. Revistava-a e nada. "Cadê a maldita chave! Como vou entrar?" Comecei a ter um chilique forçando a maçaneta.

De repente tomei consciência, parei e pensei: "Gina, sua imbecil, você é uma bruxa!!!". Tirei a varinha das vestes e com um simples _'Alorromora'_ entrei em casa.

_But watching stars without you / Mas ao olhar as estrelas sem você  
My soul cried / Minha alma chorou _

_Grieving heart, it's full of pain / Coração sofredor está cheio de dor  
Oh, oh, the aching / Oh, oh, a dor _

Eu era a irritação e a exaustão em pessoa. Sentei-me no sofá, ainda pingando, e não pude evitar em imaginar como poderia ter sido tudo diferente. Fechei meus olhos e via as cenas claramente. Na minha imaginação, e na expectativa formada por ela, Malfoy chegaria ainda no primeiro minuto de contagem, entraria no campo sorridente, diria que me perdoava, me abraçaria tão gostoso quanto da primeira vez e finalmente me beijaria.

'Cause I'm kissing you, oh / Porque estou te beijando, oh  
I'm kissing you, love / Estou te beijando, amor  
Touch me deep / Toque-me fundo  
Pure and true / Puro e verdadeiro   
Gift to me forever / Doe-se a mim para sempre  
  


E não seria um beijo qualquer, seria muito melhor do todos os beijos que eu idealizava para as personagens dos meus romances.

  
_ 'Cause I'm kissing you, oh / Porque estou te beijando, oh  
I'm kissing you, love / Estou te beijando, amor  
  
_

No entanto, nada tinha acontecido como eu queria. Ele não tinha aparecido e eu fui abandonada. Não fui perdoada, abraçada e menos ainda beijada. Continuava quase como antes, quase porque agora, além de não beijada, eu estava apaixonada, diferentemente de antes de eu ir para Hogwarts, já que o Harry eu tinha aprendido a esquecer.

  
_Where are you now?  __/ Onde você está agora?  
Where are you now? / Onde você está agora?  
'Cause I'm kissing you / Porque estou te beijando  
I'm kissing you / Estou te beijando_

Esses delírios não levavam a nada, a não ser maior sofrimento interior. Resolvi abrir os olhos e levei um grande susto. No chão, abaixado em frente a mim, muito próximo estava _ele_. Pulei para trás com a surpresa, e Malfoy se levantou de salto. A única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

-O que você está fazendo aqui?! - e muito brava, por sinal, pelo susto.

-Nossa, Weasley, você e essa sua mania de tomar chuva. Tsk, tsk... nunca pensou que pode ficar doente? E acredito que não terá nenhum dinheiro para comprar remédios. - ele respondeu coçando o queixo e olhando de lado para mim.

Muito intrometido, murmurou um feitiço que me secou as roupas. Eu lhe lancei um olhar mais furioso ainda.

-Malfoy! - o censurei.

-Calma, _Weasley_! Eu estava de férias, passeando por esse _lindo_ bairro trouxa e me lembrei que me disseram que você morava nesse _belo prédio_, _luxuosíssimo,_ aliás. - respondeu sarcástico. 

Levantei-me e parei irritada, ainda em frente a ele, que me encarava estranhamente com os olhos acinzentados que eu sabia serem tricolores, como tinha observado de perto. Não estava molhado, mas sim impecável, como na grande maioria das vezes, as vestes pretas e a capa cinza já conhecidas, era o que ele usava, eu sabia que não eram as mesmas, entretanto eram todas bem parecidas. O guarda-roupa dele devia ser engraçado.

-Diga a verdade. Por que veio? Depois do que fez, não queria mais te ver na minha frente, _Malfoy_! - menti.

-Vim ao seu encontro.

-O quê?!

-Você não achava que _eu_, Draco Malfoy, iria aparecer no meio de um estádio, com vários bruxos que me desprezam, sendo esse sentimento recíproco. _Achava_? - ele disse irônico e calmíssimo, e isso era justamente o que mais me deixava nervosa.

-Achava! - respondi cruzando os braços com força. -Senão nem teria escrito aquilo no artigo.

-Achava mesmo? Ah, que _gracinha_. - respondeu sarcástico, cruzando os braços me dando aquele olhar superior que eu mais odiava nele. 

Não tive outra reação a não ser descruzar meus braços e começar a estapeá-lo. Ele tentou se defender colocando seus braços na frente, mas com o ódio que eu sentia nada me impediria de dar-lhe uns bons tapas.

-Sabia que você é um cretino? Imbecil, mimado, ignorante, falso... - eu dizia ofegante enquanto ele tentava se defender.

-Pare. - ele disse abrindo uma brecha dos braços para que eu o visse. -Estou avisando, Weasley, ou vai se arrepender!

 -Já estou arrependida o suficiente! - respondi e continuei a bater nele.

-Ah, é?! _Ótimo_!! Acha que gosto disso também? É, tudo o que mais queria nessa minha vida estúpida era que me apaixonasse por você! - ele respondeu segurando meus braços para trás, com as duas mãos fortemente, impedindo que eu continuasse, mas mesmo que ele não me segurasse, depois do que ele disse eu não continuaria.

Segurava meus braços e me mantinha tão perto que eu estava começando a ficar tonta.

-Apaixonasse? Eu ouvi direito, Malfoy? Você está assumindo? Ou vai fazer como da outra vez? Dizendo que foi alucinação minha causada pela febre? - respondi com ele ainda me prendendo em seus braços.

-Draco. Não precisa ficar me chamando por esse maldito sobrenome o tempo todo. - ele disse tentando me desviar do assunto, e conseguiu.

-Mas você me chama de Weasley  o tempo todo! - retruquei.

-E não quero mais que seja assim, Gina.

Eu já não estava entendendo mais nada, ele me tratava mal em Hogwarts, não aparecia no estádio e depois surgia, do nada, no meu apartamento, mas o mais estranho era me chamar de Gina e pedir para que eu o chamasse de _Draco_! Eu jamais havia o chamado pelo primeiro nome, ele era apenas Malfoy. 

Como me acalmei ele soltou meus braços e prontamente me afastei, respirei fundo e levei as mãos ao rosto, como fazia sempre, tive consciência de que sempre fazia esse gesto quando eu estava nervosa, no entanto _Draco _- tentava me acostumar até a pensar nele pelo primeiro nome - era tão mestre em esconder seus sentimentos que mesmo convivendo com ele durante esses meses eu não tinha descoberto nada que denunciasse o que ele pensava, a não ser os olhos. Os olhos de Draco, para mim, eram os espelhos de sua alma. 

-Tudo bem, Draco. - respondi. -Quer sentar? - estendi o braço mostrando o sofá.

Malfoy sentou-se meio incomodado, e eu sentei ao seu lado. Um silêncio constrangedor recaiu sobre nós. Não sabia o que dizer para que ele se movesse, falasse, nem que fosse para brigar comigo!

-Vamos conversar. Precisamos acertar tudo. - comecei e ele não respondeu, continuei. -Olha, Draco, eu não agüento mais essa história. Você diz que gosta de mim e quase me beija, depois no dia seguinte diz que nada aconteceu. Mais tarde, no baile, dança comigo e quase me beija novamente. - minha voz começou a ficar embargada e as lágrimas vertiram calmamente, não queria chorar na frente dele, mas era incontrolável. -Acha que não tenho sentimentos? Que pode brincar comigo dessa maneira? Agora diz que se apaixonou, não sei se você leu a minha reportagem, mas lá eu disse que te amo. Você não tem idéia do que eu passei esse semestre, do que eu sofri me perguntando o que aconteceria quando a pessoa que eu amo descobrisse quem eu realmente sou. 

Parei de falar para esperar uma resposta dele, segurei o rosto com as mãos na vã tentativa de esconder o choro. Ele ficou um longo tempo imóvel, parecia pensar, não saber o que falar. Entretanto, de repente Draco me abraçou e ajeitou minha cabeça sobre seu ombro, numa tentativa de me fazer parar de chorar, o engraçado é que passei a chorar mais.

-Me desculpe, Gina. Não queria te magoar, você já têm olhos tristes o suficiente. - disse Draco passando as mãos carinhosamente nos meus cabelos.

O amor é um sentimento ótimo e péssimo ao mesmo tempo. Ótimo porque quando tudo vai bem você é a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e péssimo porque quando tudo dá errado você sofre o triplo. Eu já tinha sofrido tanto, mas esse simples ato de ele pedir desculpas fez com que eu o perdoasse, do fundo do meu coração.

Parei de chorar e fiquei ali, com ele, aproveitando um momento que nunca tínhamos tido até hoje. Era tão bom ficar abraçada a ele, como se nada mais importasse e tudo de ruim fosse somente um ponto bem pequenino em nossas vidas.

-Gina, você está acordada? - ele perguntou e eu não respondi, tinha medo que se eu me movesse, ou falasse algo ele desapareceria, como da outra vez na enfermaria. -Gina?

-Sim, estou acordada. - enfim respondi levantando o rosto do ombro dele.

Draco passou a mão no meu rosto delicadamente.

-Você promete que não vai embora? - perguntei de súbito.

-Por quê?

-Você sempre vai.

-Prometo. 

-Também tenho que te pedir desculpas, não devia ter publicado aquilo sobre o Snape sem te avisar.

-Não devia ter publicado o artigo 'Eu nunca fui beijada' com o meu nome nele. - ele disse meio mal-humorado, cruzando os braços.

-Qual o problema? Você mesmo disse quando conversamos pela última vez em Hogwarts "Então, Weasley, pode espalhar para todos em seu jornaleco que um Malfoy também salvou sua vida. E você, muito grata, o traiu, publicando uma matéria com os pergaminhos que ele a havia confiado", pensa que não lembro? Você permitiu, Draco! - respondi triunfante.

-Ah, é? - ele disse com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas. -Pior que eu me lembro de ter dito isso. Você tem razão, não posso reclamar. - fez um muxoxo.

-Draco Malfoy sendo justo? Eu estou mesmo vendo isso? - caçoei.

-Mas eu não te dei permissão para falar dos meus quadros! - Draco respondeu encontrando algo para reclamar.

-Foi publicidade grátis em uma revista muito vendida e você reclama! Vai dizer que ninguém te procurou para comprar um dos quadros?

-Procurou. - desanimou novamente. -E quis comprar justamente dois que não vou vender nunca.

-Sei quais são! - me animei em dizer algo que ele não imaginava.

-Sabe? Duvido! - me olhou desafiador.

-O quadro abstrato de cores pastéis e o _meu_ retrato. - sabia que estava certa.

Draco levantou-se e sorriu espantado, e eu me derreti, já que ele sorria daquela maneira que eu mais amava. 

-Você acertou! Como soube que eu pintei um retrato seu?

-Uma jornalista não revela suas fontes. - brinquei e diante de um olhar reprovador continuei. -É uma longa história... mas aviso que sei que você conversava com o retrato também...

-Claro que não! - ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Eu vi!!! Você falava com ele como se fosse eu! - levantei também e apontei o dedo para ele.

-Mentira. - ele negaria isso para sempre, é obvio!

-Não vou discutir com você. Alguém já disse que você é a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo?

-Já, você. Não lembro quando, mas você já disse.

-E que é o mais cara-de-pau?

-Isso acho que não, ouço muito que sou o mais lindo, o mais inteligente... coisas do tipo. - respondeu passando as mãos no cabelo e jogando-os para trás.

-E convencido?

-Não, sou _tão_ humilde! - disse e fez uma pose, cruzando os braços e virando de lado.

Não pensava que ele podia ser engraçado.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - eu disse e ele concordou com a cabeça. -O que você sentiu quando percebeu que não tinha morrido depois que eu evitei que se suicidasse?

-Longa pergunta. - ele não tinha gostado dela. -Raiva, e gratidão, pela primeira vez na vida. - respondeu e ficou uns minutos sem falar, como eu também nada disse ele acabou por perguntar. -E você, o que sentiu quando te encontrei na floresta?

-Vida. E uma alegria imensa. - consegui sorrir novamente me lembrando dele me encontrando quando eu pensava que não tinha mais salvação.

-Diferente. Mas eu preciso fazer o que vim fazer aqui! - parecia contrariado.

-O quê?

-Vá para o quarto, e só volte quando eu mandar. - exigiu.

-Você está mesmo louco como os alunos tanto disseram.

-Estou falando sério! - apontou para a porta.

-Está bem, já vou.

Fiquei no quarto por um tempinho, ouvi uns barulhos na sala e quase saí para ver o que ele estava fazendo com o meu apartamento, não por curiosidade, mas porque ele só podia estar destruindo tudo com tanto barulho! Andando de um lado ao outro do quarto acabei passando em frente ao espelho, que inconveniente como era, logo disse 'Você está péssima! Chorou muito, é?! Dá uma arrumada nesse rosto, garota!', eu respondi irritada 'Por que você não vai _refletir_ um pouquinho?'. Má hora que eu achei interessante ter um espelho falante. De qualquer maneira, o conselho dele não era tão ruim, eu peguei um espelhinho normal na minha estante e vi que estava com o rosto meio inchado mesmo. 

Dei uma melhorada no meu rosto, lavei e passei um corretivo, agora estava me sentindo mais normal, menos acabada, se bem que eu estava imensamente feliz! Será que dessa vez tudo iria dar certo? Ele me beijaria? Mas Draco sempre me surpreendia, quando eu pensava que ele iria fazer algo, ele fazia o extremo oposto.

Sentei na cama e suspirei, ainda ia demorar muito? Foi exatamente quando me perguntei isso que comecei a ouvir uma música, muito bonita por sinal, que vinha da sala:

Pride can stand / Orgulho pode suportar  
A thousand trials / Mil provações   
The strong will never fall / Os fortes nunca desistem

A voz era de uma mulher, um timbre forte e apaixonado. Onde ele tinha arranjado essa música?

-Gina? - era ele, batia à porta.

Levantei nervosa de antecipação e a abri. Encontrei um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas assim que abri a porta, e depois vi o rosto dele, parecia ansioso para saber o que eu  diria, realmente Draco não devia ter dado flores a ninguém antes.

-São... maravilhosas! - disse com um sorriso e peguei as flores, ia ler o cartão, mas ele me impediu.

-Depois você lê, por favor. Venha! - ele disse estranhamente animado me puxando pela mão, larguei as rosas na cama e sai do quarto com ele.

_But watching stars without you / Mas ao olhar as estrelas sem você  
My soul cried / Minha alma chorou _

Grieving heart, it's full of pain/Coração sofredor está cheio de dor  
Oh, oh, the aching / Oh, oh, a dor

Minha reação ao ver a sala foi simplesmente ficar de queixo caído. Draco fez uma decoração absolutamente espetacular! O teto da sala estava como o do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, mesmo sendo o segundo andar do prédio era possível ver o céu lá fora, até a chuva que caia dava para distinguir.

-Chuva. Deve estar presente, não é? Como no baile. - ele falou reparando que eu olhava para o teto.

As paredes da sala estavam todas pintadas como os quadros dele, mas não tinha tinta em nenhum canto, assim como ele não estava sujo, então cheguei a conclusão que ele tinha pintado só com magia mesmo. Estava lindo! Respirei fundo, estava emocionada e as lágrimas tentavam cair de meus olhos novamente, mas eu não podia, senão estragaria minha maquiagem! Então segurei.

-Gostou? - perguntou olhando fixamente para mim, como eu estava sem palavras para descrever o que sentia apenas o abracei muito forte. -Dança comigo?

-Amei, assim como você! - sussurrei no ouvido dele assim que começamos a dançar.

'Cause I'm kissing you, oh / Porque estou te beijando, oh  
I'm kissing you, love / Estou te beijando, amor  
Touch me deep / Toque-me fundo  
Pure and true / Puro e verdadeiro   
Gift to me forever / Doe-se a mim para sempre

Estava tudo tão perfeito que eu tinha medo de acordar a qualquer instante, contudo, não era um sonho, dessa vez. Era real, eu estava ali, dançando na sala de meu apartamento, uma música extremamente romântica com Draco Malfoy. Se imaginasse que essa seria a cena que meus móveis presenciariam na volta da viagem antes que eu fosse, acharia muito grotesco e não aceitaria ser a _Repórter Especial do Profeta Diário_.

-Gina?

-Diz.

-Eu fui um idiota em não assumir o que eu senti desde o começo.

-E quando começou? Não sei ao certo? - não podia definir quando comecei a gostar dele, sabia quando assumi, mas quando comecei não.

-Tem razão, não sei! Acho que quando você me desafiou, na primeira aula.

-Sério? - respondi virando o rosto para encará-lo e reparando em cada detalhe.

Draco não respondeu, apenas se aproximou mais puxando-me mais para perto. Segurava mais forte na minha cintura e eu correspondi segurando a nuca dele. Dançávamos em um ritmo mais lento, desacelerávamos. Quando eu olhava nos seus olhos e ele correspondia, eu sentia que era a coisa certa a se fazer, confirmava a minha idéia de que, apesar de tudo, éramos parecidos, sempre isolados, solitários, tristes e cansados da vida. Somente juntos podíamos ser felizes, encontrávamos um complemento, sim, brigávamos, mas era exatamente por sermos tão parecidos.

Aos poucos nós fomos parando de dançar. Ainda estávamos juntinhos, e senti que chegava a hora que eu tanto tinha esperado. A música continuava tocando, nos envolvendo. Fechei meus olhos e esperei que ele se aproximasse, como da outra vez, só que ao contrário da noite na enfermaria, Draco não sumiu, e nem arranjou uma desculpa para me afastar, dessa vez ele encostou seus lábios nos meus. Abri os olhos para espiar, precisava ver se ele estava ali mesmo, se não estava sonhando, ou para evitar que ele desaparecesse de repente. Mas ele estava ali ainda, então fechei os olhos rápido para prestar mais atenção em cada sensação que ele me causava. 

O beijo de Draco era exatamente como eu esperava, doce e carinhoso, podia sentir o quanto ele gostava de mim só pela maneira que ele me segurava e envolvia. Ao invés do que eu imaginava, não estava atrapalhada, não parecia que não tinha beijado ninguém antes, talvez eu tivesse ficado esse tempo todo sem beijar ninguém porque tinha nascido para beijar uma única pessoa, e era exatamente a pessoa que beijava agora. Tudo se encaixava tão perfeitamente que eu só podia ter nascido para beijá-lo. Era bom acreditar no destino, assim não perdi meu tempo beijando pessoas que não teriam importância, pessoas que eu não amaria de verdade. Agora beijava a pessoa certa, e única para qual meus sonhos tinham guardado, esperando a hora certa de encontrá-lo.

Os lábios macios dele procuravam os meus, que correspondiam da maneira que ele queria, parecia que tínhamos os mesmos pensamentos. Que loucura, lembro ter pensado na hora. Sabia que aquela era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo e que nunca antes tinha sentido nada igual, e que depois também não seria mais a mesma coisa. O primeiro beijo, seja de uma pessoa, ou de um casal, é sempre especial, e diferente de todos os outros que se seguem. Não que eles se gostem de menos, ou algo de tipo, mas que quando ele é aguardado por tanto tempo quanto o nosso, a ansiedade ajuda a ser tudo mais sensível. 

Agora, mais do que nunca, eu tinha certeza que precisaria daqueles beijos enquanto eu vivesse, e que sem ele eu não seria mais nada, nem ninguém.

'Cause I'm kissing you, oh / Porque estou te beijando, oh  
I'm kissing you, love / Estou te beijando, amor  
  


Nos beijamos por um tempo que eu não saberia determinar, foi demorado e rápido, durou uma eternidade, mas passou em um segundo. E quando nos afastamos, ofegantes e meio assustados com o que tinha acontecido, ao olhar um nos olhos do outro tivemos a certeza que depois desse beijo muitos teriam que se seguir. E foi o que aconteceu.

Draco me beijou novamente, dessa vez foi algo mais intenso, nós queríamos recuperar o tempo perdido, passei a ficar meio sem ar e me separei dele, tinha que respirar, e também perguntar algo.

-Draco? - disse ainda abraçada a ele. E provavelmente com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto.

-O quê? - ele respondeu e eu pude ver que ele também tinha o sorriso no rosto, aquele sorriso que eu não cansava de ver. Se eu soubesse que era só beijá-lo para ter esse sorriso, teria beijado-o muito antes!

-Por que você não me beijou antes? - eu tinha que saber porque ele sempre fugia.

-Por quê? Ora, eu era seu professor, não podia te beijar! - ele respondeu simplesmente, mas como ele desviou os olhos eu soube que essa não era a verdade inteira.

-E? - disse tentando fazer com que ele dissesse o que pensava.

-Por que ficar discutindo o passado se temos o presente? Agora vou te beijar tantas vezes que você vai pedir para eu parar. 

Novamente voltou a me beijar e quando nos separamos foi a oportunidade para que eu respondesse.

-Nunca vou pedir para que você pare! 

Nos beijamos mais inúmeras vezes, e eu realmente não pedi para que ele parasse. Nunca pedi. 

'Cause I'm kissing you, oh / Porque estou te beijando, oh  
I'm kissing you, love / Estou te beijando, amor  
  


Draco não foi embora, ficou comigo para sempre. Depois de uma semana nos casamos e ele não voltou à Hogwarts. Mas vocês se perguntam: E ele ficou desempregado? Não! Na verdade ele estava certo, o seu jeito inovador de pintura deu muita repercussão e vendemos os quadros por muito dinheiro, assim Draco se tornou um pintor famoso, e conhecido por maltratar fotógrafos e jornalistas, não concedia entrevistas a ninguém, assim como não aparecia nos seus vernissage, era um pintor muito antipático, os outros jornalistas apenas diziam 'Esses artistas...' .

Eu consegui o emprego tão desejado, fui disputada por vários jornais e revistas decentes, como diria minha mãe. Lancei e vendi muitos exemplares do romance que escrevi enquanto estava em Hogwarts. Depois de empregada a idéia me surgiu, comentei que a nossa história merecia um livro, e ele é claro, discordou, discutimos muito, ameaçamos nos separar diversas vezes, mas é óbvio que não faríamos isso... acabei convencendo-o e escrevi esse livro, que vocês lêem agora.

Não posso terminar dizendo que fui feliz para sempre, ou com outro jargão que tanto admirei nos contos de fadas, apenas digo que sou muito feliz, até o momento presente. Valeu a pena esperar vinte anos pelo amor da minha vida e sei que o fruto do nosso amor é algo que verei em breve, estou grávida de oito meses e desde que entrei de licença que comecei a escrever esse livro. Logo nosso filho nascerá, sei que é um menino, sinto isso, ainda não sabemos se ele será ruivo ou louro, mas, de qualquer maneira ele é tanto um Weasley quanto um Malfoy, o sangue das duas famílias já corre nas suas veias, e sei que ele se orgulhará de todas as barreiras que seus pais transpuseram para ficar juntos.

Deixo aqui uma mensagem de esperança, se você se sente sozinho, acha que ninguém te compreende, que não pertence a esse mundo, que está no lugar errado, não se preocupe! Não vá pelos caminhos errados como fez Draco, não tente tirar sua própria vida, não é morrendo que se livra de você, porque mesmo depois de morto não deixamos de ser nós mesmos. A morte não existe, somos imortais, é apenas uma passagem. E quando essa passagem é feita por suicídio, se torna muito mais dolorosa. Acredite que, assim como ele e eu, você também encontrará alguém que te compreenda e que divida os sonhos e problemas com você. É só acreditar e ter paciência, o seu destino te levará à felicidade. 

_"Não ames como os homens amam._

_Não ames com amor._

_Ama sem amor._

_Ama sem sentir._

_Ama como se fosses outro._

_Como se fosses amar._

_Sem esperar._

_Por não esperar._

_Tão separado do que ama, em ti,_

_Que não te inquiete_

_Se o amor leva à felicidade,_

_Se leva à morte,_

_Se leva a algum destino,_

_Se te leva._

_E se vai, ele mesmo..."_

**~Fim~**

N.A: Gente!!! Esse é o fim do livro da Gina, e não da fic, hein?! Semana que vem mais um cap estará no ar, na verdade um mero epílogo para explicar algumas coisinhas que ficaram pendentes no livro da Gi, mas não ficarão na fic! Eu amei mtoooo escrever esse cap, assim como a fic toda, e ele é meu preferido, espero que vocês também tenham gostado! =) Espero reviews com o que vocês acharam, principalmente do esperado beijo, e prometo que todos os reviews desse cap, ao contrário dos outros, eu irei responder, (porque eu gostaria de ter podido responder a todos de todos os caps...) mesmo que demore eu responderei! Ah, agradeço mtooo a quem me mandou e-mail e review até hoje, não vou fazer um grande agradecimento aqui porque o lugar para isso é o epílogo, tá? Semana que vem vou colocar uma _listinha_ com os nomes de todoooos vocês!!! (Espero que eu não esqueça de ninguém!)

Bom, o poema acima é de Cecília Meireles (maravilhoso, não?!) e na fic ele não é escrito pela Gina, mas sim pelo Draco, isso vocês verão no epílogo... Tomara que esse cap não tenha decepcionado ninguém, porque imagino o quanto vocês o imaginaram ^_^' ... 

Esperem o epílogo então!

REVIEWS JÁ!!! (E coloquem o e-mail de vocês nos reviews, porque se não não dá para responder ;) ... ai, ai, ai... já to vendo a caixa de e-mail lotada!!!! Que bom!!!)****


	27. Epílogo:Retrato de um Amor

**_Eu nunca fui beijada_** _Epílogo_ _Retrato de um amor_

N.A.: O último capítulo da fanfic! Esse epílogo é composto de duas partes... e não é incluído no resto da fic, ou seja, não faz parte do "livro da Gina" que ela lançou... é parte da história. A primeira parte dele é composta da carta que Draco escreveu para ela e a entregou junto com as flores quando foi se declarar, e a outra é o final dos outros personagens.

"(...)

A voz era de uma mulher, um timbre forte e apaixonado. Onde ele tinha arranjado essa música?

-Gina? - era ele, batia à porta.

Levantei nervosa de antecipação e a abri. Encontrei um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas assim que abri a porta, e depois vi o rosto dele, parecia ansioso para saber o que eu  diria, realmente Draco não devia ter dado flores a ninguém antes.

-São... maravilhosas! - disse com um sorriso e peguei as flores, ia ler o **cartão**, mas ele me impediu.

-Depois você lê, por favor. Venha! - ele disse estranhamente animado me puxando pela mão, larguei as rosas na cama e sai do quarto com ele."

_*Capítulo 26 - Desculpas_

_"Virginia..._

_Escrevo essa carta porque existem sentimentos que não podem ser expressos por palavras ditas, são coisas que por mim não podem ficar soltas no ar, dançando ao rumo do vento... o que escrevo nessa carta é o que está mais profundamente dentro de mim, e agora pode ser lido e guardado por você._

_Preciso explicar o que aconteceu entre nós desde o começo. Não sei precisar quando passei a amá-la, acho que foi algo gradativo. Mas você me chamou a atenção na primeira aula de poções que  assistiu como Claire Corr. Quando te vi, logo pensei que conhecia seu rosto e seus cabelos vermelhos de algum lugar, lembrei-me dos Weasleys e acabei a maltratando, mesmo sem ter certeza que você era um deles. Fiz a cobra te picar, e não foi apenas por você me lembrar Weasleys, mas também porque você não quis colaborar com a aula e eu estava meio desequilibrado emocionalmente nessa época. Aproveitei para te maltratar também quando te peguei roubando um frasco na minha sala, inclusive te causei dor quando puxei seu pé a sangue-frio do degrau da escada, e hoje me arrependo disso, principalmente porque te carregar no colo já causou uma certa mudança em mim._

_No primeiro domingo depois do início das aulas quando fui ler o Profeta Diário e me deparei com a revelação de que havia uma repórter deles infiltrada em uma escola, logo lembrei-me de você, e tive certeza que você era a pequena Weasley, aquela que havia aberto a câmara secreta e amava Harry Potter. Fiquei mais irritado, por estar sendo enganado. Mas como você estava de detenção comigo, resolvi te colocar à prova e te dei como castigo mexer justamente nos pergaminhos de Snape, uma tentação para qualquer jornalista._

_Nunca tinha gostado de Robert Brown, ou Bob,  como aluno, mas depois que ele surgiu te carregando no colo após o acidente com os unicórnios, no qual você cortou a testa, o meu desgostar dele piorou muito. Confesso que já era o monstro dos olhos verdes que me atingia. O ciúme se plantava em mim, muito sutilmente. Acabei extravasando esse sentimento quando o vi com você em uma aula de poções, a aula na qual ensinei a poção Confusa, não gostei de ver a proximidade que ele exibia em relação a você, e do olhar desafiador que ele me lançava. Acabei me precipitando, brigando com ele, fazendo, sem intenção,  que você tomasse a poção e passasse mal, e no meu estado de desequilíbrio estuporei o aluno. Mas, isso tudo só levou a uma coisa, minha demissão e a segunda tentativa de suicídio de minha triste existência._

_Por sorte você estava em meu caminho, e salvou-me de ser condenado a não viver essa vida, na qual posso sentir o que sinto por você, Gina. Na ocasião não gostei que você evitasse minha morte, já que o que mais queria era a morte, era esquecer tudo o que eu tinha feito de errado, esquecer que meus pais haviam morrido por culpa minha e que era um Malfoy falido, agora sei que eles morreram por estar do lado errado, e que eu fiquei sem dinheiro por que paguei pelos erros de gerações de trevas de minha família. Me surpreendi, depois de acordar da minha viagem para a morte, que você estava ao meu lado, desmaiada por ver tanto sangue, eu estava tão mexido que te larguei no chão e nem me incomodei, mas quando você acordou, e começou a chorar percebi o mal que tinha te feito, sem nem pensar duas vezes te abracei, não queria te ver chorando daquela maneira. Porém depois de estarmos abraçados me dei conta que era errado, que você era uma Weasley, e além do mais, na ocasião era também  minha aluna, então te afastei e pedi que fosse embora. Eu estava confuso e não queria que saíssem sem me explicar, então pedi para que não fosse ainda, e tivemos uma conversa que fez com que eu passasse a te admirar e me interessar por outra pessoa além de mim mesmo. Percebi que eu não era o único a se sentir deslocado, sem esperanças, afinal você também tinha os olhos tristes._

_Afastei-me o maior tempo possível de você, ficamos mais de um mês sem nos ver, mesmo que eu estivesse em Hogwarts, quase não nos encontrávamos, já que eu não lecionava mais. Nesse tempo pintei mais quadros do que antes e um deles demonstrou a mudança que se passava em mim, o pintei completamente diferente dos outros, em tons pastéis, era um quadro mais alegre, representava a esperança. Mesmo assim continuamos separados._

_Tive mais certeza dos meus sentimentos por você quando pensei que a perderia. Quando soube que você estava perdida na Floresta Proibida há horas, naquele clima terrível não pensei duas vezes, fui à minha sala, fiz rapidamente a poção anti-hipotermia e saí à sua procura com meu cavalo, Ébano. Demorei a te encontrar e meu medo de perdê-la aumentava mais e mais. Por sorte quando passei ao seu lado, você estava acordada e me viu. Logo a peguei em meus braços, te tirando do meio de toda aquela neve, você estava tão fria que me assustou, logo te dei a poção e lhe cobri com a capa, não resisti e acabei beijando seu rosto, mesmo que não pudéssemos ficar juntos eu estava feliz por você ainda estar viva. Você adormeceu e eu a deixei na enfermaria..._

_Mas quem disse que consegui ficar tranqüilo na minha sala depois disso? Eu tinha que ter certeza de que você estava bem, e quando cheguei na enfermaria a encontrei com muita febre... e você pediu para que eu ficasse a seu lado. Conversamos e assumo que me declarei a você... pensei que não se lembraria, mas eu me lembro perfeitamente das palavras que disse: "Faz de conta, faz de conta que eu não me importo com você desde que você demonstrou se importar comigo salvando minha vida. Faz de conta que eu não fiquei desesperado quando soube que uma certa ruivinha estava perdida há uma hora na floresta gelada e saí correndo para ajudá-la. Faz de conta que eu não fiquei três horas procurando-a incessantemente. E faz de conta que eu não ficaria lá procurando por até agora se não a encontrasse. Faz de conta que eu não fiquei andando de um lado para o outro na minha sala até agora, ansioso por saber se você estava bem. Faz de conta que eu não estou aqui me declarando para essa pessoa que me faz sentir tão bem e tão completo..."_

_Depois disso eu quase a beijei pela primeira vez, mas você ardia em febre e não seria justo beijá-la dessa maneira, talvez você nem se recordasse, então achei mais prudente chamar a enfermeira, mas a incompetente da Madame Pomfrey não acordou, ela é velha demais para continuar a ser enfermeira sozinha naquela escola, já que ela não ajudaria fui até a minha sala e preparei uma poção para baixar sua febre, voltei à enfermaria e dei para que você bebesse e depois vigiei seu sono até de manhã._

_No entanto somos tão teimosos, tão orgulhosos, não queríamos assumir o que sentíamos um pelo outro, um Malfoy não queria assumir o amor por uma Weasley e imagino que com você o mesmo deve ter acontecido. Brigamos, e você até me ofendeu profundamente insinuando que eu ainda era membro das trevas. Isso fez com que eu quisesse te esquecer para sempre... mas eu não conseguia._

_Você não saia da minha mente, e já que não podia te ter por perto realmente, acabei pintando um retrato que te fizesse quase real, contudo não adiantou, você continuava me atormentando em pensamentos._

_Chegou a noite do Baile Semestral e minha recém amiga, talvez a primeira de minha vida, Martha Mistic disse que você gostava mesmo de mim, que ela sabia. Acabou me convencendo a dançar com ela para te fazer ciúme, e acho que deu certo, não? Assim como você dançando com Brown quase me deixou louco, e depois com o Longbottom foi pior ainda... Você saiu do salão e Martha quase me empurrou para fora me encorajando a falar com você. Eu te encontrei tão triste no frio da noite, pensei que devia ser porque iria embora de Hogwarts logo, e para te animar comecei uma discussão, já que adoramos brigar, é divertido, não é?!_

_Quando paramos de discutir fiz o que queria desde o começo do baile, pedi para que você dançasse comigo, e quase não acreditei quando você aceitou. Dançamos no meio da chuva e aquele foi o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida, até agora... Você tentou me dizer a verdade, eu sei que me diria que era uma Weasley, a Repórter Especial d'O Profeta Diário, mas isso atrapalharia o momento bom que estávamos tendo e não deixei que você me contasse._

_Ainda não sabia se depois de você assumir que era uma Weasley eu ficaria com você, não sabia se meus sentimentos eram grandes o suficiente para transpassar o orgulho, por isso não te beijei quando paramos de dançar._

_Quando as duas grifinórias armaram um estardalhaço por descobrirem que você era a repórter infiltrada em Hogwarts eu não queria encontrá-la nos corredores, pois sabia que teria que agir como você esperava, teria que te tratar mal, e foi o que aconteceu. Caçoei de você por ser uma Weasley, mas você parecia não se sentir bem, e não queria discutir, resolvi ser menos incisivo, mas mesmo assim joguei o que você tinha feito na sua cara, você tinha me traído, feito uma reportagem com os pergaminhos do Snape, o que não me surpreendeu já que eu esperava por isso. E como resposta às minhas provocações você desmaiou, eu me senti culpado e a amparei, mas já a tinha magoado e quando você acordou me afastei e apenas ofereci a mão para que se levantasse, e você obviamente não aceitou. Aquela era a vida real, o nosso sonho tinha acabado._

_Dias depois vi sua reportagem no Semanário das Bruxas, fiquei impressionado que você tivesse coragem de expor sua vida no jornal para as pessoas daquela maneira, principalmente dizendo que nunca tinha beijado e me amava, para todos lerem. Eu não tenho coragem para dizê-lo nem mesmo para você, pessoalmente. Vi que você tinha marcado no estádio de quadribol, entretanto, era pedir demais de mim, eu não poderia me expor daquela forma, não poderia ir jamais. Decidi que desistiria de você..._

_Contudo, se você está lendo essa carta é sinal que não desisti e fiz o ato mais louco da minha vida: não fui ao estádio e estou na sua casa, implorando para que você me perdoe, me ame e se case comigo... _

_Espero que dê certo... porque não existe vida para mim sem você, Gina... você é a esperança de um mundo melhor para mim, você é a recompensa de eu ter me comportado bem, de ter feito o que era certo e partido para o lado do bem para acabar lecionando em Hogwarts e por uma ironia do destino a reencontrando lá, descobrindo que uma Weasley pode ser muito parecida com um Malfoy, e ainda mais, que pode nascer o amor entre os dois opostos (que olhando de perto são bem semelhantes). _

_Eu te amo Virginia Weasley!!!_

_E preciso me casar com você, agora, já, imediatamente! Em no máximo uma semana!_

_Não ames como os homens amam._

_Não ames com amor._

_Ama sem amor._

_Ama sem sentir._

_Ama como se fosses outro._

_Como se fosses amar._

_Sem esperar._

_Por não esperar._

_Tão separado do que ama, em ti,_

_Que não te inquiete_

_Se o amor leva à felicidade,_

_Se leva à morte,_

_Se leva a algum destino,_

_Se te leva._

_E se vai, ele mesmo..._

_Ps:Até sai do meu ramo da arte, a pintura, para escrever esse poema só para você..._

Draco Malfoy" 

_~***~_

Draco e Gina realmente se casaram, tiveram um filho, um garotinho ruivo. Draco continuou um famoso pintor e ela uma grande jornalista e escritora. A família Weasley estranhou o casamento tão repentino, mas quase todos aceitaram, à exceção de Rony e os gêmeos Fred e Jorge. Mas, após uma grande insistência de Hermione, Rony acabou aceitando.

Bob era um parente distante de Harry, foi o que a curiosa Hermione descobriu, e esse era o motivo de eles serem extremamente parecidos. Bob passou o feriado de Natal em Hogwarts, saindo de lá apenas para aparecer no estádio e ver Gina, mas logo em seguida voltou e se deparou com a declaração de Cameron, que estava arrependida de todos os males que havia feito, sabia que era errado e tinha feito tudo pelo amor doentio que ela cultivava por Bob. Ele resolveu ajudá-la e acabou reatando o namoro. 

Shely e Jimmy ficaram juntos para sempre. Afinal, um era o verdadeiro amor do outro, como haviam descoberto graças à poção de Magie.

Magie, por sua vez, não foi punida por ministrar a poção a Jimmy, o plano dela havia dado certo, o namorado rico, Ronald Straws, pagou um grande advogado para defende-la das acusações. Meses depois, após a formatura, se casaram.

Filipe Macnair, no entanto, não se livrou facilmente das acusações de causar os dois acidentes a Claire, ou Gina, ele acabou culpado por assustar o unicórnio durante a aula de Asryel, e também de fazer Gina e Shely se perderem na Floresta Proibida em um dia de neve e neblina. As duas acusações levaram-no à pena de serviços prestados a comunidade bruxa, ou seja, trabalharia no Corujal do Ministério da Magia por cinco meses.

Madame Pomfrey e Neville Longbottom continuaram em Hogwarts, ela na enfermaria, agora com uma ajudante e ele lecionando, o que mais gostava de fazer na vida. Martha Mistic, professora amiga de Draco e Gina, continuou lecionando em Hogwarts e em suas previsões para o futuro do casal viu muita felicidade, sucesso e amor, e que a família seria grande, assim como Molly, Gina teria muitos filhos, pelo menos cinco, para Draco aprender a não criticar os outros, já que ele havia humilhado muito os Weasleys por serem numerosos.

**_~Fim~_**

N.A.: Acabou!!! Bom, eu iria colocar uma lista com o nome de todos, desde o primeiro cap, mas é humanamente impossível fazer isso o_0, então vou colocar os nomes aqui de quem me mandou e-mails ultimamente, e também dos reviews do cap 26, tá?!

Muito obrigada: Anaísa, Miana, Line Malfoy, Arwen Mione, Pipa, Madame Mim (Lis), M^_^l@, Teté, Nikki, *Nana*, Ana Paula, Mariana Akahoshi, Mione Malfoy (Lidiane), Claudinha, Marauder's Dark Angel, Mione_Felton, Anie Nucci, Amanda, *_Girl Malfoy*_, Carol, Suu-chan, Lia Lótus, Bru, Dani Lupin, Milinha, Taty Potter, Larinha, Sandrinha, Carola, Vampira-Pan, Dark Saturno, Bk_Malfoy, Lady Malfoy*mB.sX, Angel DeLinx, Aline, Lú, Celina, Chantal, Camis, Laine, Darkila, Mac, Gabrille Delacour, Juli Malfoy, Elen, Lux. Luna Lupin, Galadriel Potter, Dani Malfoy, Nininha, Mako-chan (Que fez o fanart que peguei emprestado para colocar de capa de capítulo desse epílogo, se alguém quiser ver é só ir lá no Portal Draco & Gina), Miaka, Lary Potter, Thas de Assis Vieira, Dani Ribeiro, Prika, Pretty Sakura, Header Malfoy, Débora, Priscila, Carla, Marcela, Ianê, Thaisa, Lia, Vivian, Bia Malfoy, MSM, Laurinha Black, Raísa Malfoy,  Natasha Spellman, Anne Granger, Sabrina Malfoy, Adara Black, Kittie Malfoy, ... e também todo mundo que lê a fic e nunca disse nada, mas que gosta e tá sempre esperando novos caps ;)  Além de todos que me acompanham desde o começo. E, pricipalmente, um agradecimento especial à Victor Ichijouji, meu maninho, Nessa Potter, minha beta e Jaqueline Granger, minha miga! Vocês três sempre me agüentam ^_^'

Mil beijinhos!!!!

E não me abandonem, hein?! Leiam minhas songs e fics, e não se esqueçam que logo sairá mais uma fic: Para além do bem e do mal, que será, obviamente do meu shipper preferido D/G!!! Visitem o Portal Draco & Gina!!!

Te mais ^_~

*Biba*


	28. Epílogo de uma ficwriter

**Explicações: **

**Pessoal:**

**Desculpe me utilizar dessa postagem, que não é um capítulo extra da fic, para fazer uma divulgação, mas se você leu essa fic, ou outras minhas e gostou, é capaz de gostar dessa notícia:**

**Uma crônica minha foi escolhida para participar da antologia "Universo Paulistano" e quem quiser ler o texto e comprar meu livro, ficarei muitoooo feliz! Convido a todos para ir ao lançamento no próximo sábado.**

.?nitem=2719312&sid=02321923081023486431751346&k5=23BDCEF5&uid=

**"Praiagrandense participa de coletânea literária sobre São Paulo**

**Lançamento do livro ocorre no próximo dia 14, na capital**

A funcionária pública da prefeitura de Praia Grande, Vivian Albuquerque, teve seu texto selecionado em concurso nacional para compor a coletânea literária "Universo Paulistano – Contos, crônicas e poemas de uma cidade que nunca dorme". O lançamento do livro ocorre no próximo sábado (14), a partir das 16 horas, no Espaço WN (Rua Jorge Augusto, 668, Penha, São Paulo).

Formada em Jornalismo pela Unisantos, Vivian teve seu conto selecionado ao lado de outros 53 textos, dentre 300 recebidos pela Andross Editora, responsável pela publicação. As obras foram analisadas pelo professor de literatura, Carlos Francisco de Morais e pelo editor da Andross, Edson Rossato, que assinam a organização da antologia. "Fico feliz em ter meu trabalho reconhecido e valorizado. Acredito que esse é o pontapé para iniciar minha carreira e me tornar uma escritora", comemora Vivian.

Os textos abordam as pluralidades da maior metrópole do País: suas formas, raças, credos, climas, arquiteturas, etc. De acordo com a editora Andross, a idéia é homenagear São Paulo pelos seus 455 anos de fundação.

Editora - Com quatro anos de mercado e 35 títulos publicados, a Andross Editora nasceu no campus da Universidade Cruzeiro do Sul, em São Paulo, para abrir espaço no mercado aos alunos que não tinham condições de publicar seus primeiros textos. Iniciou as atividades com obras acadêmicas, mas cresceu e se manteve no mercado graças a um modelo de negócio diferenciado: a publicação de antologias. Até hoje, a editora já lançou 19 livros deste tipo, e está com inscrições abertas para mais sete até o final do ano. Mais informações no site ."

**N.A.: Me chamo na realidade Vivian Albuquerque, e quem quiser saber mais sobre o texto me mande um e-mail!**

**Bijinhos**

**Biba Akizuki**


End file.
